


The Girl With No Name

by scrappymitchell



Series: Girl With No Name - Sanvers Series [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex takes in a teenager, F/F, Light Angst, Minor talks of domestic abuse, Parent Alex Danvers, Post-Canon Fix-It, Protective Maggie Sawyer, Slow Burn Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Teenagers, domestic supercorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 121,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrappymitchell/pseuds/scrappymitchell
Summary: Alex is still navigating her life when a rogue teenage girl comes on her radar. After a big altercation, Alex finds the girl playing a big part in her life as well her world being turned upside once again when a certain Detective is pulled back into her life.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Original Female Character(s), Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Maggie Sawyer & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Girl With No Name - Sanvers Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919314
Comments: 476
Kudos: 804





	1. Chapter 1

Alex had been on her own for some time now, she was beginning to think that it was meant to be that way. She had her job and she had her sister, with friends around her. There was no love in her life, not anymore. She had tried the dating scene and it didn’t work for her. She just couldn’t do it. 

All Alex did now was support her sister, go to work and go home. And live with the biggest mistake she ever made every single day in the meantime. But she carried on, that’s all she could do. She came to the acceptance that her work put her parenthood on hold, when she lost her adoption over a year ago and when she felt that sudden _relief_ , she knew a baby perhaps wasn’t meant to be. And the price she paid by cutting out the love of her life for it ate at her everyday. _But she carried on_ . _That’s all she could do_. 

Being the Director of the DEO for sure took her mind off of things the majority of her days, sometimes she had no choice but to think of the DEO and the DEO only with everything that she encounters pretty much every single day, many days it took up most of her thoughts. There had been a wave of alien _interference_ lately, but it wasn’t that which was keeping her busy exactly. 

“Again?” Alex breathed with a short temper, dropping her hands to her hips as she looked to the screens at the front of her base “How the hell are they getting there before we are? How do they know?” 

She turned to Winn who remained at his computer “You don’t have any _other_ vigilantes you’ve been helping out, right?” her tone was stern enough for Winn to know that she actually was not asking that with humour.

“What?” he scoffed with a rather frightened laugh in the back of his throat “N-No. _No_. I do not, Guardian was a one time thing,” he swallowed thickly when she raised a brow to him. He quickly held out his hand “You know you can get the truth out of me within seconds. I don’t bother lying to you anymore.” 

After a few more lingering stern stares, Alex finally looked away, she knew he wasn’t a part of this. It was just so damn frustrating as to not knowing who is. There had been someone new on the scene, who lately had been interfering with the night life of the city. They were doing a good job, Alex had to admit. By the time the DEO arrived the perp was more or less just _left_ for them to collect like a sack of laundry. 

Kara even spoke to the NCPD and they were having the same _issue_. Alex isn’t as much in contact with the NCPD as she used to be. Alex doesn’t know how she could deal with trying to work with the woman who was her absolute world and be any kind of professional, it would simply torture her till she’d break. That’s what she told herself anyway and so she avoids it, just in case.

Alex turned when she heard the sound of her sister flying to enter the building, seeing Kara walk down the steps and sigh lightly “Well. Yet again they’ve left no trace but we’ve had another martian doing shady deals under custody to be taken for questioning.” 

“But _how_ are they getting all the underground stuff?”

Kara shrugged “They’ve been at it for two weeks now,” when stepping forward, she glanced to Winn “You haven’t given out any vigilante tips lately have you?”

“Okay,” Winn held his hands up, getting from his seat “That all went down nearly four years ago! You Danvers sisters need to cool off.” 

“I feel like we’re playing cat and mouse,” Alex muttered, looking back to the screens “If we’re so much on the side then why are they running when we catch up?” she sucked in a breath and looked over to Kara, speaking in a more uttering tone “Have you...spoke to the science division at the NCPD?”

“The NCPD as a whole have no leads as to who it is that is getting all these aliens…” she shook her head and spoke quietly as if just for Alex’s ears only to here “I told you, I never see her.”

Alex soon pulled her eyes away and simply cleared her throat. She hated when Kara did that. The one thing Supergirl doesn’t have is telekinesis and yet _somehow_ she still finds it possible to read Alex’s mind. Because Maggie was _always_ on her mind, even when she didn’t realise it.

* * *

Everytime Alex walked into _Al’s_ she felt like she shouldn’t. After she and Maggie broke up she felt like it was no longer her place to come to, Maggie was the one who brought her here in the first place. This was _her_ bar more than it ever was her. But it seemed that maggie stopped coming, maybe the memories were too much, Alex would never really know. But since her sister and friends still wanted to come here, it was almost like she had no choice. 

There were times where she would glance to the door and ache for her to walk in, just to see her again, it was almost a curiosity as to what she would do. What would she say? What would she do? Would she go to her? Sometimes she would even envision Maggie coming through the door. But that would end in Alex grabbing her and kissing her, something told herself that that wouldn’t happen.

Their break up was nothing but amicable but Alex soon feared not far off that maybe Maggie would hate her. Because she hated herself, most days for it. 

“Alex” she was pulled out of her thoughts by Lena who stood in front of her, Alex took a long blink and took in a breath with the shake of her head “Sorry. What?”

“I said what’re you having? First round is on me.” 

“Oh,” Alex laughed breathlessly, putting her hand on Lena’s arm for a moment and clearing her throat, glancing to the bar “Just a beer, thanks.”

As Lena made her way over to the bar with Winn and J’onn, Alex sat down at the table towards the back of the bar where Kara was along with Brainy and Nia. Nia looked to Alex as she sat down and read her face, which wasn’t hard that much for anyone to do “You seem like you need a drink more than all of us.”

Alex just tightened the corner of her lips when looking to Nia as Kara commenting also on her sisters face “She’s just irritated that she hasn’t caught this attempted little crime fighter.”

Alex sucked in a breath and she ran her fingers through hair when leaning back in her chair, then pointing to the blonde “It’s half your problem too.”

Brainy looked between the two of them and shrugged “Director if you need me to return to the DEO to look into the matter further I will greatly do so.” 

Alex folded her arms; she leaned down on the table “Thanks, Brainy. But we’re off duty now and I doubt doing a night shift will change anything right now so we may as well just drink.” 

Lena soon arrived over to the table and put a scotch instead of a beer in front of Alex “And so you’re in need of this. Not a beer.” 

Alex glanced up to the Luthor and muttered a _thank you_ , cause deep down that was truly what she wanted and clearly Lena read that like a book. As Lena and Winn sat down between the two Danvers’ sisters, Nia waved her hands “Anyway enough work talk, tonight we are just going to have a drink like regular people.”

Alex remembers the way _she_ used to delicately place the glass of scotch in her hand in _their_ apartment. How she used to say the exact same thing. _“Enough shop talk, babe. Just us now.”_

Once again she just cleared her throat and picked up her glass, giving it a slight tip to the young hero as agreement to no more shop talk. But that wasn’t going to stop her from thinking about it, cause it was frustrating the hell out of her. 

Winn then raised his own bottle “Well I’ll drink to no work tonight.” 

They clinked all their glasses together and Alex soon tried to allow herself to forget the trouble in her head and just have herself enjoy the moment with her friends and with her sister. They were all she had, after all, she can’t waste the time that she has with them. Especially not in the job that she has and the life that leads. Which was the biggest thing that made her realise that a baby maybe wasn’t meant for her like she thought it would be. 

When she envisioned a baby it was back when she was young, when she went to college she went to be a bio-engineer like her mother, and granted she still was one, but if she had gone down the regular path she would be working in a lab all day. A nice _safe_ lab with the guarantee she would return home without any bruises, but life has taken her in a different direction. When she envisioned that stuff she also thought she would marry a man so it was evident how little she knew about herself. 

One scotch went down and then on the next round, she just got down to half of her beer when her phone suddenly began to ring. It was Vasquez, who was currently doing a night shift at the DEO. Alex got up from her table and walked away, leaving everyone in their laughing and all around jolly spirits. “Vasquez?” 

_“Director Danvers. I know it’s your night off but I figured you’d want to know, we’ve been tracking that Starhavenite y’know who was involved with the smuggling,”_

“Yeah, go on,”

_“And we got a tip that a deal is going to happen again tonight...with Black Kryptonite.”_

Alex glanced over to Kara and then put her sole focus back on the phone call “You know where this Starhavenite is?”

_“Got the address.”_

“Have a car ready outside the DEO. I’m on my way,” Alex hung up the phone and put the phone back in her pocket as she turned back to the table and didn’t bother sitting back down “Hey so I gotta go, Vasquez just called on a tip about that smuggler.” 

Kara sat up straight as well as everyone else around her as she asked “You want me to come?”

“No I can handle this. If we need you then you’ll know.” Alex preferred it at times where she could just get left to do the cases, to take the lead on things. She loved working with Kara, they were a great time. _But_ she was the Director and there were times where she wanted to, well, _direct_ cases herself. 

And Kara most times picked up on that, which is why in this case, she didn’t push or insist. She knew how badly Alex wanted to get her hands on the new vigilante on the scene, to bring them in and question for herself. So she just nodded to her “Alright. Be safe.”

“Yeah always.” 

Alex turned on her heel and soon made her way out of the bar, quicker than she probably anticipated. 

* * *

Alex didn’t have time to get into her Director’s gear but right now that didn’t matter. She had her gun and her stun bites, that was all that she really needed to handle what she was _about_ to handle.

“Supergirl?” Vasquez asked as Alex came over and opened the door. Alex then simply shook her head “Is sitting this one out. If I need her I’ll call, but sometimes the big guns aren’t needed” 

Alex got in the black four-by-four with Vasquez and they were soon on route to their primary location of their new suspect. Vasquez pulled outside the apartment building across the street “So what are your orders now, Director?”

“Now we wait.” 

Vasquez sat back in her feat and couldn’t help but look almost _excited_ when rubbing her palms together. “Good old fashioned stake out. Some Detective level shit.” And like a flash, a sudden memory came seeping into Alex’s mind as this all seemed all too familiar. 

  
  


_Alex stared out to the building as she chewed down on her slice of pizza, then hearing Maggie sigh beside her “I’m sorry, baby,”_

_Alex turned her head to her, leading to Maggie giving a shrug “I know this isn’t exactly how we planned our one year anniversary.”_

_This was true, they did have reservations at one of the top restaurants in the city. But Maggie was ordered into work and she couldn’t get out of it no matter how hard she had tried. But Alex still wanted to spend their anniversary_ **_together_ ** _and so she joined Maggie on the_ **_long_ ** _stake out._

_Still Maggie felt guilty, and Alex could tell; so it was her job to make her feel better, she ‘pfft’ a small raspberry in a light hearted brush off, her voice going up a small semi-tone “_ **_What_ ** _? First of all, I happen to like stake outs. Second of all I got my pizza, I got my coffee and more importantly I’ve got my gorgeous woman next to me. Sounds like a good anniversary date to me,”_

_Maggie cracked a smile when cocking a brow as she picked up the paperbag in between them with two fingers and hold it up “Don’t forget donuts.”_

_Alex rolled her eyes with a small smirk lingering “I am with a cop I always know donuts are a given.”_

_It was then Maggie who rolled her eyes at the stereotype and put the paperbag back down. She then sat back in the seat “Seriously, you’re not even a little bit pissed?”_

_“You’d know if I was,” Alex cooed, her hand slipped into the back of Maggie’s hair as a smile grew “I promise you I’m not. Besides we have many more anniversaries to come that we will spend in a dumb resturant.”_

_Alex leaned herself forward and captured a loving kiss, Maggie’s fingers curled her fingers under Alex’s chin, the diamond from her engagement ring pressed softly to Alex’s skin whilst the kiss lasted. They gazed at each other for a moment; Alex then leaned back in her seat as they both looked back to the building._

_Though Maggie found herself taking another look to Alex and still having a smile on her lips, her head shook when her eyes went back out the window, muttering as she took the coffee to her lips “I love you.”_

  
  


She thought that a _lot_ . How she promised Maggie more anniversaires, more years together. Their _life_ together and how she just took it all away, how she ruined the entire thing for what was now a wasted dream. Alex was pulled out of her vivid memory and the pain it now brought as Vasquez suddenly snatched her attention back when sitting up in her seat “Director. Starhavenite. They’re on the move.”

Alex’s head snapped over and saw their suspect for herself leave the apartment building and make its way down the street, to the alley. “You hang back.” 

Vasquez looked to her “Director?” 

“Tell your fellow agents in the other car to hang back, I’ll go ahead. The less fanfare we cause the better so you don’t move until I say so.” 

Vasquez took her orders as the good agent that she was “Yes ma’am.” she watched as Alex exited the car and left her second in command to give out the orders that she was just given. 

Her gun was resting in her holster, ready to go at any given minute if needed to actually use it. She quickly and swiftly made her way over to the alley, she peered her head around and saw the alien make his way down the street, and then as if just like clockwork, the hooded _vigilante_ she had been dying to make an appearance came at the other end of the alley. _Bingo._

They were petite, Alex would say around 5’2. Their figure was slim and delicate, they were a woman, Alex now had no doubt by the way their body was built that this was a woman. A quick and agile one at that. 

The figure moved quickly, jumping up against the wall only to push off it and come down from the air in a harsh punch to land perfectly and then hitting the martian in its jaw to knock it immediately off balance. It was like watching a beautifully choreographed dance, the way they moved so effortlessly and swift. Alex almost hated to break it up. _Almost._

Alex took out her stun bug which was the size of a quarter and threw it forward; it stuck to the martian’s neck and from the volts that shot through its body, it fell down onto the floor out cold. Suddenly the vigilante figure looked up, half their face covered with a bandana of some kind but their hood fell back to show the short mousey brown bob. Alex her thumb down on another one of her stun bites, ready to activate it but in the beginning held off. 

“I think you and I need to talk.” Alex dryly quipped. 

A small breath escaped from the _girl_ , as if amused “I’m good.” she turned on her heel and made a quick run for it. 

“Stop! God damn-” she put her voice down her coms as she started to run “Martian subject in alley sided at the apartment building, get him-I am in pursuit of our little _helper_ from the past few weeks. Small brunette I’d say around five two, she’s fast-stand by.” 

Alex kept up her speed and found herself edging closer and closer, perhaps she was faster than what she gave herself credit for “Stop!” she lunged forward when closing the gap a tad more and caught the girl’s elbow. 

The girl came to a sudden half and as quick as lightning she turned with her fist meeting Alex first, socking her right on the jaw in a heavy blow; it was a hit that knocked Alex down the ground without so much as a stumble from her taking complete surprise by the notion, Alex held her face and moved her jaw to grasp on the impact she had just recieved when she heard the young girl deadpan a mutter of “Oh shit.” as she stood over her. 

“Director!” Vasquez ran towards them both, seeing her boss on the floor holding her jaw after being _assaulted_ , she glazed over to the young girl who now seemed slightly stunned and held up her gun to her “Hands up!” 

Alex looked up to her, watching her pull her bandana down to show her full face and spoke more clearly “It was an impulse! I didn’t mean to-I’m on your side!” she was young, younger than Alex initially thought. She was a teenager. 

Vasquez glanced back to Alex who still remained on the ground and scoffed when looking back “Yeah really seems like it” she made her way over to the girl and pulled her arms down behind her back as she cuffed her “Director Danvers, you okay?” 

The girl muttered again, to herself “Oh fuck the Director, well fucking done.” 

Alex just nodded when picking herself up, she was actually half impressed at the punch she stood before the girl and got a good look at her “Jesus how old _are_ you?”

The girl didn’t answer, she just stared and so Alex just nodded to Vasquez behind her and had her taken away to be brought back to the DEO. Alex pressed the back of her hand against her lip and saw the blood, she _really_ got a meaning hook in. So much so that now Alex was bleeding. Alex can hardly remember the last time someone made her bleed that easily. Either this girl was highly impressive or Alex is having a really off night.

Regardless, Alex was just glad that she could finally put a face to the several unconscious bodies that had been left for them to all pick up, Alex made her way out of the alley and watched as Vasquez put the young girl in the back of the van that her two other agents came in on. 

As Alex walked over to the car, Vasquez looked to her “You wanna keep her till morning?” 

“The night is still young,” Alex over to the van and then back to Vasquez “We can hold her under now federal assault charges...and something tells me it could take a while to get things out of her.” 

Alex wasn’t going to let this go easy, she wanted the full story, of who this girl was and why she had been spending the past few weeks doing what she had been doing. _How_ she was doing it. So it was safe to say they had things to discuss.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys liked this first installment!! please let me know your thoughts and drop a kudos if you liked, I've been having a lot of fun writing this new journey so hope you guys stick for the ride!
> 
> (btw my own 'fancast' for the character of our teenager is isabela merced if that helps anyone paint a picture)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex takes to the interrogation room to get to know her new young P.O.I better, but as the few days go on, she learns more than what she ever bargained for which leds her to making one heavy decision.

Alex was tired, but she still felt awake enough to get through to this girl and what exactly had been motivating her to take out these _acts_. Alex watched through the one way mirror of the girl now sitting at the table in their interrogation room, she was now in her Director’s uniform to look full game. 

The girl was tapping her foot impatiently. Alex was impatient too, so she wasted no more time and made her way into the room. The girl glanced over to Alex as she walked in; she continued to strum her fingernails against the table as she slouched down in her chair to then fold her arms, her legs were parted. She seemed somewhat comfortable. But Alex knew that just meant she was going to be difficult. 

The young girl looked back up to her as Alex stood in front of her on the other side of the table “Sorry about the face,”

Alex raised a brow “You seem _less_ sorry than before,”

The girl shrugged “It really was an accident, wasn’t personal per say. I just don’t really like cops grabbing me,”

“I’m not a cop,” Alex took a seat “I work in secret service.”

She scoffs, looking away when muttering as if to herself “Like there's a difference.” 

Ignoring the comment, Alex just nodded to her and moved forward with the basic question she wanted to know before “How old are you?” 

The girl darted her eyes up to her and couldn't help the snide comment that followed out “If you like them young then you’re knocking at the wrong door.” 

Alex kept her face neutral, trying her best not to break or even show an ounce of the surprise she felt from that comment and how much it actually stunned her. “You assaulted a federal agent and could be looking at serious charges. Now really is not the time to be making jokes,” she wouldn’t _actually_ be facing serious charges, Alex already insisted she was going to press charges against her, but _she_ didn’t know that. “Now how old are _you_?” 

“Seventeen. Jesus Christ.” 

“Seventeen?” the girl who had just nearly knocked out Alex Danvers was a minor. Her skills were beyond her years it just brought more curiosity to her. The girl shrugs “Yeah I mean I don’t exactly carry ID with me when I go out and do shit but that’s my age. If it makes you feel any better I’m eighteen in July.” 

Alex shook her head “Okay-well now you can give me your name” she tilted her head after the silence “You've come this far.” 

The girl rolled her eyes “Violet...Dawson.” 

_Violet Dawson, aged seventeen. **Apparently** eighteen in July. _Alex just nodded as she took it all in “Why all these attacks?”

“Attacks?” Violet scoffed, leaning up in her chair “Are you kidding me? I helped your asses get those guys. _Many_ over the past few weeks.”

“You don’t work for any kind of law enforcement this is all off your own back plus you’re now telling me you’re a minor which makes you a child in the eyes of the law _and_ in my own eyes so what is a kid doing going out attacking people?”

“ _People_?” 

Alex leaned forward too “People, aliens. We all live as one...how did you know where to find them?” 

“Y’know NCPD science division have pretty crappy security, hacking was almost so easy it was boring.” 

Was there anything this girl _couldn’t_ do? Alex knew she shouldn’t be impressed with vigilante activity much less hacking, and punching a government agent, punching _her_ . Violet sighed and rolled her eyes “I’m screwing with you. I know certain locations that gets me information...I spend a lot of time _out_. Even in this cushy building with all the tech and you still couldn’t get there before me.”

“Yeah well as impressive as that may be-”

“You think it’s impressive?-”

“Your help is not required. You’re young, too young to be mixed up with this. Go be young and leave us to it.” 

Alex started to get up from her seat when Violet scoffed and questioned “Wait? That’s it?”

“Unless you _want_ to be charged?” Alex shook her head “You’re a kid who was just trying to help in some way and I can see that...and _clearly_ you have some authority issues...but you’re not getting handed over to the NCPD which is exactly where you’d be going. This is your one and only chance and warning. If I see you going after our suspects again I will put you in the station myself,” she then shrugged “Other than that you’re free to go.” 

Violet raised her brows but saw how honest Alex was being by the door unlocking and opening, Alex then just stepping aside. Violet got up from her seat and still watched Alex with caution before two agents came over and were there to escort the young girl out. 

Violet took one more glance at Alex when stepping out of the room, Alex nodded to her “Mind how you go, Violet. It was nice meeting you, get home safe.”

Vasquez soon came over when Violet and the two guards walked her out. Alex leaned against the frame of the door when hearing the young agent ask “Think she got the message?”

“Sure.” Alex murmured in a higher pitched tone than usual. Vasquez looked to her and nodded “Okay let me put it in another way. You think she’ll listen?” 

“Absolutely not,” Alex breathed, shaking her head “I think we could be seeing her again.”

Vasquez sighed and had her eyes catch back onto Alex’s jaw that was now coming through with a bruise, she nodded to it with a muttered voice asking “How is that?”

Alex sighed “So freaking sore.” 

Vasquez snorted as Alex chucked a groan in self pity as she stepped out of the room fully and they walked down the hall. “When I was seventeen I was hanging out with friends at the beach and _possibly_ drinking underage...not hitting secret service agents-she punched _hard._ ”

Alex went back to cradling her face, Vasquez let out another sharp chuckle when teasing “Maybe make an agent out of her yet.”

Alex stared over to Vasquez for a few seconds before she ripped out into a laugh. _Yeah, right_. 

* * *

It was so late that Alex barely even knew what time it was by the time that she got back to her apartment. Her empty _shell_ of an apartment where memories with Maggie still haunted her as they lingered in the walls around her. 

She barely even looked around the apartment anymore, she no longer really sat there and soaked her home all in. She used to love sitting in front of her fire with a drink in her hand, but now all she quite literally sees it as is just a place for her to sleep. There was no longer anything special about it to her. She walked in like a zombie when dumping her keys in the bowl beside the door and rid herself of her jacket. 

She texted Kara telling her she was now home after dealing with Violet. God, that really was surprising. A seventeen year old kid was the person that had been running rings around Alex for weeks. She really, truly never would’ve seen that one coming. All she hoped is that Vasquez would keep it to herself that Alex effectively got beat up by a seventeen year old girl. 

Alex took off her jacket and stuffed it in the coat closet; hazily she made her way over to the bed. She didn’t even bother hanging up her clothes, she’d tackle that tomorrow all that she wanted right now was sleep. She quickly changed into her sleepwear and practically fell into bed, pulling her comforter over her with a small groan under her breath. She rested herself down once taking a pillow in her arms, that was a huge thing she felt when Maggie left, the emptiness of the bed. How it suddenly felt so much larger without her in it, even though they only ever took up one side of it with Maggie always being in Alex’s arms. 

Alex often wondered how Maggie slept now. She always used to say that once she had Alex’s arms around her at night, she couldn’t imagine sleeping in any other way. Alex thought about that more than she wanted to, adding to the guilt in her heavy heart. Maybe Maggie did the same thing, maybe the only way _she_ could sleep too was by having a pillow in her arms as if that was going to fill the void. It didn’t, but it’s all Alex could do. 

She exhaled another sombre and exhausted breath, staring into space for just a moment before she softly shook her head against her pillow in still disbelief when a mutter from her thoughts fell from her lips “Seventeen” another breath pulled out as her eyes shut “God.”

There was another thing Alex struggled with when it came to sleeping. Every time she closed her damn eyes, Maggie was there. Some nights in the back of her mind and other times right at the front and centre, regardless, she was there. Always there. 

  
  


_Alex felt the trail of soft kisses that went up her arm, to her shoulder and then neck and jaw. Causing her tired nature to slowly awaken along with a grin and a pleased groan. Then when hearing the angelic voice that belonged to Maggie whisper in her ear “Wake up,”_

_Alex shook her head with a still grumble and smile on her face, nuzzling her head further against the brunette’s whilst Maggie continued to kiss her girlfriend so softly. Her hand went to Alex’s waist, rubbing against her grey sweatshirt “I know you’re awake you just want me to keep doing this.”_

_A grumbled laugh then escaped Alex’s lips when eventually opening her eyes and finally looking to the woman in front of her, Maggie smiled to her with her perfect dimples showing themselves off brightly when speaking just as soft “Morning, baby.”_

_“Good morning.”_

_Maggie leaned forward and kissed Alex’s lips tenderly, her hand running up and cradling her cheek. She pulled back and looked back to Alex’s sparkingling eyes “Have I mentioned how much I love waking up next to you?”_

_“Good. Because I kind of like it too,” Alex whispered, bumping her nose against Maggie’s. Maggie kissed a spot of Alex’s collarbone “Promise me we’ll always wake up to each other.”_

_“Oh it’s a guarantee,” Alex’s arm threw itself over Maggie’s shoulder, her hand resting down between her shoulder blades as it was now_ **_her_ ** _hand that went to Maggie’s cheek and pulled her in for a kiss. Maggie broke their kiss for one moment, then pressing in for one more and finally pulled back, sitting up on her knees as her hands ran down Alex’s arms “I’m going to make us some coffee.”_

_“No,” Alex whined, taking hold of Maggie’s wrist and tugging her “Coffee can wait, I don’t need coffee right now.”_

_“Yeah?” Maggie raised a brow “What do you need?”_

_“You,” Alex answered within a split second, pulling Maggie back down as the detective happily complied and had Alex’s arms back around her “I’m always going to need you.”_

  
  


“Maggie-” Alex’s breath suddenly got caught in the back of her throat as she broke out her dream. A dream that was also a memory. She hated those. Alex took in a breath and covered her eyes with her palms, sitting up in her bed and looking over to her phone as the alarm rang. 

She leaned over and hit _stop_ in a more aggressive manner than usual. Alex’s fingers swam through her hair, she was growing it out again, not _long_ of course but the side of her head that she cut was now growing back enough to curl behind her ear once again. She didn’t know what she was thinking when she cut it so short, but then again there was that stereotype of women doing an excessive haircut after a break-up. 

Alex pulled her comforter off herself and pried out of bed. She ran over to the kitchen and put on her coffee machine. Coffee for _one_ . Then she went onto doing the same routine where she freshened herself up in the shower, brushed her teeth and dried her hair. By the time she did that, the coffee went from piping hot to _drinkable_ hot.

It wasn’t long until she was out the door and once again left the empty apartment, leaving it to just be that little bit more empty until she returned to it. 

* * *

As soon as Alex set foot in the DEO, she had her more than eager sister come running towards her with so much energy and excitement that Alex couldn’t handle it, not at this time in the morning and certainly not after the night that she had. 

Kara swatted her sister's arm. “Well congratulations on getting your little _hoodlum_ off the street.” 

“We’ll see. I have a feeling I didn’t get through to her enough to have her stop what she’s doing,” Alex sighed “She really thought she was doing good, I guess. But the good news is if she ever tries to _help_ again. I’ll now know who it is.” 

There was a small silence, to which made Alex look at her and saw her sister stare at her face “Is that a bruise?” Kara put her hand delicately to Alex’s chin to get a better look before Alex jerked her head away “Yeah it’s fine.” 

“Hold on did she do that? The girl?” 

“I grabbed her arm and she just swung, it’s nothing.” 

“She must’ve hit _hard_. Jesus Alex why didn’t you keep her in custody? She assaulted you.” 

Alex shook her head and waved her hand in dismissal “No, Kara she’s just a kid. I think I just...I don’t know-spooked her when I grabbed her, she said she had authority issues. She’s seventeen so I let her off,” she glanced to her sister “I’m pretty sure you would’ve done the same and you _know_ it.”

Kara pressed her lips hard together, yes perhaps she would have. In fact she for sure would have, but it was the protective side of her when hearing someone hurt her sister. And Kara knew for a fact herself that Alex would feel exactly the same. Alex gave her a small nudge “Anyway we can get back to all our regular stuff?”

“Meaning you can stress about _other_ things now, right?” 

“Right.”

“By the way. You’re coming to mine tonight for dinner,” 

Alex’s lips parted to reject the notion but before she did so, Kara shook her head to her and held her finger up at her “C’mon- _nn_! Alex, you had to leave the bar early last night we didn’t get a chance to hang out!” 

It wasn’t that Alex didn’t like going out anymore, she did, she loved spending time with Kara and their friends. It was the only thing outside of work that she actually had to hold onto. She had just been really tired lately. Kara raised her brows “Lena will not be happy if you don’t come.” 

“Yeah well she’s with you not me so.”

“You _know_ she can put pressure on people easily. It’s all in the eyes,” Kara suddenly got lost in thought for a moment, leading Alex to roll _her_ eyes and walk over to the base counter “Whilst you think about _them_ I’m going to do some actual work.” 

“Just say yes!”

“I’ll think about it.” that meant yes, she knew she was going to be talked into going. It actually didn’t take too much to convince her to go out and drink no matter how tired she was. 

* * *

A few more days passed and Alex heard nothing about Violet. It actually surprised her, she really would’ve thought that her words _wouldn’t_ have gotten through to someone like Violet. But clearly something must have worked. 

Alex hadn’t been back to Al’s since she was called that night to deal with the teenager. So she deemed it acceptable to return tonight and actually planning to spend the night with her loved ones. Brainy and Nia didn’t make it because they had a date night, something that was just a distant memory to Alex. She can’t remember the last time she had a date night, but she certainly could remember the last time she had a date night that mattered. 

But all the same she had a good night, she ended up leaving the bar at just short of midnight. They made their way out of the bar, Winn stumbling a little more than the others. It was starting to get cold out too, Alex loved the cold. She used to love it when Maggie would take hold of her hands with hers, cupping them delicately when she took them to her mouth and would blow hot air onto them. 

She loved that time where Maggie bought a ridiculously oversized coat for Alex to wear for the _sole_ purpose that they could both fit in it, and one night Alex did wear it when they came to the bar for a drink and she did in fact wrap it around Maggie’s body and pulled her in close. It was funny, she remembered how much they laughed. God, she missed how much they laughed.

Kara blew out an icy breath and shuddered, linking her arm into Lena’s when the Luthor asked in a chilly murmur “Your place or mine?” 

“Yours is closer and has _much_ better heating.” 

“Okay.” Lena giggled breathlessly. Alex tucked her hands into her trench coat. There was then a noise coming from behind them, a _ruckus_ , if you will. And living the lives they all lead it was only natural for them to turn around in the direction of the noise. 

It came from one of the parked up cars that was beside the bar. Alex knew of one of them, it had been there since she started to come here, it didn’t have wheels anymore either. But the _other_ one. The black _Subaru Legacy_ which by the make, was well over a ten year old model. That one. She had never seen before, and she was almost certain that’s where the noise came from. 

And so with caution, Alex approached the car despite Kara’s wishes for her to both wait and be careful. There was nothing to say yet that it was anything dangerous, in fact she was more so checking no one was hurt. Then she heard the small whisper “ _Shit._ ”

_Hold on. I recognise that voice._ Alex stepped further towards the car at the back and looked down to the ground where the voice came from. Her brows creased together “Dawson?”

Violet looked up from crouching on the floor with the two empty coke bottles that she dropped on the floor when trying to quietly dispose of them in front of her. Violet cleared her throat and rose up from the ground, stuffing her hands into her sweatpant pockets and tightening a smile, _briefly_ glancing over to the others before taking her eyes back to the Agent when nodding. “Hi. _Director Danvers..._ right?”

“Yeah-what’re you doing here? I’m well aware that this bar doesn’t accept minors,”

“No they don’t,” 

“What’re you doing with this car?”

Violet cocked a brow “Now I might not be old enough to get into a bar but I _am_ old enough to drive.”

“It’s yours?”

“Do you want a permit?” Violet flatly teased. “Yes it’s mine.” 

Alex tried to wrap her head around it all, to make sense as to why it was _here_. “Well why is it...why are you here?” 

“Feels like interrogation all over again,” Violet muttered her breath and cleared her throat, once again she glanced to the group that were watching, she kept her voice to Alex quiet “Not that it’s any of your business. But when I said I had locations where I get my information it’s because this is the location I’m always in…” 

Before Alex had a chance to question furthermore what the hell she meant, the back of the car caught her eye. She looked into it and saw a sleeping back and a pillow. Then finally it clicked, her head snapped back to the young girl “You’re living in your car?” 

Violet just sighed at her. She didn’t want to talk about this in front of a crowd. Alex looked over to her sister and let out a small sigh herself, she looked back to Violet “Wait here.” 

“You’ve just established I live here in my car, where else am I going to go?” 

Alex ignored the comment and walked back over to the rest of the group “Hey guys. You head off home, I’ve got this.” 

Kara’s eyes flickered over her sister’s shoulder when mumbling “Is that the girl who-”

“Yeah,” Alex breathed “Let me handle it,” she looked to Lena and nodded “You, take my little sister home.” then to J’onn and said as she nodded at Winn “You make sure _that_ idiot gets home and Winn,” she looks at him properly and frowns “Just...be in work tomorrow.” 

Winn nodded heavily with his eyes dropping and pointing to her “You got it, sis.” 

Lord knows why Winn always likes to call Alex _sis_ when he becomes intoxicated but Alex kind of liked it. The four of them all went on their way and when Alex turned back she saw how Violet was rubbing her arms, she was freezing. Alex walked back over to her “Do you not have a coat?” 

“If I did I’d be wearing it.” 

Alex stopped back in front of her “Well a sweater isn’t going to cut it in this weather...and sleeping in your car for sure isn’t,” her voice softened “ _Violet_ , why are you living in your car?” 

“Listen, Danvers. I've gone an entire life without people caring you don't need to come along and try and pretend now.” 

Alex pressed her lips together and merely repeated the question “Why are you living in your car?” 

Violet stared at her for a moment, with her large brown eyes. Her beige cheeks were red from the icy air. She let out a small shrug, suddenly seeming _sad_ and dare Alex say vulnerable “Because I can’t go home.” 

“Can’t?” 

“When your parents disown you that’s the way it kinda goes,” Violet shrugs once more. Alex found her heartbreaking ever so slightly “They’ve kicked you out?” 

“Yeah,” Violet cleared her throat “I’m getting by.” 

“You’re living in your _car_. You’re a kid how…” the end of her sentence being _how could they do that?_

“I don’t need your sympathy. I’m keeping out of your way, alright? Just as you asked. Like I said you don’t have to pretend that you care.” 

Alex bit her lip and looked at the car once more. As well as the sleeping bag and pillow there was some clothes, a flask and a backpack that seemingly had more stuff in it. Violet folded her arms and looked away as she sighed “It’s big enough.” 

“Does it have gas?” 

There was a small silence, Violet huffed once more “No. I was running out when I came into the city and had no money, I was just trying to find somewhere quiet for me to park...had no idea the building I decided to park up next to as it ran out was a freaking alien bar.”

“And that’s how it all started?” 

Violet hummed, almost amused “Nothing else to do with my time. It’s not like I have school.”

There was so much more to this girl than Alex could’ve ever imagined. And now that Alex knew everything she did know, she couldn’t just walk away. Alex looked around as she debated her idea and completely decided to run with it “Okay,” she tapped her knuckle softly against the car “Get your bag and the rest of your stuff.” 

Violet’s head snapped back to her “Why? Believe me if you’re gonna offer a cell or something for me to sleep I’ll just take my car.”

Alex shook her head “I am not offering a cell I am offering my place.”

A scoff of a laugh came from Violet’s mouth, but Alex still didn’t laugh or even break out into an amused smile. Violet raised her brows “Are you serious? You’re going to offer me a place to stay at _your_ place? Lady you’ve met me once after I practically attacked you, you don’t know me.”

“I know enough right now. I know you’re a kid and you’re homeless. I sure as hell know I wouldn’t be able to sleep tonight if I left you here and let you risk yourself of getting hypothermia by staying in your car, so I’m _asking_ you to come with me and stay somewhere with actual heating.” 

Violet stared at Alex as if _she_ was some kind of alien, and it was clear for Alex to see that Violet wasn’t used to this. She wasn’t used to someone trying to help her, or even offer her any kindness. Alex shrugged “Of course I can’t force you. But now I...well I know where you _live_ and I’ll just keep checking up on you.” 

“Why?” Violet laughed with still disbelief “What’s it to you?” 

“I never _pretend_ to care. I just do.” Alex stated simply. Another answer which seemingly took Violet by surprise. 

The teen said nothing further, she just opened the back of the trunk of her car and climbed in it for a moment, long enough for Alex to actually think she was going to stay. But instead she was in fact stuffing her back and climbed back out, having her duffel on her shoulder and her backpack now on her shoulders “Not too late to tell me to have a nice night.” 

Alex rolled her eyes and nodded her head to towards the exit “Come on. We’re getting a cab.” 

Violet shook her head when Alex turned her back, in still absolute disbelief how the woman she effectively assault and was arrested by just a few days ago was now just offering her a place to stay. This was _so_ not how she was thinking this day was going to go.

* * *

Alex opened the apartment door and dropped her keys in the bowl as usual, stepping to the side and allowing Violet in “Come in. Dump your bags wherever.” 

Violet looked at the apartment and was captivated by it, the first thing being that fire place because holy _shit_. “When you said you had heating you really weren’t kidding.” 

Alex hummed with amusement at the back of her throat. “Bathroom is just through that door there by the way if you need it. And the couch is yours. I promise you it’s cosy.” 

“Anything will be better than my car I bet,” Violet muttered when dumping her back on the edge of the sofa and staring at it for a moment, she shook her head with the disbelief of this act of kindness still lingering over her “I still don’t get why you’re doing this.” 

“I told you why,” Alex answered, in a once again very simpered tone “I wasn’t just going to let you stay out there.”

“Let me guess. Because it’s your duty to protect and serve.” 

“This has nothing to do with my job, it has everything to do with me just being human,” Alex folded her arms and leaned against the table “If you want to take off tomorrow without a trace then that is down to you, I won’t stop you. You can leave here in the morning and I’ll know I did the right thing. But as long as that couch is there you’re welcome to it.” 

“What? You mean more than one night?” 

Alex sucked in a breath and shrugged “That’s down to you,” she slapped her hands together and stood back up straight “I’m going to get myself ready for bed so, excuse me.” 

Violet watched Alex as she went into the bathroom after grabbing her sleeping clothes along the way and once the door was shut, Violet mouthed in a _yelling_ silence “ _What?_ ” she looked around the place. _How the hell am I here?_ **_Why_ ** _am I here? Why is she even trusting me to be here,I didn’t exactly give her a good reason to trust me from our first meeting._ It was safe to say that the teenager’s mind was blown by this.

And on the other side of that bathroom door, Alex was shaking her head at herself in the mirror before she whispered to her reflection “What the hell are you doing?” the same thoughts ran through her own mind. _Why are you so trusting? Why have you brought a girl you arrested into your home?_ But then again she had the answers pretty easily. She was the vulnerability in Violet’s eyes, the sadness and almost shame that was on her face when saying that her parents kicked her out...it was familiar. **_Why_ ** _did they kick her out?_

Alex could wake up tomorrow and see that half of her shit had been stolen and Violet would be gone without a trace, hell the car could have gas in it for all she knew. She didn’t want the cynical part of herself to over take this decision, because she knew she’d be up all night thinking about if Violet was okay and warm enough if she had just left her. That was just merely being human, she was fairly certain that anyone with a decent bone in their body would have done the same as she just did, she hoped so anyway, to keep any kind of faith in humanity she really did hope so. 

She finished brushing her teeth; got changed and headed back out the bathroom. Violet was still standing there, as if she didn’t know what to do with herself. Alex had never played host to a teenager before, the last time she had a kid here was Ruby and she was much younger, so much so that she now calls Alex her Aunt and that was babysitting. This was _so_ not babysitting. Alex pressed her palms together awkwardly “Do you want a drink of anything?” 

“No. I’m good.” Violet cleared her throat and scratched the back of her head, as if she was waiting for something but was too nervous to ask. It then clicked in Alex’s head “Oh! Shoot you need some actual blankets and stuff.” she spun around to her own bed and grabbed the thick grey throw blanket that she had across it and pulled it off, then grabbing a pillow. 

She returned back to Violet and the couch and placed them down “There, the throw is soft and warm enough I’m sure.” 

“Anything is good...you really don’t have to do this.” 

“I know. I want to,” Alex patted the blanket and pillow “At least you’ll get a decent night sleep.” 

As Alex passed her to turn off the main lights, Violet glanced around the apartment once more. Well, she had already gathered before that Alex was single, she imagined that if she were with someone that it would have been a bigger debate invited a strange teenager into a home that she shared. But she still couldn’t help but notice the little quirky wooden plaque resting above her fireplace that read _‘This home is built on love and shenanigans’_

Which she found kind of confusing, cause if Alex was single, why would she have that? Nonetheless she kept her mouth shut, this was her chance of spending a night in a cushy place and she didn’t want to ruin it, she gathered she’d be back in her car by tomorrow night so she may as well make it last. 

Alex let out a light hearted breath once turning the lights off and made her way back over towards the bed “Well obviously you know where the kitchen is so if you do need a drink or something in the middle of the night just...help yourself.” 

Violet nodded “Yeah-okay, sure,” she had never been in this position before, she doubt she ever would be again. She really didn’t know how to act. Alex tightened a smile to her “Well goodnight then.” 

Once again, Violet nodded “Night...wait uh-” she paused till Alex turned to her, she raised her brows “You know if I’m gonna stay on your couch I should know your name cause I doubt it’s actually _Director.”_

Alex huffed an amused laugh “You’d be right. It’s Alex.”

“Well. Thanks, Alex.” 

“Don’t worry about it. Just get some sleep.” Alex turned back around and got herself into her own bed as Violet got down on the couch and put her pillow in a comfortable enough position. Alex was right the throw blanket was extremely comfortable. Violet had been sleeping rough for nearly a month. This was feeling like a five star hotel right now. 

Alex stared up at the ceiling with her fingers running through her hair, questioning her actions tonight once again. But it was too late now, Violet was now sleeping on her couch. 

  
And no matter how much Violet wasn’t expecting to get this offer of staying on the couch of Alex Danvers. Alex herself was sure as hell not expecting to _give_ out this offer tonight to anyone, much less her. God only knew what the morning was going to bring for Alex when she woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! Please leave a kudos if not already and drop a comment below on your thoughts of what you've read + what you're thinking will happen in the future. As for Maggie herself don't worry she does return soon I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after and Alex learns more about how Violet came into her predicament before then seeking out Kara's view on her act of kindness with Violet, which may develop into more than just a one off.

It was without a doubt the best night sleep that Violet had gotten in a long time, even before she was homeless. She had never had a more peaceful sleep, and what made it better was the smell she woke up to. Coffee. From an actual fully functioning coffee machine, none of that shit that came from a bag. 

Alex looked over from the kitchen when she heard the teen stir on the couch as she woke up. Violet pulled herself to sit up and ran her fingers through her mousy brown bob when looked over to Alex with her still heavy eyes “Coffee?”

“Coffee,” Alex hummed “You take sugar?”

“Yeah two.”

Alex had the same. “Cream?” 

“God no.” Violet grumbled when she turned and put both feet down on the floor rubbing her face with her palms. Alex also didn’t have cream, she filled up a cup for her and made her way over with both filled cups in her hands, she held one out to Violet that the teen took right away. Alex sat down on the edge of the couch “You seep alright?” 

“Yeah. You were right it is comfy as hell,” Violet muttered, taking the coffee to her lips. Alex nodded “Good. Well like I said, as long as you want-”

“Why are you doing this?” Violet questioned once again as she did last night “Letting me stay here? If you have some void you’re trying to fill then I’m not it." 

“There’s no void.” 

“I just don’t want you thinking that this is some meant to be a sign. Like some...blind side shit except with a homeless little latin girl.” 

Alex shook her head and softly raised her brows when she looked back over to Violet and gently joked in a dry tone “First of all I don’t see it that way, there’s no way I could pull off any of those outfits Sandra Bullock wore in that movie.” 

Violet rolled her eyes and heard Alex add on in a more serious tone “Second off. I told you last night I just want to give you a helping hand. And no it’s not charity or sympathy it’s just..it is what it is.” 

“That’s the kind of thing you say when you found out you got done for tax evasion.” 

Alex stared at her for a silent few seconds “Is it?” 

“Whatever.”

Alex refrained from saying that one of the reasons Alex found a tug at her heart when discovering Violet's situation was because she got a flashing glimpse of Maggie. The big brown eyes, the skin, the _situation_. Alex pressed her lips together “But can I ask you something?” 

“What?” 

She knew she had to be careful, something struck her about Violet that if she was asked too many questions she would get her back up. “You said you drove here after your parents...did what they did. Where did you drive from?”

Violet took a sip of her coffee and answered simply “Gotham.”

“ _Gotham._ ” Alex echoed. 

“Yeah, you ever been?” 

Alex remembered when she and Maggie went to Gotham to get some outside information on a case they were working on together, she remembered how they sang in the car. And the night they had in that motel. Alex cleared her throat “Yeah, once.” 

“Once is enough place is a shit hole,” she sipped her coffee again “Makes National City look like Disneyland. Or at least what I imagine Disneyland to be like, of course.”

Alex gently snorted and drank her own coffee. Now what? Did she ask further? She tapped her finger on the rim of the cup “So-what happened?” 

Violet looked over to her and could tell Alex was trying to be cautious in what she was asking. And usually she would tell people to stay out of her business, but she _was_ grateful to Alex for what she had done, and paying her in honesty was the least she could do. Violet turned her body to face Alex completely “My parents are very small minded people. Rich over poor, humans over aliens...straight people over _anyone_ who, well, isn’t.” 

Alex got a sudden catch in her throat, Violet shrugged and continued “Long story short. They found out the person I was texting wasn’t a guy and that was enough for them to kick me out they didn’t even care to hear about _how_ I may identify,” she sat back on the couch “Bisexual. By the way but I doubt they’d even consider that a thing.”

Alex shook her head “I’m sorry,” she tried to ignore even more how this was just another reminder of Maggie and how her parents did this to her “I hate that this kind of stuff still happens.” 

“To be honest I never had the best relationship with my parents. They act like I didn’t exist half the time like that mistake I know I was. They didn’t want kids.” 

Alex barely knew what to say. There was nothing she really could say to make this situation any less terrible. Violet went back to being silent, getting lost deep in thought for it. Alex gently shrugged “And the girl?”

“Oh ended it,” Violet scoffed “Not like it exactly broke my heart or some shit, we’d only been talking for a few weeks...but anyway yeah when my folks made it clear they didn’t want anything to do with me I just got my car and thought about the city that was closest. So here I am.” 

The corners of Alex’s lips gently tugged, when nodding to her “You kind of remind me of someone I used to know. I wish I was there to help her when she needed it at your age.” 

“Ah. So that’s why you want to help me.”

“No, like I said I _want_ to help you for the simple reason that I wanted to,” Alex shrugged “You reminding me of her is just a coincidence.” 

“Girlfriend?” Violet tested with the raise of her brow, getting the slightly shocked look from Alex which caused her to smirk “Please, I knew within the first five minutes of talking to you, I have fairly good instincts.”

It was then Alex who softly rolled her eyes with a gentle look on her face as she bobbed her head before shaking it and simply answered when taking in a breath “Fianceé.”

“You’re engaged?”

Alex sucked in another breath when shaking her head once more “No. Not anymore.” she cleared her throat and got up, making her way back over to the kitchen. And all that did was tell Violet two things, one being that Alex didn’t want to talk about it and the second that there was a story there just _waiting_ to be told. 

“Wait,” Alex stopped when she reached the counter and turned back to face Violet “The other day when I interrogated you...and you said I was knocking on the wrong door when liking them young. You didn’t mean because you weren’t gay you _literally_ meant-”

“Oh god I wasn’t meaning I was straight,” Violet shuddered “I meant I don’t go for anyone of thirty five.” 

Alex’s jaw dropped “I am thirty _one.”_

“Because you let me crash on your couch. I’ll just believe you.” 

Alex grumbled a small laugh and muttered a “Wow,” beneath her breath. She cleared her throat once again and changed the subject once more “So listen. I gotta get to work. But here” she grabbed the notepad and paper that was on the side and scribbled down her number “Just take my number, okay?”

She shrugged once more “If you want to _move_ on after crashing here then that’s fine. Just take my number and if you need help or just anything, I will do my best, alright?”

“I seriously don’t know why you’re doing any of this for me.” 

“I know. But I’m doing it anyway.” 

* * *

Alex made her way to Kara’s after Kara told her that she and Lena ended up back at her place anyway since Lena accidently left her keys there before they headed out to the bar last night. The door swung open to Kara’s smiling face “You’re all in one piece. Good start.”

“She’s a comedian.” Alex muttered as she stepped into her sister’s loft, Lena came out from the bedroom in her sweats and one of Kara’s hoodies. Alex raised a brow to her when tapping her finger on the keys that were on the table. The Luthor knocked her head back “Yes. We’ve established I am an idiot,” she raised her brows to Kara as she went to cross her towards the fridge “Thank you very much.” she swatted the blonde’s side and opened up the refrigerator to get out her almond milk.

Kara looked to her sister as Alex sat down at the counter and wasted no time in asking straight to the point “So what happened?” 

Alex too wasted no time and got to the point “She crashed on my couch.” 

It went silent as the two women stared at her, Lena looked to her with a brow raised as she shut the fridge door “On purpose?” 

“Yes on purpose,” Alex rolled her eyes, then looking to her sister who still seemed shocked “Oh come on, the kid was living in her _car_ don’t tell me you wouldn’t have done the same?” 

Kara swayed her head side to side and nodded as she cut into her melon “Okay fine maybe I would have,” she looked back to Alex “But everything was okay?”

“Yeah it was fine she’s just-” Alex shrugged “She’s one of those girls that always tries to act so tough but she’s clearly just so vulnerable...and I saw my chance to help her and I took it...and even though she didn’t get it, she was grateful.” 

“Of course she wa,s” Lena carried the almost milk over to the counter as she turned on the coffee machine, standing behind Kara and putting her head on her shoulder when adding “If I was living in my car and got offered to stay in that apartment I’d be grateful too.” 

Alex raised her brows for a brief moment as she tapped her finger down against the counter “She was kicked out of her home...for... _who she is,_ ” she tightened her lips to them both, she didn’t need to say anything more. Kara placed her knife back down on the chopping board as Lena took her chin off of Kara’s shoulder and now just stood beside her when the blonde said a simple “Oh…”

“Yeah,” she breathed. “And I just. I looked at her and I saw-” she pressed her lips together and shook her head “Something.”

“Someone.” Kara softly corrected, causing Alex to look back to her and defended herself just as she did to Violet before “That wasn’t the only reason and I only found out why she got kicked out this morning.”

“I know. You were doing it because you’re a good person,” Kara nodded. Alex dropped her head in her hand and shrugged “Well anyway she left the apartment when I did today and took her bags with her so I don’t know if she’ll be back but I’ve told you if she needs a place to stay then she can stay with me till she gets herself set up.” 

“You sure that’s a good idea?” Lena asked with genuine concern “I mean I think it’s great, what you’ve done but be careful you don’t get taken advantage of.” 

“No I know-and like I said I don’t even know if she will be back but,” Alex sucked in a breath and shook her head with a shrug “There was just something about her that made me want to look out for her...even before this whole finding out what happened to her and stuff I mean when I didn’t press charges for her hitting me it didn’t feel right to even consider it, I don’t know it was weird.” 

Alex gripped to the back of her neck and let out another breath, looking over to Kara and Lena as she watched her little sister place a square piece of her melon into the Luthor’s mouth. They were adorable, and Alex was happy that they _were_ adorable. But god sometimes it hurts. Like it hurt Kara when her past relationship ended and she had to watch Alex and Maggie being all happy and sickening, it was natural. 

Whilst they were making eyes, Alex felt her phone buzz in her pocket. 

**_[916-555-0149]:_** _Hi. Just_ _sending forward my number I guess. Thanks again for letting me crash. - V._

Alex changed the number from unknown to Violet’s full name and slipped her phone back in her pocket when giving a quick response back. She slipped her phone back in her pocket and went back to waiting for Kara and Lena to get themselves ready so they can head out and carry on with their day. 

Kara looked to her sister once again when Lena left them both alone to jump in the shower, she watched as Alex was lost in thought. “Hey.”

Alex’s eyes flickered back to her “Yeah?” 

“You alright?”

“Yeah,” Alex cleared her throat “It’s just….”

“What?” 

Alex pressed her lips together and sighed, letting out another light shrug and stating rather simply “Just having the company in that apartment again, I didn’t realise how much I missed it until I had it. And even though it was in a completely different way and with a very hostile young girl who second guessed every act of kindness I tried to give her...company is company y’know?”

“Of course.” Kara whispered, reaching over and taking a gentle hold of Alex’s wrist. 

Sometimes Alex forget just how lonely her life could be now. And Kara was pretty guilty of forgetting that too. Alex let's a small shrug with a faint look in her eyes as Lena excuses herself over to the couch "What do I do? What do you think I should do?" 

"Alex, your instincts have never been wrong."

"There's evidence to contradict that." Alex muttered with a self inflicted look of disappointment, one that Kara actually found herself not being able to argue against, and so instead she shrugged her shoulders and took a different approach "Well. No matter what-everything you have done has always been out of the goodness of your heart, you're an amazing person Alex. If you want to offer this girl some kind of safe place to give her a better life then how could _anyone_ argue against something as incredibly kind as that?" 

"You don't think I'm crazy?"

Kara smirked with a teasing roll of her eyes "Jury is still out on that one."

Alex shook her hand out of her sisters hold for a brief moment as she mocked an offended laugh; right before Kara gripped back onto her arm when shaking her head and speaking more softly "Who says that the best decisions in life have to be the sensible ones? Sometimes a little crazy can lead to something totally life changing...I mean look at me. What I did those years ago in helping you on that plane that was kinda crazy for me to take that leap but it's given me the best things in my life I wouldn't change any of it."

Alex tightened the corner of her mouth into a smile but still the debate lingered over her head if she had done the right thing, but she knew above all that she still wanted to help Violet in anyway she could. Kara squeezed her arm to grab her attention once more as she adds "Whatever you do. I am _always_ going to be on your side and support you no matter what. Hell or high water." 

Kara smiled to her with utter warmth and love with filled Alex with so much security. Despite everything she had lost in the past few years, thank god there was still Kara. And maybe she was right, maybe a big leap would give some kind of pay off. She can help contribute to making Violet's story just that little bit better then she'd have done _something_ right.

* * *

_“Would you still love me if I went bald?” Alex suddenly asked in a mumble as she swam her fingers through Maggie’s hair, then hearing Maggie chuckle a “What?”_

_As Maggie lifted her head from resting down on Alex’s bare chest, Alex nodded to her “Seriously. Imagine one day you woke up in the morning and_ **_bam_ ** _all of my hair. Gone. Would you still love me?”_

_“I would,” Maggie nodded “I think you’d look kinda hot.”_

_Alex hummed, almost suspiciously as she squinted and went onto another hypothetical and down right ridiculous question “What if I got warts all over my face, still?”_

_“Yes,”_

_“If I gained fifty pounds?”_

_“Yes,”_

_“If I had a funny walk”_

_“Yes.” Maggie giggled softly once again, staring into Alex’s eyes and stayed quiet for a moment when embracing the feel of Alex’s fingers as softly grazed along her lips. Maggie pressed a soft kiss against them “Where have all these weird questions come from?”_

_Alex shrugged gently “I was watching this trashy show before and it was like this couples thing...try and find the question that would lead to a no.”_

_“Well you’d have a long time looking cause there isn’t a single thing that would make me say no to still being in love with you.” Maggie turned her head and kissed the inside of Alex’s wrist that was now by her face as her fingers got curled back into the Detective’s locks._

_“Yeah?”_

_Maggie hummed “I’ll love you no matter what. Baldness, warts, fifty pounds-you name it” she giggled, as did Alex and nodded softly again “I’d still be here. Nothing could make me leave you.”_

_Alex wrapped her arms around Maggie’s back and pulled her closer towards her, their naked bodies pressing together, both remaining wrapped up in the comfort of their bed. Alex brushed her forehead against hers and whispered gently “Me too.”_

_“I told you. We’re meant for each other, Danvers”, Maggie mirrored back the same delicate voice before their lips came together in a tender, wholesome and loving kiss. Maggie pulled back for a moment “But-please don’t shave your head now.”_

_Alex laughed; shook her head to her before she enclosed yet another kiss._

  
  


Alex used to live for those lazy mornings, where they would spend their time in bed, where they would hold each other after making love and just feeling so fulfilled and complete. Alex would lie if she said she didn’t think about it often, way too often in fact, the majority reason her dating scene went away was because she couldn’t let go of those moments they shared together. She didn’t want to let go, she didn’t want to let go of Maggie in her memories like she was foolish enough to let go of her physically.

All the pent up anger she kept inside of her came in to be useful when she gave herself a training day, she put herself away in the training room and took everything she felt out on the punch back hung up for her. The day was fairly quiet, and so she spent the majority of it beating the crap out of stuffed leather than out of anything actually breathing. 

She hadn’t heard from Violet since she got that thank you text in the morning back at Kara’s. She didn’t know what to expect from this going forward, but she just focused on her work. She just focused on hitting the punch bag as hard as she could until she’d had enough. 

Before she knew it, there was a knock on the door and Winn walked in “Hey, you’ve been in here for...hours.” 

Alex stopped hitting the bag and took a step away from it, taking deep breaths “Something happened?”

“No. It’s been pretty calm. You know it’s like five right?” Winn shrugged to her “Get home. Go _eat_ something good god.” 

“Who’s the boss in this establishment?” Alex teased dryly with a small smile on her face as she unwrapped her knuckles, the truth was she had in fact just lost track of time, Winn was right she had been in here training for _hours_ if the time was five. But she had to admit, she was pretty hungry. 

Kara had covered most of the work today seen as though it was just considered light and rather petty crime, there was hardly anything that came on the DEO’s radar today. And as much as Alex liked getting involved in the action, sometimes she did enjoy the slow and quiet days. 

It got her to sneak away easier like today. Winn left the room and Alex went back into the changing room, taking herself into the shower room. Where even then she had the vivid flashback of Maggie standing in what was _their_ shower and asking in her soft angelic voice _“Join me?”_

She pushed passed it and after freshening herself up, she got changed back into her more _civilian_ clothing and made her way out of the room. Winn spun around to her in his chair as she made her way over “So what now? Any other teenagers who kicked your ass you’re gonna invite for dinner?” 

Alex swatted on the side of Winn’s head in a hard tap “Shut up, she didn’t kick my ass. But no I am going home and having a meal for one.”

“Join the club, sister.” Winn turned back around to his computer. 

“You really can’t call me _sister_ in the workplace,” Alex muttered to him, giving the back of his head one more nudge “Don’t stay here too late.” 

“I never do,” Winn laughed, then seeing Alex stood there with a brow raised and quickly he cleared his throat “I mean, when you say I can leave I do.”

Alex nodded “Better. Goodnight Winn.” 

She turned back on her heel and made her way down towards the garage where she left the building and made her way back home on her motorcycle. 

* * *

Alex got home and made a classic dinner, the one that she can never mess up: pasta. That was a lie, she has overcooked pasta in the _past_ but she wants to keep it there so that no one will ever really know. 

She sat down at the table and tried her best to drown out her loneliness with her music playing in the background, something she found herself doing most nights, even though it didn’t help all too much. Just as she took her red wine to her lips, there was a knock on the door. Placing the glass back down, Alex walked over and opened the door to see Violet standing there with her bags on her shoulders.

Alex honestly didn’t know whether she was surprised or not to see her, she really didn’t know what to call it. But when she didn’t receive a text from her asking if she could stay the other night, Alex just presumed she wasn’t going to come back. And she could also tell by the look on her face that Violet herself didn’t know she was going to come back either. “Hi.”

“Hey.” Alex said in a light breath. 

Violet pursed her lips before she let out a small shrug “I don’t know why I’m here.”

“Okay…” Alex shrugged “You want to come in?”

“I don’t know.” Violet shrugged again in a soft mutter. Alex just nodded along and went with it “Right. Well...I’ll just, leave this open,” Alex pushed the door back a little further and walked away, calling as she did “And if you decide, you can shut the door either way.” 

Violet sighed when she watched Alex make her way over back to the table. _Why was this woman being so nice to her?_ It’s almost like Violet came here to have Alex shut the door in her face to accept that her crashing on her couch was a complete one time thing. But no, instead Alex was saying she could come in? Violet had never known kindness like it, and from a literal stranger; she didn’t quite know how to handle it. 

“Alex,” Violet pressed her hands together “I barely even know you and you barely know me. And I don’t know if you meant what you said about me being able to stay here-”

“I did.” 

“Which is something I still don’t get.” 

Alex didn’t know whether she should mention that she was a licensed foster carer, cause then that would mean to Violet that Alex was trying to look at her like a lost child but that’s not what she would mean. All it would mean was that she isn’t looking for anything in return, she was doing this because she simply wanted to be there for this girl, because it was clear that no-one else was. “Try looking at it from my view?”

Violet bit down on her lip and thought about it, she’d like to think she’d be as generous as Alex was being if she was in the position that Alex was in. Alex pulled her chair back before sitting herself back down, she took her glass in her hand and raised her brows “So. Are you going to keep questioning everything and remain a good doormat, or are you going to accept the fact that I am being serious in you staying here and you make yourself welcome?” 

“I can still leave.” Violet suddenly stated in a defensive voice, not meaning for it to come out as sternly as it did and then become afraid that Alex would now turn her away. But Alex once again just nodded and remained soft with her “I know that.” 

Violet chewed on her lip some more as her hand tightened around the strap of her bag “I just...I didn’t know where else to go.” 

“Seems like you did,” Alex smiled softly, Violet remained where she stood till finally she stepped into the apartment; Alex’s smile grew that little bit more. It did mean as much to her having someone trust her like Violet was choosing to as it meant to Violet being offered having a safe place to stay. 

Alex then pulled out another chair “You hungry?” 

“Kind of.” 

There was a small silence “Have you eaten at all since you left here today?” 

Violet just looked at her with pursed her lips and shook her head, Alex felt her heart sink a little before she just nodded again “Okay, put your bags down. I’ll get you some pasta.” as she edged towards the kitchen, she heard Violet ask blandly “Is it vegan?” 

Alex came to a complete halt in her treks and stared at the teenager who just looked at her with the same neutral face, Alex’s lips parted in a pause to think, because she had _no_ idea it wasn’t like she made it “Well-I don’t...um-”

“I’m just fucking with you,” Violet laughed as she took a seat at the table “Pretty sure most packaged pasta is vegan anyway.” 

Alex huffed a gentle laugh “Good to know.” as she plated up the food, she glanced over to Violet. Noticing how the teen was just staring down at her fingers that were harshly pushing against each other, clearly she still felt on edge, and it was up to Alex to make her feel welcome. After all this was her idea. 

She brought the plate back over and placed it in front of Violet, the teen then asking with a slight tease as Alex sat down “Did you make more pasta in case I came or something?”

Alex laughed breathlessly “I wish I was that _prepared_...I honestly just have no idea how to measure a one sized portion of pasta,” she took hold of her fork again and shrugged “But we can go with your outlook on it.” 

There were so many more questions that Alex knew she wanted to cross, but she also knew that Violet was guarded. A well guarded and pretty vulnerable teen, she knows it so much because she used to be one. But she knew her gut was right about this, she knew that if anyone was going to give Violet a chance it was going to be her. And so far she has not one single doubt in her mind about what she was doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter then She's back :)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Leave a kudo if you haven;t already if you're enjoying the story so far and drop a comment on your thoughts!! Thank you to everyone who has commented so far they do mean a lot!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Violet becomes more accustomed to being in Alex's life. Alex takes her to the DEO for the day, resulting in a possible life changing idea to come into her head.

Violet stayed that night. Then the next night after that, and after _that_. Twelve whole days went by further. The coat closet became more of a wardrobe now for Violet, it was pretty empty anyway since Alex started living on her own again, so she shoved her handful of jackets to the far side of the closet and gave Violet some closet space of her own. 

She didn’t have that many clothes to begin with, but Violet was still finding the entire thing surreal; after the days went by she got used to it a little more. But as much as there were still questions Alex had about Violet, Violet still had her fair share about Alex. 

“I have an idea.” 

Alex looked over to Violet who came out of the bathroom, Alex finished pouring out their coffee’s “Oh this should be interesting.” 

“Can I come to the DEO with you?” Violet asked as she walked across the livingroom with her hands tucked into her sweatpant pockets. Alex’s lips parted for a moment before she shook her head “Violet I-”

“Come on I know everything about it. I’ve been _in_ there before plus y’know I have nothing to do. I don’t know anyone in the city apart from you and I don’t go to school.” 

Violet made it very much clear that she wasn’t going to school. She saw no point, she left school when she got kicked out and never looked back. And she is absolutely certain that she will _not_ repeat her senior year. Alex didn’t find it her place to argue with her on it, she can’t exactly parent her. 

But it didn’t stop her from trying as she swayed her head side to side with a mutter coming from her lips “Which you could reconsider-”

“Absolutely not so can you _please_ give me something entertaining to do.” Violet knelt down on the couch. 

“You need clearance.” 

Violet gently scoffed with the roll of her eyes “I’m crashing on the Director’s couch, I’m pretty sure you are my clearance.” 

“I thought we agreed you would stop using the term _crashing_ when you’ve been staying here for nearly two weeks.” 

Violet arched a brow “I’ll stop saying crashing if you let me come in.” 

Alex put the coffee pot back on the stove and turned back to Violet, who frowned to her “Come on, Alex. You can take me around like you reformed me or some shit since the last time I was there you had arrested me.” 

“You’re basically selling yourself off as a way for me to boost my own ego? You do realise that is what you’ve just suggested, right?”

“I’m willing to accept it.” Violet nodded firmly with her hands still tucked in her pockets. Alex sighed once again and looked down to the coffee, then glancing back up to the young brunette.

Alex knew what the answer should be, the answer should be an absolute no. 

* * *

Kara raised her brows as she watched Alex walk into the building...with Violet trailing behind her “Hey- _yy_?” 

Alex shook her head and waved her arms to then hold her hands out flat “Don’t, okay? She’s just shadowing.”

“Hey it’s your building,” Kara shrugged “It’s up to you who you let into it...she still doesn’t know that I’m _me_ though right?” 

“She does not,” Alex breathed as she turned her head and looked to Violet for a moment, muttering to her sister “But she’s smarter than both of us put together so I’d be more alert,” she then looked to her sister’s concerned face and rolled her eyes “Oh relax I’m kidding...I mean not about her being smart because she is.”

Kara glanced to Violet who still had her eyes peering around “You know she kind of scares me?”

It was silent for a small moment before Alex replied bluntly “You fight people who try and destroy the world practically every week and the seventeen year old I’m logering scares you?”

Kara looked at her with slightly raised brows and just shrugs her shoulders which is to say _yes_ . Alex rolled her eyes “Okay seriously you just need to get to know her...as _Kara_ I mean. Cause in case you haven’t noticed, she’s sticking around and I’d really love it if my sister got along with my…”

“Teenager?”

Alex dismissed with the light wave of her hand; her attention was taken away from the topic as Violet finally made her way over. Alex put her hand down on Violet’s back for a moment “Violet. This is Supergirl, as I’m sure you know.”

Violet nodded to Kara with a polite smile “Right. Hey.” 

That was it. That was all Kara got, and it wasn’t like she expected fanfare’s every time someone met her but _that_ was most possibly the least enthusiastic greeting that she had ever recieved from someone. She smiled back to her “Hi.” 

Violet gave a firm nod “You’re a lot... _perkier_ than Batwoman I can tell that much.” 

Alex laughed breathlessly and put her hand on Violet’s arm “Okay thank you for your analysis go sit over there.” she gave Violet another shove towards the empty chair that was beside a computer. 

As the teen went over to the computer, Kara gently motioned to her when quietly asking her sister “Was that a compliment?”

“Honestly? It’s hard to tell,” Alex turned to Violet “I am going to get changed. Please don’t go wandering off.” 

“I’m seventeen not seven,” Violet insisted, but when Alex kept her look on her a little longer, she rolled her eyes and sunk further into the chair “Fine I’ll stay here.” 

When Alex turned again she saw Vasquez look over and point to Violet “Oh I thought when Supergirl said she was staying with you that she was kidding.” 

Alex shrugged “I think that was most people’s thought process...she’s fine, Vasquez. Trust me.” she passed her agent and made her way into the training quarters to reach the locker room and swiftly got changed. 

As soon as she came back it seemed she was walking back to a crisis. She saw Violet now stood up and away from the computer base, giving the actual agents space as they all scrambled together on their devices, Alex spent up and leaned down on the island “What is it?” 

Kara stood with her arms crossed “Talks of hostages. In the art museum,” she sighs deeply “Non alien related, it just came up on my radar.”

Alex nodded “Okay. How many are they talking?” 

“Six so far that we know of.” Kara motioned her arm over to the screen.

When learning more about the Supergirl defense, Kara now tries to be slightly more _strategic_ in how she handles this situation “I can’t go in all guns blazing because god knows what they’ll do if I did that.” 

“You go and keep us tailed in, NCPD will already be there but if this escalates into anything more we’ll be there.”

“Yeah,” Kara sighed “There’s talks of them having them at the front of the buying so I’m going to come from the back.” 

As Alex nodded there was a small silence, and then finally the voice of Violet came through as she commented in a dry and very bold statement “Yo that’s a fucking bad idea.” 

Alex rolled her eyes with a groan and turned to her “Violet. You’re a shadow, shadows don’t _speak_ -” 

Violet folded her arms and walked forward “The museum is having construction done,” she nods to Kara “If blondie over here goes flying into it the whole thing will come down and helping those hostages will be no use because they’d be dead the whole place will collapse.” 

Alex pressed her lips together with the awkward clearing of her throat as she slowly turned to her sister, who was still gaping at the teen “How did you know about the construction?”

“I lived in my car for a month. When you’re around the street that much you see some stuff. Plus the back of the museum is in front of that bar, the builders were practically my alarm.” 

Kara looked to Alex and muttered to her as she started to walk away “She’s good,” she then looked to Violet as she passed her and said with more clarity “You’re good.” 

Violet gave a grateful bow of her head and watched as the krypton flew out of the building and went on her way to go help, with Violet’s advice and information now in mind. Alex walked over to her “Y’know we’re really going to have to talk about how you can’t curse in the middle of the base.”

“Oh like you never have.” Violet tested. 

“Not that anyone could hear,” Alex sighed with the folding of her arms “Still that was helpful, thank you.” 

“I have plenty intel,” Violet shrugged “I ran circles around your ass for nearly a month remember.”

“You keep reminding me if ever the case that I can’t anyway.” Alex’s eyes got caught over to Winn who made his way over from coming into the building, he smiled to her brightly “Hey Alex,” he then looked to Violet and laughed awkwardly at the sight of the teen from her unexpected visit “H-H- _Heyy_. Violet right?” 

“Yeah?” 

Alex gave her a small nudge on the arm “Violet this is Winn. He’s our head _IT_ boy.”

Violet tightened a smile and nodded, giving a more friendly approach “Hey.”

Winn’s smile just went more awkward and more uncomfortable as it went on, when Kara had told him the other night that there was something somewhat intimidating by this teenager he thought she was kidding but she really wasn’t. And Violet wasn’t even being rude, she just had this resting look on her face that made you feel like she wanted to punch you. Repeatedly. “Cool. Well I’m just gonna-” 

He points over to his desk and makes his way over, Violet looks back to Alex “Why does everyone do that?” 

“What?”

“Look at me like I’m going to lay them out....is it the whole homeless thing? Or a latina thing-”

“No it’s a _‘you punched the Director in the face and nearly knocked her out’_ thing. Something you also like to remind me about.” Alex shook her head “Violet I assure you. It has nothing to do with where you come from...we’re not like that here.” 

Violet sighed and ran her fingers through her hair “Right. Right sorry I just-” she cleared her throat and shook her head “Not used to people _not_ judging me because of that...when I got arrested it was mostly to do with that.”

“I know,” Alex nodded, then thinking about it. She _didn’t_ know “Hold on arrested?” 

“Just the once.” Violet shrugged in a nonchalant manner “Maybe a little bit when I first came here too-hey what’s in here?” She pointed over to the training room and made her way towards it. _Arrested_ . _Twice_. Just another thing for Alex to take a mental note of. 

Alex followed her in and entered the code into the keypad to unlock the door, she pushed it open and Violet stepped in, seeing the punch bag that was still hung from Alex’s training yesterday afternoon. She walked onto the padded floor and also saw a _Mu ren zhuang_ also known as a _Wing Chun_ wooden dummy in the corner. 

Violet gravitated towards it “Always wanted one of these,” she lightly hit the back of her own arm against one of the _arms_ on the dummy “They really are useful when it comes to martial arts.” 

Alex folded her arms and watched her for a moment “I’ve been meaning to ask you. Where did you learn to fight like you do? Where did you train?” 

“Before they kicked me out my parents didn’t give a shit about what I did,” Violet stated simply “And it used to make me angry but instead of giving them some kind of satisfaction by lashing out at them, there was this little MMA gym not far from my home, I used to go and just started from there.”

Violet looked over to Alex “Especially being a girl walking about strange streets at night. Trust me it’s helped.” 

Alex sucked in a breath “People have tried to hurt you?” 

“There’s a lot of people out there who like to hurt, Alex. You know that being in this job right?” 

Alex kept her arms folded and then just stiffly nodded, still hating the thought that was now in her head of something trying to harm Violet when she was literally just trying to survive without a home. 

“Do you think I could train?” was the sentence that pulled Alex out of her thoughts but still did had to do a double take to make sure she heard right, Alex looked to her “What?”

“Do you think I could train? Not to be an agent or anything-” Violet laughed gently “Just me to come here and train on my martial arts. I kind of miss it.” 

“Oh,” Alex cleared her throat “Sure-I can’t see why not. You can train with me some afternoons.”

“Sure you’re not scared I’ll kick your ass.”

“You caught me off guard last time I will happily redeem myself.” 

Violet rolled her eyes to her with a smirk and when turning her back to her again, Alex couldn’t help but just think for a moment. She didn’t know why her mind took her back to those eight years ago when J’onn came to her whilst she was in a holding cell and offered her the job that changed her life, but she did. 

  
  


_“We need you to be the person I_ **_know_ ** _you can be.”_

  
  


J’onn trained Alex for five months straight after that night. He trained her to be the agent she was now, he gave her a job and a purpose. And now it was crossing her mind, what _if_ she could do the same thing for Violet? 

* * *

“Am I crazy for even thinking this? Be honest.” Alex asked her own former mentor as she traced back and forth in his newly furnished office. J’onn shrugged, moving his hand away from his chin “I don’t think so.” 

Alex dropped herself down on the arm of the leather chair “I’ve not ran it by Kara yet.”

“Alex. _You_ are the Director, not your sister.” 

“I know,” Alex tutted as she looked away with a conflicted look on her face “I just value her opinion. You _and_ her, you know that.” 

J’onn hummed with a small nod, sitting down on the couch that faced where Alex was sitting. His hands linked together when letting out another shrug “The only concern is, she’s a minor.” 

“Yeah but you trained me for five months, remember? She turns eighteen in over two months so by the time her training ends she won’t be,” Alex ran her fingers through her hair and shrugged “And I know she’d still be young, the youngest to ever take on but...I don’t know it’s just-I see this girl and I want to help her...she has no education, she feels like she has no purpose. I can give her one.” 

J’onn nodded to the idea “Well it certainly is something that could be good. I know when I found you, you felt like you had no purpose.”

“I know. That’s what came into my head when I started thinking about this, that maybe I can be the mentor to her like you were to me.” 

“Alex you are already helping her immensely already by giving her a place to stay, you know that right?” 

“Yeah sure,” Alex sighed “But she’s not going to be a kid for long, she’s going to need a path in life to get by. I don’t know how long she’ll stay with me. Weeks, months, _years_ I really have no idea because right now it’s good and I like her company and really I am putting the ball in her court but at some point in time she will move out and she will need to get by and with little education and having no graduate status something like this could help her.”

J’onn gave her a soft smile and shrugged “Well, it sounds to me that you’ve already made up your mind.” 

Alex took in another breath, that felt like it filled across her entire chest, her shoulder arching back before they settled back down and slowly shook her head when she muttered “I don’t know.” 

“You trusted your instincts about bringing her into your home and so far they have proved to be right...trust yourself with this too, Alex. You’ve made a habit of second guessing everything you do since...” he soon stops himself, but Alex knew the end of that sentence. She softly raised her brows with a gentle look still on her face “Since Maggie?” 

“I’m sorry.”

Alex looked down to the slit in her ripped jeans, picking at the material “No I get it. You might be right. I was so sure about my decision back then with the whole baby thing that now it proved to be _wrong_ maybe I don’t trust myself anymore.” she looked back to him, pulling a tight smile that may well have broken his heart for a moment. 

J’onn swiftly moved the subject “Where is she now, Violet?” 

“Back at the apartment. I told her I had some _business_ I had to take care of,” she rubbed her lips together “You’ll meet her eventually I promise.” 

“I look forward to it. I think highly of her, I can tell because you wouldn’t be considering this if you didn’t...have you mentioned it to her?”

“No not yet. I was waiting until I came here and got the reaction from you to consider it, it’s a big thing. Y’know if she _does_ agree to doing this then she’s basically signing up for something that will be her entire life. I know I took it up because I was _kind of_ in the same way she was, only she’s had it worse.” 

“I don’t know her but I do know you, and all I can say is that if she agrees to going into training then she is in the best possible hands. With you as her mentor she can’t go wrong.” 

Alex smiled at him gently, growing almost embarrassed at the compliment. She takes J’onn’s opinion of her seriously, when he praises her, she feels pride like anyone would feel with their father figure. She looked back to him with a pursed tight smile “Thanks J’onn.”

“You know my door is always open, Alex,” J’onn smiles “And she’s been living with you for almost two weeks I would like to meet this girl at some point.”

“Yeah she’s just a little _hesitant_ meeting new people…”Alex strummed her fingers along her knee and shrugged with the shake of her head “Believe me I’m working on it.” 

“I have faith. You’re doing good things for that girl already...I’m sure your mom is proud of what you’re doing.” 

“Yeah,” Alex laughed breathlessly, looking away from him as she tapped her hand against her knee and muttering as if to herself “I really should call her.” 

* * *

Violet sat herself down on the couch after refreshing herself after dinner with a shower, Alex was tucked in one corner with her knees up to her chest as she flicked through news articles on her tablet. In the midst of the small silence, the wooden plaque caught Violet’s eye once again. 

_‘This home is built on love and shenanigans’_

She didn’t know why it intrigued her so much, it just sounded so much like something to have when being in a couple, with her eyes kept on the plaque she spoke up “Alex?”

Alex simply hummed with her attention still being on her screen, Violet looked to her. “Can I ask you something?” 

“I have a feeling you’re going to regardless,” Alex sighed light heartedly with a small smirk, she locked her tablet and put it away, giving the teen her sole attention “But shoot.” 

“What’s that plaque all about?”

Alex glanced up over to it, her heart starting to race at the thought of it. She remembered how proud of herself Maggie was when she bought it.

  
  


_“Okay I saw this and when I saw it I just thought of us.” Maggie bit her lip with her little fangs sticking out that always made Alex’s heart melt. She wiggled her brows to add to her excitement and pulled out of the bag the wooden plaque with the bold words across it._

_Alex laughed breathlessly and took it into her own hands “This home is built on love and shenanigans...”_

_Maggie shrugged a shoulder, seemingly smug “I think it’s pretty accurate,” she walked over to her girlfriend, her hand taking itself up to Alex’s waist as she muttered when looking into Alex’s eyes “Cause it sure it filled with love…” her eyes then wandered down Alex’s body “And_ **_plenty_ ** _of shenanigans.”_

_Alex giggled quietly in a small fit and placed the plaque down on the table “I’ve never heard it being described as that before.”_

_“I think saying built on love and sex would be too obvious.”_

_Alex raised a brow “I think people are going to know what shenanigans means.”_

_“Still, gotta keep it PG for the sake of your sister.” Maggie teased sweetly when wrapping her arms around Alex’s neck whilst Alex just laughed further at the joke, her giggles only settled a few moments_ **_after_ ** _Maggie’s lips were on hers._

_“It’s cute,” Alex whispered between the kiss “Thank you.”_

_“You’re cute,” Maggie tangled her fingers in the back of Alex’s hair “So how could I not get it?”_

_Alex gazed at the brunette and truly could not believe her luck. How lucky she was to be in love with this woman._

  
  


Alex sucked in a breath and cleared her throat as she then tried to play it off “What do you mean?”

Violet arched a brow to her “You’re really going to act like you didn’t just stay silent for over a minute and had some vivid flashback?” 

Alex huffed with the roll of her eyes, scratching the back of her head as she sighed. Then seeing Violet shrug “If it’s too personal then-”

“No...no it’s…” Alex knew that Violet was going to hear _about_ Maggie eventually given how big of a part she was in her life, even to this day she still felt like a big part. She cleared her throat once again and glanced at it “The ex fiancee I mentioned to you the night you came here...it was a gift from her...and I guess I could never bring myself to throw it out.” 

Violet assumed as much, but it still surprised to her when hearing it to be an actual fact.”Oh,” it seemed to her that the break-up couldn’t have had animosity in it else she would have thrown it out, she shrugged “What happened? Between you and…”

“Maggie,” Alex said softly, fondly; _lovingly_. “Her name was Maggie.” 

“Was? Oh god-”

“No! Jesus no, she’s very much alive.” 

Violet threw her hand over her heart and let out a breath “Time and a place to use the past tense, Alex. Holy shit.” 

“Sorry,” Alex muttered with a small amused smile, shaking her head “It’s hard not to use the past tense when she’s been out of my life for so long.” 

Alex took in another breath and soon it all came pouring out. She hadn’t spoke about Maggie _like this_ in so long. Years even. She went through their journey from beginning to end, starting with how infatuated Alex initially was with her without even realising it, then how her feelings grew and Maggie helped guide her to coming out. She talked about how madly and quickly she fell in love with her, how she had never felt anything like it. She wanted to go the long way around their love story just so she could keep talking about Maggie more, just so she could get the mental pictures back in her head of her proposing and of Maggie saying yes and kissing her for what felt like a thousand times. When they picked out their rings, even when they argued over the wedding that would always just end in them laughing about it and kissing and then more. 

She also just wanted to take the long way around it to prevent herself from getting to the end, from getting to the most dreadful mistake that she had ever made in her life, but eventually it got to that part, she told her about why she ended the relationship and how it ended in the most loving way possible. When she comes to the end, Alex shrugs “I haven’t seen her since...and I haven’t spoken to her in nearly two years now. She contacted me a month afterward we split, asking for her passport but that was it.” 

It fell silent for a few seconds, Alex, now crossed legged and sat up further just looked as Violet processed all the information. The teen closed her eyes for a moment with her brows pinched, her finger doing circles in mid air as she clarified “So…you basically had _world’s best future wife_ by the sounds of it ...and ended it because you _felt_ like you wanted kids?” 

Alex pressed her lips together and cleared her throat once more when Violet looked at her, she nodded “Yeah. That’s about right.” 

Violet dropped her hand, looking still bewildered “Don’t take this the wrong way Alex, because you’re giving me a place to stay and all...but that is the dumbest fucking thing I have ever heard.”

Alex let out a hitch of a breath through her nose with the brief raise of her brows as she sat back against the couch “Believe me, I know,” she looked down to her hands as her fingers twiddled together “I’ve thought about calling her so many times.”

“Why haven’t you?” 

Alex looked to her and shrugged “Too much time has passed, I guess.”

Violet softly nodded and then asked cautiously “Do you regret it?” 

Alex broke out a sad smile and hummed lightly “If there’s one thing in my life that I will always regret. It will be letting that woman go,” she softly shook her head “She was the complete love of my life,” she rubbed her lips together and cleared her throat once more to try and avoid any unwanted emotions to surface, she sighed and got up from the couch, she looked down to the teen “You want a drink?” 

Violet smiled to her tightly and nodded “Sure.”

“Tea?” 

Violet just nodded again and watched Alex as she walked over to the kitchen. With her back still turned, once Alex was at the kitchen; she flicked on the kettle, she allowed the tear that ran down her cheek to run its course before she wiped it away.

Violet bit her lip awkwardly as she looked down to her hands and tried to change the subject, calling out to the Director as she looked at her rubbing palms “Hey so you said you wanted to talk to me about something after I got out of the shower,” she turned her head over to her “So now that I’ve ambushed you, what is it?” 

“You didn’t ambush me,” Alex assured, turning back around to her as she leaned on the counter “It’s about the DEO.” 

“I’m banned already?” 

Alex rolled her eyes with amusement and shook her head “No...but I do have a proposition for you. And it’s completely up to you...but it’s something I think you should consider.” 

Violet sat up further on the couch and made her way over to the other side of the counter “You have my attention.”   
  


  
Alex waited for the water to boil and poured them both some tea before sitting Violet down and running her through the entire thing. And when she got a quick answer of _yes_ , she felt some kind of pride buried inside of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! And for your patience as I know a lot of you have been waiting for the story with Maggie to officially kick off, which I am happy to say it does in the next chapter!! I hope you enjoyed this one and the story so far. What do you think of Violet training? Do you have any thoughts on how Maggie will come back? Any comment at all on your thoughts on the story so far and thoughts on what you wanna predict please don't hesitate to drop below, I love hearing from you all!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As if life wasn't getting complex enough for Alex, a full cirlce is made when Maggie is quickly pulled back into her life leading to a many mix of emotions from them both. 
> 
> quick note: just thought I'd give it a mention, alex's speech to kara in 3x04 plays quite a big link to the fic so if you need a refresh on the scene though it emotionally crushes https://twitter.com/marvellousleigh/status/1132990447998111744?s=20 (play from about 55 seconds for the signficant part) enjoy!!

Violet ducked her head just as Alex’s arm came in full swing towards her face. Whilst bent down, Violet couldn’t help but smirk with smugness; she pushed Alex when standing back up “I thought you said you wouldn’t take it easy.”

“I’m not,” Alex asserted as they circles around each other on the mat. Violet scoffed out into a genuine laugh “Oh. That’s sad.” 

Alex dropped her tense posture in dropping to her in amused expression to the teen who furthermore teased “Though I suppose it’s only normal for a woman your age.” 

“A woman my-” Alex closed her dropped jaw and lunged herself forward. Violet’s arm came up at the perfect time and blocked Alex’s from becoming any closer; hitting her hand flat against Alex’s chest in pushing her back once again “I’m starting to feel bad.” 

A smirk then came across Alex’s face as she suddenly slid on the mat and made a b-line swiftly through Violet’s legs, her arm swiped and hit the teen right in the back of the knees with her forearm, causing them to buckle and Violet came down on her knees. Alex stood back up and teased with a dry voice “Don’t.” 

Violet pressed the back of her head against the mat before she pressed her palms back down on the ground and leaped herself up onto her feet. Alex, now feeling a little more cocky, swayed her head side to side for a moment and motioned to herself with her leather padded hands. “Come on, come at me.”

“Yeah?” Violet breathed, Alex once again let out a soft nod and kept her hands up in a now closed fist. An excited smirk came onto Violet’s face, she waited not even a second before she ran forward, she ran one arm forward with her fist. Alex blocked. She tried again with the other, Alex blocked again. Violet swung her leg to Alex’s side, hitting her but Alex still bent her arm down to block her ribs. _Shit, she_ **_was_ ** _going easy before, the liar._

Alex locked her hands on the back of Violet’s neck, her knee shot up to hit Violet’s stomach but the teen impressively thought fast and cupped her hands together to take the hit instead. Impressive blocking. Violet hit Alex’s arms, breaking the lock she had around her neck; she lunged her first forward with Alex leaning back and avoiding it, Violet swung again, this time when she did, Alex gripped onto her wrist; hooked her other arm around her neck and flipped them _both_ over. Landing down on the mat flat on their backs. She still kept hold of Violet in a still headlock before the teen tapped her arm. 

Alex released her from her grasp and got back onto her feet, Violet looked up to her with a heavy chest and broke out into a breathless smile “You gotta show me how to do that,” 

A smile then spread on Alex’s lips as Violet laughed again whilst still catching her breath “Seriously.” 

  
  


_“[I want to show her] How to throw a punch…”_

  
  


Alex held her hand out which Violet soon gripped onto as she was pulled onto her feet by the Director who nodded to her as she too caught her own breath “Sure,” still having her hand gripped to Violet’s, she gave it a small shake when she added “You’re too good for your age.” 

“Why, thanks,” Violet nodded. “But you were going easy at first. Don’t do that.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Alex teased, but the truth was, she actually wasn’t going that easy. So for her own ego she allowed Violet to think that. Alex took her hand out of Violet and gave her a nudge on her head “Go get some water.”

As Violet did so and went for her steel bottle, one of Alex’s agents came into the room “Pardon, Director Danvers you’re needed.” 

Alex nodded to him “I’ll be right out,” she turned her head to Violet “I guess we’re done for the day.”

“Can I help?” Violet asked, motioning to the outside to which Alex tilted her head to her “You know the precaution. No involvement on missions whilst you’re still seventeen _and_ until you’ve got the proper training.”

“You _just_ said I’m too good for my age doesn’t that give me some kind of lee-way?”

“It doesn’t work that way.” 

Violet knocked her head back with a frustrated groan and washed her dry throat down with her water as Alex said furthermore “If you want to train a little more then go ahead...just...behave.”

“You know you don’t need to say that to me everytime you leave me to go do stuff.” 

Alex slightly raised a brow and hummed. She was quite convinced about that one. Alex made her way out of the changing room to look into the situation before taking herself to get her uniform on. And after ten minutes...Violet got a little bored. 

* * *

Alex rested against the centre counter when exhaling a deep sigh, shaking her head and holding up her finger “You know what she said to me a literal hour ago?” 

Kara glanced to her sister when looking at the main screens, Alex dropped her head “She said I don’t need to tell her to behave everytime I left her.”

The blonde snorted which then earnt her a glare from Alex, she cleared her throat and shrugged “Well you don’t know she’s gotten into trouble...maybe she just left to get some food.”

It was then Alex who showed amusement by her scoff, Kara shrugged and added “Didn’t you say she loves the burgers from Nanoons? You guys were training for like two hours I’d be starving too.” 

Alex hummed unconvinced “Still. She’s not answering any calls.”

“You know Violet better than I do but I’m pretty sure she’s not someone to be nagged. You’re being such a…”

Alex’s head snapped to her “What?”

“A _mom_ ” Kara said almost inaudibly, Alex then rolling her eyes “Oh please.”

“You’re overprotective no matter what way you look at.” 

“How did this spin onto me?” Alex stood up straight. Kara shrugged and laughed breathlessly “It’s not like it’s a bad thing...but maybe just chill out.” 

“I’m chilled,” Alex scoffed “I’m insanely chilled.”

“You are aware that you say you’re chilled repeatedly when you’re clearly _not_ , right? That’s a thing that you do.” 

Alex’s lips parted to speak but her words suddenly got jammed in her throat, because she actually knew that was a thing that she did, she just always liked to deny it. And so a scoff was the only answer that she found herself giving which just brought smugness to Kara since it proved that she was right.

Kara put her hand to Alex’s arm she laughed once again in a light hearted tone “I’m sure she’s fine.” 

Alex nodded and tried to believe that the best she could once Kara turned away. But Alex shook her head and caved in a _second_ after trying to take in Kara’s words. Alex _tried_ not to hound or worry about Violet when she hadn’t heard from her right away, but she couldn’t help the worry she had when she didn’t even text her. 

Before she had the chance to check in once again, it was her phone which started to ring. 

**_Unknown Number CALLING_ **

Alex stood up straight as her body instantly prepared herself to answer this phone to some kind of wannabe axe murderer that was going to be dropping all kind of threats on the other side, since there was no other unknown number that had been otherwise “Who is this and how did you get this number?” 

Then Violet’s familiar voice came through _“You gave it to me, genius. I have a photographic memory-is that how you greet all unknown numbers?”_

Alex sighed “Where have you been? Where is your phone?” 

_“So many questions here, Danvers. I_ **_was_ ** _on my way back from grabbing some lunch...but I got held and my phone had been confiscated.”_

Alex’s back went up on the defense once more “By who? Violet are you okay-”

_“Alex I’m fine they just don’t let me have my phone after being detained.”_

It fell silent for a second, Alex plainly repeated “Detained?”

_“Yeah. Y’know...at the police station.”_

“You got arrested!” her high voice practically caused an echo throughout the headquarters, causing some- _most_ agents to look over much to Alex’s horror, having Violet deadpan down her ear after a second _“Awesome, so now that the entire DEO are aware of my situation can you come help me out?”_

Alex turned in stance and rested her side against the counter, her voice going hushed though there was no real point in that now “What the hell did you do?”

_“Nothing! It was a misunderstanding! I didn’t_ **_know_ ** _it was a cop I knocked over-”_

A stiff one breathed groan pulled from the back of Alex’s throat in exhaustion, leaning down in a hunch –– taking the phone away from her ear when stretching her arm out and away from her as Violet continued to give her explanation and missing out all the details. Alex lifted herself back up, she pressed her body against the counter when taking the phone back to her ear with her eyes still shut “What is it with you and knocking down authorities?”

_“It was an accident! Danvers can you just-come on! I tried telling them I was a training agent for the_ **_secret service_ ** _under your order but they don’t believe me.”_

“Is that really a surprise?” Alex sighed, tapping her hand “Yes of course I’ll come...but Jesus, Vi, when we get home-”

_“Yeah yeah. Lecture I know it can wait just hur-”_

Evidently the time was up on Violet’s one phone call. Alex slipped her phone in her pocket “Agent Dox.” 

Brainy spun around in his chair “Yes, Director Danvers? I did not hear a thing of anything said in your private engagement with Agent Dawson.”

Alex smiled breathlessly with impatience “Great-I have to go retrieve _Agent Dawson_. Whilst I’m out, be my eyes and ears.”

“How can that be?”

“No-just call me if anything happens whilst I’m out.” 

“Is Agent Dawson alright?”

“She might not be when I get my hands on her.” with those words Alex made her way to the locker room to get changed, out of her combat uniform and into something more, well, _less_ aggressive. She changed and soon made her way out to pick her teenager up from jail. A situation she never thought she would be in. 

* * *

The thought of bumping into Maggie did cross her mind, it scared the hell out of her in fact. Not knowing how she would even begin to handle it. But Maggie worked primarily in the science division more than the regular department and that would be on the other side of the station so the chances of actually seeing her were low. 

Alex went to the desk “I’m here for Violet Dawson.”

The receptionist didn’t even look up when asking blandly “And you are?” 

Her badge was out within a second in front of the young man’s face “Agent Danvers. Secret Service.”

Then and only then did she have the receptionists full attention, looking up to them slowly. Alex raised her brows with a simple repeat “Violet Dawson.” 

She was eventually pointed in the right direction and only was to wait for a minute or two after a back and forth debate with one of the officers for the time that Violet came out from the back where they were holding her. Violet’s smile was tight and awkward when walking over to her, having Alex’s hard gaze on her “Do you know the crap I had to spill to the officer to have them let you go with no record? They don’t take assault of an officer lightly.”

“It wasn’t assault! Not on purpose anyway I just spun around when they grabbed my arm.”

“Oh an _unintentional_ assault well that’s okay. Twice is a charm.”

“I was walking through the park coming back from grabbing some food and I saw this situation and I thought this woman was attacking this dude so I went to go help and I shoved the woman away but...turns out she was a detective and making an arrest.” 

Alex knew that there were plenty of female detectives on the NCPD but her brain couldn’t help but instantly go to Maggie. Violet rolled her eyes “And when she saw my ID she knew who I was because of my record-she was there the first time I got arrested or something,” after another small scoff and one more roll of her eyes, she nodded over Alex’s shoulder “There she is. If she weren’t so attractive maybe I’d hate her more.” 

After some hesitation, Alex looked over her shoulder. And there she was. _Maggie_ . She was standing at her side, leaning against the reception desk when looking down through some papers. Her lip bit from concentration that Alex _always_ used to gaze at. Her hair tucked behind her ear to show her unbelievably beautiful face that still took every part of Alex’s breath away. _There she was_. Standing there like the ghost of her past. It was the ghost of her that she saw every time she closed her eyes at night. It was like all the concepts of time just slowed down at the sight of her. It had been pushing two years, but the flips Alex’s stomach was doing right now as well as her heart beating out of her chest it may as well have been two minutes. 

“Alex? Stop staring at her I don’t need you to go defend my honour.” Violet’s murmur pulled her out of her trance. Alex snapped her head back around yet not looking Violet in the eyes just yet when she whispered as if to herself “ _Shit._ ”

“What?”

Alex finally looked to her “It’s Maggie. That’s Maggie.” 

Violet stared at her hard and scoffed a laugh out of disbelief “Are you kidding?”

“Does it look like I'm kidding?” Alex motioned up to her panicked face. 

“I-” Violet looked back to Maggie again for a moment “You didn’t say she was a Detective.”

“I’m sorry to leave you out of that detail of our story but can we focus?” 

Violet’s eyes snapped back to Alex from glancing back to Maggie for another moment, her voice now matching the Director’s whisper “You dumped _her_? Seriously? Did that baby fever infect your entire senses?” 

“Now is not the time-I thought she’d be on the other side of the building at the science division not to be the one who arrested you!”

“Relax okay. It’s fine it’s not like she’s seen you, she hasn’t-oh she’s looking.” 

Alex kept her wide eyes glued to the teenager whose eyes was back over Alex’s shoulder, Violet clammed her teeth together and muttered with her brows raised “She’s totally looking.”

“Please don’t be joking with me. This really is not funny.”

“I genuinely would not do that to you. She’s looking she...okay,” Violet cleared her throat looked back to her, nodding her head as she motioned her fingers up to Alex’s hair “Run your fingers through your hair, fix it up.”

“What? Why?” Alex asked in a rushed panic 

“Because she’s coming over.” Violet whispered and stepped to the side before Alex could grab her arm or even get a word in edgeways and, before Alex could even give herself room to prepare, she then heard the gentle voice of her ex fianceé “Alex?” 

Alex waited a second or two but knew she couldn’t wait much longer, she turned and came face to face with Maggie for the first time in two years. It was silent for a few seconds, Alex felt frozen and completely _stunned_ as she was finally locking eyes with Maggie once again. _God her eyes were still so magical_. “Hi, Maggie,” she finally managed to say from her scared dry throat that she cleared “I'm...sorry I didn't think I'd run into you."  
  
  


“What are you doing here? Is it-” her eyes caught Violet who remained in the background and gave her a brief wave, _possibly_ feeling smug. 

“Yeah,” Alex cleared her throat again “She was telling the truth. She does work for me.” 

Maggie’s brows couldn’t help it when they rose “Seriously? DEO are taking on kids now?”

“Uh I’m not a kid. I’m seventeen.” Violet spoke up from behind. 

Alex turned to her with a warning glare and the raise of her hand as a silent way to tell her that now was not the time for her smart mouth. She turned back to Maggie “It’s all complicated but yeah she’s in training.”

How does she do this? How does she speak to the love of her life who was technically no longer _her_ love? Maybe by now she was someone else’s love. Maggie was incredible and beautiful enough for that to happen. It would be selfish and wrong for Alex to wish that she didn’t have anyone. But Maggie was thinking the exact same thing. “How have you been?”

“That was my line,” Alex simpered “I’m good. You?” 

Maggie stuck out her bottom lip when giving a shrug and then an attempted smile “I’m okay.”

Okay. Not _good_. Maggie pressed her lips together and couldn’t ignore the feeling that she felt like she had to ask, out of the still caring and loving nature that she had for Alex, the kind that would never go away and also in attempts to lighten the awkward mood that lingered above them “Hey how is everything going...with being a mom thing? What lucky kid ended up with you?” 

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

“It…” another nervous clearing of the throat came from Alex “It kind of come to a stand still.” 

The silence between them was brief but agonising. Maggie pressed her lips together “Stand still?”

“Yeah. I don't know it's not worked out, you know work and stuff, general life stuff just took over."  
  
  


Maggie’s expression took a shift. The subtle angered expression that Alex knew all too well which she knew always followed by her change of tone which it did as Maggie muttered “ _And stuff_ …”

Alex sighed, shaking her head when trying to go forth to give some kind of explanation “Maggie-”

“No great-it’s good, good for you. Like you said I know about the work part and...I should get back to it.” Maggie quickly expressed in a short tone when she motioned down the hall. 

“She’s sorry for what happened.” Alex quickly got in before Maggie even moved an inch, and Maggie remained where she stood with her eyes still locked onto her ex’s “Is she?”

Her voice had this cold untertone to it now and Alex knew what she was doing. Maggie wasn’t referring to _Violet_. Alex parted her lips to talk but nothing came out –– and so Maggie cut it easily for her, she looked to Violet “We’ll call it a misunderstanding. Good luck with your training.” 

Violet tightly and awkward pulled the corner of her mouth to her, Maggie looked to Alex once more and deep down Alex begged for Maggie to say _it_ . Just say it. _See you around, Danvers._ Because deep down it would give Alex that always lingering hope that she would, she had the same hope that night Maggie said it when she walked out of that apartment. Maggie went to turn when she said in a disappointed and harsh breath “Bye, Alex.” 

Once again Alex opened her mouth to talk but words still remained jammed in the back of her throat, Maggie gave her no time to even try and come up with a sentence, she walked away in a clear task in wanting to get away from Alex and this situation as much as possible. But who could blame her really? 

Violet cautiously came back over and looked to her mentor with worried eyes “Alex. Are you okay?” 

She waited only a few seconds for an answer but it felt like an hour. Alex let out a small sharp breath after having her lips pressed together, her eyes left from looking down at the floor “Let’s go.” 

Alex tapped on Violet’s elbow and the two of them then started making their way down the hallway in silence. 

It even got silent when they were in the car together, Violet glanced over to Alex as she drove “Alex? You’ve not said a single word since we left the station.” 

Alex took in a breath through her nose, having it fill her entire chest before a deep exhale escaped her and an eventual mutter of words came along with it “I know,” her tongue ran across her teeth before she pressed her lips hard together, focusing on the road a little bit more until she shook her head “The way she looked at me...”

Violet turned her head to look at Alex, who shook her head further and added in a still vulnerable look “She didn’t even look at me like that when we actually broke up,” she let out another breath of disbelief and whispered, as if now to herself “I can’t believe that just happened.”

A wave of guilt suddenly came tumbling over Violet’s body. Even though it was a misunderstanding, she really did see it as her fault that Alex now felt like this. Alex swallowed thickly and glanced to the teen “You’ve really got to work on your _reflexes ._ ” 

“I’m sorry, Alex,” Violet sighed, pressed the back of her head against the seat “I didn’t mean to...I sure as hell didn’t mean for you to run into your ex.” 

“I know you didn’t mean to,” Alex sighed “It’s not your fault what happened with Maggie it’s min.e” 

“How?” 

“Because,” Alex shrugged “I kind of _assured_ her that our break-up was the right thing because we wanted different things in life...and with her seeing me and hearing that we necessarily don’t want different things anymore...I _know_ she’ll now hate me for what I did.” 

Violet let the information sink in a little more and then shrugged when suggesting to lighten the mood “Could that not mean that you guys could get back together? Since you were kinda on the same level the entire time...you just didn't know that at the time-I don’t want to sound naive but you never know?”

“So much time has passed...I think it’s a little more complicated. Now especially that she will for sure be resenting me. I don’t blame her,” she took a turn and muttered as she did “I know I do.” 

Violet looked to her once more, not really knowing how to respond to the comment because she was fairly sure that Alex didn’t even mean for Violet to hear it. Violet was never good at the comforting thing, but she knew one thing, she knew she didn’t like seeing Alex upset. And she knew even more that she hated being the root cause. 

* * *

They didn’t go back to the DEO, instead Alex decided she needed a coffee, hence their sudden route over to Noonan’s. When they stepped in, Violet gave Alex a small nudge “I’ll get these. Least I can do after you bailed me out.”

Alex didn’t even bother to argue, she just went over and found themselves a table as Violet went over to the counter, where the young barista with the long dark hair, nose ring and perfectly toned complextion, who served her just over two hours ago smiled at her and chirped when walked over “Back already?”

Violet smiled softly when leaning down against the counter, pressing down onto her folded arms “What can I say? You make really good coffee” she tapped her card down on the coffee “Can I get a caramel macchiato and an irish coffee?”

The barista, who's name on her tag read as _Jessie_ arches a brow “An irish coffee?” 

Violet rolled her eyes “It isn’t for me, it’s for _her,_ ” she nods over to Alex “And believe me if you knew what she had just encountered, you’d give her a double whiskey in it.”

Jessie glanced over to Alex and saw the defeated look on her face, she then looked back to Violet “Okay. I’m trusting you.” 

“You’d be one of the firsts.” 

Jessie shakes her head when taking the cups and setting up the machine, adding when turning her back “Cute face like yours? Please, I’m sure you’ve tricked many people into trusting you.”

Violet rolled her eyes once more and held out her card which she soon tapped onto the machine. Jessie pushed the cups in front of her and couldn’t help but tease “I know which is which. So I’ll be watching you.” 

“Whatever gets you through the day,” Violet dryly joked right back with a smirk on her lips as she took the cups in her hand “Thanks” she takes herself over to the table and slides the _right_ cup in front of Alex “Drink up.” 

Another sombre sigh slipped from Alex’s lips when taking hold of the coffee and taking a sip to then _almost_ spitting it out “Jesus-is that whiskey?” 

“I figured you could use it so.” 

“Good god,” Alex whispered beneath her breath, yet still proceeded to drink it. “She’s done like a double in this for sure.”

Violet sat back and glanced back over to the young barista who shot her a smirk and nod before returning to her cleaning. She really should leave her a tip for doing that. Violet cleared her throat and focused back to Alex “Take the edge off?” 

Alex shot a glare to her before sighing “Yes, actually,” she sat back in her chair; she covered her face with her palms for a few more seconds. She dropped her hands quickly back down, slapping back onto her thighs and blew out a breath “This was sure not how I thought today was going to go.” 

“Well me neither,” Violet cleared her throat when sitting up in her seat, looking down to drink for a moment till she finally looked back to Alex “Had she changed much? Since you last saw her?-”

“No.” Alex softly replied not even waiting a _second_ to answer, with a light shake of her head and looking over towards the window “Not in any way” she nibbled down on her bottom lip and sighed “Still outrageously beautiful...” 

Just thinking about her could make her cry, Alex missed her _so_ much, she already knew that but just seeing her again enhanced it all. Violet nodded “You had good taste, I’ll tell you that much.”

Alex hummed stiffly “Couldn’t be that much good taste cause I was stupid enough to let it go.” 

Violet shrugged “Look you haven’t seen her in what? Two years?” 

Alex nodded “Something like that yeah.”

The teen shrugged once again and leaned forward on the table “Maybe now that you’ve finally seen her after all that time that you could...I don’t know-ask to talk? Get some closure.”

“We talked everything through, it wasn’t like _those_ break ups where things are left open. The break-up was...as _good_ as it could have been. We talked and we cried and we drank. And we thanked each other…” Alex exhaled deeply. Then looked back up when hearing Violet intervene some more “ _But_ from what I just saw. Something just opened.”

Alex tapped her finger against the rip of her cup, looking at Violet in silence for a few more moments till she finally uttered “What do you mean?”

“She got pissed, Alex. I didn’t even have to hear it out fully and I could tell that she was pissed. So clearly she has some feelings on the fact that you didn’t go through with that kid thing you mentioned.” 

Alex knew where Violet was coming from, she even appreciated the fact that she wasn’t sugarcoating it because perhaps that’s what she needed right now. Violet took her cup back towards her lips “Maybe you should try and explain.”

“I don’t even know how I would...it just happened. And I don’t think saying that to her would help.” 

“I think you’re scared that if you spend more the two minutes you’ll fall back to her knees.” Violet said with a smirk and the cock of her brow. 

Alex rolled her eyes and simply took a sip of her coffee, looking away again for a moment. Violet squinted to her and clarified “You want us to drop it then we’ll drop it and I promise I’ll not get arrested by her again.” 

Finally, a small exhale of a laugh escaped Alex. “I’ll try and believe that…” she sighed and shook her head “Just-please keep me in check, okay? I don’t mean when you got arrested by Maggie I mean when you left. Just let me know, give me a heads up, okay?” 

“Cause I work for you?”

“No cause you live with me, Violet,” Alex put softly “And I kind of worry-I’m not trying to parent you, I just want to look out for you.” 

“I’m not used to that,” Violet said, as some kind of defense, Alex didn’t argue. She simply nodded “I know that and I get it. But I’ll _help_ you get used to it. If you’re heading out for food just give me a nod and tell me, that’s all. Deal?” 

Violet pursed her lips and let out a breath through her nose before letting out a nod “Deal,” she then squinted to Alex who momentarily seemed contempt with the answer “You swerved that whole subject pretty well, I’m impressed.”

“Perhaps I’m actually learning things from _you._ ” Alex teased with the raise of her brows once taking in a sip of her coffee. Violet hummed with amusement, the subject changed once again to their training. 

  
And though the discussion turned into something different. The thought still remained in _both_ of their minds now, the thought of what happened. Maggie Sawyer just flashed back into Alex’s life quicker than the speed of light, and walked back out even faster. But Violet couldn’t help but think, that after everything Alex had been doing for her, if _she_ could help at all with the lingering unfinished business that now hung in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She's back!! Many more with Maggie to come I hope you guys will like the new journey I am putting them on with the help of Violet. Thank you for reading, drop a kudos if you've not already if you're liking it so far and also please don't hesitate to drop a comment on your thoughts on this chapter/what you predict, all your comments so far have meant a lot!! See you next time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex takes Violet to her first game night but when Violet gets her hands on Alex's phone, she decides to take matters between Alex and Maggie into her own hands in her own unique way.

“I _really_ don’t want to be here,” Violet insisted in a hushed tone as the two of them walked down the hall of the apartment building, Alex’s arms remained pressed on the back of her arms as the added force to _keep_ her walking whilst Violet decided to add on “I don’t think I’ll _be_ wanted either.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,”

“I’m not-plus this really is just a family occasion,” 

“It is not.” Alex pushed Violet in front of the door and looked at her when knocking “Even if it were. You’re staying.”

“I hate this kind of thing.” Violet breathed with exhaustion.

“You’ve never had the right company for this kind of thing.”

The teen scoffs. “Okay, _Doctor_ Danvers-”

“You know I technically am one right?” 

“You know there’s more than one type of Doctor, _right_?” 

Before Alex could counter the argument, the door finally opened and Lena smiled to them both “You made it!” 

Alex smiled at Lena, putting her hand on Violet’s back “Lena this is Violet. Violet this is Lena.” 

Lena looked to Violet and pulled a polite and warm smile to her, nodding as she said “Yes of course, it’s nice to finally meet you I’ve heard so much about you from Alex.” 

Violet nodded back and returned the same smile that was perhaps just that little bit tighter “Yeah Alex has mentioned you too. Good to meet you.” 

As Lena welcomed them in further and made her way over to the kitchen where Kara and Nia were, Violet leaned back and muttered “See? I can’t do this _nice to meet you_ shit.”

“You did pretty well with Lena then and trust me it _is_ nice to meet them and you have to meet them eventually so-” she pressed her hand against Violet’s back and pushed her steps which Violet turned her head to her and silently scowled for Alex _then_ to flash her wide eyes as her own silent way to shut her up and to get her to actually socialise. 

They both spun around and put on their friendly faces as others took their attention to them, Alex motioned over to Winn “You’ve met Winn.” 

Winn waved in his attempts to be overly cool and casual when he was grabbing himself a beer, Violet watched the bottle in his hand and muttered again to Alex “Can I have one of those?”

“No,” Alex quickly answered back and swiftly pointed over to Kara and Nia as they approached the island “And of course Kara. This is Nia, Nia this is Violet.” 

“Hi!” Nia smiled brightly, almost _too_ brightly for Violet to handle. Alex had a feeling that Kara gave her some kind of talk to be all bright and shiny but perhaps Nia took it a little too seriously. Alex then nodded over to Brainy who was sitting with Winn, seemingly to be in an intense conversation, no doubt about something stupid like _Star Trek._

J’onn then made his way over, Alex smiled softly, Violet could tell he was important to her by the way Alex’s voice turned more light “And this is J’onn.” 

The grown martian smiled to the teen with such natural warmth and even Violet felt instantly comfortable, he held out his hand “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Violet,” she slides her hands in his and exchanges a light shake, J’onn nods “Alex thinks very highly of you.” 

“Oh,” Violet cleared her throat and glanced over to Alex who was now speaking to her sister just a few steps away, Violet tightened a smile back to him when politely pulling her hand back and gave a nod of her own “Well I think highly of her.” 

“Your secret is safe with me.” J’onn winks with a soft smile still lingering on his mouth, he takes himself back over to the couch as Violet turns to the ladies in the kitchen. Lena looks over to her “So, Violet. What do you want to drink?” the Luthor then glances at Alex and mumbles “Are we letting her drink?” 

“ _Lena._ ” 

Lena snapped her head back to the _minor_ “Root beer? You like root beer?”

“Root beer is good," before she knew it there was a bottle of Virgil’s root beer in front of her, courtesy of Nia and her fast movement. Violet raised her brows to her with a tight smile when taking the bottle “Thanks.” 

Violet stood by Alex who was leaning down on the end of the island, pouring out her glass of red wine. Violet’s eyes then glanced over to the other end of the kitchen when witnessing Kara rest against the counter, having Lena’s hand on the back of their neck, giggling before Lena then leaned in and kissed her. _Oh_. Well she wasn’t filled in on that. She looked to Alex, who wasn’t looking. “Is your mom gay too?”

Alex scoffed and shook her head “You’re _so_ funny.” she glanced over to her little sister and stood back up from her leaning down, taking her glass to her lips. Violet glanced once more to Kara and Lena after seeing the look on Alex’s face “Does it bother you? Your sister being with someone?”

“It bothers me seeing _anyone_ be with someone. I mean look at Nia and Brainy over there,” she motioned with her glass for Violet to notice the pair holding hands “That makes me want to rip my eyes out. And I love them together but…” she shrugs “You can’t help but hate it when you don’t have it.”

“Yeah,” Violet breathed “Considering it’s only been like what? A week since you saw your ex?” 

“That certainly is a factor,” Alex cleared her throat, settling her glass back down onto the counter and raised her brows for a small moment when then going onto tease in a clear attempt to cover up her feelings “But here’s to making it a week without getting arrested.” 

“Well now that I know your emotional baggage works there I have no choice but to stay away. _See_ I do take your feelings into consideration.”

Alex rolled her eyes “Thanks.”

“I still think you should call her.”

“Yeah we all know what you think on the matter _but_ it’s just not a good idea,” she then swiftly changes the subject by giving Violet a light nudge with her elbow “I told you it wouldn’t be bad.”

“I suppose,” Violet knocked her head back and frowned “But do we really have to play the stupid games?”

“Who’s ready for games!” Nia jumped up, clapping her hands. Alex looked over to her with a bright smile, putting her arm around the back of Violet; gripping onto her arm “Violet sure is!” 

Violet forced a smile over to Alex’s family and friends and muttered through gritted teeth “I’m gonna kick your ass at sparring tomorrow.” 

“Put that kind of energy into this and we might win.”

They made their way over to the living room where everyone was now surrounding the coffee table. Tonight was the classic game of trivial pursuit. They split off into two teams. Nia joined the guys and the team with Alex, Violet, Lena and Kara was created. Violet had never played it before, she didn’t exactly have the life that led her to sitting down with friends and family to play games like this. She kept that to herself, but Alex knew, which was why she muttered the rules to her just between the two of them because she figured Violet would feel somewhat embarrassed. Violet appreciated the way Alex looked out for her on things, even little things like this. 

But as the game went on, Violet proved even herself wrong when thinking she’d be bad at this. Because it turned out her knowledge of what she thought was useless stuff came to be useful as _hell_ since she was bringing their team to being the winning one. When her turn came round once again, Winn picked a card and smirked when looking at the questions that were allocated to the colour she had landed on “Okay, Violet. Which Renaissance artist liked to pump iron by lifting weights, and was strong enough to bend an iron horseshoe with his bare hands?” 

As Violet rested her chin on her knee to think over her answer, her three teen members all looked at each other totally bewildered, Alex shook her head to the young brunette “There’s no shame in not knowing that one.” 

Kara then too shook her head “Seriously who would know-”

“Leonardo Di Vinci.” Violet then stated boldly and confidently, looking up to Winn and seeing him stare at her stunned, he blew out a breath in total disbelief and actually _laughed_ “It is Leonardo Di Vinci.” 

The three women then all at once cheered and expressed their shock at Violet’s insane knowledge, Alex gave her a small shake “What the hell?” 

“How did you possibly know that?” Kara laughed. Violet shrugged as she lifted her head “I love his work, and the renaissance art period was in his century. Plus the dude was an inventor he was known for doing things to the extreme.” 

Alex nodded with her brows raised “Well yeah obviously.” 

Lena raised her glass “I wish I had your brains.”

“Says a _Luthor_. I wish I had your money,” Violet dryly joked back, raising her bottle of root beer right back to her before taking a sip, Lena’s eyes lingering on her for a few minutes with an amused soft smile on her lips before she lightly chuckled and whispered to Kara “I like this girl.” 

Kara rested her hand on her girlfriend’s knee and just nodded, then whispering back to her in her ear as Alex was distracted by praising the teen “I wasn’t sure how it would go at first but...I think this whole thing has been really good for Alex,” she glanced to her sister and looked back to Lena “I mean the fact she saw Maggie last week and is seemingly _okay_...if she didn’t have Violet I feel like that wouldn’t have been the case.” 

Lena then too looked over to Alex and then nodded back to the blonde with a small hum “Has she said anything else about it?” 

Kara shook her head “Not since she came round that night. I don’t think even Violet knows that she cried over it-”

Their conversation came to a halt as the _losing_ team spoke up to challenge them to get back to the game which they then did. Once the first game was over and a rematch was soon taken on by the winning team of Violet, Alex, Kara and Lena. Violet got up and said that she was going to grab herself another root beer beforehand. As she helped herself in the fridge, she glanced over to Alex’s jacket that was resting at the island stool. 

Violet looked over to Alex and the rest of the group, no one was paying attention. Her hand began to grow closer to the pocket of her _guardian’s_ jacket. She reached in and took out Alex’s phone, she knew the passcode. Alex didn’t know that she knew, but she saw her put it in about two weeks ago and with her photographic memory it was safe to say she didn’t forget. She had never gone on Alex’s phone but right now she was considering this as a _must_. 

Still undetected she went on her contact list, scrolling down until she saw Maggie’s name on her list, Violet figured she wouldn’t have deleted her number. She clicked on the number and selected the _copy_ option; she sent it forward to her own phone via text message and then disposed of the evidence on Alex’s phone. She slipped the phone back in the pocket of the jacket _just_ in time as barely even a second after, Alex turned and called her back over as they were ready to start up again.

Violet grabbed her root beer and made her way back over, settling herself back over in between the Danvers sisters, feeling rather smug to herself right now. Not _just_ because she was whipping everyone’s ass at trivial pursuit. But because phase one of her mission was complete, it was phase two that she knew she was going to get backlash with. 

* * *

Maggie hadn’t stopped thinking about Alex ever since last week. Well, she thought about Alex constantly since they broke up but seeing her like she did last week just made her think about her even more. She remembered every single detail on how Alex now looked, not that there was much difference really. She still had such fair and practically perfect skin, her eyes still sparkled in that way that made her catch her breath. Other than her hair being a little shorter, Alex was _exactly_ the same, both with how she looked and with the state she was in, in her life and that then just brought anger closer to Maggie’s thoughts and feelings. 

Maggie had been telling herself for the past two years that Alex would have a kid by now, maybe even be with someone too. She accepted that and told herself that the break up was for the best, and that it was true in not being able to be together because they wanted such different things, that’s what she told herself to not feel anything other than acceptance for it. But _now_ seeing Alex not only just in the same way she was when Maggie left her but also having her say to her that the kid thing in general had come to some sort of stand still then was just a slap in the face. That then just made her angry. That just made her resent Alex, which was something she had never felt during their break up. 

But ‘ _whatever’_ she told herself. It was done. They had been over for a long time. Seeing Alex again wasn’t going to change that, seeing that Alex was without a child and might not even want one wasn’t going to change that, it had been too long, too much had happened in their lives separately. 

Just as she was heading out from work on an early finish, her phone buzzed in her back pocket. 

  
  


**_[916-555-0149]:_ ** _hey this is Violet (you know the girl you arrested last week) anyway I know you and Alex aren’t speaking anymore but she’s in trouble and only you can help._

**_[916-555-0149]:_ ** _okay sorry that sounded really dramatic. but seriously please come to the DEO asap._

  
  


Maggie stared down at the message with a thousand and one things running through her head. The first thing being, how did this girl even get her number? But the main thing that was running through her head was what had happened to Alex? Just the thought of knowing that she was in some kind of trouble and she could help made her feel so terribly conflicted. Did Alex ask for her? _Why_ would Alex ask for her? 

She put her phone in her back pocket and carried on walking down the concrete steps; she continued to make her way to her car. Shaking her head when she opened the car door and got in, she took her phone out of her pocket and put it in the cup holder, she stared down at the messages that came up once again on her lockscreen. Her mind went wild with one thing. 

_Alex. Alex. Alex._

Maggie pressed the back of her head against the car seat, shutting her eyes when a small groan from the back of her throat came from her lips. She had been apart from Alex for two years, she can’t start being in contact with her again. She can’t do that to herself, Alex was a big girl she doesn't need saving from trouble, she had been doing just fine on her own so far. Her eyes remained closed when leaning forward and pressing her forehead against her hands that were gripped to the steering wheel. “Don’t do it...don’t do it.”

  
  


_Their bodies collapsed together as Maggie dropped down from propping up on her arms, Alex’s arms wrapped tightly around Maggie’s body as she caught her breath. Maggie kissed Alex’s shoulder once again to then travel all the way up to her neck, jaw, cheek and finally her lips. They lay with each other, holding onto each other._

_Maggie rested her head down on Alex’s shoulder whilst they both caught their breaths, Alex’s fingers swam down Maggie’s hair “You’re amazing.”_

_The brunette giggled almost uncontrollably for a few seconds, once again struggling to take a compliment even in this department. Especially in this department. Maggie nuzzled her head furthermore into Alex’s shoulder “You’re pretty amazing yourself,” she heard Alex scoff bashfully, Maggie looked up to her “You think cause you’re new at this that you aren’t? Believe me, Alex. You know what you’re doing.”_

_“I have always been said to be a fast learner.”_

_Maggie hummed “I’d have to agree.” she leaned up and kissed Alex’s cheek. Alex then looked at her and pressed her lips together “I just-I really…”_

_Maggie ran her hand up and down Alex’s arm “What is it, babe?”_

_A grin spread to Alex’s lips at the word. Maggie had never called her that before. And it made her stomach do summersolts. Alex shook her head and scrunched her nose “No it’s stupid.”_

_“We literally just had a conversation where we agreed we can tell each other anything. Whatever it is, it isn’t stupid.”_

_Alex bit her lip and brushed her forehead against Maggie’s for a moment, looking down and not looking at Maggie when she confessed a whisper “I just I’ve never felt like this before…” Maggie kept her eyes on Alex who was still looking away when adding “With anyone,” finally she looked back into her eyes “I don’t know I just feel like I needed to say it. But I don’t want to scare you cause I know this is still very new.”_

_Maggie smiled softly and pulled Alex’s arm closer to her, over her own bare waist “It doesn’t scare me. It makes me happy, really happy” she let out a light hearted breath “Because honestly I don’t think I have either. With you. It feels different in every good way,” she giggled almost bashfully as she just went in and admitted “I’m kinda crazy about you already.”_

_Alex couldn’t explain why but she felt like she could cry, no one had ever been crazy about her. “Yeah?”_

_“Yeah,” Maggie bit her lip as she gazed at Alex “Once it started it was hard to stop, Danvers.”_

_“I’m pretty crazy about you too.” Alex leaned forward and took back Maggie's lips with her own. Maggie rested her palm down on Alex’s cheek as she parted the kiss into pecks whilst a smile remained on her face, pulling her back for one more long one._

_It was safe to say that the conflict today was well and truly swept away, they just went back to how things were this morning. Just together in bed and enjoying every single second of it. This relationship had only been going for a few days but already it felt so deep. The feelings they grew for each other over the past month and a half finally came together._

_The other thing that was safe to say is that now they were finally together. They had never been happier. Maybe the universe was doing something good for once._

  
  


Maggie lifted her head back and withdrew another breath, that was just one of many nights they spent together so incredibly happy, the kind of happy that was borderline disgusting. Alex gave her that, amongst the disappointment and anger she was currently feeling, she also knew how much happiness and love she had been given by the very same woman who was making her blood now boil. 

She turned on the ignition of her engine and shook her head once again as she pulled out the drive and looked both ways, one direction would take her home. The other would take her to Alex. Her palm rested to her forehead for a second until a sharp huff of a breath came from her along with a whispered “ _Shit._ ” 

And she turned. 

* * *

This is the first time Maggie had set foot in the DEO since she and Alex broke up. Luckily she still had her clearance to get it, it seemed Alex didn’t get rid of that. Not that she would have thought she would have done that, or that she would ever need it again but here she was. The text from Violet seemed too serious for Maggie to ignore, she was only human at the end of the day. And Alex was still Alex. 

She spotted the teen who was standing by the elevator; rubbing her palms roughly together. Maggie made her way over and wasted no time “Hey. Dawson, right?” 

Violet’s head snapped to her “Holy shit you showed.” 

Maggie stopped in front of her with a blank expression on her face, giving her a stiff nod “Where is she?” 

“Downstairs.”

Maggie’s brows pinched together “The hell is she doing downstairs?” 

Violet pressed her lips together and motioned her hands to the elevator doors as they opened. “Just come with me,” she steps into the elevator, noticing the reservation that Maggie had for a moment but ultimately she stepped into the elevator. 

When the doors shut, it was silent for a few seconds. Violet stared down at her hands; she cleared her throat before finally letting out a mutter “Didn’t think you’d actually come.”

“How did you even get my number?”

“Alex still has it in her phone.” 

Maggie stared at her “You went through your boss’s phone?”

Violet looked right back at her and decided not to give an answer, instead she threw back a question of her own with the shrug of her shoulders “Why did you come?” 

Maggie sighed and looked forward, shaking her head “I’d rather just see Alex, see what’s going on and just leave.” she slipped her hands into her jeans and exhaled another deep breath. Violet pressed her lips together once again and stiffly nodded when looking away from the Detective, trying to hide her smirk “Okay.” 

The elevator doors opened up and Maggie knew what floor she was on, she was on the floor of the cells. Her concern for Alex rapidly began to increase. They walked down the hall until finally Violet stopped herself and ultimately Maggie outside of a cell, she tightened a smile to her awkwardly and almost nervously, her hand gripped onto the crook of Maggie’s elbow before she said in a complete rush “Please don’t arrest me again after this.” 

Before Maggie could question, Violet opened the cell door and quite literally _flung_ Maggie into it. Maggie then found her body crashing into another and felt hands grip onto her waist to catch her, when she looked up her eyes caught onto Alex. Alex who looked completely fine. “Alex, what the hell?”

“Believe me I did not have any part in this” she looked over her shoulder and looks to Violet who was clearly “You-” 

The door then shut hard and the lock clicked, still in Alex’s hold and barely even noticing she was in it, Maggie spun her head around “Did she just?”

“Yes she did.” Alex breathed.

Maggie pulled away from Alex’s hands and walked over to the door, pressing her hand against it with her voice rising “What the hell are you doing?” 

“Helping,” Violet called back on the other side where she considered herself to be temporarily _safe_. Maggie looked back to Alex who now had her arms folded and just cocked an annoyed brow. But she didn’t seem surprised, she acted as if this was something common or at least expected. Violet then added “Look I know I don’t know you very well, Maggie-at all actually but I’ve gotten to know Alex pretty well...and the way you guys her the other week you need to talk through some stuff. So then maybe Alex will stop moping around her apartment.” 

Alex’s had knocked back with an immediate exhausted breath “I’m gonna kill her-”

“ _So_ I’m not letting you guys out until you actually talk. Properly, you may as well get started.”

When it went silent on Violet’s end, Maggie raised her brows to Alex “Is she serious?”

“Very,” Alex leaned against the wall on the other side of the cell “Trust me, she’s going to get it when we get out.”

“You understand the irony right now of _her_ throwing _me_ in a cell?” 

“She’s had me in here for fifteen minutes.” 

Maggie laughed breathlessly with disbelief, shaking her head “Why are you even recruiting her? Alex, do you know her record?”

Alex shrugged with her hands still behind her back “I had a record when J’onn recruited me...I was even in a cell.”

“So she reminds you of _you_?”

Alex pressed her lips together and let out a soft sigh, shaking her head once again as her voice went more delicate “Not really...she’s actually a lot more like you than you think.” 

Maggie scoffed with the roll of her eyes that scaled the door when muttering under her breath “In that case maybe I should warn her not to get too attached to you.” it was low, _harsh_ and in the heat of the moment, Alex knew that but I didn’t hurt any less “I guess I deserve that.”

“Clearly she is attached cause she’s done this for your good not mine,” another bitter breath came from her “This is ridiculous. I don’t know what she expects me to say to you. How does she even know you’ve been _moping_?”

“Because I have,” Alex shrugged, catching Maggie by surprise with the raw honesty “After seeing you at the station...the way you looked at me.” 

“I didn’t look at you in any kind of way.”

“You _know_ that’s not true,” Alex’s voice came out in more of a whimper. Stuck on a reply, Maggie shook her head and avoided answering all together, she threw a different question “Still how would she know? You’ve always been able to put your guard up at work.” 

Alex put the back of her head against the wall and sighed “Because she’s staying with me. I didn’t just give her a job I gave her a place to stay.” 

To say it surprised Maggie would be an understatement, of all possibilities she really wasn’t banking on that. “Wow...so instead of a baby you got yourself a teenager?”

“She’s only been living with me for a few weeks, it’s not the reason I don’t have a baby.”

“Then what is it? The reason?” Maggie’s voice came out sharper “Because maybe that is something I do need to know. I would always tell myself that you’d have a baby by now and maybe be with someone else. I told myself you had that _whole_ package that you never saw with me...that it wasn’t all for nothing but then I see you at the station and you tell me it’s at a _stand still_ do you realise how much of a slap in the face that felt? I’d rather you’d have told me you had a baby rather than say something that makes our relationship feel like it never happened.” 

Alex’s brows pinched to her ex hard “What?-” 

“Alex you are in the same place you were in when I first met you...like _we_ never happened.” 

Alex started shaking her head and took her eyes away when saying with already exhausted energy “Don’t do that.” 

“What?” Maggie shrugged, watching Alex as she walked to another end of the cell “Don’t do what?” 

“I know that I have hurt you but don’t say _that_ , Maggie. Of course we happened and it will always matter.”

“So are you going to have kids?”

“I don’t know anymore.”

Maggie bit her lip “Did you hear what you just said? When I asked you if you were sure you wanted to give up on us _you_ said being a mom was always crystal clear to you and that you loved me but you needed kids and now look at us.” 

Alex sighed when running her fingers through her hair, slapping back down on her legs “I don’t know what to say.” 

There was a small pause, Maggie tried to ignore her own eyes filling “Why weren’t you crystal clear about me?” 

Alex lost her breath for a moment with her own eyes filling, she stepped closer towards her. She had a moment where she wanted to reach for her hands but the back of her mind told her to stop. “Maggie I was.”

Maggie shook her head and shrugged with a weaker tone “I don’t know what to believe from you anymore” she sucked in a breath “I don’t think I even _know_ you anymore. I never hated you after our break up...until two weeks ago. That anger began to surface.”

“I’m sorry.” Alex cried. 

“I know...but it doesn’t change that the past two years we’ve gone on to live completely separate lives and all for nothing” her lips pressed together for a moment “I forgave you a long time ago but _now_ I can’t forgive you for ending us on what is clearly a faded dream.” 

“I didn’t know what to do! At the time I meant it and you wouldn’t consider-”

It showed how clearly Maggie still knew her since she quite literally finished her sentence. “A baby? A baby is not something to consider getting _on board_ with, Alex-we had this fight two years ago. You promised me forever and then you took forever away.”

Alex found no response and just looked down to the floor, hearing Maggie laugh soberly “Thing is, doing what you’re doing now? Taking in a _vulnerable_ teen and trying to give her a better life, _that_ is something I could’ve gotten on board with. It actually would have made me love you even more.” 

Alex looked back up to Maggie when the brunette shook her head once again “But you threw us away before any of that...you were everything to me but I wasn’t everything to you.” 

“It wasn’t like that!” Alex cried “And you know that! I couldn’t sleep for weeks _._ I would sit up all night and just watch you sleep, _killing_ myself on what to do-I didn’t know what to do.” 

“It was a conversation you didn’t include me in. I just woke up one morning ready to talk about our wedding but instead I had you sat on the foot of the bed crying and saying you couldn’t do it anymore.”

“We had conversations about it before.” 

Maggie pinched her brows to her “Me asking you over and over again if I was all you needed and you _lying_ by saying yes was not a conversation that was just you keeping me in the dark.”

“And I regret it!”

“Which part?” 

It was a simple question but not one that Alex had a simple answer for. She shrugged once against and let out a sharp sigh “What could I have done? I couldn’t have called you.” 

“You’re underestimating how badly I wanted you. Cause I’d have listened to you if you wanted to talk things through again,” Maggie cleared her throat and let out a small sigh as she quickly added “You know what, Alex it’s fine. You’re sorry and you regret _whatever_ it is you’re saying you regret. Was the point of her locking me in here with you so I can stand here and tell you I forgive you? Sure, I forgive you...but I can’t be pulled back into your life, we need to let this lie after this. For good this time.” 

“I know.”

“I meant what I said that night when I left. I am grateful for you and what our relationship did for me...but there’s nothing else to say.”

Alex swallowed thickly, trying to stop her emotions from surfacing too much “It’s done.” she looks to the door that Maggie was still stood by and walked over to it herself, her body now being in close proximity to her ex; she remembered a time where she would push her up against the door and kiss her, it was heartbreaking to see that they were at this point now. 

She knocked on the door “Violet.” 

There was no argument on the other side, Violet knew enough was enough. The door opened; she looked at them both “Well?”

Maggie glanced to Alex before back to Violet “Look I get the sentiment of what you did, as infuriating as it was. We’ve talked,” her eyes caught into Alex’s nodding with her then adding “Everything we needed to say, was said,” she glanced to Maggie “And...i _t’s done._ ” 

Maggie gave a stiff nod “Yeah,” she cleared her throat “Bye Alex,” she took steps away, glancing once more to Violet “Good luck.” 

Violet’s brows pinched to her, not quite being able to pinpoint what exactly she meant, but Alex knew and it was enough to make her sigh. As Maggie walked out, Violet turned her head back to Alex “Look I know you’re pissed,”

“Yeah I am.” Alex sharply exhaled.

“You needed to talk to you and you know it.”

It went silent for a moment before Alex sighed “Well like Maggie said I get your sentiment, you were trying to help. And _clearly_ she had things to say...I feel like she would’ve said more but it was basically all said and done.”

“Yeah she went in.” Violet pulled an awkward face, clearly she had been listening on the other end. 

“She had every right to.” Alex mumbled, Violet raised her brows when slightly ducking her head to get back in Alex’s vision “So I’m not getting fired or kicked out?”

Alex took another deep breath through her nostrils, looking at the teen and gave a half _semi_ forced smile “Not this time. But don’t do that again.” 

“I was just trying to help,” Violet shrugged “I know sometimes I can do it in a fucked up way, sorry about that.”

Alex snorted and rolled her eyes, she just started walking down the hall with Violet then tracing along. She knew Alex was still pissed, but it was safe to say she will soon be forgiven. Because above everything, Alex _did_ understand the sentiment in it, and no matter how much it hurt to have that conversation, maybe they did need it. When Violet caught up with her, Alex gave her a playful shove. Yeah, it was safe to say they were going to be alright.

  
But with that being _possibly_ the last time she would ever see Maggie, her heart couldn’t help but ache that little bit more, as if her heart had broken all over again. She had to carry on, that’s all she could do, but carrying on without Maggie Sawyer was never a life she enjoyed living, and that will never change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DEO meets parent trap?? lmao this was a fun one to write and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it just as much. what are your thoughts? what do you predict next?? drop comments below and thanks for reading!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A breaking news story sets of something inside of Violet and Alex to find herself returning back to the bar...after getting a call from Maggie.

Violet tried to bury herself in the couch in hopes that Alex wouldn’t wake her up. She was enjoying her training to be an agent, she felt like she was actually heading towards accomplishing something; that this would lead her to her _not_ wasting her life away. And yes, she was thankful to Alex for that. But what she was not thankful for was the early mornings. 

“Violet.” 

“Go away.” Violet grumbled, wrapping her arms tighter around her pillow. It wasn’t long before she felt a pillow hit hard against the top of her head, her eyes opened with a groan ripping from the back of her throat as she gripped onto the new pillow that was now at the top of her head, sitting up and launching it over to Alex as soon as she saw fit, hitting the Director on her leg when she was making her way to the kitchen island. 

Alex raised a brow when looking over to her “You’re the one who wanted to train.”

“I’m beginning to regret that decision” Violet threw herself back down on the couch, staring up at the ceiling “Why can’t I miss one day? I hate these six am wake up calls.”

“Because the morning is the only time I can train you without interruptions and the more you come to training the quicker you are in _completing_ your training.”

“I don’t turn eighteen for another two months anyway so I can’t even work for the DEO fully until then.”

“You still need to train every day.” 

Violet sighed with her eyes closing and her next sentence came out in a breath “Fuck my life,” she took a few more seconds and sat herself up, looking back over to Alex “Are you at least going to make me a coffee?”

“How else would you drink it? I’ve never seen you even use that thing.” Alex teased dryly with the glance to the coffee machine. 

Violet huffed a sarcastic laugh and _rolled_ herself off the couch, landing on her feet and pushing herself up and headed over to the bathroom. The training had been pretty brutal, and Violet half felt like it was Alex’s payback from the stunt she pulled the other week. It had been exactly ten days since Alex was locked in that cell with Maggie and she hadn’t seen or heard from her since, not that she expected to of course. 

But Alex wasn’t being hard on Violet in training as some kind of payback, because she knew that what Violet did was done out of the goodness of her heart. She was just going harder on her because she had to make the training more advanced as they progressed, tough love was how Alex saw it. Being a hardass was more Violet’s version of events. 

The teen dragged herself back out only to get her clothes; she returned to the bathroom and came back out once again once she was fully ready to head out to the DEO. By the time she did all that, her coffee was still there waiting for her as well as a nicely buttered piece of toast. Alex plastered a smile to her and nodded at the brunette “Morning smile?” 

Violet forced a, yet again, sarcastic tight lipped smile with her middle finger pressed against her lips, but that was pretty much standard procedure most mornings. Violet turned to the table with her plate in one hand and glass in the other; as she turned she glanced over to the TV that was on at a very low volume, but she read the graphics from the news. 

**_FATHER OF THREE FOUND GUILTY OF DOMESTIC VIOLENCE_ **

“I’m glad they finally charged him,” Alex sighed from behind Violet, still at the kitchen island “It’s been going on for so long.” 

“What happened?” Violet asked, looking to Alex in the corner of her eyes whilst also having her eyes glued to the screen. Alex shrugged as she made her way over to the table “Came out a couple months ago. He was the CEO of National City’s top bank, a really well respected family. Everyone was completely blind sided that he was this violent _monster._ It was his eldest daughter who came forward.” 

Violet tore her eyes away from the screen and cleared her throat as she took her coffee to her lips “Shit.” 

“Yeah. But at least they’re actually sending him down for it,” Alex sighed once more “Too many get away with it.” 

The TV was soon turned off by Alex and they got through their breakfast before finally heading out for another set of training, though Violet was not wanting to do it even more now. 

* * *

Alex noticed that something had switched in Violet since they left the apartment in the morning. She had not been off her training once since they started this, she had been consistent for the past month of their training but today she was off. Alex tried to _hint_ her curiosity of what was wrong but Violet gave nothing away. At least this time Violet actually gave her the heads up when she said that she was going out. She didn’t tell her where but at least there was development. Or so she thought. 

The last time Alex came into this bar after getting a call from Maggie, they were very much together. They were _engaged_ the last time that happened. The last time, Maggie called Alex saying she got off work early and wanted to see her _so_ bad all day; they drank and laughed and went home to make love that night like they always thought it would be. 

This time however would be very much different. This time, Maggie was calling Alex to tell her that _“That kid staying with you or whatever is at the bar so I figured you’d want to know”_ so it was a completely flipped scenario. But Alex was too pissed in what Violet might be doing there to even take notice of it. Because she was pretty sure that she wasn’t there to get anything from that beaten up old car of hers. 

She walked into the bar with her blood already boiling, seeing Violet _sat_ at the bar with her arms folded and pressed down against it, leaning over and calling to the barmen on what else he had back there. Alex didn’t even see Maggie lingering in the back booth at first, she just marched right on over to Violet and gave her back a harsh nudge “What the hell are you doing?”

“Edging my bets.” Violet strummed her palms against the bar to then sit back on the stool, Alex then glancing to the glass in front of the seventeen year old, her brows rising in the process “You seriously got served?” 

“In a place like this are you really surprised?”

“You know there’s a cop in this bar right now-”

“Yeah, Sawyer. I’m not an idiot how else would you have known I was here?” Violet slapped her palm against the bar again in a still rhythm as she glanced over and nodded her head in Maggie’s direction “She’s over there.”

That was when Alex’s eyes finally flickered up and locked onto Maggie who was looking right back over for a second before turning her head down to the table from sitting in the booth, Alex’s eyes remained stuck on her when hearing Violet mumble “Been watching me like I need babysitting, but I guess that’s your job.” 

Alex looked back to Violet. “She’s been watching you like a kid who’s under age which you are-”

“Don’t call me a kid.” 

“You’re under twenty one.” 

“So what?” Violet snapped whilst still barely making eye contact, just quick glances with the glass now in her hand and closer to her lips. Alex sighed “I didn’t make that law. You’re lucky she called me and didn’t arrest you.” 

Violet scoffed and went to take a sip of her beer, but Alex’s hand got to the rim of the glass before she had the chance and pulled it away “Are you kidding me-” she looked to the barmen “Hey! She’s _seventeen._ ” 

Violet smiled to the barmen and shook her head “That’s only in human years.”

“Violet there is no difference with aging in Alien it’s not like dog years!” 

Violet then flashed Alex and closed mouth smile and spoke in a calming voice “I’ve had a bad day.” 

“ _Vi,_ ” Alex retorted which just caused Violet to roll her eyes and drop her head into her hand “Fine.” 

Alex looked back to Maggie, catching her looking at her once again –– she took in a small breath “I know you’ve been off today and we can talk about it back home. But alcohol isn’t the solution to it.” 

“That’s what people who _can_ drink always say cause they know they have the choice.” 

“Well maybe but we’re both going to have a coke and we can talk like usual.”

“Yippie- _fucking-_ ki yay,” Violet glanced up to see Alex’s attention wandering back over to the Detective for the third time, rolling her eyes once more when sitting up “Oh for shit sake, Danvers. Go talk to her, the puppy eyes from across the bar is embarrassing.”

Alex’s head snapped back to her “What?”

“You’re staring at her. She’s staring at you. Just go talk to her.” 

“I am going to talk to her. To _thank_ her for calling me about you.” Alex spoke boldly but was yet to move her feet, Violet raised her brows to her and whispered “So why aren’t you moving?” 

Alex’s eyes stuck to the floor when muttering as she glanced back to the teen “I don’t know I feel like my feet are stuck.” 

“Seriously? How in the hell are you a director for a top government organisation?” 

Alex swatted the young girl’s arm harshly followed by a grumbled “Shut up,” she blew out a deep breath and then forced herself to actually move her feet, finally making her way over to Maggie –– who was clearly trying to act like she couldn’t see Alex but _totally_ could. Alex kept her hands together to try and stop them from looking like they were shaking so much.

Maggie kept her head down when drinking her whiskey and sat back at the very second Alex came to be beside her table, her arms folded when looking up to her ex fianceé who tapped her finger tips down on the table as she leant down when trying to speak with as little nerves as possible “Hey so-thanks for calling about her.” 

“Figured both of you would have appreciated it more if I did that instead of arresting her again.”

“She’s not a bad kid.”

“So you keep saying.” Maggie sat forward and looked over to Violet when taking her glass back in her hand, hearing Alex then add on “She isn’t. She just had a bad time.” 

“Alex I really don’t-” she shook her head back up to Alex, placing her glass closer to her lips “I really don’t want to spend my evening listening to you talk about how your kid isn’t a bad one.” 

“She’s not my _kid_ , Maggie. She’s just a girl that I’m...trying to look out for I don’t know.”

“Well,” Maggie finished off her whiskey and put the glass back down on her table before she rose to her feet and gave Alex a fake tight smile “Whilst you figure it out. Excuse me.” her shoulder brushed against Alex’s as she walked past her and headed to the restroom without letting Alex get a word in afterward. 

Her eyes glanced over to Violet who was no longer paying attention, she was too busy looking down at her phone. Probably texting Nia about how much she wanted to punch Alex right now for ruining her fun. After glaring at the barman to remember that the girl in front of him was still under the age of twenty one, she couldn’t help it when she followed Maggie into the restroom. 

She walked in and saw Maggie standing in front of the mirrors, glancing at Alex through the reflection before letting out a breath deeply through her nose and looking down “What do you want from me, Alex?” 

“I want you to not be pissed at me everytime you look at me. I thought we talked things through the other day after-”

“After your little friend out there locked us in a cell together?” Maggie looked back to Alex through the reflection, turning around to her when it was silent for a few seconds, her back leaning against the sink with a shrug of her shoulders “We didn’t exactly talk it out. I spoke and you barely allowed yourself to listen.”

“You think I’m basically in the same spot as to when we broke up believe me I did listen.” 

“But you didn’t _hear_ me,” Maggie scoffed “Do you realise how much it boils me to see that you tore apart our engagement for the assurance of you having a baby to you now still not even going forward with it during all this time?” 

“Life gets in the way! You haven’t been in my life for nearly two years, you have no idea what’s been going on!”

“And who’s fault is that!” Maggie snapped point blank, her eyes now just locked on Alex’s with the plain look on her face “I would have been in your life everyday for the rest of my life if you hadn’t have decided-” she put herself to a stop, running her fingers through her hair. _Was there really any point going through any of this again?_

Maggie held her palms out flat “Forget it.” 

“I don’t want to forget it,” Alex whimpered breathlessly. “I hate that you now hate me.”

Maggie bit her lip and shrug with her brows briefly rising “That’s the problem-” her hands dropped back down to the side with her head shaking “I wish that I did” 

“Maggie...” but before anything else could be said, Maggie walked closer to her “We were engaged.”

“I know that.”

“We were _engaged_ and you threw it away-you threw _me_ away you stupid…” Maggie wasn't drunk, but she had been drinking quite a bit. Alex could tell the difference.

“I know,” Alex kept her voice soft. Maggie’s brows pinching to her when whispering in a still annoyed plea “Stop looking at me like that.”

“How do you want me to look at you?”

“Like you _don’t_ love me.” 

Alex’s tongue ran across her bottom lip before she bit down on it and shook her head, with her tone still coming out in a small mumble “I can’t do that.” 

Maggie’s hands pressed against Alex’s waist as she pushed her back gently with a breathless cry coming from her lips “Stop it.” 

Alex stepped back herself and pressed against the bathroom wall. The back of Maggie’s hand pressed against her lips as she allowed her breath to shake against her skin. A sigh slipped from her mouth “I’m sorry I know I shouldn’t…”

“Maggie.”

“Stop saying my name,” she cried, taking her watery eyes back up to Alex’s “Just stop talking.” 

Alex ran her fingers through her hair as she pressed the back of her head against the wall “Okay.” she then did just remain quiet for a few seconds, not getting the chance to even say much more by when Maggie’s hands clasped hard on her cheeks and pulled her lips onto hers. 

She didn’t have time to even think about it. The kiss was hard, harsh and full of raw heat. It was almost like Maggie was fueling her anger with the still attraction that lingered between them and it built up. Maggie kept her fingertips pressed firmly on the back of Alex’s neck as her body came closer and pressed hard against Alex’s. Her tongue dominated over her ex’s as if no time had been apart from them. 

Her thigh found itself pushing in between Alex’s legs which caused a small moan to slip from her mouth that was still on Maggie’s in the wet open kiss. Alex’s hands found the waistline of Maggie’s jeans at the back, pulling her even closer. Maggie bit down on Alex’s bottom lip, pulling on it for a moment which earned another satisfied groan came from Alex before Maggie put her lips heavily back over hers.

Their hips rocked side to side whilst still hard together, Maggie dropping one hand to her waist when her mouth moved to the crook of Alex’s neck, hard kissing attacking her skin, her tongue running along it as she moved onto putting more heavy and hot breath kisses along Alex’s throat that was just arched forward when Alex’s head went back against the wall, her eyes fluttered shut as her lips remained parted, waiting for Maggie’s return to them.

Alex’s head ducked back down when she felt Maggie’s hands put to the back of her neck again for the control she silently demanded and Alex happily complied when their mouths came back together. 

Maggie felt like she just wanted to escape into all of this, to escape back into Alex like an old habit that she thought she had got rid of. She hated how much she still wanted Alex, how amongst all the anger, upset and hurt she felt when she looked at her. She also felt the same desire, the same need, the same _love._ Right now kissing Alex was like going back to cigarettes when she was a teenager, taste so good even though you know how bad it is for you. But eventually Maggie was aware whenever she had a cigarette that she should smack it out of her mouth. 

And when that thought came to her mind, Maggie suddenly pulled back with both of them now just catching their breaths from their heaving chests. Alex remained silent, they both did. But Alex even more so was making sure to tread carefully, she knew that what just happened was out of impulse and mixed emotions. Maggie avoided eye contact for a few seconds before her breaths became less heaved but still deep, till finally she looked up. Eyes locking back onto eyes.

Alex rubbed her lips together “Mag-”

Her sentence didn’t get finished with this time Maggie just walking out of the restroom and thanking that no one came in during all that. Alex didn’t try to stop her physically or verbally, she just remained against the wall for a second with her head bowed, letting out a deep breath of her own through her momentary puckered lips. Trying to just wrap her head around what the hell just happened, wanting to feel like it was a good thing but knowing that it wasn’t because it wasn’t a kiss that meant it would go anywhere. It was a moment of weakness. And she knew that. 

But she didn’t want it to end just like that, they needed to talk. There was clearly so much brewing between them, so much uncovered stuff that they needed to get out that it can’t end just like _that_. 

But by the time Alex got her bearings and walked out of the restroom, Maggie was gone. And Alex couldn’t even pretend that she was surprised by it. She didn’t say a word when she walked back over to Violet who was now sitting there with a _coke_ , and Alex did check momentarily before sitting on the stool beside her and slapping her hand down on the bar “Whiskey. Now. Double”

“Where the hell have you been?” Violet asked with a brow raised “And what happened to _alcohol doesn’t solve a bad situation?_

“Adults lie, you should know this by now.” Alex quickly blurted before she took the whiskey to her lips within a split second of it being laid out in front of her. 

From the way she saw Maggie leave the bar, and the way Alex was acting now. It didn’t take a genius to know _something_ had happened.

* * *

When they got home Violet still didn’t want to talk about whatever was on her mind and that today was just simply a bad day, Alex wasn’t quite sure what to make of the excuse but after what just happened with Maggie she wasn’t exactly in the right frame of mind to even question it. 

Violet got changed into her sleep wear and crashed down on the couch, wrapping herself up in her comforter and practically burying herself in it without saying a word. Both of them had days that made them want to bury themselves in their beds and forget. Alex found herself just staring up at the ceiling. Playing the kiss over and _over_ again. The way that Maggie had her against the wall and gripped onto her, and Alex _knowing_ that it was out of frustration more than love and she still didn’t care. She just wanted to kiss her and keep kissing her; it was something she wasn’t expecting and had _no_ idea what it meant here on out. She still didn’t think it would mean that they would get together, but if not that then what did it mean? 

Alex was dragged out of her thoughts pretty quickly though, as soon as the sharp panicked breathing came aware to Alex’s hearing she was out of her own thoughts. She sat up and looked over with it only taking a few seconds to realize that she was dreaming. She saw Violet on the couch in a rapid case of tossing and turning “No. _No_ …”

Alex made her way out of her bed as soon as she saw fit and made her way over “Violet?” she rested herself down beside the teen on the edge of the couch, looking down at her. Violet was hissing with her head pushed hard into the pillow; her brows terribly creased as sweat trickled her forehead “Please!”

Alex cupped her face to try and stop her from moving “Vi, wake up.”

Still asleep Violet again desperately “I’m sorry!” 

“Violet.”

“It won’t happen again!”

“Violet! Wake up!” in a sudden flash Alex’s hands pulled away from Violet’s face as the young girl woke and came up in a sudden lunge forward, sitting up and finding herself immediately in Alex’s arms who wrapped around her body as soon as she could. 

Violet’s breathing continued to be deep and heavy, feeling Alex’s hand cradle the back of her head. She screwed her eyes shut when she rested her chin down on Alex’s shoulder. Alex found herself gently rocking her side to side in a small motion “It’s okay,” her arms tightened around Violet “I got you.” 

She then felt Violet’s grip tightened around _her_ body. They had never hugged at the best of times, if ever actually. Much less one like this. Alex continued to stroke her mousey brown hair “Do you want some water?” 

She got no verbal response, she just felt the action of Violet nodding “Okay” Alex whispered; squeezing her arms around Violet one more time before she pulled back and made her way into the kitchen to get a glass of water. When looking over she saw Violet with her head now in her hands. Alex filled the glass and quickly returned. She passed down the glass to the teen and as she was taking a sip, Alex sat herself in the corner of the couch. Violet eyed her when turning her head “What are you doing?” 

“When I had bad dreams my mom used to sit back and stroke my hair. Made me feel better so c’mon.” 

Violet bit her lip in a small debate. Her mom never did anything like that with her, not even when she was a kid. She took another big sip of her water and placed it on the table. She lay back with her head finding its resting place on Alex’s lap, she turned on her side facing the fireplace when feeling Alex’s fingers comb through the side of her hair. It was nice, almost undeserving. 

“I’m sorry I woke you.” Violet sighed. 

“Did you seriously just say that to me?” Alex stopped stroking her hair for a moment and shook her head, starting again when she continued in a soft voice “Don’t ever apologise for something like this.” 

Violet pressed her lips together with it falling silent again. She found herself actually embracing the feeling of what Alex was doing, the comfort and safety that it brought her. Completely dragging her out of the state that she was in just two minutes ago. Alex rested her free hand down on Violet’s arm which made Violet flinch for a split second before settling back down, as if her body forgot who was touching her for a moment. And it didn’t go unnoticed, Alex kept her eyes down on her “Violet do you want to talk about it? The dream and...today?”

“What makes you think it has anything to do with today?”

“Just a hunch. I know you said you just were having an off day but-”

“Exactly. Just a shit day.” Violet insisted once again in a weaker voice. 

“Right. It was and you are here and safe but y’know sometimes it can help to go through it? Anything you’re feeling?” 

Violet sighed with her words coming out in an exhausted breath “I’m tired, Alex.” clearly she was trying to steer away from the conversation, and Alex knew one thing about how to handle things with Violet. _Don’t push, let her come to you._ She still felt there was more to her crying out like she did than just some fictional dream. 

But Alex as told herself, don’t push. Alex wanted to let Violet feel like she could come to her with anything without feeling like she _had_ to, no feeling forced. “Alright,” she cooed “You want to go back to sleep?” 

Violet’s eyes closed when nodding. Alex mumbled another okay and slipped her fingers out of the girl’s hair. Violet sat up to let Alex get out of her spot; she stood up and looked back down to Violet, reached her hand down and pushing her hair behind the young girl’s ear “Well you know where I am if you need me.”

Violet smiled tightly “Thanks, Alex.” she had never been quite so vulnerable in front of someone, and just like most things these past few months. She still didn’t know how to handle the kindness that Alex gave her. 

Alex returned the smile and slipped her hand back into her pockets, when making her way back over to her bed she heard the teen call in a soft tone “Alex?” she turned back to Violet who suddenly seemed to be nervous by biting her lip, her eyes flickering to the bed “Could I...would it be okay if-” 

“Come on.” Alex shrugged a shoulder as she softly swayed her arm in motion to the bed; continuing to make her way over into the bed. It was only a few seconds until Violet joined her. Alex pulled back the comforter on the other side of the bed and the teen slipped in; surprising Alex further by having Violet’s body curl up next to hers, the teen’s head resting on her shoulder. 

Alex slowly put her arms around the teen and held her just as tight. And yet again, another flashing memory came through her head of what she said to Kara years ago. 

  
  


_“And I want to hold her when she has a bad dream.”_

  
  


She sighs and pushes past it, her eyes close and feels Violet’s body finally found itself relaxing. And knowing that it was down to her, that she was the one who was finally making Violet feeling safe. That washed away every ounce of confusing events that happened today. But as always Maggie was still there in the back of her mind, and though she still had no idea where they were going to end up after what happened tonight, her priority right now was just making sure Violet slept through the rest of the night, and to be there for her if she didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's all kind of emotions flying around in this chapter I am well aware. But we were expecthing That?? What do you think this means for them?? Thoughts on Violet's 'secret'?? Thanks for reading this chapter, drop a comment on all your thoughts and theories below they mean a lot. 
> 
> See you for the next one!! Keep staying safe!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex deals with the aftermath from both Violet's troubling nightmare and her sudden kiss with Maggie. 
> 
> TW// mentioned of domestic abuse
> 
> https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/# if you haven't yet please sign every petition possible, share it on your platforms, text, call and donate IF you're able to. I wasn't sure whether to post today but I saw this as a chance to also use this platform to keep spreading the word.

Alex sighed as she finally took a breath from telling Kara everything that had happened last night and this morning as they sat at their table in Noonans. Leaving her sister and her _jaw_ completely shocked as she tried her best to process everything, Kara held up her hand for a moment “I can’t...believe-”

“I know. Trust me I do cause I can’t believe it either,” Alex sat back in her chair, letting out another hard breath “It all just was some kind of whirlwind.” 

“Is she okay?” Kara asked in a quiet voice, glancing over to Violet who was standing at the bar when ordering herself another coffee. Alex sighed and shrugged “I think so. She hasn’t talked about it, doesn’t want to talk about it anymore.” 

“Poor girl...but the fact that she slept in your bed though is a big thing, shows that she finds comfort in you, right?” Kara smiled softly “So just give it time. Clearly you’re on the right track.” 

“Yeah I hope so,” Alex breathed. Just before they came and met Kara, this morning they had a conversation about Violet and her nightmare from the night before...and it all just poured out of her. Violet told her everything about this element of her home life, about how the back of her dad’s hand was a constant motion that she felt against her cheek, from when she made a minor back chatting comment to when she hardly said anything at all. He didn’t need an excuse. The verbal abuse came from both her parents. Alex wanted to cry so much as she was telling her, but she held it all in up until Violet excused herself to the bathroom after telling her everything. Violet knew she had cried, it didn't surprise her. As they were ready to leave, Violet told Alex that unless she herself brought it up, she didn’t want to talk about it again. And of course Alex was going to respect that.

“I’m just _so_ protective over her I can’t stand the thought that she’s battling something and keeping it to herself...but you’re right her finding comfort with me is a big thing so I’ve just got to let her come to me more in time.”

“And I’m sure she will,” Kara put her hand on Alex’s arm; giving it a light shake before she raised her brows as a small smirk grows on her lips “But back to Maggie.” 

Alex rolled her eyes and took a heavy sigh, her head went right back to shaking “That was just... _insane_...I shouldn’t have followed her into the bathroom I should’ve just let her be.”

“So why didn’t you?”

Alex pressed her lips together and gave her a sister a sombre smile when her voice came out in a much more vulnerable tone “Because it’s Maggie.” 

Kara frowned to her filled with sympathy, she reached back over and put her hand over her sister’s once again. Alex gripped onto it and shook her head “You know how hard it is for me to walk away from her.”

“I know.”

“And last night I just couldn’t. It was the third time in the space of a month that she had walked away from me pissed and I saw my chance to follow her to try and talk so I did. I didn’t expect her to do that but when she did I didn’t want to let her go.” 

Kara stroked her thumb along the back of Alex’s hand “Have you talked to her?”

“I sent a text to her this morning. Just asking if she was okay because I knew she was upset and that I just hope she's okay.”

“And?”

“Nothing.”

Kara shrugged “Well maybe she just hasn’t read it because she’s at work.” 

Alex refrained from making the point that at the time she sent Maggie the text she wouldn’t have started work yet because during their time together Alex had Maggie’s work schedule burned into her brain, but she let her sister give her optimistic words, after all optimism was what she did best.

Kara looked over Alex’s shoulder “What is she doing?” 

Alex then too glanced over her shoulder to Violet who now knew how had coffee in her hands but was still standing at the bar, talking to the barista that is always here during the day. Alex just turned her head back around and raised her brows to Kara with a smirk now on _her_ face. It wasn’t too long until Violet finally came over and sat back down, once she did, Alex and Kara wasted no time with the blonde getting in there first “Has that not gone cold by now?”

Violet glanced over to her with a nonchalant shrug “What?”

Alex tried to hide her smirk behind her curled fingers before she dropped down her hand and proceeded to tease “Kara just means that you were flirting with the barista for so long that I’d ask you to go get me another coffee but I’d rather it be hot by the time it gets here.”

“Okay-” Violet sat up in her chair, leaning down to the table and looked between the two of them with her finger held up “First of all, I wasn’t flirting. Second of all I’ve known her since I came to National City she always been working when I came in.”

“And the motivation to _keep_ you coming in?” Alex suggested in a small tune and the raise of her brow. Violet glared at her “How’s _your_ love life going, Alex?”

Alex’s head snapped to her sister as she pointed at the teen with her thumb “See? This is what she does.” 

Kara rolled her eyes with an amused smirk on her face as she started to rise from her chair “Okay well I’m going to leave you guys to fight that out. I gotta go.” 

“Oh yeah, got all those lives to save,” Violet teased bluntly. Causing both Alex and Kara to stare at her, the colour practically draining from Kara’s face before she nervously giggled “What?”

“From all that hardcore reporting on the latest fashion.” 

“Oh,” Kara laughed breathlessly in almost an overly obvious sigh of relief “Yeah for sure,” she looked to her sister, flashing her a small subtle look before she just pokes her shoulder “Let me know how things go.” 

Alex didn’t really know if Kara meant with Maggie or Violet or _both_ but regardless she was going to tell her anyway of course. Alex grabbed her sister’s hand for a moment and gave it a squeeze, Kara then looked to Violet and smiled when giving her a goodbye and quickly made herself scarce. 

Leading Alex to look back to Violet and raise her brows to her when not letting the teasing lie “You like her?”

“I am not having this conversation with you.” 

“Wha-why?” 

The main reason was simple. Violet wasn’t going to have this conversation because she didn’t know how to. Because she never had conversations like this with her mom or anyone else, so she shrugs “Because there’s nothing to have a conversation about. Now are we gonna go and train?”

She takes a quick glance back over to the barista. Her name was Jessie, Violet knew that much. She was 18 soon to be 19 and was going to National City University, she knew that too. Was Violet attracted to her warm toned skin, nose ring and lucious thick wavy hair? Yes she was but she’s going to hold that information to herself. She was also keeping quiet that there had been the odd times in the past before Violet started staying with Alex that Violet would stay in Noonan’s as much as she could, and often Jessie would come and join her on the last hour of her shift when it quietened down, they’d talk quite a lot and got on. And she wasn’t keeping it to herself because she was embarrassed, she just didn’t know _how_ to talk about it. 

Her attention goes back to Alex who gets on a more serious level as her voice goes into that delicate tone that she does when wanting to be comforting “Are you sure? We can skip a day..”

“I thought you said yesterday that there is no skipping.” 

“Well I just don’t want to force you into training if you’re still feeling down.” 

“Alex,” Violet sighed “I’m fine, okay? I promise.” 

All Alex could do was take Violet’s word for it, so they swiftly moved past the conversation, finished up their coffee and made their way out of Noonan’s to head to training. Violet had to practically shove Alex out the door after she raised her brows to her once again after Jessie called a goodbye to her as they walked out. 

“You’re so embarrassing.” Violet whispered beneath her breath. Alex simply giggled and put her arm around the teen’s shoulder, yanking her close before once again being shoved away, ah yes maybe Violet was feeling better after all. 

* * *

Violet walked out of the changing rooms after showering once their training was done, she came out to see Alex stood at the centre island looking up at the wall that was covered in surveillance screening whilst her agents worked around her. It was times like this where Violet saw and realised just how powerful Alex was. This was _her_ place and these people all worked under her orders. Sometimes Violet forgot just how important Alex was, she had heard this woman sing _rather well_ in the shower and scream over a spider for god sake those things were the kind of things that makes you forget just how much of a strong authority she held. 

She made her way over and stood beside Alex, now also leaning her arms down on the counter; she glanced over to some passing agents “When will I get a uniform?” 

“When you become an actual agent.” 

“Can I not get a little something right now?” Violet looked to her, pulling a tight lipped smile “Like even a sticker or something that says _in training._ ” 

Alex snorted a laugh “Aw, would that make you feel valid?” 

“Yes, actually.” 

“Alright,” Alex muttered with sarcasm when looking back forward “I’ll look into that.” 

Violet kept her eyes on the screen and squinted to one of them, she nodded at it “What does that say?” 

Alex looked at where Violet was pointing with the young girl then adding “I’m not going crazy, right? That’s not even a language on earth.” 

“You’re right. It’s kryptonian.” 

“Isn’t that where Supergirl came from?”

“Oh you do your research,” Alex smirked almost proudly “Yes it is. It means free the people.”

“Shut up. You can’t speak kryptonian.” 

Alex raised a brow filled with cockiness, shrugging a shoulder to her “Being in contact with Supergirl I picked up a few phrases,” she reached over to her tablet and pulled it close “See? Even got it all laid out.” 

“You’re trying to learn alien languages?” 

“It’ll certainly help with the job I do. Want to be the best I can be so-”

“Nerd.” Violet scoffed light heartedly when looking down at the screen. Alex sucked in a breath with a soft smile resting on her lips when nodding “Yeah I’ve been called that a few times before.” 

The next five minutes proceeded with Alex showing Violet the words and sentences that she had picked up in translating. She showed Violet how to read a few basic words. Violet looked to her and asked if Alex as well as training her in fighting, could also teach her how to do more and without fail, yet another line from her past came sweeping into her mind. 

  
  


_“I wanna teach her how to read.”_

  
  


Alex once again shook it off and cleared her throat with a tight smile, she nodded and rubbed the teens back for a moment “Sure.” her phone suddenly started to vibrate in her back pocket, when she took it out she was surprised to see that it was Maggie calling; already she barely knew what to do with herself. She quietly excused herself with Violet now too distracted to even notice. 

She got a safe distance away from everyone else before she answered “Maggie?” 

_“Hi, Alex._ ” Maggie breathed, already seeming exhausted by the conversation. Alex had the feeling this wasn’t going to be a whole _let’s start again_ conversation. But still Alex pushed through “How are you?”

_“A little...confused. You?”_

“Pretty much the same. Listen Maggie last night-”

_“I shouldn’t have kissed you.”_

Alex pressed her lips together; she looked down to the floor when gravely nodding as her eyes fixated on her boots “Right.” 

_“Not that I regret it,”_ Maggie blurted with then a quick sigh to follow, Alex could hear the conflict that Maggie was clearly having with herself with the whole ordeal _“I’ve never regretted any kiss with-but it’s not the point we still we just can’t, Alex.”_

“I know.”

_“Like you texting me this morning I get why you did it but like I said the other week-”_

“I know, us getting involved back in each others lives can’t happen.” 

_“We can’t put ourselves through this again.”_

Alex knocked her head back and looked up to the ceiling, she closed her eyes at the words that were on the tip of her tongue, knowing that she shouldn’t entirely say it. But she couldn’t help it “Even if it could be different?” 

_“Please don’t do this to me. I can’t.”_

“I’m sorry,” Alex sighed and shook her head, covering her eyes with her palm “God you’re right I’m sorry I shouldn’t have...like you said this is just confusing.” 

It went silent between the two of them for a moment. Another sigh came from Maggie on the end of the phone _“I need to get you out of my system, so please, Alex just let me.”_

Alex’s eyes couldn’t help it when they filled up; all she could do was just nod to Maggie’s request, she knew she was right and she knew that this was the _least_ she could do for Maggie after everything that has happened between them. After everything she put Maggie through, in these last few weeks especially. “Okay.”

_“You need to do the same, for your own good.”_

“Yeah.” Alex whispered, trying to hold back the words of saying that she really didn’t want Maggie out of her system. 

_“We_ **_both_ ** _need time, for the better. I want you to take care of yourself.”_

“I know. I want the same for you.” 

_“I gotta go...see you, Danvers.”_

Alex tightened a watery smile “Yeah, see you, Mags. Take care.” with a heavy heart she pulled the phone away and hung up, leaning herself against the wall; she pressed her head against it and let out another heavy sigh with the close of her eyes. 

How many more heartbreaking conversations was she to have with Maggie Sawyer before her heart really did just combust? Because yet again she wasn’t sure if that was the last time she’d speak to her or not, but she also didn’t care much if her heart would one day explode, she would speak to Maggie every chance she could no matter how heartbreaking it was. Just her voice was still so intoxicating to her. 

Perhaps that longing was never going to go away, no matter how much both of them tried to push it away, it’d always be there. And that just made everything _so_ much harder. 

* * *

Maggie was making her way home after having one _or two_ drinks with some colleagues from work. She kept her hands tucked in her jeans as she walked down the street when she spotted Violet crossing the street to come onto her side. 

Violet only spotted her when she actually lifted her head and saw that she was walking Maggie’s way, she tightens a smile as she lightly sang “Sawyer.”

“Dawson.” Maggie breathed with the same awkward smile, both coming to a stop as they met face to face “What’re you doing round here?”

Violet shrugged “Well Alex is working late tonight so I’m gonna grab some take out for me _and_ her when she gets home since _neither_ of us know how to cook.” 

“Yeah it was usually me doing all the cooking,” Maggie hummed as her hands tucked into the pockets of her jacket; clearing her throat soon afterwards and shrugged her shoulders “How’s it all going?” 

“Do you mean how is Alex doing? After whatever went down between you two last night?”

Maggie’s lips parted to speak but soon found her words getting jammed in the back of her throat, she quickly shook her head “No-seriously I just mean everything. You’re still training, right?”

Violet just went along with it and nodded “Yeah I am. It’s going good. Alex is a good teacher.” 

Maggie tightened a smile, she had seen Alex train first hand and knew how good she was at it, she also knew how much of a hard ass she could be...she knew that especially cause she remembered how much Maggie found it attractive. “Good...I’m glad you’re doing it. Saves me trouble,” 

Violet lightly scoffed with genuine amusement in the back of her throat with Maggie then adding with a soft tone “And plus y’know Alex really must believe in you to take you on like she did.” 

“Well. Thanks,” Violet smiled tightly. “Trying my best. I owe her a lot.” 

Maggie nodded; she had to admit to herself that no matter how badly she felt that Alex screwed her over, she knew how what she was doing with Violet was amazing, the way she had taken her in with practically no questions asked and gave her a career that would set her for life. It was great what she was doing. 

After a small moment of silence, Maggie once again cleared her throat when she asked quite casually _with_ a point at the back of it “You like Thai food?” 

Violet’s brows pinched together when she shrugged “Yeah...yeah Alex ordered it in last month, it’s good.” 

Maggie knew where Alex had ordered it from which was precisely where her point came from, she turned and pointed it down the street “If you're looking at a good place. _Little Thai Kitchen_ down fifth is where she would’ve got it from. It’s her favourite take out, out of _any_ take out so if you wanna get her something she’ll die for to get home to then she’ll love you for that.” 

“Right,” Violet breathed with another nod “Do you remember at all what she actually likes from there-”

“Pad Thai,” Maggie quickly replied “Always go with the Pad Thai it’s not only _her_ favourite but it’s also seriously good from there.” 

“Awesome thanks that’s made my debate a helluva lot easier.” 

“Yeah of course,” Maggie smiled “Get home safe.” 

“You too,” Violet cooed, both then passing each other after muttering a goodbye. Violet then came to a halt and turned back to Maggie who was barely even a foot away “She thinks I don’t know,”

Maggie stops and turns back to Violet “What?”

“About Kara.”

Maggie kept still for a few moments more, then looking around at the empty street and walked back closer to her “You _know_?” 

“I mean it’s kind of obvious,” Violet shrugged “Every time she’s _suited_ up they still act exactly the same with each other,” 

Maggie pressed her lips together and shrugged with still not given a verbal response, Violet then scoffed when she wittingly added “Plus those glasses don’t really help.” 

The Detective then couldn’t help but snort when she bowed her head and then bobbed it when looking back up in a chuckle “I said something along the same lines...you gonna tell them you know?”

Violet shrugged a shoulder with a smirk “I don’t know it’s kind of fun playing with them both and freaking them out with just the suggestion that I know.” 

A giggle escaped Maggie’s breath in a nod “Well. Enjoy that for as much as you can. And I forgot to mention earlier but do me a favour, will you?” 

Violet shrugged with a small nod. Maggie pressed her lips together and sighed “As much as I’m sure she’s looking out for you...just make sure you watch out for her too, she takes care of so many people that a lot of times she forgets to take care of herself.” 

Violet found Maggie pretty admirable, she had never had a serious relationship in her young age but she was pretty sure that if she was dumped by _the love of her life_ then she’s not sure she’d be as caring and loving as Maggie is with Alex. “Yeah, of course.” 

“Good,” Maggie motioned her head to the end of the street “You better get going, they close earlier on a Sunday.” 

“Right,” the teen breathed, Maggie bid her goodnight once again along with a somewhat finalised voice “Take care, Dawson.” she turned back on her heel and just like that she was gone and didn’t stop. 

Violet blew out a sharp breath. _Did that conversation really just happen right now?_ She shook her head and carried on making her way down the street where she finally came to the take out and had the word _Pad Thai_ drilled into her head. 

* * *

Alex walked through the door and saw the food plated up on the table as soon as she did over on the dinner table, she froze for a moment in the midst of taking off her jacket; her eyes flash over to Violet who clears her throat from behind the kitchen island “Hey.”

“Hey,” Alex laughed breathlessly, she continued to take off her jacket “What’s going on here?” she stared at the food once more and came to a complete halt as her tone dropped “Oh my god, is that Pad Thai?” 

“It is.” 

Alex looked at her, still stunned “That’s my favourite.”

“I know,” Violet then pulled up a bottle of red wine which made Alex raise a brow, Violet rolled her eyes “Oh relax it’s the one you bought the other night and it’s not even opened.”

Alex hung her jacket up and made her way over to the table whilst securely grabbing the bottle of wine on her way, she looked down to the plate and practically _examined_ it, her head snapped over to the teen “Did you go to-”

“Little Thai Kitchen...yeah,” Violet made her way over with a bottle of root beer “I was _informed_ it was your favourite place.” 

Alex shrugged completely astonished “Well-why did you even go?” 

Violet waited as Alex sat herself down and rolled her eyes once again when she let out a heavy sigh and shrugged when taking her own seat “Okay look I’ve never been a position where I’ve ever really been grateful for like...acts of kindness or whatever but last night you really were there for me, you took care of me like no one else had.” 

Alex didn’t bother to interupt and say that Violet didn’t have to thank her for that because at the end of the day she _wanted_ to be there for her, she knew that Violet just wanted to get her words out, and so she did continue “And you’ve helped me a lot as a whole ever since I showed up here but last night especially was a heavy load- _so_ I figured this was the least I could do to just say thanks for all of it.”

Alex puffed out a small breath and felt herself weirdly getting emotional. Violet saw it on her face and shook her head “Jesus Alex don’t get teary on me.” 

“You just caught me off guard...and I’m tired.”

“Yeah. That must be it.” 

Alex snorted lightly and took hold of her folk. The main reason being she just knew how hard it has been for Violet to open up any kind of emotions, this was her trying. Trying to do something out of the goodness of her heart, no one had ever given her reason to before. As they started eating, a curiosity then came into Alex’s mind “How did you know that was my favourite take out?”

“Well,” Violet awkwardly cleared her throat with a small laugh “Funny story that _you_ might not find so funny...I ran into Maggie.” 

Maybe Violet should have timed the latter of her sentence better as it caused Alex to almost choke on her noodles, Alex looked over to her with her hand pressed against her chest “You ran into her?”

“Yeah in the middle of the street. We talked for a little bit.”

“About what?”

Violet shrugged “She just asked how I was doing with training and says that you must think good of me to give me this opportunity and then she suggested that if I wanted to do something nice for you that this take out was your favourite place.” 

Alex rubbed her lips together and nodded when she looked down to the dish “Yeah. Well clearly she does still know me,” she looked back over to Violet and asked more softly “Anything else?” 

The teen sucked in a breath and shrugged “She just...wanted to make sure you were taking care of yourself cause you forget to do that sometimes. Which I guess is a habit I know well about.” 

“She really said that?” 

Violet delicately nods and digs her fork into her dish “She clearly still cares, Alex.” 

That was never a doubt in Alex’s mind, from the phone call they had earlier on in the day it was clear that they still deeply cared about each other, just hearing that she had said that to someone _else_ , Violet especially, still made her heart go just that little bit faster. 

“Well listen no matter what you’d have brought home I would’ve really appreciated it. Thank you, Violet.” 

“Like I said it’s a thank you for everything that you’ve put up with so far.” 

“I’m sure they’ll be more to come,” Alex smirked, then raising her brows “Just means more Thai food for me.”

“Do you think I’m made of money, Danvers? You don’t even pay me yet.” 

A laugh escaped the back of Alex’s throat and she soon stopped talking completely when she got intoxicated by her food, and Violet had to admit it, thai was pretty damn good. And she’d be lying to herself if she said that in this moment tonight she didn’t wonder what it would be like if Maggie was sitting down with them. 

She just wanted Alex to be happy. Just the mention of Maggie’s name made her happy, all that ran through her mind was one simple question that had a complex answer. 

  
_How can two people who are clearly still in love with each other, be so sure that they have to stay apart?_ And really, both Alex and Maggie wonder the exact same thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quite a bit happened here safe to say, thank you guys for reading, pls drop comments on your thoughts they are always appreciated.
> 
> and remember. black lives matter. no justice, no peace. stay safe.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex promised Maggie that she would give her space during their confused states, but when Violet goes off the rails and starts to lash out, Alex finds herself calling for help. 
> 
> don't forget: https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/#

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick authors note: Alexxis Lemire is who I have envisioned for myself for the charcater of Jessie if that helps anyone picture her better!
> 
> As for this chapter, enjoy the ride.

Alex upheld her end of the deal that she made with Maggie. Space. She gave her all the space that she needed, so much so that she didn’t really know what was to happen now. Does she call her again and reach out at some point? Or was this it between them? It was like a new wave of uncertainty between the two of them had emerged. Violet wanted to abide by Maggie’s request, to take care of Alex, it was something that she wanted to try and do anyway. She would still be on the streets if it weren’t for Alex, well that might necessarily have been true. She could have also ended up in a cell, probably thanks to Maggie herself. So that would’ve made a whole full circle.

Another night came where they found themselves at Kara’s apartment. It wasn’t game night however, it was just a typical night where everyone got together. Because apparently they were _those_ people as Violet had quickly learned. Once again the door was opened to a smiling Kara and as usual people were already there. Violet shook her head in disbelief at them all “Do you keep them captive here or something?” 

Kara gave a defeated smile, strumming her fingers along the door frame “Hey Violet.” 

Violet grinned with amusement and gave the blonde a nod as well as a small nudge on her elbow when walking in “Sup, Danvers.” 

Kara turned her head to Alex with the same still tight smile on her face as Violet went over and playfully pushed her arm against Lena’s before the Luthor did the same action and then grabbed the teen a rootbeer “I’ve missed you bringing people here to make fun of me…speaking of which have you spoke to Maggie since the other day?”

“Nice segway,” Alex muttered with a small exhausted smirk; stepping into the apartment “But no. She asked for space and that’s what I’m giving her.”

“So where do you guys go from here?”

“No idea, maybe nowhere,” Alex breathed with the shrug of her shoulders, then looking at her sister’s worried face and shook her head “None of that. Let’s just put a pin in it for tonight _at least_ and grab me a drink, Lena is being a better host than you right now.” 

Kara rolled her eyes and gave her a shove before they walked over to the kitchen and Kara attempted to keep up playing host. Everyone soon gathered round the living room and got lost in chatter, Violet however getting distracted by her _phone_ as a certain barista was texting her. 

_Jessie [7:43PM]: are you watching it right now???_

_Reply to Jessie [7:43PM]: nope, alex has yet again dragged me to her sisters place BUT we’re carrying on we get home I’ve now gotten her into it_

_Jessie [7:44PM]: OMG amazing let me know when you get to episode 13 ;)_

Violet bit her lip to underplay her smile cause god knows if any of these guys caught her smiling down at her phone they wouldn’t let her forget it. 

_Reply to Jessie [7:45PM]: u know I will_

She looked up to Alex who sat beside her on the couch and poked the tip of her shoeless foot against Alex’s knee with her legs resting down on her; she waited till Alex looked to her before she asked “Since tomorrow is day off training can we finish _Buffy_ when we get back?”

“I feel like it’s been boiled into my brain at this point.”

Violet scoffed gently with the raise of her brows as she looked back to her phone “Well we have five more seasons to get through, Jessie said season three is her favourite.”

Alex hummed and smirked when taking her wine to her lips; the pitch in her tone going up a notch “Is that what Jessie’s said?”

Violet quickly glared up to her as some silent way to tell her to shut up, but it was too late, the rest had already heard and Nia’s head popped _right_ up and matched a teasing tone with the rise of a shoulder “Jessie? Who’s Jessie?”

“Isn’t that the barista?” Kara innocently asked as she sat down on the floor beside Lena who draped her arm across the blonde’s legs and pulled her close with her eyes still on the teen “Ah yes, I remember. When you and I ran into each other there...you and her seemed _close._ ”

Violet looked to Alex “Do you see what you start?”

“I said her _name._ ”

“It’s the tone-”

Winn quickly interjected his own teasing suggestion with his palms rubbing together “Does Violet have a secret girlfriend?” 

Violet looked back to him “Why, does it intimidate you that a seventeen year old could get one before you?” 

“Oh shit,” Lena laughed breathlessly, looking to Winn who sat on the chair to her left with a now stunned and defeated look on his face. Violet then scanned around the room again “She’s _not_ my girlfriend.” 

“Not till Alex does an inspection,” Kara dryly jokes, with Alex pointing to her and an added wink “Exactly” she turned her head and tassel her fingers through Violet’s hair for the sole purpose that she knew it would frustrate the teen which was proven by Violet slapping her arm away “Need to make sure she’d be good enough.”

“Aw,” Nia grumbled “Such a good mom.”

Alex muttered a grumbled laugh and took a sip of her drink whilst Violet just stared at her reaction, the way that she didn’t even see the comment as anything out of the ordinary was making her feel many different mix of emotions. 

Did Alex see herself as Violet’s mum? Did _Violet_ even see her like that? She knew they had a certain kind of dynamic where Alex was parental but people calling her a mum, even in a joking matter, made a certain feeling turn in Violet’s stomach and she had no idea what it meant. 

* * *

When Alex went to bed that night, she didn’t plan waking up the following morning for Violet to be gone. But she sat up in her bed and looked over to the couch as usual, because _usually_ she had to get Violet to actually get up but she planned that since they had training day off today that she was going to let her sleep in, maybe even make some pancakes. 

But she wasn’t there, and a rush of panic suddenly flashed through Alex; she got out from her bed and made her way to the bathroom door which was shut, she tapped the back of her knuckle against it “Vi?” she waited an exact three seconds and then pushed it open, seeing that she wasn’t in there either. She was confused, why would she not be in the apartment? It was 8am. It was a battle trying to get her awake at 10 most days. 

Alex went back up to her bed and grabbed her phone off the table, not even hesitating to call the teen when rushing over to the kitchen, she didn’t exactly know why, she just couldn’t stay still; the phone rang and rang and _rang_ . “Come on... _come on-come on-come on_ -” and then voicemail was hit. 

_“It’s Violet. Do your thing.”_

Alex let out a small and sharp exhale “Violet where are you? Are you-” her eyes then went to a piece of ripped paper that was on the counter in Violet’s handwriting, still on the voicemail, she took a moment to read it. 

_Hey. Don’t freak out okay but I just need to_

_head out somewhere. I’ll be back at some point._

_\- V_

Alex raised her brows at the extremely vague note “Head out somewhere? What the hell does that even mean and what does _some_ point mean-Violet I swear to god, call me back as soon as you get this message. I mean it,” she then sighed gently “Whatever is wrong, we can fix it...just get home.” 

She hung the phone back up and put it hard down onto the counter beside the note, she walked over to the closet where Violet had her stuff in and the good sign was that her clothes were there so she hadn’t packed any bags, but her backpack _was_ gone and her jacket. Where would she have gone? And more constantly Alex wondered _why._

The worry that riddled up her body couldn’t be helped, Violet had been by her side for what felt like forever now in the best way. They were quite literally attached to the hip, Alex had spent over the past month not just training Violet but also having her in her home, back to making meals for two and she had cradled and comforted her when she needed her most the other week. They had laughed, teased and joked with each other. They had built a foundation so _why_ has Violet decided to take off and come back at _some point_. 

She found that she could do nothing else right now than to get in the shower, actually get into her clothes for the day and make herself a coffee, like suddenly she was back in the reality she was living before she took Violet in. She didn’t like it. She didn’t like it without Maggie, which is still a strong feeling and _now_ she certainly doesn’t like it without Violet. Both of them should be here...and that was a pondering thought that she knew she was going to end up going over and over in her head.

After the shower, getting dressed and making the coffee she couldn’t help but try and call Violet once again, but her voicemail just popped up for the second time round. This time Alex didn’t leave a voicemail, instead she just groaned and put her phone back down in another harsh manner. “I’m going to kill her,” 

She walked round over to the cabinet and took out the box of _Lucky Charms_ which Violet made her buy and then got a bowl out rather aggressively due to her frustration when she continued to mumble “Well first I’ll thank god she’d be back and _then_ I’ll kill her.” 

The frustration continued to the aggressive _pouring_ of the cereal before she took herself over to the table and sat herself down...which then just led to aggressive eating. Her entire mind was filled with the curiosity and downright worry as to where Violet had taken off to. 

* * *

Nine hours. That’s how long Alex had _known_ that Violet was gone and god knows where, but who knows it could have been longer than nine hours? She could have left anytime before 8am. For all she knew, Violet could’ve been gone for hours before that.

Kara hadn’t seen Alex look so _panicked_ and nervous in a long time. She could barely even concentrate on work and thank god that nothing major had been happening during the day because Alex was _way_ off her game. Another call was put out to Violet that resulted yet again in voicemail. It must have been the twentieth one today, at _least_ . Alex shut her eyes, gripping onto the back of her neck “Violet I am seriously so worried now. Please _please_ just call me back and come home I don’t know how many times I’ve left a message saying that whatever has happened I can help you but I mean it-I’m just...worried, so call me back” she blew out another breath when pulling the phone away and pressing it against her lips with her eyes still screwed shut for a moment, and there was a lingering thought that was on her mind, Alex sighed breathlessly when walking back and forth in the middle of the DEO “Maybe my radio silence with Maggie needs to end.”

“What?”

Alex dropped her hands with a shrug and turned to her sister “As in maybe I need to ask for help.”

Kara shook her head and held her hands up to get to grips “Alex, she’s been gone for nine hours.”

“At least.”

“Even so you know she hasn’t been gone for twenty four and the police won’t go looking for her if she hasn’t.”

Alex sighed and ran her fingers through the side of her hair filled with absolute stress “Kara. you literally did a screening across the entire city and couldn’t pick her up _and_ you went to the bar and her car wasn’t there.” 

“National City has a population of five million people, she could’ve got lost in the cracks I can’t find _everyone._ ”

“And the car?” she noticed how Kara got stuck on an answer through that one; her voice came out weaker “What if she’s left town?”

“Left town whilst leaving all her clothes at yours _and_ leaving a note saying she’d be back? Alex she’s not ran away if she did I doubt she would’ve wrote what she wrote you’re just being…”

Alex stopped in her distracted paranoia and stared back at her sister with her face dropping for a moment “Being what?”

Kara shrugged lightly as she then tried to find the right words “Protective? Parental-I don’t know.”

Alex just sighed and didn’t comment back on Kara’s answer; she started to walk back and forth once again with more stress and worry building up inside her. She was really ready and on the verge of calling Maggie for help, firstly apologising for calling her when she specifically asked her for space but this was urgent, she didn’t know what else to do. Alex shook her head and stopped her treks once again, taking out her phone “I can’t-I’m calling her.”

Kara just sighed and knocked her head back for a moment before her eyes were taken back to Alex, she was _so_ worried. Kara’s attention then flickered to the side “Alex-”

“It’ll be on me if anything has happened to her. I was supposed to be taking care-”

“ _Alex._ ”

“What?” Alex unintentionally snapped to her sister, who took no offence and simply nodded her head to the side which Alex then followed to do and saw Violet back in her sights. She looked more timid than usual, almost nervous by the way her hands were tucked in her pockets when letting out a small shrug at the time of saying a simplistic “Hi…”

Alex knew that her primary mood right now should be relief, but as of this very second she was annoyed. Over nine hours gone and that was all she had to say, Alex’s brows rose “ _Hi_. Are you kid-”

Not even bothering to finish her sentence, Alex marched over to the teen and took hold of her arm. 

“Ah! Shit-dude, _Alex_ let go.” 

But Alex continued to pull her through the foyer, Violet’s head spun around over her shoulder “Supergirl? Do you want to-”

Kara just shrugged to her “She’s the boss here.”

Violet tried to dig her heels into the floor but Alex still pulled her towards the training room, Violet looked around again “She’s kidnapping me! Kidnapper.”

Alex would usually find her blunt humour amusing but right now she was still so boiling hot angry that it just infuriated her even more “Violet shut up,” she grumbled when opening the door and pushed her forward whilst adding “And get in.” 

Violet caught her stumble and walked into the centre of the room when hearing the door slam behind her, Alex walked back over with a stern hand held out “What the _hell_ do you think you’re doing?”

“Dude-”

“It’s not dude, it’s not Alex or Danvers here it is Director-your _boss_ and I am ordering you to tell me where the hell you’ve been for the entire goddamn day.”

Violet raised her brows “That’s how you’re going to be?”

“Don’t get short with me, Violet. I have been losing my mind the entire day. I have been calling you for hours on end, that note made me think you’d be gone for days- _weeks_ and your car was gone. Tell me right now where you’ve been.”

The teen sighed when folding her arms and looked down to the training mat “Gotham.” 

Alex’s brows went right back up when she repeated slowly “Gotham?” 

Violet shrugged “Yeah it was just something I needed to do. I haven’t even been looking at my phone...it was left in the car the entire time.”

“I thought the car had no gas.”

“There’s such a thing as petrol cans.” 

Alex took a small step back with her eyes still lingering hard onto Violet before she let out a shrug “Then why didn’t you tell me? If it was something you needed to do I could have helped.”

“I’m sorry, let me just keep track here. Are we still talking as Director-trainee _or_ is it back to Alex-Violet?” 

“Stop batting around this, Violet! It’s not funny-I was worried and not only that you have a duty here and as your commanding officer you should have told me!” 

Violet shook her head with a scoff “And _you_ stop hiding behind work for a single second this hasn’t got a single damn thing about me working for you. Today was a day off for me and I _knew_ you’d be like this.” 

“I’m only like this because you took off barely even saying anything, you could have just answered the phone once and called me back to at least know where you were and when you were coming back.” 

Violet remained silent for a few moments before laying out plainly and sharply “You are _not_ my mom, Alex. Despite what others may think.” 

Alex frowned and breathed “Oh I thought you’d think better of me than that,” she was clearly hurt by the sudden comment “Is that what this is about? That joke Nia made last night? I am not trying to be your mom...I am just someone who cares about you but you always try to make that so damn hard.”

“So give up.” Violet shrugged. 

“Like everyone else in your life? Like you _expect_ from people? I don’t think so.”

“Why not? It’s what you did to Sawyer.” 

It went deadly silent between them. And deep down Violet knew to back off and even apologise but she has always had to be on the defense her entire life and she didn’t know how to switch that off. Alex swallowed thickly before her brows weakly rose again with a firm grumbled voice “Watch yourself, Violet.” 

Violet scoffed “It’s true though, isn’t it? You say she and I went through the same kinda rough shit-well if that’s true then you are _just_ like the rest of them to her.”

“Violet-”

“That’s what all this is and I know it, I can see it now. You want to fix me, to make things right. Finding me and getting me into the DEO like J’onn did for you? Like some little moral project? I can’t be you, Alex! I will never be you! And yet this whole _I’m not going anywhere_ bullshit is just you trying to cover up the guilt and regret you feel everyday for giving up on her-cause you hate yourself for it but think that taking in someone that vaguely is like her will soften that guilt but it won’t.” 

“That’s enough.”

“No, it isn’t. You’re already doing some weird shit beating around the bush in this whole giving her space bullshit is for what? You’ve got no idea what you’re doing, you need to get it into your head that you can’t fix me whilst you are still so broken yourself!” 

Alex stepped closer “Stop talking!” she hardly even noticed how it looked like she was _squaring_ up until Violet raised her voice right back “Or what? You’ll hit me?”

Alex glanced down to her closed fist and only just realised she was doing it, but it wasn’t out of aggression, it was from frustration. She would never lay a hand on Violet _ever-_ especially not after what Violet had experienced in the past. She just wasn’t used to someone talk about her _and_ Maggie like that, what got her really annoyed was that it was all completely true which was what she hated the most. Violet could see right through her. Alex sighed, shaking her head “Violet-”

The door opened with a now awkward agent poking his head through “Uh, Director Danvers. I apologise but there’s a call from you, it’s pretty important.”

Alex looked at him and took a breath. “Alright,” her head turned back to Violet “We’ll talk about this later. Back at the apartment.” 

A scoff came from the teen when Alex turned “Why don’t you just add a _young lady_ and be done with it.”

Alex raised her hand stiffly and turned back to her, marching back over “You are lucky you aren’t being put under a disciplinary.”

“On what grounds?”

“Going AWOL.”

Another scoff ripped from Violet “This is not the army, _Director._ I thought you were done hiding behind work.”

Alex held her tongue with the small shake of her head, back off again “Later,” she turned back towards the door again “Go home, Violet. And wait for me there!” 

“You can’t ground me, Alex!-” the door was slammed without Alex even giving a response, Violet knocked her head back before bowing it down and gripping to the back of her hair tightly, she cursed under breath to herself to not cry. But she wanted to, because she knew she was just cold and harsh. She knew she had upset Alex and even let her down, she just wished she could have apologised profusely and explained why she left and unload all the baggage she was feeling. 

A shaken breath escaped her lips when lifting her head up, she walked over to the punch bag and took a hard swing against it with her bare knuckle, the leather leaving an almighty burn across her skin but she really couldn't care less about the pain that she felt, her knuckle going red and hot within seconds. She cradled her knuckle in her palm with her eyes glued down to it, hot tears then ran down her cheeks. “Shit…” 

Her emotions were already high, coming back from where she had just come from, but now it was even worse. In fact the fight with Alex hurt her even more which she didn’t think was possible and the feeling that this did hurt her more actually frightened her even deeper. Intruding thoughts came running into her head. _You’ve screwed it up. She’s not going to want you staying with her now. She’s going to make you leave. Back to the streets once again. You’re back to being on your own and it’s all your fault._

Violet screwed her eyes shut and gripped hard onto the bag when pressing her forehead hard against it, punching it weaker before she pulled herself off it and wiped her wet cheeks, taking more deep breaths. But it didn’t stop her thoughts for continuing to tell her just how much of a screw up she actually was and how there was going to be no turning back from this point, after everything she just said. Despite her actually believing some of the things she said, she knew that they were mostly said out of pure anger and she didn’t need to be so cruel to the only person who had ever given a shit about her. And even as she left the room, seeing Alex not even looking at her as she left she had already made up her mind. 

She knew she should just go back to the apartment and wait for Alex to come back, but now she was just scared, she was so suddenly terrified of what would happen when Alex did return back to the apartment. And what was there to do when getting scared other than self-destruct? It was almost out of her control, she didn’t want to fall back into the habit of blowing things up, but as far as she was concerned she had already done that part by the things she had just said. 

* * *

Maggie walked into the bar and saw Alex sitting at one of the high tables, this was the first time they would have spoken since their phone call when Maggie asked for space. When she saw Alex call her an hour ago she was debating not even answering, but she couldn’t do that, not to Alex; it seemed to be a good thing she did answer because from the way Alex sounded on the phone, though not managing to give no real information away, it was important.

And so Maggie buried all of her feelings towards the situation, put on her jacket and made her way to her bar, making her way over to the table which led to Alex’s head practically snapping up when she heard footsteps approach “Hi.”

“Hey.” Maggie breathed; that led to a long filled silence after Maggie sat down facing her, three long painful seconds of silence. 

Alex cleared her throat “Thank you. For coming.” 

“I almost didn’t,” Maggie sighed once again, then shaking her head and spoke softly “But you sounded pretty desperate on the phone so...how could I not I guess.” 

It was then Alex who was the one to sigh “Yeah-I just, it’s-”

“It’s about Violet, right?”

“Why do you assume that?” 

Maggie shrugged “After what we agreed about space I’m just figuring that something must have hit a nerve with you and I doubt you’d come to me about your sister anymore, so?”

There was another brief silence, Alex pressed her lips together “Okay yes it is,” she noticed the sigh of relief that Maggie thought she briefly let out, it was clear that she wasn’t ready to talk about _them_ and what happened between them in this very bar, which Alex got and very much accepted. “I just I feel like you might be able to help get through to her more than I can with this.”

“You gotta give me more than that, Alex.” 

Alex looked away for a moment with another heavy breath withdrawing, she looked back “She took off...I don’t even know what time this morning but it was before I woke up and she left a note and didn’t come back until five.” 

“So she was gone for at least nine hours?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner? I could’ve helped.” 

Alex shrugged “I didn’t know if you’d want to help, both professionally and personally.” 

“Alex, she’s a kid and I know you were right when you said she’s a good kid...and despite everything that has gone on with us I still care, the fact I came here tonight on the sole basis of knowing that you were worried about _something_ should prove that...but she’s back now right?” 

“Well she was,” Alex sighed “She showed back up at the DEO and we argued. Told me to stop _parenting_ her.” 

“Sounds a lot like a teenager.”

“It’s different it’s...look-you and her are kinda cut from the some cloth, I need to know how to get her to rely on me-but I don’t want to push I just-” Alex could feel herself rambling, she didn’t want to waste time putting all this emotional shit onto Maggie because that wasn’t Maggie’s job anymore to be the one that Alex depends on _emotionally_ . “I know you and her talked the other week. Clearly she finds it easy to talk to you and I just feel like she would see you as getting _this_ situation more...because I haven’t been through that.”

“Been through what? Alex I don’t know what-” Maggie then brought herself to a stop when she just saw the look in Alex’s eyes, she sat back up in her stool and sighed deeply “You mean she’s literally cut from the same cloth? You mean she…”

“Was kicked out.”

“For being gay?”

“Well, bisexual but yes.” 

Maggie ran her fingers through her hair, closing her eyes for a moment. Alex tilted her head to her “I’m sorry. I know how much it hurts you to hear things like this.” 

“It should hurt everyone,” Maggie sighed when looking to her ex and dropping her hand “I get it now.”

“It’s not the sole reason I took her in but...it was a big factor for sure.” 

“Because of me?” 

“Because of anyone _like_ you,” Alex took in a heavy breath, shaking her head once again “I don’t know what happened but all I can think about is that a friend of ours made a joke about me being a good mom.” 

“ _Ah,_ ” Maggie said softly “Okay yeah that’ll do something. Someone mistook my aunt once for my mom and even though it’s in no way insulting and it _was_ my mom who actually did wrong I still felt like I was betraying her in a way.”

“Do you think that’s how she’s felt?” 

Maggie shrugged “I think she’s a seventeen year old kid who’s been taken in by someone that she didn’t even know like what? Two months ago? She’s probably just confused-because she’ll probably feel like she has an actual family now…”

Alex gripped onto the back of her neck and sighed when looking at the table for a moment, she looked back over to Maggie “Am I an asshole? For going off on her like I did?”

“No,” Maggie softly reassured “You were just worried. But I do think you underestimate how much _she_ cares about _you._ ”

“But she-”

“Ripped your head off? Yeah and I was guilty of doing that on the time a nerve was hit about my past when we were together, I didn’t mean to do it and I’m sure neither did she, she’s just on the defense. If she’s anything like me regarding mindset it’s hard to realise that we can actually speak out what happened to us and that the person we can talk to is _you_. I did eventually and so will she, it just takes time and she will go to you just like she’s been to you about other stuff.” 

Alex felt her eyes beginning to sting from the emotion “Yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Maggie cracked a smile, shrugging again “But if you want an extra push...I’ll help. I want to help...where is she?”

“Well that’s the thing,” Alex sat back up straight “She’s out.” 

Maggie cocked a brow “Out?” 

“ _Out_ . I told her to stay at home for me but she left me a voicemail tell her that she needed time to _breathe..._ and after our conversation we previously had I just felt like I had to lay off for a little while...hopefully this time she will choose to come home else I’ll be searching through National City for her. Again.”

Maggie snorted just as Alex’s phone began to ring, ending the chances of any awkward silences between them. The caller being Violet, Maggie glanced to it “See. She just needed time.”

Alex answered instantly, now the annoyance from before had wiped away and the relief had settled well back in “Hey, you. Where are you?” 

_“Miss Danvers?”_

It wasn’t Violet, it sounded a lot like Violet’s barista _friend_ , Jessie. “Yeah? Hello?”

_“It’s Jessie, from Noonans.”_

“Hi Jessie...where’s Violet?” 

“With me-she’s here she’s just unable to speak right now.” 

Alex’s back went more stiff in her tense posture “Is she okay?”

_“Well yes and no. Physically she’s fine she’s just..._ **_totally_ ** _wasted.”_

Alex’s worried face dropped as well as her tone “She’s what?”

_“Yeah I don’t know-she’s in pretty bad shape.”_

Alex’s eyes travelled back over to Maggie who just watched intently and gave a look that was asking for questions. Alex put her forehead into her palm “Where are you?” 

_“Actually I’ve got you to your apartment, I went to see her and I got her in a cab back, she was trying to call you herself-”_ Violet’s drunken voice was then heard in the background, yelling from afar _“To apologise!”_

Alex heard Violet snort and had her voice then coming through much louder from Violet seemingly getting up close and personal to the speaker _“Alex come_ _homeee_."

Alex frowned when she pulled the phone back from ear to save it from the loud volume and returned it back a second later “Jessie?”

_“Yeah sorry-hi yeah.”_

“I’ll be there in ten minutes.”

_“Okay I’m not going anywhere.”_

“Thanks.”

Alex hung up the phone and looked to Maggie in the midst of her sigh. Maggie glanced at the phone “So she’s drunk?” 

“Wasted by the sounds of it. I better go.”

“I’ll come.”

Alex stared at her for a moment once she got up from table at the offer “You will?”

Maggie simply shrugged “I mean, If you want me to? I promise I won’t arrest her.” 

Alex was slightly stunned by the offer, so much so that all she found herself doing as an answer was nodding. Before she knew it, Maggie was on her feet and the two of them were walking out of the bar together. 

* * *

When they reached the apartment and opened the door they saw Violet spread on one end of the couch passed out, and Jessie on the other end watching her attentively. She looked over to Alex and Maggie when hearing the door. She shoots up and makes her way over to them “Hi. She passed out like five minutes ago.”

Alex looked over to Violet and just let out a breath of relief that she was safe and sound at home. She takes her eyes back to Jessie “Where did you get the drink?” 

Jessie’s lips parted in shock at the question and shook her head “Oh no I didn’t-I haven’t been drinking she drunk dialed me and I was worried so I made her tell me where she was.”

Maggie then asked “Where was she?” 

“National park, on a bench.”

Alex hummed stiffly “Only one of the most dangerous places for a young girl to be at night. Perfect.”

“That's why I went to get her...I swear I didn’t give her a drop. I wouldn’t do that.”

Maggie held her hand up “Relax, this isn’t an interrogation.” 

“I’m just thankful you went after her. Thank you, really.” Alex halved a smile. Violet then made a stirring noise which led to Alex wasting no time in going over and sitting beside her; she began combing her fingers softly through Violet’s locks to keep her settled. Soothing telling Violet she was there. 

Maggie watched them for a few seconds before being pulled away by Jessie’s voice “She’ll be okay right?” 

Maggie looked back to her “She’ll probably need to throw up but yeah.”

“No I mean-whatever she’s dealing with and what she’s been through...she’ll be okay? She has Miss Danvers, right?”

Maggie kept her eyes on the young barista for a moment “What has Violet said to you?” 

Jessie shrugged “There isn’t much she could say that made much sense. But from what I could get she hit self destruct and is scared Alex will kick her out.”

A faint smile rested down onto Maggie’s lips, barring the situation, Alex would be happy to hear that. Violet _wants_ to be here. She nodded over to them “I think she’s good, I’m sure Violet appreciated you caring.”

Jessie once again shrugs her shoulders “I _really_ like her. I just want her to be careful, to take care of herself.” 

Maggie noticed the glimmer in Jessie’s eyes, she _knew_ that glimmer well. She’s had that glimmer, for the woman who was taking care of the _girl_ that Jessie was glimmering over. Jessie clears her throat “I better go.” she looks back to Violet who was still asleep at the touch of Alex stroking her hair.

“I’ll tell her you said goodbye or at least I’ll tell Alex to tell her when she’s sober.” 

“Thanks,” Jessie simpered and made her way to the door, looking to Maggie once again when she opened the door “Bye.”

“Get home safe.”

Maggie turned back to Alex and Violet, making her way over and stood beside Alex, looking down to the teenager “She wanted to call you. That’s something.”

Alex kept her eyes down on Violet, her fingers still swimming through her hair “I guess.”

“Alex, she wanted you here, remember that.” Maggie’s hand rested down on Alex’s shoulder without even finding any hesitation; it sent shivers down the Director’s spine. Violet’s eyes opened _barely_ and looked to them both when grumbled “Hey...I was on a bench.” 

Alex raised her brows with a nod “Yeah, we’ll save that for a more sober time,” 

Violet groaned and turned to hang her head off the sofa, Maggie slipped her hand back from Alex’s shoulder as she crouched down slightly to get a better vision of the teen’s face “Do you need to throw up?”

Violet shook her head but the small heave a few seconds afterwards suggested otherwise, Alex pulled one arm to get her up “Come on, up.”

Maggie took Violet’s other arm and helped Alex get her up onto her feet, rushing her to the bathroom. Maggie lifted up the toilet just in time for Violet to collapse onto her knees and released the alcohol from her body. Alex remained knelt beside her, holding her hair back with one hand as the other rubbed Violet’s back. 

Maggie opened the cabinet above the sink and saw a hair tie sitting there, she handed it down to Alex for her to take hold of it and wrap it around Violet’s hair into a ponytail, rubbing her back. 

Maggie then gave Alex a small nudge “I’ll go get her some water.”

“Thank you,” Alex turned her attention back to Violet once Maggie went out to the kitchen “Done?”

Violet groaned and hurled back over the toilet once more time, she grabbed the towel that Alex passed to her and patted it around her mouth. Violet leaned back against Alex, Alex pulled the both of them back and rested themselves against the bath whilst still sitting on the floor, Violet kept herself slouched against Alex.

Alex’s arm remained over the young girl’s shoulder. Violet had her eyes still shut when she cried “I’m so sorry for all of it.”

“I know.” 

“I fucking suck.” 

Alex hummed in disagreement and held her closer, kissing the top of her head before she rested her cheek down against it; she rubbed Violet’s arm when she softly whispered, oozing comfort “No you don’t.” 

Maggie returned back to the bathroom and crouched down in front of them, holding the glass out “Wish I could say it’ll help your head in the morning.” 

Violet winched at the thought of the hangover and heavily drank the iced water. Alex glanced at Maggie for a quick second before asking the question that was still lingering in their minds “Vi, how’d you get the booze?”

Violet pressed her lips together “Some dude. I gave him some cash, he went in the store and bam, scotch.” 

They ignored that if Violet were a little bit older, they would be impressed by her good taste. Alex sighed and put her head back against the bath, Violet shook her head and scoffed “Please. Don’t come at me for drinking. It’s legal in Europe _and_ don’t act like you never did it.” 

“I don’t care about the drinking laws right now,” Alex looks back down to Violet “I really don’t. What I really care about is the fact you drank _alone_ in a place that is pretty dangerous at night. I mean if that Jessie hadn't found you then who knows what could have happened.”

Violet exhaled a deep breath “I’m sorry...I _was_ gonna come home I just...underestimated the bottle,” she then looked at Maggie and squinted to her “Hey how’re come you’re here anyway, Dimples?”

Maggie raised her brows at the new _nickname_ and brushed passed it “I was with Alex when Jessie called."

“Yeah?” Violet snorted in a still _intoxicated_ manner “Was this a date?” she snorted some more with amusement before her forehead dropped to Alex’s shoulder and her eyes shut once more “Man I’m tired.”

“Yeah I think it’s time you got in bed.” 

Maggie took back the glass from Violet’s hand and stated as she stood “Think you should call that Jessie tomorrow. She was worried about you, seems she really cares.”

“ _Jessie,_ ” Violet hummed rather lovingly alone with exhaustion “I kissed her tonight…”

Alex looked up to see Maggie just as stunned as she was, Violet slapped her chops together as she pondered “Or was it tomorrow?” 

“Okay it’s time for sleep for sure,” Alex gets herself off the floor and pulls Violet up “You’re staying in the bed with me tonight.” 

“You sure?” Violet closed one eye, still clutching onto Alex’s arm to stay stood, her finger flicking back and forth between the _ex-couple_ in front of her “Sure I’m not _lesbi-cock blocking_?” 

Maggie’s lips pressed hard together as Alex breathed with embarrassment “Oh my god bed, now,” she put her arm around the back of Violet and led her out of the bathroom, she mouthed an apology to Maggie along the way and then continued to leading the teen up the two small steps and slumped her down on the bed “Get changed.” 

“So _bossy._ ” Violet scowled when sliding off the bed and crawling over to the drawers to get her pyjamas. Whilst she got changed, Alex walked Maggie to the door. Maggie turned when taking a small step out of the hall. Alex rested against the doorframe “Thank you for all of tonight, coming to talk and helping here.”

“Well like you said I kinda get what she’s going through, it’s a confusing time for her. I get it...I get how important your love is to her too.”

Alex tilted her head “Maggie-”

“I gotta get going”, Maggie cleared her throat “I’ll check in with her tomorrow, she has my number from when she trapped us.”

"Right, Alex laughed breathlesly before nodding “Okay. And I’ll see you…”

Maggie shrugged and gave a firm nod “When I see you.”

“Right,” Alex breathed, wanting to say so much more but also knowing now is not the time. Maggie broke off the tension by calling out to the drunk teen “Goodnight, Violet!”

“Night Dimples!”

Maggie looked back to Alex “Is that gonna be her name for me when just drunk or my new name period?”

Alex smirked with a tease coming from her “I guess we’ll see.”

A half smile then came from Maggie “I guess so,” a small giggle escapes her but her face soon settled as she found herself more so gazing at Alex for a moment and then spoke on a softer but more serious level “You’re doing a great job.” 

A warm feeling settled back into the pick of Alex’s stomach “Yeah? Because I kind of feel like I’m screwing it all up.”

“You just had a fight with your teenager, of course you feel that way. But you’re not...I feel like I should thank you on behalf of her...because I used to be her,” Maggie then smiled softly and reached her hand forward, touching Alex’s cheek and brushing her thumb against it but before she could question it, Maggie whispered with a still light smile “Eyelash.”

“Oh,” Alex chuckled delicately, she chewed down on the bottom of her lip when her eyes couldn’t help but glance at Maggie's. God she missed kissing her, and Maggie felt the same, and she knew how close she could be right now to doing it. Maggie took in a breath “I better go…” it was quiet as she took a step back, Alex still looking at her with her sparkling eyes “I _need_ to go.” 

Alex softly nodded, knowing what she meant. Maggie needed to go because if she stayed any longer, they might end up back where they were the other week which would just add to the confusion of everything, Alex’s life was especially complex right now. Maggie still couldn’t decide _how_ she was to play a part in it, because as tonight proved, she had been pulled in one way or another. 

“Bye.” Alex smiled tightly, which Maggie then mirrored as she said just as lightly “Bye, Alex.”

Alex’s eyes followed Maggie until they could no more. At least this time it ended on more of a genuinely pleasant note, despite what brought them here. And as cliche as she knew it was, she missed her already. 

Alex closed the door and when she turned back she saw Violet passed out in the bed now, and all Alex could do was sigh with relief. She was home, despite all that had happened and despite the fact that they had a lot to talk about in the following morning to come, Violet being home was all that mattered to her right now. 

  
And from the day it has been, Alex found it no struggle to pass out as soon as she hit the bed, once again finding Violet stir and curling herself up in Alex’s hold. All Alex could hope was that this _bump_ in the road could lead to Violet finally opening up, not just about where she had been today, but about everything else in between.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't lie, this was a favourite chapter of mine to write!! And I hope you guys found it just as entertaining to read! Please drop comments below of your thoughts, as always they mean a lot and I hope you're all staying safe and still helping this on going fight in the world.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet wakes up apologetic to Alex on how she acted, but Alex still wants to try and help heal Violet's clear pain and a day bonding trip comes to mind away from National City.

Violet woke up the next morning to see Alex sat up at the foot of it with a soft smile that was to be nothing but a tease when she spoke in a matching voice “Good morning, sunshine.” 

The teen groaned and pulled herself to sit up, her face collapsing in her palms as soon as she saw fit “ _Oh my god_ …” 

Alex held out the cup of coffee that she had in her hand and sighed light heartedly “Here.” 

Violet dropped her hands back down again and then reached forward, taking the cup from Alex’s hands and brought it close to her “Thank you.” 

As the teen drank the black coffee, Alex looked to the shirt that Violet had slept in and only just realised which one it was “Interesting choice of shirt.” 

Violet looked down to the orange _Hello Sunshine_ that had across it, with no knowledge of the history that it brought, she cocked a brow and deadpanned “As in some kind of irony? Because I’m so damn joyful.”

Alex snorted an awkward and gentle laugh; she shook her head when she looked down to her crossed legs “No...its just…”

  
  


_“You’re wearing my t-shirt.”_

_“Yeah is that okay?”_

_“That’s_ **_amazing_ ** ... _like...you’re in my apartment and it’s_ **_morning_ ** _and you slept in my apartment and now you’re wearing my t-shirt and making coffee and I can’t believe this is happened and everything coming out of my mouth is_ **_very_ ** _cliche.”_

_“It’s called being happy get used to it, Danvers.”_

  
  


Alex cleared her throat when the furthermore vision of their kiss played in her head “I mean after our first date Maggie kind of _claimed_ it,” she looked back over and glanced back to the shirt “Kind of became hers.”

“Well now I just feel weird,” Violet rolled her shoulders. Alex just shrugged “Nah, the thing hasn’t been worn in two years it could do with some fun.” 

Violet just hummed and pressed her back against the headboard and brought her knees to her chest when taking a sip of the coffee. Alex watched her do so and waited until she put the coffee on the side table. “How’re you feeling?”

“Like I’ve slammed my head against a car door,” Violet stated when running her fingers through her hair; she rested her elbow down on her knee “But mostly I just feel insanely guilty.”

Alex remained quiet and merely tilted her head, Violet closed her eyes when she withdrew a heavy sigh “God-Alex I’m so... _so_ sorry for everything I did and said yesterday.”

“I know,” Alex nodded softly “And it’s okay.”

“No it’s not. I _never_ should have gone in the way I did, especially with everything about Maggie...I was totally out of line.” 

Alex sucked up a breath and tightened a smile when letting out a small shrug “You weren’t completely off the mark...I mean I do feel guilt, regret and just complete heartache for what I decided to do with our relationship _but_ and this is where you need to hear me,” she shook her head “Whatever I feel about my past with Maggie hasn’t got anything to do with you. I didn’t take you in to fill any kind of guilty void. Do you remind me of her due to circumstances? Yeah it would be impossible for you or anyone else like you _not_ to but that’s not why I took you in.” 

“But why did you? To make you feel good in some other way? Taking in the homeless kid, like charity? I don’t want to think these things but I can’t help it when they run through my mind.”

“Which is why you do things like...snapping or taking off without so much as a word or goes off and drinks on a park-which _please_ never do again.” 

“You’re right,” Violet agreed right away, which Alex had to admit she never thought she’d actually heard Violet say those words to her. Violet held her hands up and shook her head “I guess I just keep forgetting that I have somewhere to go now...like for the majority of my life my parents didn’t make it feel like it was my home, they acted like it was just a house i should be grateful to be staying in...then there was the whole living rough-”

“And I get it. I get that this is still an adaption for you, I can see how when we hit this first bump you go to your default which is to deal alone...but it’s my job to make you see that you don’t have to do that anymore.”

“I guess,” Violet shrugged “I know you’ve been just trying to get to know me. But it’s hard.”

“I don’t expect to know every detail about your life in this time that we’ve had...and if I made you feel like I was pushing you into it then I am sorry, truly Violet.” 

Violet shook her head “You weren’t pushy I was just on the defense because I’m not used to someone caring as much as you do and I still don’t get why you do.”

Alex shrugged “There doesn’t need to be a solid reason as to why, it’s something that just _is,_ ” a small smile tugged on her lips “I guess from what all of this has taught us both is that there’s still stuff we have to learn about each other.”

Once again Violet just shrugged to suggest her partial agreement, it went silent for a small second before Alex suddenly got an idea “What would you say to us getting out of here for the day?” 

“What?” Violet scoffed with disbelief “Like where?” 

Alex’s smile grew _ever_ so slightly “You ever been camping?”

“Does it sound like I’m the kind of person who would’ve been camping?” 

Alex rolled her eyes with amusement and patted the teen’s leg, telling her to get moving. They had a trip now planned ahead. 

* * *

“Camping?” Kara questioned her elder sister as Alex closed the trunk of the car, Alex shrugged and nodded when taking her sunglasses and putting them on “Yeah, you know like dad did with us.” 

“Oh you’re going up the trail.”

“Yeah,” Alex wiped her palms “That way I won’t get lost or...have the fear of being eaten.” 

Kara couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her, she glanced over to Violet who was busy talking to Lena “And how are things...after yesterday?”

“She’s apologised profusely and was in a bad way last night.” 

“You should have called me” Kara looked back to Alex, folding her arms “I would have come within a second to help you.”

Alex’s lips parted as she looked down the her boots when leaning her hand against the car “I kind of had some help.”

There was a small silence before Alex then heard that thing Kara does in her breath, that kind of half laugh half sigh _I should’ve known_ kind of thing “Oh.”

“Don’t _oh_ me like that, she just helped.”

Kara hummed and raised a brow when squinting to her “And how exactly did she know to come and help you?” 

“Because-” Alex threw her head back for a moment with a deep sigh “I called her last night when Violet was still out for advice about stuff _with_ Violet cause they went through a similar thing and then Jessie called about Violet being drunk and she just...came with me and helped me with her.” 

“Nice of her,” Kara hummed yet again, which then made Alex squint at her “Shut up.”

Kara laughed breathlessly “Seriously Alex, what is going on between the two of you?” 

“I have no idea but when I find out trust me you’ll be the first to know...right now she’s just in my life again and I’m happy that she is.” 

“Okay. Well just be careful for _both_ of your sakes.” 

Alex rolled her eyes but ultimately nodded, she knew Kara was right which was why she and Maggie were trying to be as careful as they could be now that they were back in each other’s life. 

A few meters away Violet glanced over to Alex still talking to Kara and looked back to Lena with her arms folded “I was a dick.” 

“We’ve all been dicks in our time,” Lena shrugged “You apologised what more can you do than to just go forward?”

“Do you know where she’s taking me?” 

Lena huffed a gentle laugh “No, I’m afraid not.” 

“Come on, Luthor you’re supposed to be the one to get my inside information. You tell me all the shit Alex tells Kara and visa versa.”

“Well first of all we’ve never made that agreement-” 

“We should-”

Lena stopped her words for a moment and stiffly laughed “Absolutely not I’d rather keep my relationship and you would rather keep the roof over your head-”

“If all else fails I know you’ve got room in that millionaire apartment of yours. Screw the Danvers sisters oh wait with one of them you-”

“Please do not finish that sentence,”

Violet bowed her head in the snort of a laugh and then heard Lena laugh and utter the words “Idiot.” beneath her breath. Violet lifted her head “What was the second of all?”

Lena’s smile settles “Second of all I don’t need to receive inside information to know how much Alex cares about you, _so_ going on this road trip is going to be good for you...just try and be open.” 

Before Violet could comment back, her phone buzzed. 

_Jessie [2:15PM]: Are u ever going to talk to me???_

Lena glanced to the screen and muttered when looking over to Alex and Kara “And for god sake text her back.”

“I kissed her when I was completely shit faced I plan to never speak to her ever again to save myself the embarrassment,” Violet states when shoving her phone in the back of her pocket and seeing Lena just look at her blandly, which just led to Violet rolling her eyes “Fine that’s not true.”

“Good. She makes really good coffee I don’t want to start going to Starbucks.” 

“You’d avoid her for me? Lena Luthor you do have a heart.” 

Lena rolled her eyes and when another chime came from Violet’s phone “Oh, Violet put her out of her misery!”

“It’s Sawyer, relax.” 

“ _Awh,"_ Lena groaned under her breath when she folded her arms and muttered furthermore in a quiet tone “I miss her.” 

  
  


_Sawyer [2:00PM]: I’m glad you’re feeling better. Please talk to Alex about stuff, and if you want to ever call me, I’m all ears._

_Reply to Sawyer [2:02PM]: thanks for all of it, seriously. don’t know if alex texted you or whatever this morning but she’s kidnapping me to the woods so if I’m dead by the end of this weekend it’s her fault._

_Sawyer [2:18PM]: Noted._

  
  


Violet glanced up to Lena and cocked a brow “Should I add that you’re missing her terribly?” once again Lena rolled her eyes and then playfully shoved the teen with Alex then calling over “Hey, Vi. Are you ready to get going?” 

_Reply to Saywer [2:21PM]: thanks, btw lena misses you._

Violet nodded and made her way over with Lena, who slipped her hand into Kara’s as soon as they came close to each other. Kara looked to Alex and Violet “Well have fun.” 

“Yes, and try not to kill each other.” 

“Us?” Violet raised her brows, flicking her finger back and forth between herself and Alex, overly innocently, she shook her head “Never.”

Alex stiffly hummed and gave Violet a push to the passenger side of the car, calling to her sister as she opened her door “I’ll text you when I get there.” 

“When we get _where_?” Violet breathed with frustration, looking over to Kara who still remained tight lipped. Alex shrugged a shoulder “Get your ass in and we’ll be there soon enough.” 

“I hate the unknown.” Violet muttered when she sat herself down, looking over to Alex who shrugged as she then too got in “We’re going camping. That’s all you need to know.” 

Violet tutted under her breath and didn’t waste time in hooking up her phone to the stereo “I’m in charge of music.” 

“Okay boss.” Alex teased in an amused huff when turning on the ignition and started to pull the car out of the drive, as she did so, Kara raised her brows to Violet and whispered quickly “Make sure your seatbelt is in _tight._ ” 

Violet’s face dropped “The fuck does that mean?” 

“Shut up I’m a good driver!” Alex snapped with her ears still in clear shot of her sister’s teasing, but it didn’t exactly give Violet much reassurance. The quicker they got to wherever they were going the better. They were on their way, with the hood down and the music suddenly blasting, Kara’s comment washed away and the classic sing along on road trips started playing out. 

* * *

Violet looked at the view in front of them as Alex pulled up the car. Violet cleared her throat and after a moment of silence she spoke with her eyes still glued forward “I know I’ve never been camping but have _you_?” she turns her head to Alex “Cause I’m pretty sure this ain’t it” she looks back to the house, one of the largest houses she had seen “Where are we?” 

“My house-well it _was_ my house as a kid I guess but it’s my moms.”

Violet gaped at her in total shock “You’re _rich._ ”

“No,” Alex scoffed “My parents just had good jobs.” 

“Sounds a lot like a rich kid would say no wonder you thought this would count as camping.”

“I don’t,” Alex opened her door “The hike trail is just at the back of the house and I’d rather leave my car here.” 

Violet puffed out a small breath and got out of the car “Is the valet going to pull it somewhere safe?” 

“Shut up,” Alex laughed breathlessly, her attention then going back over to the house as she saw Eliza walk out the door, her smile brightened up “Hey, mom.” 

Violet looked over to the older blonde and immediately found herself straightening her posture for reasons she wasn’t so sure of. There was just something oddly regal about her, she was the mother of the two most powerful women Violet knew so perhaps that had something to do with it. 

Eliza wrapped her arms around Alex as soon as she came close “Hi sweetie.” 

Violet saw the look on Eliza’s face the way she closed her eyes when embracing Alex, this was her _baby_ , one with a very dangerous job. It was clear that Eliza didn’t take hugging Alex for granted. Now _that_ a real mother.

Alex pulled back and turned to Violet with her arm held out as the teen hesitantly approached “Mom this is Violet, Violet this is my mom Eliza.” 

Eliza smiled to her with genuine kind eyes “I’ve heard so much about you.” 

“You too.” Violet reflected with a tight smile at her still anxiousness. Alex could tell this wasn’t exactly in her comfort zone, she nodded to the back of the car “I gotta grab something inside, you wanna unload some of our stuff?” 

“Sure.” Violet shrugged and made her way back over to the car as Alex walked into the house with Eliza. “Thanks for letting me dump the car, mom.” 

“You don’t have to thank me,” Eliza put her hand to Alex’s back as they continued to walk through the house “How are you? Taking on all of this I bet when you envisioned being a parent it wasn’t to a teenager at the _first_ stage.”

Alex laughed breathlessly “Not exactly, I’m not sure that’s exactly how she sees me but...she’s a good kid, mom. She really is, she’s amazing she’s just had a rough time and is trying to adapt to everything.”

“Well she’s lucky to have you.” 

Alex hummed “It swings both ways.”

She catches a glimpse of warmth in Eliza eyes but makes no comment, she turns to the drawers when crossing into the living room “Do you still have dad’s binoculars? The stars always look amazing from the spot we’re going to.”

“Yeah they’ll be in there somewhere,” Eliza pressed her back against the wall whilst watching Alex search through the oak drawers and after a moment she couldn’t help but mention “Kara told me you’ve been spending time with Maggie again.”

“For the love of god.” Alex breathed with exhaustion. 

“Yes you seem to _glaze_ over that minor detail when filling me in on everything.” 

Alex shut the drawer she was looking through and paused on opening the other one, looking up to her mother for a moment “We’ve not been spending time together we’ve just seen each other a few times...and talked on the phone every so often-anyway there’s a difference.” 

Eliza’s brows briefly pinched whilst Alex crouched down to another drawer “Is there, sweetie?” 

Alex glanced back up for another moment “We’ve met up as many times as we have because of Violet. After Maggie arrested her-”

“She _arrested_ her?”

“Another story-anyway ever since then she’s just been _there._ Violet likes her and they’ve been through similar things and have talked every so often...it’s not exactly a _me and her_ thing...I know there’s a lot of anger after what happened.” she looks down to the drawer.

“Why would you be angry?”

“Not me, mom. Her,” Alex looks up and see’s how Eliza stayed quiet, she nods when looking down again “she has a right, I’m the idiot who made a mistake.” finally she finds the binoculars. 

“Have you told her that? About making a mistake.”

“I’ve tried,” Alex shut the drawer and stood “Okay-yes we’ve kissed. But it was in the midst of a fight, well I say fight it was more like she was yelling at me then kissed me still angry and now she doesn’t want to talk about it.”

“Give it time,” Eliza shrugged “There’s still a lot of feelings there clearly....and I know love is one of them.”

“Mom how could you know-”

“Because no-one gets over a love like that and sweetie that girl _loved_ you,” Eliza’s voice remained soft when shaking her head “So deeply and unconditionally. So give it time, what will be will be.” 

Alex sighs gently “Thanks, mom.”

“I think everyone would love it if you two ended up working things out.” 

Alex raised her brows “Right now I’ve got a teenager to handle.”

“Now there’s a sentence I didn’t think I’d hear for another thirteen years.” 

A small laugh huffed from Alex’s lips as they walked back out of the house. Eliza pulled Alex back in for a hug at the doorway and waved goodbye to Violet who returned the same action, then looking at Alex as she walked back over and laughed “Binoculars? Jesus, Danvers. You are a nerd.”

“You’ll be thanking me later when the stars come out.”

They made their way to the trial that Alex led them on, evening out the bags between the two of them of what they would need for the night. The hike almost killed them both but once they got up there, Violet was pretty blown away by the view “Wow you weren’t kidding.” 

“Told you,” Alex gloated, dropping the bag of the tent. “My dad used to take us up here all the time. He tried to make it a family bonding trip nearly every month.”

Violet always noticed how Alex talked about her dad with past tense, she assumed she was dead. Alex put the other bag down and turned back to Violet from the view “Let’s see how well you can put up a tent.”

It was a struggle. For both of them. Alex was just as good at putting a tent up than Violet was, when one of the holders hit Alex in the face, Violet dropped to the floor and nearly died from the laughter. The whole notion of setting the tent up was filled with laughing. Already this little camping trip was making memories that they were going to look back on with warmth. The sun began to set as soon as they had everything set up. Alex timed it fairly flawlessly. 

They both put on warmer pieces of clothing over their shirts, Alex put on her navy blue hoodie and Violet put on her slightly oversized grey sweater. As soon as they were up at their camping site, Alex seemingly got her signal back. 

_[Message from Maggie sent at 2:35PM]: Violet told me you guys are heading to the woods. So I take it you’re taking her to Midvale, it’s a good idea. Have fun, hope you guys talk things out :)_

_Reply to Maggie [5:43PM]: Just got signal but yeah I’ve brought her here. I hope things go well too. Thanks for checking in x_

Alex stared at the _‘x’_ at the end of the sentence and suddenly felt her stomach drop. _Shit_. Did she really just send a kiss to her? 

* * *

If there’s one thing they were cosy to say the least, especially when Alex got the fire started which did in fact impress the young girl “Not bad.”

Alex smirked looking with over confidence when she sat back down beside Violet on the camping chair next to her for Violet to then add “For a rich girl.” 

Alex tutted with another roll of her eyes and simply nudged Violet’s arm when digging in the bag for food. Violet tilted her head “Isn’t bringing your own food like...cheating?” 

“We aren’t in survival mode Violet we’re not gonna go hunt.”

“Leftover pizza it is.” 

As Alex passed over the tupperware box to Violet when her phone pinged. Violet glanced at her putting it on silent and teased lightly “Maggie asking where you are?” 

“No for your information it was Kara asking how things were...and don’t go shooting your mouth off about me and Maggie when you are the phone who’s been avoiding Jessie’s texts and calls all day.” 

Violet rolled her eyes “That’s to save my embarrassment.” 

“She told Maggie last night that she likes you.”

“You don’t know what context she means.” 

“Please,” Alex scoffed, taking abite of the pizza “It’s been obvious from the beginning.” 

“How ironic coming from you.” 

Alex looked back to Violet with a look as if to say _come on_ and then looked back forward to the setting sun view, Violet kept her eyes on Alex however and stuck by her guns. Alex said this camping trip was for them to open up to each other, so Violet took a chance in digging in “Honestly, Alex. Has there really _never_ been anyone else?” 

Alex chewed on her good for a few moments more “I dated someone for a little while. It ended a few months before I met you.” 

“Wait seriously? Who?” 

“Sister of a friend. I was still kind of in a rut and we started spending time together, then that led to a few months of dating.” 

“You never mentioned that.”

“Because,” Alex sighed “Putting it simply it's nothing something I thought to mention.”

“What happened?” 

“Nothing. She was sweet and lovely, one of the best people I've met to this day _but_ …”

Violet’s heart sunk slightly at the _pain_ that lingered on Alex’s eyes even though they were still away from her “But she wasn’t Maggie?” 

A sombre smile came to Alex’s lips “No one is,” she cleared her throat “But yeah I mean I tried. I really tried... _forced_ myself even into making it something more than a friendship. I wanted to move on so badly and to stop wanting Maggie...I tried telling myself over and over again that being with someone else was right but it wasn’t.”

“So did you break up with her?”

“Not exactly,” Alex cleared her throat “There was a big attack on the city, we haven’t had one like it since and during the attack the NCPD was apparently hit during the crossfire…” she sucked in a breath that was almost shaking “And I was just in _despair_...I was on full panic mode, asking and begging Supergirl to check Maggie was okay.”

“So she-the girl you were dating-”

“Kind of saw first hand what Maggie Sawyer does to me,” Alex pressed her lips together and looked to Violet, she shrugged gently “And she turned round to me after everything settled and told me her _assumption_ that I was still in love with Maggie...and I couldn’t deny it so that was that,” she looked forward again “There was no animosity though. We just went our separate ways and kept friendly, she moved upstate with a job and met someone new, so it worked out.” 

Violet kept her eyes on Alex for a few moments more and then reached for the bottle of coke “Shit.”

“Yeah.”

“Maybe you’re not meant to move on.”

Alex looked to her, Violet cocked a brow as the bottle grew closer to her lips “That’s all I’m saying.”

“Yeah you and the rest of my family,” Alex sucked in a small breath “I don’t know it still feels very complicated.”

“You’ll figure it out.” 

“I hope so, one way or another. Having any kind of clarity will be better than this _cloud._ ”

Violet cracked a gentle laugh with the nod of her head “I get that.” 

“I bet,” Alex turned to Violet, shifting herself in her chair “Are we _ever_ going to talk about you kissing Jessie?” 

Violet’s eyes dropped back down to her drink, looking almost ashamed “I shouldn’t have done it.” 

“What makes you say that?” Alex tilted her head to try and catch her attention”I know you like her and like I told you she told-”

“I don’t mean that,” Violet sighed, looking straight ahead again. “I wish I hadn't kissed her like _that_. Drunk. And completely hopped up on some kind of adrenaline, she was shocked…I could tell.” 

“Did she say anything?”

“ _Wow,_ ” Violet quoted bluntly, looking to Alex “But not in the _this is what I’ve been waiting for_ or _that was amazing_ kind of wow...I know what kind of wow it was and that wasn’t it.” 

A sudden flashback played through Alex’s mind. The way she pulled Maggie in for that kiss in the bar right after coming out, the way _she_ leaned in for more but Maggie pulled back and looked at her rather stunned. To then say that dreaded word in _that_ dreaded tone that Alex knew Violet meant. 

  
  


_“Wow.”_

_“I have been wanting to do that…”_

_“Yeah I can tell.”_

  
  


Alex cleared her throat “You know...my first kiss with Maggie kind of went the same kind of way, minus the booze but perhaps even worse.”

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah. Maggie helped me through my coming out, and my feelings for her were kind of my motivation...because I wanted her so badly. Anyway I told Kara-came out to her and then met up with Maggie at the bar...I told her I had come out, she hugged me and offered to by me a drink to celebrate. But I just wanted her,” Alex noticed the way her voice trailed off in a whisper, she cleared her throat again “So I took hold of her and kissed her. She kissed me back for a moment out of politeness, then she pulled back and said the very same word right before shooting me down.” 

“Why?”

“Said I was new to the whole thing and I should give myself time. It had nothing to do with the feeling not being mutual, she was just trying to help,” she turned her head back to Violet “And at first I was hurt and pissed at her, but eventually I saw she was right. Then we came together when the time was right.” 

Violet rubbed her lips together as she took in Alex’s words “So...you think Jessie will do the same?”

“I don’t know, Vi. What I’m trying to say is if she does say something along those lines it doesn’t mean she doesn’t like you, cause she does, she just wants you to be in a place where you’re ready. That’s what it was for me and Maggie at least so I can only go off my own experience...but even though Maggie and I aren’t together anymore and we’re just _whatever_ we are now, despite all of the current stuff. She was and will always be the love of my life and I don’t regret any part of that relationship.”

“Except maybe the break-up part.” Violet said in a light hearted voice, earning a stiff and all the same genuine laugh from Alex, who didn’t dare to deny it. 

“That’s it,” Alex said to swiftly change the intense topic “I’m breaking out the marshmallows.” 

Violet rubbed her hands together in excitement, she had never had smores before but she had seen them on TV once and that was enough to make her know she’ll be satisfied. As Alex dug the bag out, Violet sighed “I really really _really_ like her, Alex.”

Alex looked back to the teen who shrugged “I don’t actually think I’ve felt like this way before. Not with a girl or a guy, and I barely even know her _that_ well-”

“You know her enough to know your feelings. And you know your heart, it’s unruly. You have no say over who it choses.” 

Violet pulled her a small, unsure look. Alex just handed her a marshmallow “Trust me,” she sits back up “My dad always said to me and Kara that if someone we look at in a certain way doesn’t look at us back in the same way then they’re crazy...and seriously if Jessie has half the sense I think she does she will really really _really_ like you too.” 

Violet tightened a smile to her “Thanks, Alex.” 

Alex bumped her shoulder to the young girl’s and held out her marshmellow that was now on the end of her skewer. When it fell silent for a few more moments, another thought and curiosity riddled through Violet’s mind “Alex?” 

Alex just hummed as she focused on the fire, Violet hesitated for a moment with her lips pressed together and then just asked “What happened to your dad?” 

Alex stopped everything for a moment and after a few seconds, she looked to Violet “What makes you ask?” 

“The way you talk about him...like in the past tense and stuff,” Violet shrugged “Is...like is he-” she saw the look in Alex’s eyes and sighed with the shake of her head “Sorry I didn’t mean-”

“No it’s okay,” Alex swallowed “Just no one has asked me about him in awhile. Yeah he died but it's also...it's more complicated than that.”

Alex soon began to explain the whole story of what happened, all of taking Violet completely by surprise. Being dead would have been easier, and she thought _her_ relationship with her parents was messed up. After she finished up the talk about him, leaving Violet rather stunned they soon moved on. The question of where Violet went to yesterday was still yet to be asked or mentioned, there was still a sense of caution. 

Violet looked up to the sky once the darkness sunk in “Holy shit. The stars.”

“I told you.” 

“You know I’ve never seen or learned how to pick out those things...the,” with her head still back she closes her eyes as she ponders “Shit-what’s it called? Con? Coll-uhh.”

“Constellations?” 

“Yeah,” Violet looked to Alex with the gentle point of her finger “That’s the one.” 

“I can show you.”

“Seriously?” 

“I’m hurt that it surprises you. I’m a scientist.” 

“You can’t say that for _everything_ and besides you’re a scientist not an astrologist.” 

“Stop it with all these technical terms.” Alex brathed when getting up from her chair and pulled out a blanket of which she brought, lying it down on the smoothest part of the ground and sat herself down on it, patting the space beside her. Violet rolled her eyes but eventually slid off the chair after shoving the roasted marshmallow in her mouth and made her way over. 

Both lay down and looked up, Alex pointed up to various points in the sky and picked out the ones to spot. She noticed how Violet was intensely fascinated, she even reached for Jeremiah's binoculars and started using them. 

  
  


_“I wanna take my kid camping and I want to show her the constellations.”_

  
  


A feel of warmth hit the pit of her stomach, one that brought a subtle smile to her lips. She didn’t quite know what to do with herself when _that_ conversation with Kara came into her mind...she began to notice more and more that the things she wanted to do as a parent was what she was currently doing with Violet right now. 

“Okay fine maybe you do know stuff about stars.” 

“Will it annoy you if I said I told you so again?” Alex eyed Violet with their heads still firmly down on the floor. Violet kept her eyes set up and answered bluntly “Yes.”

“Fine,” Alex cleared her throat when looking back up “But I’m thinking it.”

“I’ll reserve that statement for when you and Sawyer end up getting together.” 

Alex gently swatted the back of her knuckle against Violet’s arms yet still hummed a genuine laugh. Violet pressed her lips together and let out a small sigh “I went to my house.” 

There was a small silence, Alex’s brows soon creased together when processing the words; she turned her head back to her “What?”

“Well I guess it’s not my house anymore _per say_ ...but that’s where I went,” Violet looked to Alex and then sighed as she sat up, running her fingers through her hair. She continued to explain with Alex now sitting up beside her. “After the joke Nia made and I _know_ it was just a joke but it...it triggered something inside me cause in some twisted way I felt like I was doing something wrong to my mom,” 

Alex remembered what Maggie had said when someone mistook her aunt for her mother, that even though she did nothing wrong and it was her mother who was the one who should feel bad, she couldn’t help that guilt. Violet glanced to Alex and shrugged “Cause I gotta face it, you treated me better than they ever have.” 

“Okay?”

Violet sighed with a shrug “I couldn’t sleep...all I could think about was the way everything ended with my folks and if I was to see how they were or something it’d make me feel better? I really don’t know I never would have just gone back to my parents and y’know stayed there if they welcomed me back I’d have come back and talked to you.” 

Alex nodded but remained quiet, letting Violet get it all of her chest. The teen sucked in a hard breath with the release of a sigh “So I left the apartment literally at the crack of dawn and just drove back.”

“And did you see them?” 

Violet rubbed her lips together and looked down when a mutter escaped her “Yeah…” she cleared her throat “Both of them have pretty demanding jobs so they always leave early, by the time I got there I saw them leave...when they _did_ leave I went up to the house,” her eyes began to fill, a sudden rush of pain was seen written across her face that gave a stabbing feeling in Alex’s chest as her hand reached over and started rubbing Violet’s back. Violet sucked in a shaken breath and looked to Alex when added in a now rather broken whimper of a voice “They changed the locks.” 

There was a prickling feeling that soon came into Alex’s eyes. Violet looked away and let out another breath, a tear rolling down her cheek which she absolutely _hated._ She looked back up and cleared her throat “So I went to the window that’s at the front of the house...and I looked through,” she sighs “See in the entire house they only ever had one photo of me that was on the wall above the fireplace,” 

A sickening feeling came in Alex’s stomach, she felt like she had been here before, just with someone else. Violet tightened her lips and shook her head “It’s gone. Now it’s just an empty space. They completely wiped me out.” 

  
  


_“My Aunt told me that my mother removed every picture of me from the photo albums. They erased me”._

  
  


Alex kept rubbing the young girl’s back when breathing her name out with sympathy. Violet shrugged “It’s whatever.”

“It’s not whatever. I hate that there are people still out there who do that kind of thing.” 

“Yeah but y’know it was kind of like the closure I needed. There’s no going back and you know what I don’t want to go back. Ever,” Violet looked to Alex once more, tears still running down her cheeks “They don’t deserve me.”

“No, you’re right about that,” Alex took her hand from Violet’s back and wiped her wet cheeks with the soft shake of her head “They absolutely don’t...and I understand,” she dropped her hand and looked to her with warmth “Why you felt you needed to go and do that.”

“I know I should’ve told you...I know I _could’ve_ told you. I just felt like it was something I had to do on my own.”

“I respect that, and I’d one hundred percent would’ve been fine with it.”

Violet pursed her lips breaking into a half smile “I should just be upfront about it.”

“That’s all I ask.” Alex nodded with the same mirrored expression. Violet just nodded and soon her composure slipped again, dropping her head into her “Still makes you wonder how the hell someone could do that, why they even had me in the first place.” 

“Well I’m glad they did.” Alex put her arm around Violet, slightly surprised that Violet didn’t pull away and playfully shove her off to try and cover up her feelings, she just let her. This was the thing Alex was beginning to realise, Violet wanted to be comforted, she just never felt deserving of it. Because she never had it. Violet rested her body back against Alex, her shoulder laying itself down on her shoulder. 

They kept their vision out on the view as the fire crackled beside them. Violet took in a small sniffle “It was a good idea coming here, Danvers.” 

Alex kept her hand softly rubbing Violet’s arm, as her added way to keep her warm, still looking forward “Yeah?” 

“Yeah. I’m glad we came.” 

“Me too,” Alex rested her cheek down on the top of Violet’s head and gave her an extra little squeeze. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

There was a small beat of a pause before Alex answered in a cooed voice “For talking.” 

Violet smiled softly to herself and then couldn’t help herself “I just hope you don’t fucking charge me.” 

Alex let out an amused light hearted sigh, pulling her head back and putting her hand on the top of Violet’s head and gave it a playful push when muttering “ _And_ there she is,” she got herself back up to her feet. Whilst she went over to the fire, Violet took out her phone. 

_Reply to Jessie [9:15PM]: sorry I’ve been MIA...didn’t mean to be a dick, just need some time, hope you can understand._

“I’m breaking out the cocoa.”

“You brought cocoa?” Violet smirked with a soft tease in her voice, with Alex then raising a brow “Are you going to sit there and act like you didn’t drink it every night last week when I brought some home?”

Violet pressed her lips together and then just stretched her arms out, squeezing her hands for it like a baby. Alex made her way back over with the flask of cocoa and all their night time snacks. The conversation became less intense, they started to laugh and joke as they sat underneath the stars. 

Two more hours and the fire started to settle down and burn out just in time as they were ready to head off to bed. It had been a pretty long day travelling, a long day walking and god knows a long night _talking,_ but all for the better. Violet was glad that she was going to sleep after telling Alex everything that she had told her, granted there was still more things that Violet wanted to get off her chest but all in due time, right now she sat down and told Alex where she went and why, for now that was enough for Violet to feel like at least _one_ weight had been lifted. And the best thing was that it made her see that she could trust Alex with just about anything she told her. 

But most of all right now, she was exhausted. Violet bent down into the tent and landed herself down onto the cushioned mat, getting extremely snug into her sleeping bag also. She released a sleepy breath when wrapping her arms tightly around her pillow. Alex came in the tent just a few short minutes after, making sure that the fire was officially out. She was just as exhausted as Violet was. 

Alex got herself snug in her sleeping bag beside Violet. Her eyes closed as a relaxing hum escaped from her lips “So tired.”

“Me too,” Violet muttered back, she then pressed her lips together and kept her eyes on the dark ceiling of the tent “Hey, Alex?”

“Hey, Violet.”

Violet smiled widely as she went forth to say in a teasing voice, with her meaning of her words still being rather serious despite the joking tone “Care about you, tremendously.” 

Alex giggled along with the teen and shook her head, she turned her head to Violet only _just_ making out her face through the blackness “Care about you tremendously too.” 

Violet reached for Alex’s hand and held it out in an open palm, Alex only had to wait a second for her curiosity to end as she felt Violet slap her palm into it as some kind of concluding low five to the statement. Alex gripped to the young girl’s hand for a second to give it a soft shake before pulling apart and closing her eyes once again. “Goodnight.”

“Night.” Violet yawned. 

They both drifted off to sleep. Alex felt particularly smug that her camping bonding experiment worked perfectly. They could head back home from here with the air so much clearer; she knew that she shouldn’t, but as well as the night of Violet’s bad dream, tonight Alex felt like a maternal once again. It was daunting, but it also sent her to sleep with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nothing like a mother-daughter camping trip, right? it was much needed. 
> 
> lmao thank you guys for reading this chapter I know it's not As sanvers focused but fear not maggie comes back next chapter!! drop a comment below on your thoughts!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie hasn't seen Alex since she heard she went to Midvale. Her days are spent thinking more and more about their relationship and where they are currently at with each other, then when she runs into her in the park, the new refreshing feel between them begins to become daunting on both ends.

Maggie hadn’t heard from Alex since she came back from Midvale, which was three days ago. She had spoken to Violet, the two had talked about everything that Violet had gone through; it almost pained Maggie to see how much she had been through and how much Maggie could relate to how she, herself, was treated before she was kicked out. Not to the full extent but the emotional side of it all she very much understood. She just hoped that the two of them talking about it will help Violet open up to Alex even more so.

Maggie wanted to help Violet cause she cared, truly she did, but another part of it was because she wanted to help make Alex’s life easier even from the sidelines. She wasn’t upset or angry at not hearing from Alex, she was just presuming that after she called her _that_ night when Violet went awol that she was just going back to what she asked Alex for, space. But the thing was she wasn’t even sure if she wanted space anymore. She didn’t know _what_ she wanted which was so damn confusing. 

Was Alex done with the kid dream now that she had Violet? And if she _was_ and she and Alex were now being the way they were, where did that leave them? _Could_ they get back together? Would Maggie want to take that risk again? To put her heart on the line for Alex Danvers, _again_ . And would it work this time? So many if’s and _whats_ ran through her head it began to give her a headache, she was back to having sleepless nights.

Still, she needed to keep herself busy whilst all of that unravels itself. One of the ways she was to vex out everything she was feeling was to clear her head with a morning run. If there was one thing for sure she missed from Alex apart from the relationship stuff, was when they sparred together. She had never had so much _fun_ sparring with someone in her life. 

  
  
  


_Alex held up the pads close up to the level of her face for Maggie as they circled around the training mat with Maggie’s closed fists wrapped up in grappling gloves settled themselves to make their hit. Suddenly she threw two quick jabs on each pad, so sharp and fast. She then hit hard twice on one pad, then mirrored the same on the other before she ducked in perfect timing for Alex to swing one arm. Whilst ducked down, Maggie hit Alex at her hip._

_“Hey-” Alex laughed breathlessly with the wind being briefly taken out of her “Being in a mood doesn’t mean you can fight dirty.”_

_“Isn’t that how you usually like it?” Maggie smirked when straightening back up her posture, smirking with the chewing gum she had taken before they started sparring still in her mouth when raising her brows with cockiness “Dirty?”_

_Alex rolled her eyes as a smile grew on her face, shaking her head as she also shook out her arms and then held the pads back up, more so at a side angle “Okay. Again.”_

_“For the record. I’m not in a mood with you.”_

_“I know that. You’re never in a mood with me.”_

_Maggie just arched a brow with Alex rethinking over her comment “Okay maybe just on special occasions.”_

_A small giggle then escaped the back of the Detective’s throat before she went forward and took her punches to the pads. Maggie was in a mood with work, which Alex was well aware of. So it was her job to help her blow off some steam, and to make her smile and forget about the assholes she’s come across at work lately. They sparred for a few minutes more before they broke for a water break before they were going to switch roles._

_Maggie unscrewed her bottle of water and took down several deep swigs; she felt Alex’s arm come and wrap around her from behind. Alex nuzzled her head in the crook of Maggie’s neck, pressing her lips against her skin. Maggie sunk her head back against Alex’s “I hope you don’t do this part when training your agents.”_

_Alex chuckled with a breath through her nose and pulled back, pressing her lips to Maggie’s cheek, Maggie gripped onto Alex’s hand that was resting on her stomach as her girlfriend then muttered in her ear “You know, there's_ **_another_ ** _workout we can do-”_

_“No,” Maggie laughed breathlessly, turning to Alex “We’ll save that for later. But right now I really want to-”_

_“Punch me?”_

_“Well now its going to be you punching_ _**me** ,"_ _Maggie smirked, with her hands on Alex’s hips and gave her a small push “One more hour of training,_ **_then_ ** _we’ll go home and..._ **_relax_** _."_

_Alex pushed her forehead against Maggie’s in a gente soft groan, Maggie smirked; she patted the Alex’s side with a mutter “Come on, Ace, get too it” she looked back to the still hesitant Alex and raised her brows “Quicker we finish the sparring the quicker I get you in the shower.”_

_“So the gloves are just over here-” Alex quickly rambled as she practically sprinted over to where Maggie left the grappling gloves. Maggie giggled in an entire body shake, reaching for the pads “Time to dance, baby.”_

  
  


Their training would be serious for about forty five minutes and the rest of the durations always ended up in them play fighting like kids, wrestling each other to the ground and laughing so much that they couldn’t breathe. Maggie believed that half the reason the two of them had the abs that they have to this day was from the laughing. Then Maggie couldn’t help but think about Alex’s body, if she still had those perfect abs, she’s sure she just did, they were just earned differently now. She also remembered how they would wrestle down on the mat almost everytime end up just kissing. She would never not miss kissing Alex. 

For now she wanted to just shake it off, she felt like she just had to even for a little while. So Maggie got up, got into her running gear and quickly set on her way with her wireless earbuds in tact. 

She took her usual route in going through National City park, it was huge enough to be a city of it’s own so by the time she gets through even half of it, it will be enough exercise for her. As she made her way through the park in her light jog, she came to a stop when spotting two individuals. 

_Jesus Christ, it’s like when you look at something on the internet once and suddenly you see it everywhere you go._ How the hell did she ever manage to avoid Alex before? Maggie’s eyes stuck onto Alex and Violet who were clearly also on a jog together, they stopped, not seeing her however, they were clearly just stopping for a break. Violet rested against a bolder and pressed her hands to her knees whilst Alex looked down at her _fit bit_. 

Violet looked up to her after Alex muttered something and returned a sentence to make Alex laugh and then proceed to grip the front of Violet’s beanie and pull it down over her eyes. Maggie chuckled and smiled with warmth when seeing the teen too laugh and slap Alex’s arm away, the two clearly seemed to have solved their troubles. It was then Violet who spotted Maggie as she _slowly_ tried to turn the other way without beinf detected. Not necessarily because she didn’t want to see them, cause the entire problem was that she did want to. She just wanted to be careful.

“Sawyer!” 

Maggie cleared her throat and took a small breath, she turned back and smiled to them both tightly; she pretended to not see the _way_ Alex was looking at her as she approached “Hey, guys...didn’t see you.” 

Her eyes can’t help when they shift and look to Alex, who was still looking at her in _that_ way. The way Alex told her she couldn’t shut off. Maggie’s smile softened as well as her voice when locking her eyes to her ex. “Hi.” 

“Hi.” Alex breathed with a smile. 

Violet kept herself resting against the rock as her eyes flickered back and forth between the two women, finally nodding and breaking the silence “Wow. Okay that’s some...prolonged eye contact right there-I’m gonna,” she stood up straight and pointed to another part of the park “Get some coffee.” 

Alex rolled her eyes, still looking to Maggie and called as the teen started walking off “To Noonans and _finally_ talk to Jessie?”

“Keep your nose out, _mother._ ” Violet bluntly called back as she continued to walk to get coffee, _not_ from Noonans.

Maggie stared at Alex a little more stunned “Did she-”

“No. Well yeah, she’s kidding. Ever since my friend Nia made that joke Violet has decided to use it as a taunting nickname.”

“She’s impressive.” 

Alex hummed with a small laugh, then pressing her lips together “I'm glad I've ran into you cause I want to apolgise, for the radio silence. Listen I know you and her have been talking...and I wanted to reach out to you too but I just wasn’t sure if you wanted that space again.”

“I think it’s gone beyond that,” Maggie laughed breathlessly, resting her hands on the back of her hips and gently shrugging “Besides we’ve never been good at space.” 

A nervous light laugh escaped the back of Alex’s throat before she looked away for a moment, looking out at the view of the park as she took in a breath, then hearing Maggie say “So you guys worked it out?” 

“Yeah,” Alex looked back to Maggie “That camping spot really does work miracles.”

“I loved that place,” Maggie folded her arms “So peaceful...you took me there when I needed to get away most and it was just so quiet and calm. We talked a _lot._ ”

“Seems to be the theme there,” Alex said with softness as she fondly remembered when she and Maggie took that weekend trip. She swiftly moved past it “How have you been?”

“Good, I’ve been good.” Maggie smiles “And you?”

“A lot better from when you last saw me.” Alex laughed breathlessly. 

“I’m glad. It was hard for me seeing her struggle like that so god knows how you must’ve felt.”

“I know she’s talking to you about stuff and I’m not going try and dig anything out from you I just want to say thank you, I know she’ll appreciate.”

“To be honest there isn’t much she’s telling that she isn’t telling you, she’s said that herself,” Maggie shrugged with her arms still folded “I’m more so just the one to be like _yeah that happened with me_ and tried to tell her how i dealt with stuff, but as far as the actual information goes...she’s telling you pretty much everything.” 

Alex smiled to her with warmth, getting that fuzzy feeling running back all over her stomach. Maggie briefly snapped her out of it with her other question “So her and that Jessie girl aren’t talking?” 

“Violet is avoiding her,” Alex smiled tightly with the shrug of her shoulders “I don’t know, I don’t think she wants to face that part yet. She’s asked for space.” 

Maggie grumbled a small laugh with a dry joke “ _That_ too seems to be a running theme lately.” 

“I know,” Alex said with another breathless laugh. She then cleared her throat when taking in a breath “Hey there’s something I actually...have been thinking about asking you if you and I ever y’know _talked_ again.” 

“Okay? What’s up?”

“I don’t want to upset you,” Alex swallowed thickly “But it’s been playing on my mind over and over again I just...I need you to be honest with me.” 

“Alex,” Maggie soothed with gentle eyes “What is it?” 

Alex bit her lip for a moment as she rounded up on how to form the sentence, she cleared her throat once more “So when the whole...fight thing happened with Violet she said some things out of anger about _you_ . More specifically you and me and even though she wasn’t there when you and me were... _you and me_ -I can’t help but think about it.” 

“What did she say?” 

“She said that…” Alex looked down to her sneakers for a moment when folding her arms and spoke in a weaker voice; finally looking back up into Maggie’s deep earthy eyes “That I essentially abandoned you...that I’m just as bad as everyone else from your past,” her eyes couldn’t help it when they filled “That I threw you out.” 

Maggie looked away from her, as she tried to gather on her response. But the silent became near enough torture for Alex. “Mags?” 

“Oh don’t,” Maggie breathed with her eyes tearing back up when looking back to that “I haven’t been called that since we...” 

“I’m sorry.” 

Maggie took in another breath and eventually shook her head, she took some steps away and now rested herself against the bolder Violet was initially on, Alex faced her. Maggie crossed her arms once again and kept her eyes off her for a few seconds when her head began to shake once more “You aren’t like the rest of them,” she took in a breath “You loved me too much to be like the rest of them.” 

“You’re not just saying that?” 

“Alex, I don’t _h_ _ave you_ anymore. If I felt that way I’d tell you, I have no risk in losing you...but I don’t feel that way because you didn’t throw me out we made a choice. To be abandoned you’d have to have thrown me out without me having a say but you didn’t. We talked and we agreed...and we both have to live with it.” 

“But that night in the bar, and in the cell...you-”

“I was angry at you. I said things that might have made it sound like I felt what Violet said but I don’t...and I’m not angry at you anymore,” Maggie rolled her watery eyes “I’ve always struggled staying mad at you for more than an hour much less two years.” 

“Well that was back when you used to adore me.” Alex teased with the roll of her own eyes. 

Maggie smirked with a small laugh and shook her head “Please, Danvers,” she stood back up and shrugged with a sigh “I adored you before we were together and I adore you now, that will never change.”

“Well...we’re on the same page,” Alex smiles, then shrugging “So what now?” 

“I don’t know.”

“Do you want to come grab some coffee? If she’s not gone to Noonans then she’ll be at like the Starbucks or something.”

Maggie’s lips parted to reply, but she took a pause for a moment as the small debate ran through her head. She closed her lips into a smile “Thanks. But I actually need to head back, I only came out for a morning run before heading into work.”

“Oh, okay,” Alex tries her best not to look _too_ deflated. “Be safe.” 

Maggie was filled with entire warmth, no one had said that to her since...well, Alex. She smiled gently with a matching nod “Always. You too, with Violet’s training too. She says it’s going well.”

“Yeah it is. Kara even has been impressed by her progress and she was a little doubtful at first.”

Maggie cocked a brow to test the waters “Does Violet... _know_?”

A smirk came across Alex’s face “Maggie. I _know_ you know that she knows.” 

“Does _she_ know you know?” 

“No,” Alex laughed breathlessly “It’s highly entertaining seeing her make these little jokes thinking that she’s freaking us out.” 

“So Kara knows she knows too?”

“Oh no, I actually find that part funny.” 

“You always found humour in the smallest things,” Maggie then held her hand up “No height jokes please.”

“It’s no longer my place.” Alex softly teased.

“It might always be your place, anyone else who did it used to get hit.” Maggie dropped her hand with a smirk. Alex giggled and sighed “You sure you can’t grab a coffee? I’ve missed this...talking to you like this.” 

“I really can’t,” Maggie frowned “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay. You’ve got to work.”

“Yeah,” Maggie cleared her throat “But I’ll see you around. Maybe in work.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Alex nodded, she knew that was Maggie’s silent way of telling Alex that they didn’t have to avoid each other at work anymore. What was this now between them? Were they back to being friends? Friends that have a burning passion and love for each other? How the hell would that work? 

“Well, bye.” Maggie cooed. 

“Bye.” Alex smiled tightly. How many times was she going to let Maggie Sawyer walk away from her really?

The annoying thing for Maggie was, she wasn’t even in work today, it was her day off. She made it up for the frank reason that she was scared, she was scared to get too close to both Alex and Violet, to give herself some false sense of security. She already lost a family when she and Alex broke up, if she got close again whilst being in this confused mindset who knows how it would end. 

And so Maggie turned on her heel and started to jog her way back out of the park, looking over her shoulder and seeing Alex leave in the other direction to go catch up with Violet, and just like _that_ , Maggie wished so much that she could follow. She knew she could change her mind and run after her. But something was telling her no. Her only just healing broken heart was forbidding her from putting it through anymore pain because no matter how much she forgave Alex, and still cared for Alex, no matter how much she was getting along with her, there was still that fear of getting hurt _again_. 

And it was that fear that took her all the way back to her apartment after a very surreal jog in the park. 

* * *

_Alex came back out from the tent after dumping her bag and getting into her thick knitted cardigan, Maggie was sitting on the floor just in front of the fire. Alex grabbed the blanket they had brought with them, she got behind the brunette and sat herself down, her legs going at either side of her. Alex pulled her close to her body and wrapped the throw around the both of them._

_Maggie hummed with complete warmth and satisfaction at the feeling of being in Alex’s hold. She nuzzled the back of her head in the crook of Alex’s neck with her eyes closing “You’re so damn snug.”_

_“Glad to be of service”, Alex whispered back in a light tease before she pressed a sweet kiss on Maggie’s forehead before getting a good look at her, her smile just grew as she held Maggie “You’re perfect,” her hand softly ran down Maggie’s face, sinking into her dimple along the way from the smile that now rested on the Detective with her eyes still closed, hearing Alex add in a soft whisper “How are you so perfect?”_

_Maggie looked up to her with a bashful look “I’m not.”_

_“Trust me.” Alex leaned forward, settling a delicate kiss on Maggie’s lips that soon deepend as Maggie reached up and curled her fingers against Alex’s cheek before it rested on it flat to her jaw, pulling her closer as her finger tips pressed against the back of Alex’s neck with a small hum seeping from her throat._

_Maggie’s tongue finds its entrance into Alex’s mouth and brushes against hers ever so softly and tenderly that Alex couldn’t help but find completely intoxicating and has her begging for more as she then leaned closer, gripping onto Maggie’s waist underneath the blanket. Maggie hummed against Alex’s lips before pulled apart for a brief moment “Okay with the fire, the blanket and_ **_you_ ** _I am officially overheating."_

_“One way to go.” Alex teased in a quick whisper before she lunged herself back forward, catching Maggie off guard in a giggle as she grew closer to the ground, letting out stunned and scandalous laughter as Alex’s lips attacked her neck “Alexandra!”_

_Alex giggled against Maggie’s skin as the brunette now lay underneath her, her back pressed down on the blanket they had settled on the ground. Maggie loosely hooked her legs around Alex’s hips when putting the back of her head down to get a look at her as the crackling fire brought extra defiance on her face,_ **_god_ ** _Maggie loved her face. Maggie smirked gently when running her fingers through the side of Alex’s hair when muttering “Hey, wifey.”_

_“Wifey?” Alex raised her brows with Maggie giggled and covering her face for a moment “Okay maybe we shouldn’t have brought all this booze.”_

_“No I like it,” Alex teased as she leaned down and left a softer kiss on Maggie’s lips “You think I will be one day?”_

_“Oh, I know you will be,” Maggie gripped harder onto Alex’s sweater at her waist with the bite of her lip at her gaze still locked onto Alex “I’m done, baby. You’re my long haul.”_

_“You’re mine too.”_

_Maggie’s hands returned to the back of Alex’s neck as she brought her back for a crashing lips, sighing between the kiss for a moment “I’m so in love with you,” her arms then wrapped around Alex’s neck “It’s not even funny.”_

_Alex’s smile grew even when back against Maggie’s lips. Only the crackles from the fire were filling the silence between them as they kissed beneath the stars. People say that your wedding night is the night you’ll feel at most in love with your spouse, that it’s on some supernatural kind of level, well if that’s true, and they felt like_ **_this_ ** _right now...god knows how’d they feel on their wedding night._

The crackles of the fire stared at Alex as she sat at her couch and stared at the fireplace with a glass of scotch in the hand, _so_ distracted that she barely even felt the glass get taken from her hand as Violet subtly took it in her own and dared to take a sip. Alex glanced to her for a moment before having her head _snap_ at her with the realisation “Hey-”

Violet breathed a laugh through her nose as Alex quickly took the glass back “I figured someone should drink it since you’re busy staring into space and all.” 

“I’m just thinking.” 

Violet then just tilted her head and gave the Director a small nudge “You good?” 

Alex took her eyes back to the teen and finally broke a smile with a nod as she breathed “Yeah…”

“It was good seeing Maggie, right?” 

“It was. It really was,” Alex glanced down to her finger tapping on the rim of the glass “It felt a lot lighter than the other times...like we were back in the beginning.” 

“You sound like such a Coldplay song right now.” 

Alex snorted and nodded “Yeah, I guess I do.” 

Violet put her cup of tea down on the coffee table in front of them and settled her head down on Alex lap, which had become a usual routine that was evident by Alex’s instant reaction to be moving her arm away from her lap to give Violet the room and rested her hand down on the teen’s stomach as Violet asked when looking up to her “You don’t mind me talking to, Maggie, right? I know you guys are like cool or _whatever_ but you’re not like awkward about it or anything.” 

“God no. No Vi, I’m glad you have someone to talk to.”

“I talk to you... _now._ ”

Alex hummed a gentle laugh “Even so. Maggie will always get certain things I don’t...that’s why you’ve made the bond of friendship you've made. It’s kind of been the same with Lena.” 

“Trauma really does bring folks together,” Violet clicked her gum as she gave a point and a wink up to Alex “Explains why Lena said she misses her.” 

“She did?”

“Said it on the day her and Kara waved us off for the camping.” 

Another small hum came from Alex as she let out a nod as she swam her fingers through Violet’s hair and took a sip of her scotch. Violet then double checked once again “So you’re sure?” 

“Look,” Alex turned her head back down to Violet and shrugged light heartedly “Me and Maggie are in a good place, whether that develops or _not_ I really truly don’t know but the main thing is, we’re good again. Right now even friends I guess-I don’t know. Point is-”

“You’re in a good place?” Violet teased with the raise of her brow.

“Yes. Like I said it’s good to have other people to talk to.” 

Violet crossed her arms and gave a nod “Okay.”

“Thanks for checking in.” 

“Anytime, Ma.”

Alex shook her head with an amused look on her face “You will tire that out at some point.” 

“I know but right now I find it funny.”

Alex found it rather much a term of endearment. Any kind of _nickname_ if that’s what being called _ma, mother or madre_ can be classed as she was going to see as endearing. Because at least Violet was calling her something as an inside joke kind of thing. Plus despite the fact she knew it was all one big teasing joke, there was a whole other reason why she didn’t mind it. 

Alex pressed a tap on Violet’s forehead with her fingertips and they moved on from the subject Maggie and started talking about other stuff, it wasn’t long before Violet’s eyes began to get heavier with the mix of the time and the comfort of having her hair played with. She sat up before completely passing out and finished her tea before she ran into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. 

When she came out, Alex was already in bed, flatting the duvet around her to get comfortable. Violet stepped in front of her at the bottom of the small steps “You _do_ know it’s my birthday in three weeks, right? Did I tell you that?”

“Yes you did and yes I remember.” 

Violet walked up the steps and knelt against the foot of the bed with her hands slipped in her pockets “What did you do, for your eighteenth?”

Alex’s voice then went unnaturally high for a moment with her _‘uhh’_ before shaking her head as she pushed through all the illegal drinking that flashed back into her mind “It was quiet.” 

“You lived by the beach, rich girl, I highly doubt it.”

“For the last time I am not rich,” Alex laughed as she sunk further into the bed. Violet crawled further onto the bed and lumped herself down beside Alex “Well all I ask for is a cake or something and I’ll be good.”

“I think we can do better than that.”

“Hey cake alone would be a step up from other birthdays.” 

“Well in _that_ case, it’s duly noted that I’m gonna have to get a good one.” 

“Red velvet is the one. Call me basic but it’s true.” 

Alex nodded “Also noted.” 

“Good,” Violet smiled to her; she then pulled the duvet back for a moment for her to get under it and pulled it right back over her body as she now got herself snug in the mattress “Night, Danvers.” she turned onto her side and flicked off the side lamp that was now in front of her. 

Ever since they came back from the camping trip, Violet had been spending nights now in the bed with Alex. It just made the most sense and the longer Violet started staying here the more bad Alex felt by sleeping in this big cushy bed and leaving Violet on the couch. So now she was bunking up in the bed. “Goodnight.” 

Alex watched as Violet drifted to sleep and once she was officially _out_ , Alex pulled out her tablet from the drawer and got up her notes, an entire page full which she had dedicated to her planning for Violet’s birthday, from who to have round at, well, Kara’s since that was a bigger space for a birthday gathering, to the gift ideas she had to get her right down to the cake, which she now put _red velvet_ next to it in brackets. 

She took birthdays very seriously, she _never_ missed Kara’s earth birthday which had been proven very much in the past. She pulled out all the stops of the two birthdays she celebrated with Maggie and Eliza had some of the best times from her own. Violet was no different, well, actually that’s not true she was very different. It was evident from many things Violet has told her that she needed to ensure she had an _extra_ perfect birthday, cause this was the start of many that they were going to celebrate...as a _family_ , Alex dared thought. 

Before turning off the tablet, she eyes fell back down to the list of people that she had written to be present for her birthday, the list wasn’t _large_ it was more so Alex was shitty with text messages at times and needed to ensure she had absolutely everyone because god forbid she sent a text to Nia and forgetting to do so with the likes of Brainy or Winn. Her eyes lingered over the names and she couldn’t help but think back to today, to what she and Maggie were like with each other and what they discussed. How Maggie and Violet were bonding and the two of them were finally in a good place. 

  
And with today’s conversation lingering more in her head, there wasn’t much hesitation when she jotted Maggie’s down next to the others, just for safekeeping. She didn’t know why it brought such a smile to her slips, it simply just _did_. Things finally seemed to be looking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little lighthearted one with them all this time! what do you think about alex and maggie's progress? let me knows your thoughts on this chapter below every comment really does mean a lot!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things were finally getting back on track for Alex, Violet and Maggie...but one day can change everything when there's always trouble waiting around the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw//
> 
> mentions of violence + blood.

Violet ran at Alex with her fist clench, ready and willing as she swung a full punch so incredibly quick _but_ not quick enough as Alex was still about to dodge it by leaning the upper half of her body back for the split second to avoid the altercation before she briefly gripped onto the back of the teens neck and threw her forward to the other end of the mat. 

Both spinning back round and facing each other as soon as they saw fit. Violet let out a breathless and defeated smile “God damn it, Danvers, did you have a _double_ espresso before we left?”

“Look on the bright side you’re _almost_ as fast as me.”

“Are we forgetting I knocked you out the first time we met? You weren’t so fast then.” on her last word of her sentence, Violet launched herself forward once again, flinging forward to quick jabs that Alex blocked which the teen planned on her doing before she caught her off guard successfully by throwing her arm suddenly and tightly around Alex’s neck; she flung them both over to a spin in the air, landing flat on their backs with Violet then getting Alex in a lock. 

After a few more seconds of squabbling, Alex tapped out; she turned on her stomach and smiled breathlessly with pride “You’re getting good at that.” 

“Well I’m learning from the best.” Violet rolled her eyes, pushing herself up from the mat. 

“That’s sweet,” Alex sighed with her arms held out flat against the mat “I’m beat.”

“Up? Not yet.”

Alex let out a burst of a giggle as she remained lay down on the mat for a few moments longer, Violet then came and stood over her from the side with her hands on her hips “This scene is familiar.” 

Alex rolled her eyes and took no hesitation in gripping onto the back of Violet’s ankle and pulling her to cause the brunette to fall back on her back also. Violet let out a wounded laugh as Alex’s increased “Motherfu-”

“I’m sorry.” Alex was almost at a laugh of breath from her giggles, she rolled onto her stomach and reached over to the teen before Violet rolled to her for the mere sake of starting to wrestle. Their arms wrapped around each other as they rolled around on the mat, trying to pin each other down. Violet soon was up on her feet and before they knew it they were chasing each other around the training room like a couple of reckless children. 

Violet slid under Alex’s parted legs and leaped on the Directors back. Alex laughed as she hooked her arms around the teen’s legs “I could fling us back right this second.” 

“You wouldn’t dare hurt me like that.” 

In the midst of their laughter, the door opened to Winn walking in, slapping his hands together with a rather nervous grin “Hey-so, sorry to barge in but we’ve got a surprise visitor.” 

With Violet still on Alex’s back, Alex breathed “Who?”

Before Winn even had the chance to say, The _new_ Madame President herself walked into the training room. Taking Alex and Violet completely by surprise “Madame President,” Alex glanced up behind her to Violet and only _then_ did she realise that she was still on her back. Alex unlocked her arms from Violet’s legs with the young brunette slipping off her keepers back. 

Alex cleared her throat with a tight smile “I’m sorry, ma’am I wasn’t informed of your visited.”

“Don’t fret, Director, this was a spontaneous drop in on my part.” the blonde informed back, her eyes then scanned over to Violet for a moment. Alex snapped out of her fearing gaze and motioned to Violet beside her “This is Violet Dawon she’s my...um-”

“Prodigy.” Winn quickly informed, getting a grateful glance from Alex herself as Violet then added on, getting suddenly formal “I’m in training, ma’am. It’s an honour to meet you.” 

Madame President smiled to her with politeness and a nod “A pleasure to meet you, Miss Dawson,” her eyes shifted over to Alex as she said with light amusement in the back of her throat “Quite the training techniques.” 

“Well,” Alex laughed breathlessly in a _kill me now_ kind of way “You caught us in a break.” 

“Relax, Director Danvers this is a _casual_ visit. I have yet to visit this facility or the DEO in general.” 

“I will be happy to give you a tour around the headquarters. If you would be okay sparing me just a few minutes I will get out of my training gear and be right out, in the meantime, Agent Schott would be honoured to make you a drink.”

Winn nodded with his finger rising “That’s right I would. Follow me-please-if you want to um, ma’am.” 

“Nice,” Violet muttered quietly with a smirk on her face. Winn gave her a _shut up_ kind of glance and kindly then led the president back out of the room. When out of sight, Violet slapped Alex’s arm “Dude I just met the President.”

“I hate it when they do this.” Alex groaned as she raced back into the changing rooms. 

“So big authorities don’t agree with you?” Violet teased her call before following Alex’s lead and went back to get changed herself. Alex glanced to her as she took her more formal attire “When they spring up on me, no...now please-”

“Behave myself. Duh, it’s the damn President.”

“So I have to become president for you to do as _I_ say,” Alex started with a sarcastic tight smile, to which Violet tilted her head and shrugged casually “Maybe not even then.”

Alex shot her an amused look and then took herself in one changing cubicle as Violet went in the other and came out in her more casual attire since her training was done for the day,, they exited their cubicles at the same time as Alex zipped up the front of her suit “Can you do me a favour?”

“Uh huh?”

“Could you grab me lunch?” Alex asked with a overly loving grin and the small shrug of her shoulders “Cause I don’t know how long this is gonna take.” 

“Sure,” Violet gave a nod “I’m pretty starving myself so I’ll go grab something from the deli and drop it in your office.” 

“Can you get me-”

“BLT club, yeah I know.” 

Alex flashed her another smile with a still nervous disposition, her hands fell onto Violet’s arms as she took a brief step close to her “My angel, thank you,” she ducked forward and planted a fast kiss on Violet’s cheek; she flashed her eyes back to her when adding in a whisper “I’ll see you later on.”

Violet hummed an _‘uh huh’_ with the added tune of a “Good luck,” her eyes followed Alex as she went out the door and then gathered her own things. In the midst of doing so she saw Alex’s phone on the bench, the teen groaned to herself “She'll lose her head if it wasn’t screwed on I swear to god…” she picked up the device and slipped it in her back pocket, better leaving it with her than out here. She’d go to the deli and leave Alex her phone along with her club sandwich.

She headed out of the headquarters and made her way through the city, she would get to the deli faster if Alex would let her ride her bike once in a while but she was still trying her best to convince Alex that she wouldn’t crash it. 

With her hands tucked in the pockets of her tanned cargo, she felt Alex’s phone buzz on her pocket; she took it out and saw it be a number that she didn’t recognise. So naturally, she answered. “Hello?”

_“Miss Danvers?”_

“No. Sorry she’s just working right now, but I can take a message.” Violet stopped as she waited to cross the street. 

_“Oh, okay well this is Sarah from the National City Adoption agency,_ ” Violet’s head snapped up _“Could you get her to call this number back?”_

“What…” she cleared her throat “What’s this regarding?” 

_“Miss Danvers is one of our registered adoptive parents and recently we have had a baby being taken into our care, I would like to discuss further with her about her choices.”_

Violet rubbed her lips together and snapped out of her thoughts as the traffic light beeped as a go ahead to cross the side-walk. _“Hello?”_

The teen cleared her throat “Sorry. Um yeah I’ll pass on the message and get her to call back as soon as she can.”

_“Very much appreciated thank you, have a good day.”_

“Yeah you too,” Violet took the phone away from her ear and only then just noticed how her hands were shaking, she let out a sharp breath; coming to a stop when getting on the other side of the street, she leaned against the wall. 

She went back onto the call list and beneath that was a contact name of a real estate agency that was in the city. Alex was looking at houses? She was looking at leaving the apartment, why? Because of the baby? Had Alex been in contact with the adoption agency within the next few days? _What was going on_? And why hadn’t Alex told her any of it? 

Violet put Alex’s phone away and dug out her own out of her back jean pocket, she scrolled through her contacts and soon her phone went back to her ear. Still leaning against the wall, she looked soberly down at the boots. “Hey. I know this is probably a bad time and you're occupied with things at work but...any chance you could come meet me?” 

* * *

Maggie found Violet right by the spot she told her she was going to be, she saw the young brunette sat on a bench at National City Park, it seemed to be the best place to meet up these days. 

“Violet,” Maggie stood in front of her, waiting till the teen looked up to her “Hey.” 

“Hi,” Maggie said softly with the tilt of her head “You okay?” 

Violet blew out a breath “I’m freaking out…” she pressed her lips together as her brows pinched together “I shouldn’t have called you-I’m sorry,” she stood up and went to take a step, what was she thinking wanting to speak to Maggie about this after everything she went through with Alex _about_ this? But before she had the chance to take another step further, Maggie took hold of her arm “Don’t hit me again, kid. But I’m not letting you walk off.”

“You’re not going to like what I need to say.” 

Maggie’s eyes darted as she kept her eyes on Violet’s as her face filled with worry “Is Alex okay?” 

“Yeah,” Violet softly shook out of Maggie’s hold and then added the shake of her head “It’s nothing like that...I was looking after her phone while she worked and she got a call, so I answered it to take a message and…” she cleared her throat and rolled her shoulders “It was an adoption agency.” 

Maggie lips parted into a soft _‘o’_ as well as her voice coming almost silent “Oh,” now she understood why Violet took a regret in calling her, but she didn’t need to, but she couldn’t deny it stung. She’d been kidding herself about whatever was happening between them it felt. “Right um...well it’d be an adaption but-”

“C’mon. She’s not gonna keep me.” Violet scoffed at herself, making her sound like a stray puppy. 

“What’re you talking about?” 

Violet sighed to which Maggie then gently put her hand back down onto her arm for a moment “Sit back down.” the Detective then sat herself down on the bench with Violet then following suit not long afterwards and sitting down beside her with her hands still jammed in her pockets. 

Maggie kept her eyes on her and gave a nod “Okay, so what do you mean? Not going to keep you? Why would you think that?”

“Let’s face it Maggie I was never on the agenda for Alex,” Violet shrugged “She took me in to be nice and now the things she’s always _actually_ wanted is now being handed to her.”

“You might not have been on her agenda but Alex loves you,” Maggie shook her head “Pretty sure it’s clear for anyone to see that you’re like a daughter to her...and if she goes ahead with this adoption I can practically promise you that that doesn’t remove you from the picture...and it didn’t remove me.” 

Violet looked back to Maggie and saw the look in her eyes, as though she was referencing to the argument she and Alex had last week, Maggie softly nodded “It was a choice I made and have to live by.”

“You were pissed with her.” 

“Yeah because I thought I left for nothing. But it seems not,” Maggie cleared her throat to try and shake off the disappointment in her throat. Violet exhaled sharply with another shake of her head “But she’s been on the phone to real estate agents...what if she’s been talking to the adoption agency and then looking at homes? She hasn’t been looking at homes cause of me.” 

“Try not to jump to conclusions, okay? I know it’s easier said than done and all but just wait till you talk to Alex.” 

“Yeah I guess,” Violet sighed. “What if you’re wrong?” 

Maggie shrugged her shoulders and broke out into a small smile and said light heartedly “Then I guess I’ll make some room. But I really doubt it’ll happen.” 

Violet let out one more breath and sat back against the bench “I’m sorry for calling.”

“Don’t apologise, I was doing next to nothing at work anyway.”

“I just know that maybe it was a... _sensitive_ thing.”

Maggie pressed and rubbed her lips together with the shrug of her shoulders “It was a long time ago.” 

“Still.”

The Detective gave a small tilt of her head with a nod and hummed with a mutter “ _Still,_ ” she released a gentle breath “What’s she doing now? Alex?” 

“The President decided to drop by.”

“So naturally she’s freaking out.” Maggie laughed. 

“Yeah. But anyway she’s showing her around the DEO so I am out here supposed to be getting her lunch for her.”

“See? Now why would she throw that out?” Maggie lightly teased with the raise of her brow that Violet then returned with a smirk and rolled her eyes, looking back centre forward. Violet’s eyes then locked onto someone in the centre ground of the park “Hey, Sawyer. Call me naive but...does that look at all weird to you?” 

Maggie snapped out of her thoughts and latched her eyes onto a man standing around in the middle of the park, watching people cross him and she had to admit, it did look odd. Her eyes then locked onto three more figures who were also taking their own _stations_ in the area, all of them looking to each other. A crowd was forming of fans with american flags and signs in support of the new president. Clearly word had got around that she was here. And a sickening feeling soon settled in her stomach. 

This all felt a little too familiar. “Call the DEO...tell Alex not to let the president leave.” 

“What’s happening?” 

“The President is due to be doing her rounds today in the city,” Maggie muttered with her eyes still around “Crowds are forming and it’s the perfect time for an attack.”

“Is this what’s happening?” 

Maggie took her own phone out to call her team back at the police department and turned her head to Violet as she said more sternly “Just don’t leave my side, you got it?” 

“I got it.” Violet nods, suddenly feeling her hands going a little shaken. She knew that she was training to deal with things like this, but she still had her training to go. She wasn’t ready for this, but by the way Maggie was now standing in front of her, with her gun ready in her holster and her phone to her ear. 

* * *

Alex got the call from Violet and put the DEO on immediate lockdown, she informed the President’s team of the situation and it was agreed that was not to set foot outside of the building. Alex however was under no such obligation, not only was it her duty, but Violet was out there. Even if it wasn’t her job, she’d go marching there after her regardless. 

Kara was of course already out there to do her part, Alex moved out with more field agents. When they get there it was already total chaos, which was of no real surprise. People were scared, it was Alex’s job _not_ to be scared. NCPD were also already on the scene, Violet told her she was with Maggie and Alex knew that so long as she stayed with her, she’d be safe. She knew Maggie would do whatever she could to keep Violet safe. 

Soon she spotted Violet staying closely by Maggie, but she wasn’t stood behind her to be protected, no she was trying to fight off people as much as Maggie herself. It was a group of _Infernians_ , the same species as Scorcher who took Maggie all those years ago when the former president was in trouble. As Maggie once said, _full circle_ . But the Infernians had teamed up with _humans_ , like both had the same agenda and so they joined forces. 

Violet was helping fighting off the humans as aliens weren’t exactly her forte when only having her bare hands to use. But she had been pretty good at beating up humans. Alex saw as she approached Violet hit in perfection technique, hit the _opponent_ with her forearm before putting her hand on the back of his neck and bringing his head down to meet her risen knee cap in a hard hit, knocking him out cold to the ground. For a moment, a soft smile couldn’t help but come on her face as the thought ran through her head _“I taught her that."_

Alex made her way over and put her hand on Violet’s arm as soon as she saw fit “Are you okay?”

For a split second, looking at Alex, Violet remembered what she had found out just fifteen minutes ago but soon snapped out of it “Yeah I’m fine.” 

Maggie then turned to her “The president?” 

“On lockdown at the DEO,” Alex nodded as she looked around, taking her the handy blaster from her holster, she took another look to Maggie “Thank you, for looking out for her.” 

“Of course.” Maggie smiled tightly. “Have you taught her how to shoot?”

“Right now I’m wishing you had.” Violet intervened as she kept close to Alex, looking around. Alex sighed “I’m getting you out of here.”

“Alex-”

Alex turned to her and stated sharply “If anything happened to you I’d go insane, okay? You’re not ready for this yet.” 

Violet wanted to argue back, but really Alex was right and she knew that. She wasn’t ready for this, strip away her training and maturity and she was still just one thing, a kid. So she just nodded “Okay.”

“Good,” Alex took out a set of keys “It’s parked down the alleyway off of madison street,” she planted them flat in Violet’s palm “Not a scratch and you get back to the DEO, there’s no safer place right now.” 

Violet just nodded “Be careful.”

“I’ll see you soon,” Alex said, that was more like a promise rather than anything else. Violet looked over Alex’s shoulder and saw Maggie give her a one time nod which Violet soon returned before she started to run to the exit in the the fleet of people. Alex turned her head to Maggie who nodded to her “She needed that.”

Alex’s brows pinched to her “What?”

Maggie then shook her head and breathed “Not now, but you guys gotta talk later.” 

Alex swallowed thickly but as Maggie said, there was no time to think whatever that meant over and over. She just got to work as Maggie did. They worked _together_ for the first time in years, fighting together never felt out of place, it was like slipping into old skin, so familiar and as though it was never gone. 

But soon their fighting together was interrupted as Vasquez spoke to her superior over coms, coming through her ear piece _“Director. I can’t get through these infernians but Agent Dawson is being tailed down Madison.”_

Alex came to a complete stunned halt, her head snapping to down to the direction “You’re sure?”

_“Affirmative. Suspect is around mid twenties and was with the terrorist group that has started this today”._

Alex cursed to herself, whoever was following Violet must’ve seen her and Alex talking and knew she was an asset. If they got their hands on her, they would take her. They would hold her for ransom in exchange for whatever they wanted, it was a clear and obvious plan. One that Alex could not let happen. Forgetting to even say a word to Maggie, she ran. 

When she made it to the alleyway and saw Violet trying her best to fighting off the masked attacker, who was inhumanly strong. Perhaps these humans weren’t so human. Alex ran forward and wasted no time as her foot found itself meeting the abdomen of the figure and knocked them back further enough for Alex to stand in front of Violet and point her gun up high “Come any closer to her and this will go right between your eyes.”

Her laser pistol was loaded up with the stun laser bullets and as one step was taken by the attacker, Alex shot three times. One shot knocked down the average human/alien but this one had such strength that she wasn’t taking any chances. Three shots and it went down. 

Alex slowly lowered her pistol and blew out a sharp breath, hearing Violet say her name in a shaken voice, Alex turned to her and saw the seemingly shocked look on her face when Violet’s big brown eyes locked onto hers in their glazed state “Why did you come for me?”

“Are you kidding?” Alex choked, her pistol going back in her holster when turning to her fully “Why wouldn’t I?” 

“But...everything that’s going on-”

“I have plenty of agents in the field controlling it,” Alex clasped her hand to Violet’s cheek, her fingertips gripping to the back of her neck “You are my priority.” 

Violet frantically nodded her head in a still rather shaken _‘uh-huh’_ her lips pressed together “Okay.” 

“Okay,” Alex sighed with a small smile forming on her lips that Violet then returned, her eyes flickered over and her face dropped when seeing the superhuman rise up from the ground, as if everything went in slow motion as it started to run and charge in a clear target to get Alex. “No!” 

Violet put her hands on Alex’s arm and pushed her out of the way as soon as she saw fit. The superhuman figure reached forward, gripping to the top of Violet’s hair, he turned her to her back against the wall and within a second before Alex could do anything about it, they slammed the back of Violet’s head against a brick wall. 

Alex saw the light practically vanish from Violet’s eyes as she fell to the floor in an immediate loss of consciousness. “Vi!” she launched herself forward, taking out her pistol and hitting the attacker across its face with it before shooting it twice more, kicking it back down on the floor. Then when it was down, she shot it again. Wishing right now that the bullets she had in her pistol would be enough to kill it. 

But the figure was out cold for good this time. Alex spun around and dropped to her knees “Violet? Hey. Hey,” she cradled the young girl’s face, ignoring the tears that filled her eyes. She sniffed deeply and forced out a smile to try and tell herself that she would wake up “C’mon. I know you love to sleep but now you really need to wake up, so come on Vi.” her voice went right back to shaking. 

It was only until she took a breath from trying to have Violet break out of her unconscious state that she felt how wet Violet’s brown locks felt. Alex drew a hand back, her entire hand was covered in blood. The dark red blood. The back of her head had been cut right open, she had a head injury like no other. This was bad. Alex knew it was bad even more so now and truly didn’t know how she was going to keep it together. Alex shook her head frantically “It’s just a little blood, you’re okay. _You’re okay,_ ”

She gently shook Violet’s head, her voice breaking into a cry “Violet. Wake up! Do not even dare go into any light, do you hear me? I’m here, baby-so stay with me.” 

Footsteps were heard as Maggie decided to follow after Alex and soon as she was able to, she ran down the alleyway and looked down to the sight in front of her “Alex…” 

But Alex didn’t hear her, she just kept Violet close in a cradle, crying to her as she pressed her forehead down against Violet’s and rocked her “Please.” 

Maggie’s eyes flickered over to the body on the floor, speaking into her coms as she marched over to it “This is Sawyer. Suspect down I repeat suspect down on alley of Madison, come now,” she turned back around “Alex.”

Still Alex’s surroundings only focused on Violet, she looked back down to her, running her blood covered fingers through Violet’s locks, her whisper coming out almost inaudible and broken “Open your eyes, babygirl, please. _Please,_ ”

Maggie knelt down beside her, Alex finally realising she was there by the hand she felt on her back. Alex looked to Maggie with her eyes filled and tears streaming down her cheeks “I think it’s killed her.” 

The Detective shook her head and spoke with a rational voice “No...she’s breathing,” they both looked to her chest with Maggie adding “Barely but” she reached forward, two fingers going to Violet’s pulse on her neck “Alex her pulse is barely there. She’s alive but we have to get her to a hospital now.” 

Alex nodded and tried to come down from her panicked emotions and tried to rationalise herself. Alex still held Violet close to her chest when she looked up to the sky and called “Supergirl!” the scream was desperate and almost mournful.

It didn’t even take a second to have her sister drop down in front of them, her expression crumbling at what was in front of her. Alex’s face lost all composure again when she broke to a sob “Please help her.” 

“What happened-”

“Kara,” Maggie settled “You need to get Violet to the hospital right now. She is hanging on by a thread and her chances are slim if we wait much longer.” 

Kara just nodded and walked forward “Okay,” she bent down and held her arms out, then noticing how Alex didn’t release her “Alex...you gotta let go.”

Maggie grew even closer and whispered so delicately as her hands fell into a light grip on her arms “Alex.” 

Alex pressed her lips against Violet’s temple before she took in a breath as she leaned back and loosen her arms from around the young girl, allowing her to sink over to Kara’s arms. Alex leaned back so much that she found herself leaning against Maggie, the brunette putting her arm around her whilst they watched Kara get on her feet with Violet now in her arms. Alex starred to her little sister “Hurry.” 

Kara gave one more nod and then flew off at the speed of light. When Kara and Violet was out of her view, Alex’s breaths suddenly became erratic. Both of Maggie’s arms then wrapped around her tight “Hey hey hey, stop. She’s going to be in the hospital in a matter of seconds-she is in the best possible care.” 

“I know.” Alex took a heavy breath, hearing Maggie as she kept her voice soft “And I’m going to take you to her right now. Everything has gotten under control out there so we can go.” 

Maggie pulled back and braced herself in a crouch “Let me take you to her.”

“The blood,” Alex stared down at her palms, closing her eyes and speaking more clearly “Uh the blood. Her blood I can’t...I don’t want all her blood on my hands, Maggie. Her blood is on my hands.”

Maggie let out a sharp breath “Okay come on,” she took a gentle hold of Alex’s elbow just as the DEO agents came on the scene, she raised her brows to them “Sedate him and get him to your cells.”

Agent Vasquez looked to Alex “Boss. You okay?” 

“No she’s not okay,” Maggie sighed, pulling herself close and mumbling “You and I know each other pretty well, Vas. So I trust to share this with you. Violet is seriously hurt, she could be critical. Please take care of all this damage control.”

Vasquez looked over to Alex and saw how shaken she was, never quite seeing her in this state before. And plus she knew Violet pretty well by now, this was a shock to her too. Vasquez’s eyes went back to Maggie and gave her a nod “You got it, Sawyer.” 

Maggie turned back to Alex and then continued to lead her out of the alley. The entire streets were now filled with police and ambulances. There was a cafe across the street, the owners were out and giving out water. She pulled Alex towards the place and took the bottle of water offered to her “Hold out your hands.” 

Alex did so and waited as Maggie unscrewed the cap and poured the water all down Alex’s palms. Alex rubbed her hands together with the water continuing to wash away until finally every spot of red was gone. Maggie put the bottle on the table “It’s gone, see? It’s all gone.”

All Alex could do for the first few seconds was nod, till eventually she looked up to Maggie and sighed “Just, please, get me to the hospital Maggie.” 

“Let’s go,” Maggie now grasped onto Alex’s hand which in any other situation would have caught Alex’s attention but right now all Alex could focus on was getting to the hospital to be beside Violet, to hear what the doctors have to say about her condition, about how critical she was. Maggie marched over to a squad car “I need this.”

The officer in the front drivers seat looked to her “You’re kidding me right? At a time like this, Sawyer-”

“Yes at a time like this. Don’t make me go down the superior route cause not only is there me there is also her,” Maggie nodded to Alex who now stood a little taller, keeping on a portrayal to be strong headed like she usually was “She’s secret service. We need this car now get the hell out.” 

The officer sighed but ultimately did as ordered and got out of the car. Alex ran round the other side and got in the passenger seat. Maggie turned on the sirens and started driving above the average limit. 

Alex pushed her forehead into her palm, screwing her eyes shut “If she dies-”

“She’s not going to die.” 

“I turn my back for a second a _second_ I shouldn’t have been so god damn naive thinking that thing was down after three shots.”

Maggie glanced to Alex for a second “That thing has been mutilated so badly in a lab no one knows how to put it down. Alex you were not naive you were focused on Violet”

“And look where that got her.” Alex choked, pressing her curled fingers against her lips, and the worst part was, Maggie had no idea what words of comfort she could bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay well...listen all I can say is I am SORRY. 
> 
> feel like I'll get a case of yelling but I'm well prepared for that so, thoughts?? pls leave them below.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex struggles to cope with the condition Violet is left in after the events from the attack and with the added support from loved ones, Maggie never leaves her side as it's her that Alex finds to fall on.

Alex raced through the front doors of the hospital and over to the reception desk “Violet Dawson she-she was brought in by Supergirl.”

“Are you her parent?”

Alex pressed her lips hard together when feeling her emotions rile back up through her body, she felt Maggie’s hand return to her back as the brunette stepped forward and held out her badge “Yes, she is.” 

The receptionist pointed “She’s on ward J. Right down the hall.” 

“Thank you.” Alex breathed and not wasted a beat when she made her way down the hall and to the ward. There she found Kara stood out in the hallway –– in a small pace till her head clocked over to Alex, dropping her hand down from biting her thumb “Alex.”

“Where is she?” 

“They took her straight to getting a CT.” 

“Well-” Alex’s eyes shot over Kara’s shoulder “Did they say something? Anything to you?”

Kara pressed her lips together in a strain, swallowing thickly “They mentioned...something like a trauma to her head...other than that they didn’t say anything they just took her.” 

Maggie nodded, “That’s good,” she turned her head to Alex, nodding once more “That’s good, they are treating her right away.” 

Alex tried to tell herself that it was a good thing, she tried to ignore the thought in her head that the reason the Doctors rushed her to a CT was because her condition was so bad that they had no time to lose. That her life was more in the balance than what Kara and Maggie were giving credit for. Alex ran her fingers through her hair and took a heavy breath, giving no verbal response. 

Kara stepped forward to her older sister, resting her hands down on her arms “I’m gonna go check things over back at the park. I’ll be back soon, promise.” she looked to Maggie “Will you-”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Maggie assured. Causing Alex’s gaze to glance over to her, Maggie looked to her and spoke intimately “I’ll stay for as long as you need me to.” 

“You promise?” 

“Yeah I promise,” Maggie whispered “Let’s just-sit down.”

Alex didn’t budge for a moment, causing Maggie to grab hold of her hand once again “Alex please,” she led the Director over to the chairs by the side and sat them both down, Maggie dropped her hand out of Alex’s as Alex then held her own hands together when pressing her elbows down on her legs, her head bowed. 

Maggie saw how tight Alex held her hands together, how fiercely her thumbs were pressing into her skin. “She’s going to make it.” 

“God she better” Alex breathed, resting her lips back against her knuckle when staring to the floor in front of her. “I’ll be so pissed at her if she doesn’t.”

“She will,” Maggie looked around the ward “I’m gonna get us some coffee.”

“I don’t need-”

“Alex after everything you just went through. You’re either in dire need of scotch and coffee and since this is a hospital I’m betting they don’t do scotch. So stay here, I’ll be right back.”

Alex’s fingers swam and gripped her locks whilst Maggie got up and disappeared for a few seconds. Barely even noticing when she returned, that’s how it was clear that Alex was in bad shape. Because usually she would always notice when Maggie walked back into the room. 

Before she knew it two hours had passed and she was still yet to hear anything, and during the entire time, Maggie never left her side. When Kara came back as simply _Kara_ along with Lena, she found Alex still in the seating area, sitting beside Maggie. Kara looked on as her elder sister was resting her head on the shoulder of her ex fianceé and their fingers entwined. A part of her felt like she’d be surprised to see it, but she wasn’t. Especially in a time like this, back when she was around, Maggie was always the one to bring her comfort.

Kara kept her hand holding onto Lena’s as they approached “Hey.” 

Maggie was the first to look up, lifting her head from Alex’s who then sat up straight but kept her hand locked in with Maggie’s. Kara glanced down the hall “Heard anything?” 

The pair just shook their head, Alex cleared her throat “Radio silence for about two hours now.” 

Lena frowned “Alex you look exhausted. Maybe you should-”

“Don’t suggest for me to go home.” 

Kara dropped her hand from Lena’s and crouched down in front of Alex “You’re still in your uniform you are tired, you-”

“My…” Alex bit her wobbling lip as more tears ran down her cheeks and then finally she just said it “My _child_ might have brain damage of some kind, I don’t want to leave this hospital.”

Kara sighed “Come on, Alex. You aren’t doing Violet good sitting out here and fretting-”

“ _Fretting_?” she suddenly snaps back at her sister “She is lying in a OR room with a heavy trauma to her brain. She could have a brain bleed for all we know and you think I can go home and take a nap? I am not leaving until I get to see her.” 

Kara sunk down in the chair facing her sister with Lena now next to her. It fell back into silence. Alex didn’t even bother to ask how things now were in the city, she didn’t care about anything else right now. Maggie just kept her eyes on Alex, she still struggled to find any words to say cause no words were going to bring her comfort, instead she just continued to graze her thumb back and forth against the back of Alex’s hand. _No one_ had any words to say, there was nothing they could say until the doctor came out to give news. 

Maggie looked over when hearing footsteps come from down the hallway, a doctor that was looking right at them. Maggie squeezed onto Alex’s hand and mumbled her name to grab her attention. Alex’s head spun over her shoulder to see the Doctor for herself and then shot up out of her chair, stepping away from the seats with Maggie, Kara and Lena following suit and standing behind her.

The Doctor pointed to Alex “Are you Violet’s mother?” 

“I’m-” Alex bit her lip with a shrug and breathed with sheer exhaustion at trying to talk round any kind of other explanation “Yeah.”

“Right. Well I’m Doctor Walsh, I’ve been looking into Violet’s condition.”

Alex hummed stiffly from her nerves, she glanced just once to Maggie for the Detective to not even hesitate when she stepped forward and gripped onto Alex’s shaking hand. Maggie knew that Alex needed her hand to be held right now, because if this Doctor gave her bad news she was going to need someone to hold her “How is she?” 

Doctor Walsh looked at her plainly for a few seconds before a tight smile came to his mouth as well as a firm nod “She’s out of the woods, hopefully.”

Just as Alex let out a sigh of relief, she looked to Maggie to see a watery smile reflecting back to her, but when Alex looked back she could tell by the look on the Doctor’s face that there was more. “Hopefully?” 

“Meaning as of right now her condition is not critical. The rest now remains up to her. She’s yet to wake up.” 

“And if- _when_ she wakes up, is there a chance that she will have some permanent damage?” 

The Doctor’s head swayed side to side “At this point we won’t know until she actually does wake up. There was a risk of bleeding but it was managed to be stopped in time. We’re optimistic that she will have no long term damage."

Alex noticed how he avoided to say _‘when she wakes up’_ because he couldn’t guarantee that, he didn’t know that she would, as he said this was in Violet’s hands now. “Can I see her?”

“Of course, right this way.” Doctor Walsh stepped to the side with his arm motioning down the hall. Alex didn’t look back to anyone this time, she just started walking forward and felt her fingers slip from Maggie’s when growing further away. 

And Maggie watched her simply walk, everyone else being in the same mindset as her that they weren’t going to follow. They were going to give Alex the time she needed to see Violet. Alex was just about the only family Violet really felt like she had. 

Alex didn’t know how to prepare herself for the state she was going to see Violet in, but when she opened the door and saw her lying there in the bed, hooked up to an IV and having tubes in her nose to help her with oxygen. Alex swallowed thickly and looked to the Doctor “Be honest. What are the chances of her waking up tonight?”

“In my professional view I don’t think we'll see her wake up tonight. Tomorrow is the earliest I imagine but there's really no time code on this.” 

“But you’re confident she will?” 

“I am,” he smiled tightly “It may be a slow process or if she’s strong like I believe she is, it may be from tomorrow or within the next few days.” 

“Okay,” Alex nodded in a still tearful manner when looking back to Violet “Thank you.” 

With those words, the doctor knew that was his signal to leave, and he did so. Leaving Alex alone with Violet. And then it became near impossible for her not to cry; she knew how much Violet would hate it if Alex started making a scene. Alex pictured what Violet would say. _“Cut it out, Danvers. This is embarrassing.”_

Alex pressed her lips together as cheeks became wet, tasting the bitter saltiness of her tears when walking over to the bed, she slid her hand into the teenagers when taking herself down on the seat “Hey, sweetie,” 

She cleared her throat and forced out another smile “Your Doctor said the surgery went well, you did good. I knew you would. Now we just have to wait on you, he said that it’s down to you now but I know how much you love to sleep in so god knows that may take a while…”

The attempts of keeping her spirit up slowly deteriorated, not being able to keep up a one sided banterous conversation, her eyes scanned Violet’s entire state once more, finding herself shaking her head “How the hell are we here?” her eyes filled up even more, looking at Violet's tragically beautiful face that caused her brows to crease when her voice begins to break “I’m so sorry. I’m sorry, Vi. I should be in this position not you...I should have made sure you got back safe, I only ever wanted to keep you safe-” 

Alex bit her lip and bowed her head with a whimpering sob leaking from the lips, her forehead brushing against Violet’s knuckles that she still cradled in her hand. She pinched her sniffling nose as she drew out a sharp breath and looked to the side “God what kind of... _guardian_ am I?” 

She shook her head, “I am supposed to protect you and I promised myself that when I got you into the DEO that I would protect you for as long as humanly possible. I know you told me that I’m not your mom...and I don’t know if you said that just cause you were mad but,” her eyes locked back onto Violet “But you are my family. I love you, you hear me?” 

Alex squeezed down on Violet’s hand tighter with her lip wobbling once again, her voice breaking apart “So I’m telling you that you need to wake up. Wake up and argue with me or something, you gotta give me something...live so that you can own me for the rest of your life for saving mine.” A somber laugh slipped from her. 

Alex pulled Violet’s hand to her mouth and pressed a gentle kiss against her skin, her other hand resting at Violet’s forearm, stroking her with her thumb. Alex put her cheek against the back of the young girl’s hand. After a whi,e Alex felt her eyes begin to drop as well as her head resting down on the mattress, she only meant to close them for a few minutes and it even felt like she only had them shut for a few _seconds_ but when she opened them she saw the time, she had slept for around forty minutes and visiting time in the ICU was almost up. It was starting to go dark outside. 

Alex lifted her head back from against Violet’s hand and rested it back down on the mattress, taking in a breath and looked back to her “I’m gonna let you get some rest now, I’d stay all night but ICU have strict hours...but tomorrow morning I’m going to be right back here. And you better open those eyes when I do,” 

Her eyes shifted to the side when seeing Kara stood by the door frame. Alex stared at her before she slowly rose from her chair “I’m leaving.” 

“Alex,” Kara sighed “I didn’t mean to push before.” 

Alex ignored her for the time being when keeping her eyes on Violet and leaned back down to her “I’ll see you tomorrow.” she pressed her lips to Violet’s forehead, the only way she could show through some comfort to her. 

She stood back up straight and fixed the strand of hair that was on Violet’s face. Alex’s hand grazed back over to hers for one more tight hold and then let her go, walking back over to Kara “I know that you are just trying to look out for me and I love you for it. But look at her,” 

Alex watched as her sister looked over her shoulder to Violet, her eyes filling more when adding in a trembling voice “She needs me, I can’t but myself first right now.”

Alex pressed her lips together and took a breath, shaking her head once again when she cried “How is she lying there?” 

Before Kara could even answer, Alex walked off when feeling her emotions riling back up her body. Everything was so incredibly overwhelming that she almost couldn’t take it –– in fact she couldn’t take it, she knew that she couldn’t. 

Maggie stood back up when she saw Alex walk back down the hallway, Lena stuck her hands in her back pockets of her jeans “How is she?”

Alex shook her head frantically with more tears coming from her eyes, turning towards the wall “Broken,” she took a moment with her hands on her hips, letting out a heavy breath as her eyes locked down to the floor. “She was protecting me.” 

Everyone remained silent. Kara finally caught up and stood beside Maggie. All eyes just on her. Alex sucked in a breath and shut her wet eyes when gripping hard onto the back of her neck, her entire body leaning forward when her forehead and pressed it hard against the wall, eyes still screwed shut when her voice tore “Why did she do it?” 

Maggie glanced at Kara for a moment before she walked over to her ex. Maggie leaned also against the wall on her arm, facing her completely whilst Alex still kept her eyes closed. Maggie tilted her head to her and spoke softly “Because she loves you.” 

Alex took a breath and turned her head to her, Maggie shrugged and kept her voice gentle “She saw what was coming and knew she had to do something _because_ she loves you. And if it were the other way around she’d be just like you right now” she grew closer by a small inch “And I get how you’re feeling I do...do you know how much I hated myself when you got taken by Malverne? Telling myself that if I had just bit my tongue with Kara like you asked me to then you wouldn’t have left and wouldn’t have been in that position.” 

Alex kept quiet through being too taken in by Maggie’s words. Maggie tugged the corner of her lips with another small shrug “But things happen in this life and people get hurt. But she’s got you, I’d say that’s a good start for her getting through this.” 

Maggie’s hand fell onto the small of Alex’s back when the strained Director finally let out a calming breath “I can give you a ride home. You _need_ get some rest and be back here first thing in the morning.” 

Alex nodded softly to her and turned back around to her loved ones in front of her, her eyes went back to Kara “I get that you’re just trying to take care of me. But right now all I need from you is for you to help me take care of her.” 

Kara nodded without any questions “You got it. I promise. I’ll fly over throughout the night and morning before you get here...whatever I can do.” 

“Thank you,” Alex looked over to Lena “Thank you too, for staying. I appreciate it.”

“Of course,” Lena smiled tightly “I was worried.”

Alex just nodded and then looked to Maggie, giving her a nod herself as a signal that she was ready to be taken home and Kara and Lena didn’t even bother to suggest taking Alex home because they knew right now that the only company Alex really wanted was Maggie. 

* * *

When Maggie offered to give Alex a ride home, she didn’t bank on actually walking into her apartment building with her. But seeing how upset Alex still was, she didn’t want her to walk into the apartment alone when she’s so used to now sharing it with Violet. 

She was worried about her too much to just get her out of the car and drive off. Alex was surprised herself when Maggie got out the car and clarified that she was going to walk her to her apartment, and Alex knew she wasn’t meaning it like Alex was a fragile human who couldn’t make it up to her own apartment, Maggie meant it as it being more for her own sake in knowing that when she left her alone that Alex would be okay. 

“Listen if you want me to come pick you up to take you to the hospital then just say the word,” Maggie suggested at a sudden start of a conversation once they stepped out of the elevator and reached Alex’s floor, Alex looked to her and smiled gently, she pulled her keys from her pocket “Maggie you don’t have to do all of this. I don’t deserve it.”

“We’re past all that alright,” Maggie assured, they both reached Alex’s door “Besides I would like to be there at the hospital to see her y’know.” 

“Of course. I’m sure she’d like that...I would too.” 

Maggie tightened a smile to her, Alex ripped herself from the brunette’s gaze and unlocked the door, when pushing it open and when seeing Violet’s coffee stained cup still on the counter and her jacket still draped over the stool that Alex told her countless time to move, it broke her all over again. 

Alex ran her fingers through her hair as she stepped in, walking over to the stool and taking a hold of the jacket “I keep telling myself she’ll wake up. But what if she doesn’t?” 

“Well we’re not thinking like that, are we?” Maggie stepped into the apartment “The Doctor himself said she’s more than likely going to wake up within the next few days.”

Alex said nothing for a moment as she took herself over to the bedroom and proceeded to get herself out of her DEO uniform and into her tee and sweats to wear for when she was going to _eventually_ pass out. Maggie stayed by the kitchen counter, her arms folded as she just waited for Alex to return. 

Alex stepped back down from the bedroom and walked over to the kitchen once again, her eyes locked back onto that damn jacket “A trauma to the brain at seventeen,” her face began to crumble, her voice cracking “Almost a brain bleed I mean jesus-she stayed with me for a better life, Maggie.”

"Alex she has one." 

But Alex's breaths became sharp and caught harshly in her throat, her palm covered her eyes when the sobs built back up in her. Maggie didn’t even hesitate when she made her way over and wrapped her arms tightly around Alex’s body, Alex soon sinking into the tight embrace, Maggie rested her hand on the back of Alex’s head once it fell down to her shoulder. “It’s going to be okay.”

Maggie tightened her arms even more around Alex’s body, she then pulled back and looked at her, Maggie’s face only growing into a deeper frown “Alex, please,” her palm rested to her cheek, wiping away the tears on Alex’s cheek with her thumb. “Please don’t cry.” 

As Alex took in a breath and closed her eyes, she didn’t expect to feel Maggie’s lips press onto hers. But that was what was happening right now. It was soft and tender, it was _brief_ but Alex kissed her back as soon as she realised that it was actually happening. Maggie’s finger curled under Alex’s chin whilst the kiss prolonged, slowly pulling back, her hand slipped down Alex’s neck. Their eyes connected when arriving back down to earth, Maggie slipped a sigh with her brows creasing together “I’m uh-” she shut her eyes for a moment, beginning to shake her head “I shouldn’t have done that I was just trying to-I’m sorry,” her eyes flicker back to Alex’s still softly stunned eyes “I’m just gonna go.” 

She turns towards the door, but it was then the impulse from Alex where she reached forward and put her hand on the back of Maggie’s neck, her other crooking to Maggie’s jaw and turning her head back to Alex. Their lips came together once again in a harsher kiss, Alex’s hands remained at the back of Maggie’s neck, her thumbs cradling Maggie’s jaw on each side. Tears were still streaming down Alex’s cheeks, still crying and perhaps even more so because she was now kissing Maggie, after they told each other that it wouldn’t happen again since the bar. But this time it was different, this was a very different situation.

Maggie’s hands gripped to Alex’s waist, pulling her closer. The kiss was deep and filled the desperation from Alex to try and just forget everything else that was happening, because she _wanted_ to kiss Maggie, she just didn’t want anything else to be real right now. Maggie heard Alex whimper a cry against her lips from the overwhelming feelings and soon the rational thought that they shouldn’t be doing this came into Maggie’s mind, pulling back and shaking her head with her breath heavier “No-Alex. Hey.” she looks back into her eyes and cups her cheek. 

“Please,” Alex cried and kept her forehead pressed against hers, eyes still shut “I don’t know what I’m doing but please...don’t leave.” 

Maggie pulled her head back but kept her hand where it was on Alex's cheek “Alex. You're feeling all kinds of things right now. You need some sleep.” 

Alex put her hand to Maggie’s wrist and let out a breath, taking in a watery sniff. She pulled her head back from Maggie’s hold and gave a stiff nod “Yeah,” her eyes then avoided contact, her lips pressed together and whispered “I’ll just see you at the hospital.” 

She slipped her hand away from Maggie’s wrist and made a b-line for the bathroom. Maggie just stood there for a moment as she heard the door shut. Her hands fell down on her hips, looking down to the floor when taking a few moments just to gather her thoughts. Her forehead pushed into her palm when withdrawing another deep breath. 

Maggie cleared her throat when she straightened herself up, she turned on her heel and headed to the door. 

Alex cleared her weeping face with a splash of water, grabbing a towel and slowly dabbing her skin down before she looked back into her reflection of the mirror. She took another deep breath, she wasn’t the type of person to give herself a pep talk into the mirror and she wasn’t going to start now. But the look she gave herself was enough to tell her to get it together. She should have let Maggie just go, why did she pull her back? The need and want to wash away what was happening was so high, she was so used to finding comfort in Maggie when she was here, she was just trying to sink back into that habit where Maggie's kisses could make everything bad go away. 

Her fingers ran through her hair and now all she wanted to do now was actually get in bed, _hopefully_ sleeping so she could wake up as early as humanly possible to get to the hospital earlier. But then she had huge doubts that she would even sleep, all she would be thinking about was if Violet would wake up during the night, if she would seize during the night or have some other awful things happen to her. It was already making her feel insane with all the possibilities ringing in her mind. And with Maggie now gonem a big part of her was worried about being in this apartment alone yet again. She couldn’t sleep when Maggie first left and it took her months to get used to it. Then Violet came along and she wagered that now that she was out of here, it would be back to square one. 

Alex tossed the towel back to the side and turned to the door, she yanked on the handle and pulled it back to see that Maggie wasn’t standing in front of her. Which she wasn’t exactly surprised by, Alex just released a simple and exhausted sigh, she turned the corner to get in her bed and then the surprise sunk back in when she saw that Maggie was sitting on her bed.

The brunette sighed with a deep frown on her face with the small shake of her head “I can’t leave you...not like this.” 

Alex bit her lip –– damn, she had just stopped crying. But this time she sucked it up and just swallowed her emotions thickly. Maggie patted down on the empty space beside her, the side of the bed that she knew Alex slept on. Maggie kept her back leaning against the headboard “Come on, you need sleep.”

Alex took a step forward with more tears running down her cheeks “And won’t leave?”

“I won't leave.” Maggie assured. 

“Even when I fall asleep? You’ll stay?”

“Do you want me to stay?” 

Alex nodded frantically, with Maggie then returning a more gentle bob of her head when her voice came out as more of a whisper “Okay, then I will...now come on,” she patted the empty beside her once again. Alex crawled up onto the bed and found herself curling up against Maggie as soon as she was able. Her head settled down onto Maggie’s stomach, her arm slid under the pillow behind Maggie’s back as the other draped across her.

Maggie’s fingers began to swim softly back through Alex’s hair by complete default, she remembered well that Alex liked to have her hair stroked when she was upset; she had dreamt of holding Alex again so many times, she just wished the situation of her doing so was different. 

“I need to ask you something.” she heard Alex ask in a still weak mutter, Maggie glanced down to her and kept her voice soft “What?” 

Alex released a breath as her thumb rubbed against Maggie’s sweater “What you said earlier, about Violet needing to hear me say what I said to her,” she looked up to Maggie and saw how her lips were pressed together and her eyes were away from her, almost as if she didn’t want to have this conversation but Alex needed to know “What did you mean?”

“Alex-” 

“Maggie please. I can’t talk to Violet about it so I need you to tell me.” 

Maggie glanced back down to her once again and let out a small sigh through her closed mouth, and with that sound, Alex knew she was going to tell her. Alex rested her head back against against Maggie’s stomach with Maggie then continuing to stroke through her wine red hair, sighing once again and finally just told her “When Violet was out before everything _happened_ , she answered a call from your phone...it was an adoption agency.” 

Alex lifted her head up again, now propping herself up on her elbow and just staring at Maggie rather stunned. Maggie cleared her throat and let out a small shrug; she let out a breath and continued “Then she saw you had been talking to a real estate and put two and two together. That’s why I was with her, she called me cause she was worried.” 

“Two and-I had no idea about the adoption,” Alex shook her head “They hadn’t called in well over a year I forgot I was even…” she looked down “Registered.”

Maggie pushed through “And the real estate?”

“I was looking at a house for me and her, this place isn’t exactly ideal for me and a teenager. She was worried what? That I’d make her leave?”

Maggie just nodded once again and let out one more shrug of her shoulders “Yeah, she felt like since she was never on your agenda that maybe she'd be wiped off-it's nothing you've done...it's just the way her mind works now after everything thst's happened to her. But what’re you gonna do?” she pressed her lips together “Do you want to go through with adoption?” 

It was very much a surreal conversation to have with Maggie after all these years, and yet it still felt natural, because she really could talk to Maggie at just about anything. Alex let out a sharp exhale and slowly started to shake her head as her eyes filled back up and her voice came out in a broken whisper “I already have my kid.” 

A small smile settled down onto Maggie’s lips, she wasn’t happy that Alex _wasn’t_ getting a baby but more so happy that Violet was enough for her. Alex saw herself as a mother already, she was seeing now what everyone else had been seeing for all these months. 

Maggie’s hand found itself reaching up and resting at the back of Alex’s neck, her thumb stroking itself against her skin “And that’s all you need to tell her when she wakes up.” 

Alex’s lips went back to pressing together before crying breathlessly “I’m scared, Mags.” 

“I know...me too...but I promise I'm not going anywhere, I'll stay with you as long as you let me,” Maggie pulled a small smile with the corner of her lips; she nodded her head once again with a faint whisper of a _“C’mon.”_ and sunk a little further to the bed, Alex’s head soon returned to Maggie’s stomach and it wasn’t long afterwards with her hair being stroked by the woman she was still desperately in love with, that she was able to drift off to sleep. With Maggie herself not that far behind. 

But both of their minds were on the same thing even when falling unconscious, both of them prayed in their sleep that tomorrow they would wake up, go to the hospital and watch Violet open her eyes. That from tomorrow, soon they would be back to normal. As normal as things could be between them that was. Violet just needed to wake up, and fast. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I'm posting a little later than usual! but anyways there's quite a bit to unpack here wouldn't we say? I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, let me know your thoughts below in the comment section, as always they mean a lot.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a new day, Maggie takes Alex back to the hospital where she then anxiously waits and prays for Violet to wake up.

Alex woke up in Maggie’s arms, a huge part of her was worried that when she was to wake up, she would see Maggie was gone. She didn’t know why she thought it, but she was just afraid that Maggie would have woken up and felt like she needed to go, but she didn’t. As she promised she stayed. 

Alex’s palm came flat against Maggie’s stomach as she groaned when snapping out of her slumber, Maggie then sucked in a breath through her nose as she too woke up and let out a small hum during the process. For a second Maggie forgot what the situation was, waking up with Alex in her arms no one could blame her for forgetting as to _why_ , for the split second all she cared about was that she spent the night with Alex in her arms. But she remembered soon enough not to kiss her, _again_. 

“Hey.” Alex found herself whispering as she stretched when lying on her back. 

“Hi.” Maggie mirrored back the same tone; she looked at her watch which Alex immediately invested in “What’s the time?”

“Seven fifteen,” Maggie dropped her arm back down from looking at her watch and turned her head “I’ll make the coffee whilst you get dressed and I’ll drop you off?” 

“You’re not coming in? I know she’d want to see you when she wakes up.” 

“No I will. I’m just going to head home and get myself all refreshed then I’ll head right back, but I’ll take you in first.” 

The corner of Alex’s lip made a tight curl, she looked down to their hands that were brushed together, her pinky finger loosely wrapped itself around Maggie’s before she looked back up to her “Thank you, for everything you’re doing.”

She then felt Maggie’s whole hand slip into hers as the brunette then gave it a gentle squeeze “I’d do anything for you, you know that will never change,” she gentle smiled and then gave the roll of her eyes “Beginning to think I’d also do anything for that kid.” 

“She has that effect on people,” Alex exhaled sharply, taking her eyes back up to the ceiling “I need to get back to her.” 

“Let’s get moving then,” Maggie cooed with another squeeze of Alex’s hand before she slipped hers back out and got herself out of the bed, with Alex then following suit. Alex dragged herself into the bathroom to go have a shower, trying her best _not_ to break down at the mere sight of Violet’s toothbrush. It was almost like half of her brain was in a grieving process even though she had every faith Violet was going to be fine, she felt like she wouldn’t be able to breathe until she saw the teen open her eyes. 

Alex got out the shower and returned over to the bedroom in her bathrobe, all the while Maggie had her back to her, occupied with making the coffee and resisting every urge to glance over her shoulder to see Alex’s body that she had only been seeing as a distant memory in her mind. Maggie added in the honey in Alex’s cup and the splash of cream whilst she kept to her black coffee with two sugars. 

The director came back over, in a simplistic outfit of baby blue jeans and a grey turtleneck. Alex smiled to Maggie tightly as she took hold of the cup “Thank you.” 

“You should really eat something too.”

Whilst taking a sip of the hot beverage, Alex shook her head “I’ll grab something when I get to the hospital, I just want to get there.”

“Okay.” Maggie nodded with no need to even consider arguing. There was no arguing in this situation, she knew at least that much about this whole thing. Alex was filled with warmth, not from the coffee per say, but finding it evident that Maggie remembered that Alex liked her coffee with honey. 

They drank their way through their coffee faster than usual, possibly causing minor burns to their throats and tongues but still they made their way out and headed back to the hospital. And as soon as Alex got into that car, her hands began to shake once again because now that she was on her way to the hospital, she felt the reality soon sink back in. 

* * *

Maggie dropped Alex off at the hospital and headed straight to her apartment to get changed, wanting to do so as quickly as she could just so she could get back here. Alex walked through the sombre halls of the hospital, making her way straight down to Violet’s room. She opened the door to see that the teen was still soundly unconscious. 

“Hey, sweetie,” Alex’s voice came out in an immediate soft whisper, taking herself down on the chair; her hand rests down onto Violet’s in a default position for itself, she smiles tightly with the tilt of her head, her voice remains the same “Good morning.” 

Alex released a small breath whilst her hand slipped under hers, taking careful hold of it when bringing the back of Violet’s hand up to her cheek as her eyes casted back over to the teen’s still shut ones. “Man, I missed you...and I’m not tryna rush you, cause I know there’s no point. You’re too stubborn for that,” her lips brushed against the back of Violet’s fingers into a soft kiss before then pressing her forehead against them. Alex sat down, hand still on Violet's cheek as she softly shook her head and cried in a small whisper "What is going on in your head?"

She promised herself that she would wait at _least_ ten minutes before she started crying and yet here she was "I should have done a better job at making sure you got to safety okay, you weren't ready to be out there for something like that and I should have gone with you...I'll never stop being sorry...but _please_ just-just wake up. I can't do this without you, any of it...just come back, Vi. Come back to me, okay? You come home." 

After a few moments, Alex’s phone suddenly began to ring. She looks down and recognises the number right away, she knows what this call is. Alex glances to Violet and whilst keeping hold of her hand, she sits back in her chair and answers “Hello?”

_“Miss Danvers?”_

“Yes this is she” 

_“Hi! Miss Danvers I left a message with a young woman who answered your phone tomorrow...about the possible adoption of the child we have in our care?”_

Alex glanced over to Violet, still keeping hold of her hand. “Yes. I was only told last night out of office hours...um,” she closed her eyes for a moment with the bite of her lip “Before I discuss further I just need to know, is there another possible family for the child.”

_“Uh, yes? There’s a couple who are also possible candidates but considering the result of your last adoption we wanted to have a conversation with you first.”_

“I’m sorry. But I won’t waste your time, circumstances in my life has changed and I am no longer in a position to adopt.” her thumb traced back and forth against the back of Violet’s knuckle “To put matters simply I have fell into parenthood in a different way.”

_“Oh. Well, congratulations ma’am.”_

“Yeah thanks,” Alex breathed “I hope the child gets the family they deserve.” she hung back up the phone after the woman on the other side of the line wishes her the best in return. She sat back forward in the chair and held Violet’s hand in both her palms once again “I hope you heard that cause I hate it that you thought I was going to even consider getting rid of you...nothing you could ever do would make me not want you, you hear me?” 

Another phone then buzzed but this time it wasn’t hers, it was Violet’s that was put in a bag with some others of her belongings. Alex reached forward and took the phone from the baggie. 

_Jessie [8:12AM]: i’m just heading to work now but I had to just try again...I’m worried about you since that attack so just let me know you’re okay_

Alex rubbed her lips together and looked over to the teen. Would Violet want her to call Jessie? To let her know? Alex knew that Violet had been distant from the young barista ever since that drunken kiss...but Jessie was worried for good reason, she deserved an answer. So she decided a text wasn’t enough and decided to call. 

Jessie picked up immediately _“Vi? Thank-”_

“Jessie it’s Alex.”

_“Oh! Miss Danvers, hi.”_

Alex expression softened as well as her voice in her sadness for the news she was about to give out “Please, you can call me Alex...Jessie I’m calling because I just saw your text to Violet and um-”

_“Oh god did she get hurt? Yesterday? She’s told me how you and her go running through that park and I just got a sick feeling when she didn’t respond to my text.”_

“Jessie,” Alex kept her voice soft “I need you to try and stay calm for me, okay? _Yes_ Violet has been hurt...yes it’s frightening-” she stopped herself as her voice began to wobble, she blew out a small breath “But the Doctors have said that she’ll most likely be making a recovery, we’re just waiting on her waking up.”

It went silent for a moment, then when Jessie spoke she too had a shake in her voice _“What should I do? What_ **_can_ ** _I do, is there anything I can do to try and help? I can call in sick and-”_

“No, it’s alright you don’t need to do that. It could be hours or days or even weeks we simply don’t know when she’s going to wake up so try and just get through work and if _anything_ changes I will call you, that’s a promise.” 

Again some more silence, she heard Jessie sigh as if to get her bearings and grips together _“Okay. Thank you for telling me.”_

“Of course. Like I said I’ll call you when she makes progress...take care of yourself, Jessie.” 

_“Yeah you too, thank you,_ _Alex._ _”_

A small still sombre smile came to Alex’s lips when she pulled the phone away from her ear. Looking back to Violet when returning the phone to the side “And you said she didn’t like you,” she went back to holding Violet’s hand “She’s a keeper.” 

Alex swiftly changed the subject from the girl Violet was swooning over to the woman of Alex’s heart “Maggie’s coming over soon. She dropped me off and is coming back soon,” she tugged a small smile “She’s worried about you, cares about you a lot” she tilted her head to her “I actually don’t like talking about Maggie with you like this...there’s no teasing,” she sighs through her nose “Never realised how much I’d miss that teasing.” 

There was just about everything that Alex was missing right now. She missed the teasing or having the roll of Violet’s eyes, she missed how she’d scrunch her nose up when she was pissed or nibble her lip when nervous –– something Alex was guilty of doing herself. Violet had one of the most infectious laughs, perhaps because Alex practically had to battle tooth and nail to get it out of her, and she had one of the best smiles in the world, one that could light up the whole room. She missed all of that, she missed her like any parent would miss their child.

Some more time passed by and Maggie was back, now changed into something just as casual and arguably _cosy_ as Alex with her dark blue jeans and slightly oversized white sweater, her hair sweat back in a low ponytail with strands at the front falling down her face. She walked in and smiled gently “Hey.” 

“Hi.” Alex breathed with her head resting in her hand as she leaned down against the arm of her chair. Maggie looked over to Violet, this being the first time she was seeing her in the hospital bed, and she’d be lying if she said it didn’t make her heart drop. Maggie’s hand fell down onto Violet’s ankle that was beneath the quilt and made her way to the chair on the other side of the bed. 

She sighs when taking her seat, pressing her arms down on her legs as her eyes just remain glued to the unconscious teen “Hey, trouble.” she shakes her head and looks to Alex as a whisper of “Jesus…” escapes her lips. With Alex then just nodding in a united agreement, it was a very surreal sight and no way in a good manner. 

Maggie sighed and rested back in her chair now, speaking quietly almost as if to herself “I should have made her leave.”

Alex’s head snapped over to her “What?”

“When I saw what was about to happen. I should have made her get back to the DEO.” 

“Oh, Maggie you underestimate how stuck in her ways she is.” 

“I know. But if there’s one thing she hates that’s letting you down,” Maggie pressed her lips together with the raise of her brows “And it sounds terrible but I should’ve used you as a way to get her to go.”

“That’s not terrible.”

“I should’ve told her to get out of there,” Maggie muttered with the bitter shake of her head. Alex returned the same action but in a softer tone “Remember when you said to me in the car yesterday that I’d drive myself mad going over and over what I _could_ have done instead? Don’t do it to yourself, please. I am grateful to you for never leaving her side.” 

“I’m just not like you.” Maggie shrugs.

Alex tilts her head to her “What do you mean?” 

“I don’t have these...maternal instincts.” 

“You have protective instincts to those you care for. It’s on the same guidelines.”

“I guess.” Maggie breathed. She really did believe that she was doing the right thing back in the park, keeping Violet beside her felt like the right thing to do before Alex got there, she didn’t do it _just_ for the sake of Alex but because she genuinely wanted to keep close, she cared about Violet, not so much parental like Alex but some kind of bond.

* * *

It wasn’t long after Maggie came that other members of Alex’s list of loved ones came tumbling in. Nia came but only could stay for a short amount of time as she had to run back to CatCo, aside from her upset about Violet, she was happy to finally meet Maggie and put a face to the name that she constantly heard whispered around like a ghost.

Winn and J’onn stopped by as a set and stayed for a little bit longer before they returned to the DEO, Alex asked J’onn if he could stand in for her temporarily whilst she stayed with Violet. J’onn said she didn’t even _need_ to ask, he had her back from the moment this happened. They were also pleased to see Maggie, Winn so much so that he couldn’t help it when he hugged her. 

Then of course there was Kara and Lena, they came at separate times however, Kara was a fly in visit. Quite literally, she wanted to stay longer but it wasn’t as if crime was going to come to a stand still just because Violet was in the hospital. But Lena showed up not long after. 

“Hi.” Lena spoke softly, knocking on the door as she stepped in. Maggie smiled tightly to her, getting out of her chair “Hey Lena.”

Lena smiled back at her. Lena let Maggie know the previous day that, despite the circumstances, it was so good to see her. They hugged it out. Maggie motioned her arm to her chair “Sit down.”

“Oh no it’s-”

“Please you’ll be doing me a favour my ass is starting to kill me.” 

The Luthor laughed breathlessly as Maggie passed her and made her way over to the other side of the bed, standing behind Alex’s chair and leaning her arms down on the top of it. Like the others who came to visit, a sombre sigh slipped from her mouth at the sight of Violet and her current state “Have the Doctors said anything?” 

Alex shook her head “Came in before and said that everything is staying the same...which is good, but they still can’t make any predictions as to when she’ll wake up.” she wiped her face with her whole palms; then felt Maggie’s hand stink down the chair and rest down to her shoulder. 

Lena ran her tongue across her top teeth and turned her head solely onto Alex. “Alex...I take it Violet doesn’t have health insurance?” 

“No,” Alex sighed “No she doesn’t.” 

The procedure that the Doctor’s had to take out on Violet’s brain was costly, _deeply_ costly. Alex would have to dive into her entire savings to cover the cost, crushing the dream of the house she was going to get for her and Violet. 

“I want to cover it.” Lena stated boldly, causing Alex’s head to snap to her so fast that it almost flew off “What? Lena-no, no way I can’t ask that from you”

“You aren’t asking, I’m not even offering actually I am telling you. I will foot the bill for the surgery they had to do on her,” Lena’s hand fell down onto Violet’s limp arm that rested down on the mattress “The money I have should go to something good. And I can’t think of a better reason than to help cover the cost that helped save Violet’s life. I consider you family, Alex” she then looks to Violet and nods to her “And I consider Violet part of that family too.” 

When she looked back she saw Alex’s eyes now completely filled, a tear running down her cheek with her hand now clasped onto Maggie’s that was still at her shoulder. Without saying words, Alex got up and made her way round, bending down and wrapping her arms around Lena so tightly with a whisper escaping her “Thank you, Lena.”

Lena held onto Alex just as tight for a quick moment, and their attention soon went back onto Violet, as it should be. Lena then had to go back to work to run her business, and even though Maggie didn’t want to, she also had to go back to work as she was called in, but she promised to come back as soon as she could. So it was back to just Alex. Just Alex holding Violet’s hand with her silent praying in her head, she didn’t exactly believe in the power of prayer, but perhaps that’s because she’s not been desperate enough to try it. 

* * *

It had now been five hours and not even the cup of coffee that Maggie got her before she left could keep her eyes open and soon Alex found herself falling asleep with her head hitting down on the space of the mattress by Violet’s waist. Her fingers still curled around the teen’s which was beneficial because it was what woke her up when she felt a twitch. 

Alex’s head shot back up, her eyes glancing back down to how Violet’s fingers were taking a tighter grip onto hers. Alex’s eyes darted back to the teen “Vi?” 

Violet grumbles a stirring murmur; her brows pinch together with her head moving just ever _ever_ so slightly. Alex sits forward in her chair, Violet’s brows pinch further together as a very low mutter slips out of her mouth that was almost barely audible, but it was like a cry “Alex…”

Alex couldn’t tell whether Violet was acknowledging that Alex was there or not, but either way she spoke softly “I’m here.” 

The grip on Violet’s hand tightened, Alex refrained from telling Violet to _wake up_ or _open her eyes_ , she knew this had to be on her own terms. There could be no rushing. Violet’s head started to turn into Alex’s direction, and then a few long seconds after, her eyes finally opened...not _completely_ but still open nonetheless.

Violet’s throat made a small clearing noise but her voice still came out in the same quiet mutter “Hey…” 

A relief sigh burst out of Alex from the back of her throat, which actually came out as more of a cry. The back of Violet’s fingers came up to brush against Alex’s forehead with Alex holding onto her tight and another cry couldn’t help but slip out of her lips once more from the back of her throat. Violet nudged her head as an attempt of a shake “Don’t...don’t cry.” 

Alex kissed the back of Violet’s hand once again before resting her chin against it with eyes well and truly tearful “I’m just so happy to see you _awake_. And I’m so sorry. I'm so sorry, Violet. I should have protected you better-” 

Violet hummed an _‘uh-uh’_ as she let out a heavy blink with her eyes still low “You’ve said sorry too much,” she cleared her throat once again before she breathed out “I knew what I was doing.” 

Alex stared at her, rather stunned at the first part of the sentence “You heard the things I said?” 

Another hum came from the teen “Every word,” she gave Alex’s hand another squeeze, her eyes opened just that little bit more and locked back onto Alex “Did I die?” 

“No,” Alex breathed a light laugh from her relief, then shaking her head with the rub of her lips “Thankfully not...there was a risk of a brain bleed but the doctors got to it in time...and you fought you did good.” 

“So _didn’t_ die.”

“Didn’t die,” Alex nodded with a still soft voice “Not even for a second.” 

Violet’s chops lightly slapped together distastefully, Alex their hands back down to the mattress and slipped her own out “You thirsty?” 

“Really bad.” 

Alex rose from her chair “I’ll go get you something, hang tight,” she now stood over the teenager, just taking in a moment to be thankful that Violet was now looking right back at her. Alex’s fingers swam into Violet’s locks before she leaned down “I’m so glad you’re okay,” and with that she pressed her lips down against Violet’s forehead. She looked back at her with endearment before standing back up straight “I’ll be right back.”

Violet nodded with her eyes travelling with Alex as she walked to the door, but just before she did, Violet got her words out in time “Hey, Danvers,”

Alex looked back over her shoulder and saw the first smile appear on Violet’s face, it was small and one filled with exhaustion, but it was still there as the teen then added on “I love you too.” 

The smile that grew on Alex’s face was filled with pure warmth, a gentle nod bobbing on her head “ _Tremendously?”_

“Tremendously.” Violet returned a weaker nod with the same half smile on her lips as her body settled back down into the bed.

“I love you, babygirl,” she found herself softly cooingm her nose scrunched with her addition “Back in a sec.” she pushed open the door and when making her way a little further down the hall. Alex pressed her hand against the wall, suddenly feeling dizzy but it was a good kind, she just needed a moment to process. She backed herself against the wall. 

Finally she felt like she could breathe and a huge pile of emotions riled up her body, she pinched the bridge of her nose and released another deep breath, when looking back up her eyes were once again glazed over as tears ran down her cheeks. Her palms pressed together when they came to her forehead, her eyes shut when leaning against the wall as more shaken and emotional breaths escaped her. She just needed a moment. _She’s okay...Violet was okay._

After getting her bearings, Alex sent out messages to everyone and told them that Violet was awake and soon returned to her room with a cup of water, she gently tipped the water into the teen’s mouth and said once sitting down “I’ll call for someone to come in and give you a check up once you’re done with that.” 

Violet just nodded and took a sip of the water which literally felt like heaven running down her dry throat. As she was drinking the liquid, she took Alex by brief surprise when clasping back onto her hand as if to keep her attention at bay. Violet took the cup away from her, nearly finishing it all already and turned her head straight back to Alex, a little life already put back into her from the hydration alone “I want you to know-” 

There was a small pause, Alex waited for Violet to continue and waited attentively as the teen cleared her throat once again and rested the back of her head back down against the pillow “You’re the first real mom that I’ve ever had...you’re the first person to really care about me.” 

Alex’s eyes filled right back up as a watery smile tightened onto her lips, her thumb stroked back and forth against the back of Violet's hand which Violet gripped back onto “I just wish I’d have met you sooner...hate that you lived as long as you did feeling like no-one cared.”

Violet managed to let out the smallest shrug of her shoulder “Better late than never I guess…” another faint smile appeared on her face “Even though I might not technically be young enough to actually be your kid-”

“Screw technicalities,” Alex whispered, adding with a faint roll of her eyes “Hate technicalities,” she gripped back onto Violet’s hand and returned it to her lips once again in a firm kiss before she rested her chin ontop of it and raised her brows with her eyes still watery and her voice still delicate “You’re my girl.” 

Violet let out a nod and a small breath “Yeah, I am.” 

* * *

Maggie managed to get herself away from work earlier than expected, since she got the text from Alex which also went out to everyone else, she got out of the station as soon as she could. Everyone else was also working on their best to drop by as soon as they could, Kara however was already at the hospital when she arrived. 

Kara’s eyes locked onto Maggie as they met down the hallway of the hospital “Hey, Maggie.”

“Hi,” Maggie breathed with relief, her hands slipped into the back pocket of her jeans, trying to stop her tears from filling up her eyes “So she’s okay?”

“Yeah the doctor was in there when I arrived and was giving her a check up, she’s doing good. Really good so thank god for that,” Kara beamed and then added with the shrug of her shoulders “Said she could be out of here within the next few days.”

“That’s great,” Maggie knocked her head back when letting out a sigh of relief, running her palms down her face "Thank god," she dropped her hands and looked back to the blonde “She’s alert and everything?”

“Oh yeah she’s back to passing all the sarcastic comments she can process.” 

A muttered smile escaped Maggie’s mouth, Kara pointed down the hallway “I’m heading out to go and get some stuff for Alex, Violet also wants some clothes that aren’t a hospital gown. Now that she's awake, Alex has made the hospital _very_ aware that she won't be leaving her like so had to last night so I’ll be back soon with their stuff...but they’ve both been anxious for you to get here.”

Maggie pressed her curled lips together to try and hide her smile turning to a grin, but Kara picked up on it anyway. They parted ways as Kara left the hospital and Maggie made her way down into Violet’s room. When she got to the door, she saw a sight that did in fact make her body melt just a little bit. 

Alex was curled up next to Violet on the hospital bed. Maggie knew how badly Alex just wanted to hold Violet again, and it was evident how much Violet clearly wanted to be held. Alex had her arm around Violet’s abdomen. Her head on Violet’s shoulder as Violet’s head rested on the top of hers, they were both sleeping. Maggie would be lying if she said it didn’t almost bring a tear to her eye. How obvious it was that they were both so incredibly important to each other, and so incredibly important to _her_. 

Cautiously Maggie opened the door and shut it behind her as quietly as possible, but still Violet opened her eyes and a breathless smile came out of her “Sawyer.”

Maggie smiled right back to her but kept her voice hushed “Hey, it’s so good to see you, kid...I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“I wasn’t sleeping,” Violet whispered “I’ve slept for nearly twenty four hours I’m good, but clearly she needed it.”

Maggie nodded when sitting down on the chair by Violet’s side “Yeah she was tossing and turning a lot last night,” she sighs and looks back from Alex to the teen “We've been so worried. How are you feeling?” 

“Like my head was bashed against a wall...but I’ve got some happy painkillers to help so I could be worse at least I've woken up quick instead of a full blown coma-wait go back a second, you were with Alex last night?” 

Maggie’s lips parted when realising the slip of her tongue, glancing to Alex for a quick second, clearly she had kept that on the downlow right now. She nodded back to the teen “Yeah well she was pretty cut up about everything, I was worried about her so I stayed.” 

“Well that was good of you,” Violet mumbled when casting her eyes to Alex herself who was still sound asleep. The lack of eye contact making it easier for Maggie to blurt out in a mutter “I kissed her.” 

Violet’s head spun back “What?”

The detective let out a frantic nod “I kissed her and then went to leave and then _she_ kissed me it was just...I don’t know.”

“Why did you kiss her?”

Maggie shrugged “She was crying and it broke me. Anytime she had breakdowns in front of me when we were together I would always kiss her as a comfort...old habits I guess. I just wanted her to stop crying.” 

Violet nodded in _half_ understanding. Old romantic habits can die a slow death, especially when the _old_ couple are still insanely in love. “And then you stayed?”

“Yes,” Maggie rubbed her lips together, looking once again to Alex with soft eyes “She was exhausted and I just wanted to get her to sleep, so I just...held her.”

Violet watched as Maggie _watched_ Alex and reflected for a moment, the fondness sticking to her eyes like velcro. Violet rested her head down on the pillow “Maggie. Do you think you’ll get back together?”

The question pulled Maggie out of her staring and thoughts, her eyes flashing back to Violet “No-no I don’t think so. Look we don't have to talk about this right now, the main thing is that you're gonna be okay.”

A light-hearted sigh came from the young girl as well as a gentle shrug came to her when she kept on the subject “Do you want to though? Get back together?” 

Maggie pressed her lips together before parting in going to attempt some kind of sentence but she quickly shut up when Alex started to stir from her awakening. Alex opened her eyes with Maggie being the first person in her sight, her gaze then shifting as Violet spoke up “Morning, princess.” 

Alex closed her eyes for another small moment and exhaled a heavy hum with her head going back down against Violet’s shoulder “I’m sorry, I’m the worst patient company.” 

“It’s fine, Danvers,” Violet settled back down against the bed, her eyes closing as a smirk rested on her lips “Apparently you didn’t get much sleep last night.” 

Alex looked to Maggie and Violet swore when peeping her eyes opened they both practically were blushing. But then they just found themselves smiling at each other, because Violet was _awake_. Not only that but she had been awake for just a few short hours and already here she was talking like herself again. 

It had been the longest twenty four hours that Alex may have ever endured, but in the blink of an eye it felt all in the distant past, and thank god. They were going to be all just fine, she prayed it stayed that way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you didn't think I'd torture you for THAT long did you?? lmao hope you guys liked this chapter...much more to come, promise ;)
> 
> pls drop a comment on your thoughts, they always mean a lot!!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Alex and Maggie stick by Violet's side throughout her recovery days in the hospital, and when finally out, Violet takes on a decision that would change her life and Maggie gets a call with an offer that would change hers.

Alex stayed with Violet for her first night _concious_ in the hospital and none of the doctors or nurses bothered to fight her on it, she just used her clearance anyways to give her access. Because who was going to argue with a secret service agent wanting to stay over with her kid? They’d have to be crazy. 

Violet was just grateful to Kara for bringing her some sweatpants and a hoodie that she could get in and sleep in so she didn’t have to deal with that god awful hospital gown, it was already uncomfortable enough. She also brought comfier clothes for Alex too as well as a throw to wrap herself up in because she already figured that Alex would be staying, because she knew that’s the type of person and _parent_ her sister is. 

The doctor told Violet that she could be in here for a few more days just to be on the safe side, and Violet didn’t expect Alex to stay with her for the other nights she was here, but she had to admit she liked the company of the first night. For a girl who spent over a month living in her car she really didn’t like the thought of sleeping in a hospital alone for the first time. 

So Alex stayed the night in the chair, not the most comfortable thing in the world but she found her way to sleep through the night. They both did. And thankfully woke up the next morning feeling somewhat refreshed, Alex was just happy to be back in a reality where she would see Violet sleeping and knowing she would wake in just a matter of minutes, but when she did, Alex still found herself letting out a breath of relief. 

Violet sat up in the bed whilst Alex pretty much waited on her, which was possibly the only pro to being stuck in a hospital room. Her much needed caffeine was brought to her by the Director. “Don’t you have a DEO to run?”

“Not right now,” Alex breathed with the shake of her head “J’onn is back on a temporary role as a favour.” 

“Alex you don’t have-”

“We’re not going to finish that sentence,” Alex commanded with a smug smile on her face as she sat forward “Work is not a priority.” 

“I think if anyone other than me heard you say that they’d try and have you checked into psych.” 

Alex laughed breathlessly and looked down to her coffee that she was holding between her legs that her arms were leaning on, whilst she was looking down, Violet looked _up_ and turned her head over to the window when spotting that Maggie was making her way down the hall. Violet’s lips curled to a smirk “Your _non_ -girlfriend who you like kissing is here.” 

Alex’s head snapped up before she then frowned to the teen “She’s here to see you.” 

“Yeah sure...but pretty sure you _also_ being here is a winning factor as to why she gets here as soon as she can.” 

“You’re ridiculous.”

“Me? You’re the one who acted like you didn’t hear everything she said about you the other day about her just wanting to _hold you_ and _comfort_ you about that kiss.” 

Alex shrugged to her “I was upset of you possibly dying that night she kissed me.” 

“Oh we’re going with _that_ excuse.”

“Violet,” Alex laughed in a shocked breathless manner before then saying rather seriously “We’re not talking about this anymore. It was an...old habit-” 

“You two are even using the same bullshit-oh but you already know that cause you heard her,”

Alex quickly shushed the teenager up just as there was a knock on the window, she looked over and saw Maggie waving through the other side of the window, and then waving _at_ her to come outside. Alex heard Violet scoff “Yeah. _Sure_ she’s just here for me.” 

The director just shot a sharp glance at the teen as she got out of her chair. Maggie smiled tightly to Violet then enduring her with a wave and then holding her finger up as to say _one second_. Alex made her way out of the room “Hi-” she smiled breathlessly, running her fingers through the shorter side of her hair like when nervous, when it used to be longer she’d tuck it behind her ear like Maggie remembered well “Hey-uh, is everything okay? You okay?”

“Oh yeah I’m fine. It’s just I ran into someone in the parking lot and figure it’d be best for them to have some form of privacy.” Maggie smiled softly and almost smugly as she rested against the reception desk. 

Before Alex could question what she was meaning, the corner of her eye made her head turn and saw Jessie walk down the hall, her eyes darting around the place in searching till finally she locked onto Alex and Maggie, with Maggie then proceeding to point to the room in front of them. Jessie nodded thankfully and smile somewhat nervously at Alex, saying in a heavy breath as she past “Hi.”

Alex’s eyes just followed the young barista as she made her way to the door and walked in the room like a woman on a mission. Maggie gripped onto Alex’s arm as they shuffled together so they could get a better view of Jessie now that she was behind the door. The surprise on Violet’s face but she barely was even able to say a word, Jessie continued her march in the room and made a b-line for her. Jessie now approached Violet still in her bed within a matter of a second and before _any_ of them knew it, she grasped onto Violet’s cheeks and kissed her hard, which caused Alex’s hand to grip onto Maggie’s as her eyes went wide.

Violet was taken by surprise at first, because who wouldn’t be? She had feelings for Jessie for so long now and after she kissed her the night she got drunk she really thought she blew things up, she really felt like Jessie thought _she_ wasn’t ready. But now here they were, kissing... _really_ kissing this time. Violet leaned up in the bed with her hand going to the back of Jessie’s neck and bringing her in even closer, causing the kiss to deepen before it then softened between them till they slowly parted their lips, Jessie looked back to her with glazed eyes “I have not stopped thinking about you.”

After she woke up yesterday, Violet sent a text to Jessie telling her she was okay but that the doctor recommended she didn’t have any visitors whilst she was still _coming around_ , else Jessie would have been there yesterday within a flash. 

Jessie’s eyes scanned Violet’s face as if still checking her was okay as she ran her fingers through Violet’s locks, stroking her hair “Swear to me you’re okay.” 

“I’m okay,” Violet assured, then feeling Jessie’s fingers trace over the bump that was from the stitches at the back of her head where no doubt a scar would settle, at least it was out of plain sight “Mostly” she smiled softly “I didn’t think I’d be seeing you.”

“Are you kidding me?” Jessie cried “I’d have been here all day yesterday if I could’ve...Violet, I care about you _so_ much.” 

Violet’s smile went to an immediate grin as she just nodded as to say _me too_ before she leaned forward, her forehead and nose brushing against Jessie’s before pulling her back in with her hand still on the back of her neck for another soft kiss as she rested herself back against the upright mattress, Jessie being pulled closer to her as the kiss deepened yet again. 

Alex and Maggie stayed as spectators still by the reception desk before Maggie’s lips parted for a second with fords then to follow as she looked away “Remember when I got you out the room cause I figured we’d give them privacy?”

“We suck at privacy.” Alex muttered with an expression full of warmth at the sight of Violet finally looking overwhelmingly happy, it was a different kind of happy. The kind of happy Alex feels whenever she’s around Maggie. She then finally tore her eyes away and nodded “Okay yes fine. Cafeteria?” 

“Let’s go.” Maggie gave Alex’s elbow a small nudge when finally pulling her hand away from her and they made their way to grab some crappy hospital food. 

* * *

_Three days_ into staying in hospital. After two rough nights, Violet was back to making progress, and as usual, Alex didn’t leave her side. Neither did Maggie, most days. 

Violet was now sitting on the mattress over the bed sheets, her legs crossed as they played cards on the mattress, she glanced at Alex who was concentrating intently “So. Since I nearly died and all I figured was that I can be honest with you?”

Alex flickered a worried glance to Maggie who raised a simple brow on the other side of the bed, Alex looked back to Violet “You always could’ve been honest with me?” 

“No I know but-y’know some things you never know if you should _say_ it before knowing where your relationship is with someone.”

Maggie’s eyes went back and forth between Alex and the teenager, leaning forward in her chair, still keeping her uno cards close to her chest “You remember you’ve already come out, right?” 

“Shut it, Sawyer.” 

Alex stayed back on track whilst Maggie smirked down to her cards with self proclaimed amusement “What is it, Vi?”

Violet took in a deep breath, waiting a considerate _dramatic_ amount of time before she finally made her statement “Your hair looked better longer.”

There was a silence as Alex just stared at her “What?”

“Seriously. I think it did,” Violet said with a serious nod as Alex looked to Maggie, whose lips were pressed together to try and hide her amused grin whilst the young girl went further on with her point “I remember seeing a photo that you kept of you and Maggie-apologises for just spoiling _that_ secret and I thought how much better your hair when it was a little longer.”

“Violet-”

“Look I didn’t want to say anything because I was thinking _y’know she’s letting me live with her do I really want to talk about her appearance_ but like I said I almost died so I just figured you should know.”

Alex’s brows came a rise when looking away, whispering beneath her breath with a “Wow.” 

“I mean I get it. Everyone does some kinda hair style change when going through a breakup. Maggie did it with the whole highlights thing.”

Alex’s head snapped to her ex “You got highlights?” 

Maggie sat there seemingly stunned, glaring to Violet when muttering sternly as her secret was foiled “For a little while.”

Alex leaned forward, whispering with a clear tease in her undertone and a smirk “What colour?” 

Maggie just laughed lightly at her and settled with a reflective _flirtatious_ look as Violet pushed through. “The point is-” she put her hand against Alex’s shoulder “Maggie had the good sense to go back. So all I’m saying is that your hair before was better. And Maggie agrees with me.”

Alex’s eyes went back to Maggie, who’s cards were face down on the mattress and now had her chin resting on her linked hands when leaning on her knees, flashing a tight grin for a moment before shrugging “I'm staying out of it...but I kinda do.” 

Violet rested back against the mattress and closed her eyes “So glad to finally get that off my chest.” 

“Yeah,” Alex said dryly “Looks like it was really weighing you down.”

* * *

_Five days_ passed and finally Violet was given the all clear to go home, there were some tough days that made her have to stay a little longer than expected since Doctors wanted to observe her longer after the times she went a little faint and sick. But in the last two days she was practically back to normal and so she was discharged from hospital to finally get back to the apartment with Alex.

Alex looked at Violet on the other side of the bed, both stood with Violet going through her phone now dressed in her change of clothes of jeans and a hoodie whilst Alex packed all the remaining stuff they had brought over the past five years into the duffel. “Hey so if you’re up for it I figured we could go and celebrate you coming home tonight,” 

“Oh yeah, a bar?” Violet teased in a muttered laugh, finishing up her text to Jessie and only just looking over to Alex as she put her phone in her pocket, seeing the look on Alex’s face which made her drop “Holy shit a bar?”

“You are not going to be drinking,” Alex plastered a smile “But yeah I think tonight we can get everyone there and have a good night to celebrate you being in the all clear.” 

Violet sucked in a teasing gasp before breaking out into a smile as she sang in a still quipped tone “I love you, mi _madre._ ” 

“Shut it,” Alex laughed breathlessly, zipping up the duffel and throwing it in Violet’s direction who’s arms wrapped around the bag as it hit her stomach “You can’t throw things at someone with a brain injury.” 

“It’s not like I aimed for your head,” Alex giggled as she walked round the bed and looped her arm around the teen’s shoulder, at least they could laugh about it now. “Bring Jessie if you want.” 

“I don’t think getting a drink with my mixed up _kind of_ family is good grounds for a first date.” 

“Cut the kind of crap out.” Alex softly ordered as they then spun round to the room before leaving and just thanked god that they actually _were_ leaving it. Violet just couldn’t wait to get home and Alex couldn’t wait to take her home, this was the final step and they were finally out of the woods. 

Alex tightened her arm around Violet’s shoulder and pressed a quick kiss on the top of her head “Let’s get you home.” 

“Yes please.” Violet breathed, opening the hospital room door and they made their way out. Finally Violet would be out of these hospital walls and get back to the real world, which right now is all that she asked for. 

* * *

Alex walked over to the tall table that had her family and friends gathered around it. She just hoped that Maggie could make it like she said she would to Violet, making it more about being there for _her_ rather than Alex. But they were both guilty of doing that rather than admitting the truth that they also wanted to see each other. 

Alex placed down her own pint of beer in front of her spot and then a bottle of rootbeer in front of Violet, who was sitting down and frowned at the bottle as soon as she set her sights on it “Do I have to actually _die_ to have a real beer?” 

“Not funny.” 

Winn swayed his head “Was kind of funny,” his eyes caught back to Alex’s glare “Or _not._ ” 

“Even if you _were_ of age you couldn’t drink anyway because of the meds you have to take for the next few months so,” Alex gave a _gentle_ tassel at the back of Violet’s head “Rootbeer it is.”

Kara cleared her throat and held up her glass “Can we take a moment to make a toast?” 

Violet grabbed her bottle and leaned to Alex when muttering under her breath “ _Another_ Kara toast.” 

Alex pressed her amused lips together and merely swatted Violet’s shoulder when shushing her and then focused back on her beaming sister “I’ve always said Alex would be an amazing parent. And granted the way it’s turned out is an unexpected turn...but in the best way cause Violet you are the most perfect fit for Alex and her take in motherhood.” 

Suddenly Kara began to get choked up as her eyes filled, still with a smile on her face, having Lena’s hand go to her back, she continued with her words “I am especially grateful to you because what you did...it saved my sisters life and I can’t thank you enough for that. It was hell having to see you like you were and hell to see where it got Alex but if you hadn't made the choice you did then she wouldn’t even be here. And I’m so happy that you are okay and we are all here. So... _to Violet._ ”

Violet looked up to Alex’s glazed eyes and with her free hand, she gripped onto Alex’s and gave it a squeeze, Alex looked down to her and smiled. She slid her hand from out underneath Violet's to put her arm over her shoulder and pull the young girl close, kissing the top of her head. Violet smiled tightly when looking around “Thanks guys.” 

She then cleared her throat “But to be honest it all still kinda falls on Alex,” she sees how everyone now looked at her to listen more, she looked to Alex herself, who’s arm loosened from around her but still remained where it was. Violet looked up to her and shrugged “Well it’s true I mean I wouldn’t be where at all without you. Like as a person or physically. Giving me a home and caring for me even when I didn’t deserve it...and now I have like a family y’know so-”

Violet paused and sniffed as she grabbed her glass and looked back to Alex who now had her eyes completely filled, Violet cocked her bottle to her for a second before saying when bringing it back to her lips “To you.”

Again the group cheered now in Alex’s name. Alex rolled her watery eyes and breathed “Jesus,” she wiped her wet skin and leaned down, pressing her arms to the table and nudging her shoulder up against Violet’s “You never not deserved my care,” the corner of her lips turned “Or love. You were always deserving.”

Alex pressed her lips to Violet’s shoulder to round up her sentence, Violet looked across the table to Winn “Jesus-are you crying?” 

Alex then looked over to see him practically blubbering “How are you _not_ , Dawson?” 

They all laughed before Violet reached over her held out hand that was in a fist and it wasn’t long before the IT agent bumped his against hers before wiping his eyes furthermore and Alex said nothing about the tear she saw run from Kara’s eye. 

It wasn’t too long before Maggie did show up. To both Alex’s and Violet’s joy. Maggie had become such an important person to Violet and it was nice to see.

“Hey.” Maggie smiled as she walked over, meeting Violet halfway for a greeting embrace, hugging tightly in a light rock and Alex could see it on Maggie’s face too, Violet had become important to her as well. Maggie looked over to Alex as she made her way to the bar and smiled at her. Sweetly. _Lovingly_. Holding her hand up in an awkward kind of wave that Alex returned. Maggie walked to the bar with Violet joining her. 

Alex let out a nervous breath when turned back around, now seeing _everyone’s_ eyes being on her “What?” 

Winn opened his mouth with hesitant words coming shortly afterwards “I know we’ve asked this before-” 

“And yet you’re going to ask again?-”

“But what is going on with you and Maggie? You crazy kids gonna get back together?”

“ _Winn,_ ” Kara warned, her lips then pressing together before looking at Alex “Are you?”

“Kara!” Alex groaned, dropping her head into her hands. Winn shrugged “She’s just-it feels like she’s _back_ you know? But you guys spending all this time together for nothing to _happen_ is weird.”

Alex lifted her head back up and looked to him, his hands only rising in defense “You guys were my favourite couple I’m allowed to root for you.”

Alex rolled her eyes at him for Nia to then chime in “Me too...I mean I know I didn’t know you guys as a couple but she’s kinda the best thing to happen to you...besides Violet of course.” 

Alex hummed “Interesting observation.” 

Lena shrugged and made her point short but very much firm in her ways as her glass came to her lips “I‘ve always rather adored her so there’s my input.” 

Kara rested her hand down to Alex’s arm as she reached across the table to get her attention “Would you if she asked?” 

Alex sighed “Yes-I guess. Look I don’t know but the point is she wouldn’t. I have a _teenager_ now-”

Once again, Winn intervened “Who she loves,” he pointed over to them with his beer “ _Something_ tells me that she and Violet would be cool.”

Alex looked over and saw Violet and Maggie in what seemed like a deep conversation. Violet had her back to her but she could see Maggie’s face and how she was listening intently; she was nodding softly to whatever it was Violet was saying before a small soft smile crack onto her lips, then going onto talking herself. Clearly expressing something important since she started talking with her hands, which is what she usually did when explaining something or talking about an important topic. Soon Maggie laughed at something Violet said and nodded again when putting her arm over the young girl’s shoulder, talking to her closely in her ear. 

What _were_ they talking about? Why did Maggie look so hooked into the conversation? Was it about her? 

But no matter what the conversation was about, Winn was right. _If_ there were the smallest of chances for Alex and Maggie to rekindle after everything they had been through these past through months, then she and Violet would be more than fine. 

Alex turns back once again when Maggie and Violet make their way back over to the table. Violet sitting back in her chair and Maggie getting in the empty space that was between Alex and Kara. Alex felt Maggie’s knee bump and grace up against hers, with that alone giving her butterflies in the pit of her stomach. Maggie turned to her and said “Hey.”

“Hi.”

“How’ve you been?” it had only been a few days since seeing each other, but Maggie found it fitting to ask “I mean Vi has been texting me and stuff but...everything okay with her being back home?”

“Oh yeah,” Alex breathed “I’m just so glad she’s back-and her recovery has gone so well.”

“Yeah I can tell,” Maggie laughed. And before Alex could even ask her what the conversation was that she had with Violet, she was delayed by the teenager herself as she cleared her throat “So,”

Alex turned her head to Violet and noticed how nervous she now looked. Violet’s earthly hazel eyes travelled over to Alex “I’ve been thinking over something...pretty much since I was in hospital and Winn then made me think of it some more.”

Alex’s hand fell down onto her arm “What’s up, Vi?” 

Violet looks to Maggie who gives her a simple look of encouragement, Violet swallows thickly “It’s just...okay so before Winn called me Dawson which is my last name but it didn’t _feel_ right. It doesn’t feel like my last name.”

“Okay?” Alex softened. Her thumb stroking Violet’s arm. So Violet then continued “The Dawson’s never made me feel like I was loved that much, not ever...they weren’t exactly a very good examples of what good parents were or what it means to be in a family.” 

Alex squeezed her arm, feeling herself tear up. She hated so much that Violet had to live with that and often thought how different it would be if she had found Violet as a baby because after all she was always meant to be hers. 

“But-” Violet pressed her lips together and shrugged “Then I punched you in the face,” 

Alex snorted much like everyone else around the table with smiles on their faces as they listened fondly, Violet chuckled “And it led to you taking me in-I mean god knows why after that but you did and...okay basically you showed me what a family is, yeah? Like you made me part of your family. And I never thought this is what you’d be to be but you’re the greatest parent I’ve had and I finally feel loved and stuff so-like I was wondering-if you’d like it or be _okay_ with it if...if I changed my name from Dawson...t-to _Danvers._ ” 

Alex stared at her completely stunned, with tears coming down her cheeks. She looked over to Kara who was just _beaming_ with emotion as well as pretty much everyone else. Nia and Winn were back to being wrecks. Alex looked back to her “You’re serious?”

Violet nodded frantically “I mean I kinda babbled a lot in all of that but yeah I’m serious.” 

The only words that Alex was able to blurt out was “Of course” she wrapped her arms around her, pulling her tight and close once again “I’d want that more than anything.” 

Violet screwed her eyes shut when holding onto Alex tightly for a moment and then mumbled in the crook of Alex’s shoulder as she remained on the tip of her toes “I hope Eliza likes me enough.” 

Alex let out a breathless and still tearful laugh “She loves you,” she then looked to Kara “All the Danvers do.”

Violet’s eyes then also went over to the blonde, Kara still grinning “That’s kinda true. Not that you weren’t already in it but...welcome to the family.”

Nia suddenly squealed “Violet Danvers.”

Winn laughed and held up his beer “I will drink to that. It’s about time.”

Maggie tipped her beer up “It is.” 

Alex looked to the brunette who put her eyes on her as she drank. Alex leaned forward to her when everyone started to talk amongst themselves and Violet was pulled into a hug by Lena, Alex getting closer to see the glimmer in Maggie’s eyes “Are you crying?” 

Maggie pressed her lips together and rolled her tearing eyes “Not at all." 

“Right,” Alex went along with a tease in her eyes and tone. Maggie took in a breath and bobbed her head in Violet’s direction when speaking to Alex quietly “I’m just happy for her, as well as you, I’ve never seen that kid so nervous.”

“Is that what you guys were talking about over by the bar? I saw you guys talking and it looked kind of intense.” 

Maggie nodded “Yeah she was really kind of stressed about it-scared that she would mess it up somehow, it’s a big deal to her...she just wanted to check that it was a good idea and that you’d say yes...said she wanted to know off someone who knew you well so.” 

“And I guess that’s you.” Alex simpered. Maggie’s eyes couldn’t help but glance down to Alex’s lips for a hot second and cleared her throat when sucking in a breath and shrugging “Guess it is.” 

Her eyes were down to her bottle, seeing for herself when Alex subtly brushed the back of her hand against hers. Maggie looked up to her and saw Alex now speaking to Violet, pushing her forehead against the teenager in a loving tease. Her hand not moving an inch away from Maggie’s, she knew what she was doing. And Maggie found herself pushing the back of her hand further against hers as she engaged back in conversation with Winn and Lena just like old times, plus with Nia now who Maggie instantly found sweet. 

It stayed like that for a few moments longer until her phone started to buzz in the back of her pocket, she withdrew her hand back from Alex’s which didn’t go unnoticed by the Director as she glanced at Maggie who took her phone out and saw her boss was calling her. Maggie looked up to both Alex and Violet “Be right back.” 

Maggie turned on her heel and walked a few steps away from the table that was still filled with laughter and sheer happiness and answered the phone “Boss.”

_“Hey, Sawyer. Sorry calling you out of hours.”_

“It’s fine. Something wrong?” 

_“No. Well for me maybe but not for you.”_

“Sir?” 

She heard him sigh _“That job you went for at the start of the year? Well the spot has been reopened and they want you.”_

Maggie froze for a moment, staring straight forward “They’ve offered me the job?” she looked over her shoulder to Alex and Violet as she heard her Captain hum as confirmation _“And though I don’t want to lose my best Detective. It’s within obligation to tell you. The science division in Gotham is just starting up and they've decided to go with someone with more experience, hence you.”_

Maggie looked back centre forwards and pinched the bridge of her nose with her eyes screwing shut. She applied for this job before Alex came back into her life, before she met Violet. She wanted to get out of National City a few months ago but now things were more complicated than ever. She had Alex back but _didn’t_ at the same time. And Violet...well Violet was family to her in some kind of way. But this was also the job of a lifetime, a job that she had wanted for so long. She wouldn’t just be working for Gotham Scientific Division...she’d be _running_ it. She’d essentially be Captain. It would have been easier to be told she didn’t get it rather than giving her the _choice_ for it. “Sir do I have to give you an answer right now?” 

_“Well, no? But I thought you wanted this?”_

“I did-I do it’s just...I have some more factors I have to take into consideration.”

_“That’s fine, Sawyer. But they want an answer by tomorrow afternoon at the latest. And_ **_if_ ** _you take it they want you there first thing Saturday morning.”_

  
That was just two days, Maggie essentially had just over 24 hours to decide what she wanted to do….and she had _no_ idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> those who say I love cliff-hangers really are onto something huh?? lmao this will be the last one I promise ;) but please give me your thoughts below!! how are we feeling about the shifts in relationships and WHAT do you think maggie is going to do? hope you guys enjoyed.
> 
> please take time today to also say a prayer for naya rivera.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie's got a big decision to make. Take her dream promotion in Gotham. Or choose to stay in National City with the possibility of her and Alex again.

Maggie didn’t sleep at all that night, how could she? This job offer was now weighing down on her so much so that she felt like she had to catch her breath if she thought about it too much. If this was three months ago she would have said yes within a heartbeat, if this job offer had come to her just a  _ day  _ before Alex came back into her life, she’d have taken it. But she hated herself for even thinking that because she wouldn’t trade Alex being back in her life for the world, the time they’ve spent together, as messy as it’s been, has been amazing. 

But she had to think about this rationally, she can’t get sucked into the romanticized version of what all this was. She couldn’t figure out if her imagining Alex turning around to her and taking her hands, saying they should be together and then going on to get married like planned and living happily ever after was all just her naivety. Because, through no fault of her own, Violet was a big factor as to why Alex might not do that. Maggie cared about Violet, she loved her even and Maggie had no doubt that Alex knew that... _ but _ a part of Maggie knows that Alex will be having reservations diving back into a relationship that has a lot of history when she had a seventeen year old girl to look after, especially when this particular seventeen year old had been through so much.

Maggie knew that Violet was still a kid but she wasn’t at the same time, it was like she said to Alex all those months back if Alex’s plan was to take in a teenager when they were together then she’d be on board with that, but of course this wasn’t the plan. Maybe it was fate or destiny  _ whatever _ for things to happen this way, but Maggie didn’t know where she fit here. Was she meant to come back to Alex this way? Was this always their fate? Or was the fate that Alex came back into her life for this period of time, giving themselves some last moments together and giving them a better sense of closure to move on? Maggie moves on with her dream job and Alex moves on with now being the mother she always wanted to be. All these thoughts ran through her mind so much that it made her head pound brutally. 

It kept her up all night, and then when the morning came it didn’t change. She wandered around her apartment all morning; she found herself pacing in the end once she had her cup of coffee in her hand.

  
  


_ Maggie rubbed her hands together through the bitter cold air, in her denim wooled jacket and her black beanie. She loved wintertime  _ **_and_ ** _ Christmas time, but god she wished she would have found her gloves before they left the apartment. She let out a visible breath of relief as Alex came over from the coffee cart with too steaming cups in her hand, she squeezed her fingers when holding out her palms. _

_ Alex smiled with enough warmth to make Maggie feel cosy again. “Here you go, my love.” _

_ “Thank you,” Maggie breathed with relief, taking the cup of coffee and having that as her sole for a few seconds before looking back at Alex and gripping to her chin with her free hand as she muttered quickly “Thanks, baby.” she pulled Alex forward for a firmly loving kiss.  _

_ “I can keep one hand warm though,” Alex insisted as she took hold of one of Maggie’s hands whilst her other was now heated by the cup, she took her hand to her mouth and kissed it softly “You look so cute by the way.” _

_ Maggie rolled her eyes bashfully before they walked down the street together, on their stroll through the city.  _

_ “Kara said we can head to hers anytime after five,” Alex said as they continued to walk down the street with their fingers still entwined. “So do you want to grab something to eat whilst we’re out and just head straight there?”  _

_ “That’s good with me. _ _ ” Maggie pressed her lips against Alex’s shoulder for a moment “What’re you in the mood for?”  _

_ “Tacos.”  _

_ “Is that a enthusimsm?” Maggie grumbled with a smirk, timing it perfectly as Alex nearly choked on her cup of coffee. Alex gave her a small nudge but then pulled her right back “No I’m pretty serious.”  _

_ “I’d be down for tacos.” Maggie sipped her coffee and felt the sweet satisfaction as the warmth travelled through her body, down her throat and to the pit of her stomach. They walked a little further, towards this great little place that makes the best tacos they know and soon wrapped up in more conversation on the way, before Maggie knew it, her coffee was gone and was dumped in the nearest trash can.  _

_ She groaned as she knocked her head back for a second “Why do my hands go back to being cold within a single damn second?”  _

_ “C'mere.” Alex mumbled, stopping them both in the street; she took hold of both of Maggie’s hands, cupping them in her own and bringing them back to to her mouth, but instead of kissing them, she kept them cupped with her palms and blew a gentle breath of hot air onto them. And Maggie did feel like she melted just a little, she sucked in a breath as she watched Alex heat up her hands a little bit more and then held them close to her chest.  _

_ Maggie softly shook her head and spoke quietly when closing herself even more to her girlfriend “How about we grab this food to go...and take them back to the apartment to...get  _ **_warmer_ ** _ before we head to your sisters, instead?”  _

_ A smirk settled on Alex’s lips “Yeah?” _

_ “Yeah,” Maggie breathed, sliding her hands out of Alex’s and slipping them onto her waist, gripping onto her navy coat and saying softly “Getting naked is one of the first things to do to heat up,” she cocked a brow with a still smirk “Survival one-o-one.” _

_ “Well then we better get our food quick so we can get back and I can take your clothes off.”  _

_ Maggie grinned in total love. Yes they were making sexually flirtatious jokes in public, but the fact that Maggie actually was in a loving and committed relationship to do such a thing was where the complete loving smile came from. Her hand crept up on the back of Alex’s neck, curling up in her locks as she brought her in for a soft kiss.  _

_ They returned their hands to each other and made their way to the taco place, to take  _ **_away_ ** _.  _

  
  


Maggie finished the cup of coffee and put it down on the counter more firmly than usual, having flashbacks of the dear moments she spent with Alex was  _ not  _ something that she needed right now. She didn’t want the memories right now. Memories that on a day to day basis she has always cherished, but right now she didn’t need or want them. They were hurting her even more than usual. 

She didn’t have long before she had to give her answer. Maggie ran her fingers stressfully through her hair after putting her now empty cup in the sink and walked over to her living room area where she opened one of her cabinet drawers after some hesitation. Her hands rooted through the drawer and finally found it. The polaroid that she had always kept of her and Alex. There were more she kept but this was her favourite. 

It was a candid photo courtesy of Kara, when they all went back to Midvale and stayed at Eliza’s over Christmas. They were outside on the porch swing, Alex had a throw around them both as Maggie was leaning back against her, they just spent the evening looking out at the view with the fire pit in front of them, but the moment Kara just about snapped after her clear spying was when Maggie turned her head and decided to plant a kiss on Alex’s cheek. 

The reason Maggie loved it so much was because of Alex’s face, her eyes were closed and her smile was filled with such warmth and love, Maggie wanted to remember that not only was she the one to make Alex feel that love, but Alex radiated it right back. They truly loved each other so deeply, and it was a time Maggie will always is always going to hold dear. But she didn’t know if they could ever get back to that...she didn’t know if Alex would ever feel  _ that  _ way again for her. 

Alex brought so much uncertainty and somewhat fear when it came to the whole  _ love _ thing...whereas this new job and this new life that could be waiting for her in Gotham, that was the clearest path of them all. 

* * *

“I really don’t know why you keep trying.” Violet shook her head as she lay on the couch reading her book whilst Alex ran around the kitchen like a mad woman, trying to turn off the fire alarm. Well, Violet was trying to read her book at least but the beeping was getting too much, she shut her book and ran her hand down her face “Oh my god,  _ Alex! _ ” 

“I’m trying to!-” Alex yanked the alarm out from the wall and let out a breath “That’s the forth time I’ve done that.”

“This month,” Violet muttered as she got up from the couch “Let me order something in.”

“We really need to stop ordering in.” 

“We wouldn’t have to if you stuck to the meals you actually could cook. Face it Alex paella is just  _ not  _ your forte.” 

The front door then knocked, Violet held her hands up and motioned to the door as she made her way over “I’ll get it…” she sighed and then continued to mutter under her breath “Hopefully it’s a gourmet chef.”

“I heard that.” 

“I said it loud,” Violet added before she pulled the door back and instantly broke into a smile “Never mind it’s better.”

Jessie squinted to her “What’s better?” 

Violet quickly shook her head with the wave of her hand “Nothing-hi”

“Hey,” Jessie smiled breathlessly, her gaze lasting on Violet for a few more seconds before it shifted over her shoulder and saw Alex  _ trying  _ not to look over “Hi Alex.” 

Alex looked over as if she hadn’t noticed Jessie’s presence but  _ obviously  _ did “Oh hey, Jessie.”

Violet kept her eyes on Jessie and whispered with the roll of her eyes “She’s so embarrassingly obvious.” 

Another breathlessly and still slightly nervous came from Jessie, Violet  _ still  _ made her nervous even after her bold move a total of five days ago when she marched over and kissed her, they had seen each other since, Jessie came and visited her in hospital two more times when she could; she would come and sit by her bed, often holding her hand as they talked. It was always a brightening moment in Violet’s time in hospital, and yet Jessie was still nervous when she looked at her. 

Violet tilted her head to her, strumming her fingernails against the doorframe “You want to come in? Have some dinner? Alex just _burnt_ it but we’re brainstorming.” 

“I wish,” Jessie frowned “But I actually can’t stay I’ve got my cousin waiting in the car we have to go to this thing-I’m not going to bore you with I just wanted to ask you something.” 

“Okay?” 

Jessie bit her lip and shrugged “I know you’ve only just got out of hospital and stuff and I know I’ve been with you most days for it but I don't count those as dates.  _ So  _ do you want to go on a proper date?” 

“You suck,” Violet sighed heavily “I was going to ask you.” 

“I’ll let you ask me on a second one.” Jessie smirked with a glimmer still lingering in her eyes, the same glimmer that she’d had pretty much since they met. Violet’s own smirk grew into a smile of her own “Well, in that case yes.” 

“Great...tomorrow night?” she then snapped over to Alex who still acted though she wasn’t listening “She won’t give me a proper answer but she’s good to actually go out and stuff right whilst in recovery?” 

“ _ She  _ took me to a bar last night so pretty sure I’m good.” 

Alex slapped her hand on the counter in then raising the other one “She did not drink I want to put that disclaimer right out there...but yes she’s all good.”

Jessie laughed and shook her head when looking back to Violet and raising her brows as she sucked in a breath “You guys are fun. Anyway I’ll come here tomorrow, six?”

“Good with me.” 

“Great,” Jessie bit her lip in glancing down to Violet’s and breaking out into another breathless laugh as she reached up and put her hand on the back of her neck and pulled her close, their lips pressing together in a soft and completely sweet kiss. Violet’s hand found itself resting on Jessie’s waist and pulling her close. The barista let out a small hum before she slowly pulled away and gazed back into Violet’s eyes as she stroked the back of Violet’s hair at the base of her skull when whispering softly “I’ll see you then.” 

“You’ll see me then.” 

Jessie’s nose softly bumped against hers when adding in the same tone as she stepped back “Bye babe.” 

Violet tried her very  _ best  _ not to have a melt down at being called  _ that _ and kept herself as cool and casual as possible “Bye,” she watched as Jessie walked down the hall, yes she was checking her out but it was with endearment. She then heard Jessie speak to someone else as she stepped in the elevator, then when Violet heard the other voice she turned her head back to Alex “One in one out.”

Alex’s head snapped over to her, completely reading what she meant but still asked anyway to double assure herself “What?” 

Violet motioned her fingers down the side of her own hair as she teased with a whisper “Fix your hair.” 

Alex knew she was mocking her, but she still did it anyway. Violet stuck her head back out the door and smiled as Maggie walked towards her “Sawyer, you just can’t keep away.” 

“It’s your lovely greetings I just can’t live without.” Maggie dryly teased right back “Your girlfriend seemed in high spirits.” 

“Not exactly my girlfriend yet but yeah.” Violet stepped back and to the side, motioning her arm into the apartment. Maggie stepped in with her eyes latching right over to Alex and dropping into an immediate soft smile “Hey you.” 

“Hi.” Alex rubbed her palms nervously together. 

Violet looked between them again at the round two hundred and three of deeply prolonged eye contact. “Okay well I’m gonna...try and catch up to Jessie, see if she can drop me off to get some burritos or something-” 

Maggie turned to her for a moment and held her hand out towards her “No wait I’m not staying long I won’t keep you I just...” her eyes went back to Alex as her hand lowered “I have to tell you both something.” 

Violet glanced to the worried look in Alex’s eyes and folded her arms as she took her place beside her. Maggie looked at them both back and forth and let out a small breath and just came out with it “I’ve been offered a job...to run a new branch of the science division...in another city, and I’ve been thinking about it none stop but...I’ve decided to take it.”

Maggie didn’t even want to look at Alex’s face. She couldn't bear it. Violet’s arms dropped down as she now stepped in front of her beside Alex “What?” 

“I need to move forward. For real this time.” Maggie glanced to Alex who looked away for a moment and pressed her lips together whilst Violet continued “What the hell are you talking about? Where are you gonna go?” 

“The job is in Gotham.” 

Alex’s head snapped back to her as Violet’s brows rose “Gotham? The shittiest place in the whole country? You’re uprooting there? Half the emotional baggage I dragged here came from Gotham.” 

“And if anything everything you went through is my motivation to go and help make the city safe once again,” her eyes fell to Alex “So...I’ve got a train booked for tonight and I’m going, they want me there in the morning”

Alex glanced at Maggie before darting her watery eyes away, flicking the back of her finger under the tip of her nose when sniffing to try and avoid the tears from developing further. She didn’t know what this was anymore between her and Maggie, she didn’t even know if she was hopeful that they were back together but they just had  _ some _ kind of relationship again. 

Maggie put her hand on Violet’s arm “Hey listen. You have my number. We can keep in touch all the time.” 

Violet’s eyes couldn’t help but flicker over to Alex for a second with the worry on how she was feeling about this. Because Violet herself was devastated by this news so God knows how Alex would be feeling. Violet shrugged her shoulders in a still shocked tone as she nodded “I mean-yeah sure.”

“And stay out of trouble for my friends here at the precinct,” Maggie lightly teased, dropping her hand from Violet’s arm with a small smirk on her lips and raising her brows “You’ll be making Alex’s life easier too,” she was trying to make things lighter for her sake as much as anyone else, because this was one of the few times her heart was completely breaking. Maggie put her arm around the young girl and promised “This isn’t a goodbye, okay?”

Maggie looked over to Alex and her pursed lips that she always does to try and stop herself from crying. This really was it. Even when they never saw each other, Maggie was always in the same city. Now she really was going. 

Alex had no choice but to look at her when she felt Maggie’s hand squeeze onto hers. “Can I talk to you?”

Alex glanced over to Violet who gave her a small nod, that this would be the best thing for her to do. So Alex walked and  _ followed  _ Maggie outside into the hallway, Maggie tucked her hands in her back jean pockets and turned on her heel to face Alex, who now had her back pressed against the wall. Her eyes remaining completely fixated on the brunette “I don’t know what to say.” 

“I don’t either. We’ve never exactly been in  _ this _ position” Maggie glanced down to her boots, hearing Alex cry “I never thought we’d ever have to be.” 

“Alex,” Maggie sighed. Alex shook her head, rubbing the tip of her nose “I’m sorry. For all of it.”

“All of it?”

“For these two years and for dragging you back into all of this.” 

Maggie was then the one to shake her head “Alex-no listen our break up was one thing but this whole thing with Violet I got involved with it willingly cause I finally saw that she was a good kid like you saw all along.” 

“Then why are you leaving?” 

Maggie had her fists pressed together and holding close to her stomach, her lips were parted as she tried to find the best answer she could until finally she shrugged and put it rather simply “I needed to be honest with myself...things are so complicated here now, Alex.”

“What-” 

“These past few months have been crazy. Both good and bad but during that time you suddenly found yourself a mom to a teenager who just went through a really close call and now even though she’s fine but..you’re going to be extra cautious with her over the next few months. You don’t have time for...whatever this has been.” 

Alex pressed her lips together before pressing herself further against the wall. She didn’t know what to say, so Maggie filled in the blanks a little further “You’ve got plans. Plans of getting a house and plans of how you're going to move forward. You’ve got stuff to figure out and I can’t” she sighs “I can’t wait around for you to work out if I’m in those plans. Because,”  Maggie let out a sharp exhale and quickly blurted out with the shake of her head “Because I love you, Alex,” Alex’s head snapped back up to her, with her eyes filled more than ever, but Maggie shrugged again with another shake of her head “But I can’t love you like this for much longer because it hurts me. Kissing you and holding you when you’re not mine.”

Alex bit her lip as tears ran down her cheeks “We can work it out?” 

“But you see? Right now you can’t give a definitive answer, because your life is so full and busy with new things right now...I know you, I know when you’re hesitant and you’re being hesitant about the possibility of us again and that’s okay I don’t blame you for that...and usually I’d wait just about forever for you but this is knocking on my door and I can’t turn it away on a  _ possibility. _ ” 

Alex tilted her head to her “This is a big opportunity.”

“It is.”

“You’d be Captain?” 

“Essentially, yeah.” 

Alex had two choices here. She could be selfish and beg Maggie to wait whilst she tried to work out her own life or she could make this easy for Maggie, no matter how much pain this was bringing to herself. She hated it because she knew that Maggie was right, the reason Alex had held back on even talking about getting back together was because right now her priority had shifted, which was expected but it did hang Maggie in the balance and she didn’t deserve that. The ball was always going to be more in Alex’s court since she was the one who broke off the relationship. But how could she put Maggie through pain if she was going to be going back and forth in where they were going to go in their relationship? 

She sucked in a breath and nodded, knowing which choice she had to make “I’m happy or you” she could bring any more pain to Maggie. She had to pretend, but Maggie wasn’t stupid she knew she was pretending. “We’ve both got what we wanted.”

“Yeah,” Maggie breathed with a sombre soft smile resting on her lips “I guess we did.”

Alex bit her lip as it began to wobble some more “I’m going to miss you.” 

“Me too.” Maggie whispered, stepping forward and pulling Alex into a tight embrace that was immediately reciprocated as Alex buried her head into the crook of Maggie’s neck. And they just stayed like that, for a few long seconds they just remained in each others hold. So much so that Alex broke and slipped out a mutter “I don’t want you to go.” 

“I know,” Maggie tightened her arms around her for a small moment and pulled back once again, looking into Alex’s eyes when cupping her cheek “But I’ve got to. There’s no reason for me to stay.” 

“But-”

“You want to give me one and I know that. But like I said I know you...I know when you’re not sure,” her thumb stroked gently against Alex’s cheek “Our problem never was a loss of love, Alex. That’s always been there...it’s just our paths are different,” her forehead brushed against her ex love and closed her eyes when letting out a sigh and muttering softly “Maybe in the next life, Danvers.” 

A small whimper escaped Alex’s head as all she could do was nod, she felt Maggie’s lips press gently yet firmly against her cheek that she wanted to keep there forever. Maggie stepped back and slid her hands down to holding Alex’s from holding her arms, giving her one last squeeze “I gotta go.” 

Alex sighs when locking her eyes back onto Maggie’s through her watery state, again she just nods “Okay.” 

“Take care of yourself, promise me that?”

“I promise you.”

“I know if you won’t,” Maggie cocks a brow and nods to the apartment “She’ll be my eyes and ears...and I was right with what I said all those years ago to you,” she pressed her lips together as tears built up "You're a great mom." 

A tearful laugh escapes Alex’s lips; she grips harder onto Maggie’s hand for a moment “Good luck, Maggie.” 

Maggie looks down to their hands for a moment and lets out a soft sigh. This was one of the hardest things she’s ever had to do, she never thought she’d have to leave Alex twice. But Alex was taking on her voyage as a mom to Violet and they had plans to move forward. So Maggie had to put herself first in this situation, she can’t just wait around for their plans to settle so that she could find her fit in this large puzzle. She had to finally move on, she hoped this would be her way. 

“Good- _ bye _ , Alex.” 

“Bye, Mags.” 

Maggie started to walk away, their hands slipping out of each other until they couldn’t hold together anymore. Alex watched her leave, she watched her walk all the way down the hallway and only let her tears really fall out when Maggie stepped into the elevator after giving her one last look. She let her tears run down her cheeks before she wiped them away and walked back into the apartment where Violet was waiting by the kitchen counter, she hadn’t eavesdropped or anything like that, she gave them the privacy they deserved.

But still she shrugged to her almost stunned “What? That’s it? She’s going?”

“There’s nothing I can do.” Alex breathed with exhaustion as she walked back to the kitchen, with Violet’s eyes following her the entire way “Tell her you want to be with her! Make her stay!”

“I can’t  _ make  _ her stay, Violet,” Alex asserted firmly “She wants this job and she deserves to have it. I can’t beg her to stay because right my life moving around so fast right now.”

“So?” 

“So I still don’t know if Maggie and I can go back to the way things were because our lives are so different now. Maggie seems to think we’re always going to be on different paths.”

“Do you believe that?” Violet shrugged “Seriously? That you’re on different paths? Alex, you and her have been glued together ever since you guys came back in contact.” 

“This is her choice.” Alex sighed; she looked down to the counter and Violet could see just how defeated she now looked. Violet let out a small frustrated breath and tapped her hand down on the counter before hopping off the stool and heading straight for the door, leaving before Alex could even say anything. 

Violet was sure that if she was fast enough that she would catch Maggie before she was gone, pretty much for good. And she was right, she raced down so fast that she caught Maggie just before she reached her cab “Maggie!” 

Maggie turned and sucked in a breath before forcing a smile “Hey... _ can’t keep away _ ?” 

Violet knew Maggie was trying to use some kind of light humour to deflect what she was really feeling, it seemed to be a running theme around here. “No jokes right now, Sawyer. You can’t do this.” 

“This choice has not been an easy one to make. I was up all night thinking about it and I still feel sick about it…”

The teen sucked in a breath and tucked her hands into her pockets, letting out a breath “So stay.”

“What?” Maggie light heartedly scoffed “I can’t I’ve took the job.”

“Tell them you changed your mind,” Violet shrugged, she bit her lip and added in a softer and more sombre voice “Maggie please. I want you to stay. I need you to stay.” 

“You’ll be-”

“ _ Alex _ needs you to stay!” 

Maggie looked away from her but it showed to have struck her. She pressed her lips together before sucking in a breath, shaking her head when looking back to the teen “Alex doesn’t need me.”

“Okay well that’s bullshit.”

Maggie ran her tongue across her teeth, shrugging her shoulders back to Violet with her lips pressed together, she hummed and a laugh and nodded when she said wholeheartedly “I am gonna miss you, y’know-” 

“Don’t go,” Violet insisted again “C’mon neither of us want this. Alex is devastated I can see it.” 

“She’s gonna be fine, she has you and you are one of the best things to happen to her. She wanted a kid and she got you, she loves you and that’s why I know she’ll be fine.”

“And she loves  _ you, _ ” Violet sighed “Don’t you get it, Maggie? You were the best thing to happen to her when you first met. You’re all she talks about.” 

Maggie breathed tearfully “But we want different things.” 

“What do you want that is so different? You love each other-”

“She has other priorities now and I understand that, we just never have the right time...I know this sucks and I hate it too but it’s done. She and I finally need to move forward but we can’t do that if I’m still here and keep pulling back to each other...I need a fresh start.”

Violet bit her lip as her emotions built “I felt like I had some kind of family, y’know?” 

Maggie tried her best to surpass her emotions “Hey you still do. You got Alex and Kara, Lena-and you’ve still got my number remember? Call anytime. I’d say visit but I know’d rather die before heading back to Gotham.” 

“You’re right,” Violet nods, but Maggie could still see the emotions that built up on Violet’s face, and it hurt her just that little bit more. Maggie sees something she was yet to see from Violet. Tears, filling her eyes. Maggie shook her head when feeling her own soon building up at the sight; she whispers when pulling the teen into an embrace “Come on.”

Violet wrapped her arms around Maggie tight, gripping onto her shoulders hard when allowing the tears to stream down her cheeks. She wanted to beg and plead for Maggie not to go. She was aware that she made it sound like she wanted her to stay for Alex’s sake but it was for her sake too. She too couldn’t imagine Maggie not being in her life. “Maggie please.” 

Maggie reached her hand up and cradled the back of Violet’s head when softly shaking her own “I’m sorry, kid. I have to go.” her arm across Violet’s back tightened for a moment in one final screen. “Hey,” she whispered when pulling back, looking to Violet’s watery eyes and wiping her cheeks with her thumbs once her hands went up and cupped her face “I need you to hear this, so look at me.”

Eventually Violet stopped her resisting and did so, Maggie sucked in a breath; she kept her hands where they were; her voice came out more shaken than before “I  _ know _ the pain you will always feel from what happened to you. From what your parents did, I know because I feel it too everyday, we act like it doesn’t hurt but it always will-but Violet...listen to me as one last piece of information before I leave, cause God knows I could’ve done with someone telling me this when I was your age...” 

Violet remained quiet and kept her eyes on Maggie, giving her full attention as her silent tears still ran down her skin that Maggie continued to brush off. Maggie sucked in another breath, though her voice still came out the same when she said in the simplest and boldest of terms “ _ You _ are  _ good. _ ” 

The composure in Violet’s face slipped, she looked away from the Detective as a small whimper came from her lips, Maggie still holding her face; she bent her knees slightly to try and get Violet’s gaze again “I know Alex tells you that. But I am saying this to you as the kid that used to be you. Hear me when I say that,” one hand slipped further back into the teen’s hair once Violet lifted her head back and looked at her “You are smart, and insanely strong and you have made a life for yourself…” Maggie pressed her lips together as a tear ran down her cheek “I am leaving the woman I love tonight but what makes it kill a little less is knowing that I am leaving her with  _ you _ . Because you are incredible.” 

Violet shook her head and cried breathlessly “I’m going to fuck it up.” 

“No you won’t,” Maggie shook her head back “No you won’t-hey listen, every now and then things might go wrong, and that’s okay. You are human. But you are  _ not  _ a fuck up, Violet. You are loved and cherished, by everyone around you. Myself included. Don’t think anything less than that...cause you’re already good.” 

Maggie nodded and whispered once more “Trust me and believe that, you promise? Promise me.” 

Violet swallows thickly as she takes in another breath and eventually nods “I promise.” 

Maggie nods to her once more and pulls her back again in for an embrace, feeling Violet clutch onto her just as hard. Maggie presses her lips against the side of Violet’s head “I gotta go.” 

She pulls back once again and smiles tearfully, the same one returned to her by the teen. Maggie stepped back, towards her car “I’ll see you around,  _ Danvers. _ ” 

Violet nodded through her tears and manages to make a gentle joke “Yeah I’ll hold you to that.” 

Maggie glanced up to the apartment building and saw from the apartment, Alex was watching out the window. Maggie took a breath and smiled at her with more tears running down her cheeks. And with that, she got in her car and drove off into the night. Leaving what felt like another family behind. 

Violet watched her drive off, wiping her tears off her now damp cheeks and sticking her hands back into her hoodie pouch pocket, heading back into the building and back into the apartment filled with defeat. 

When she reached back up to their floor and opened up the apartment door, she walked in and started with the sentence of “Well I tried…” but her words faded off fairly quickly when she heard the sharp heavy breaths coming from the bedroom area. 

Violet walked further into the apartment “Alex?” her vision then finally came to see Alex sitting on the side of her bed, with her head in her hand, she was crying. Hard.

“I can’t do this,” Alex shook her head in a weak voice, looking at Violet who now sat down beside her. Her eyes are red and filled, tears run down her cheeks as though they were racing, one after the other not stopping “I’m losing her again.” 

Alex drops her head back into her hand and shakes it once more “I don’t want to lose her again,” she swallows thickly and closes her eyes as she fell silent for a moment with more tears still running down her “I feel physical pain-like knives in my chest...why didn’t I ask her to stay? I should have-I should have  _ begged  _ her.” 

Violet pressed her lips together and looked down to Alex’s phone that she had in her hand, a photo of her and Maggie on her screen “You love her?”

“Of course I do.”

Violet then looks to Alex and tests her further,“And you know for  _ sure _ that you want to be with her? You think you guys can make it work?” 

“I didn’t know but when I saw her walking away and then driving off...I’ve made a mistake.” 

Violet got back up off the bed and left Alex alone for a moment, she headed straight over to the coat closet and grabbed out Alex’s cargo jacket. She walked back over to the bottom of the stairs and threw the jacket to Alex’s body which caused her to look up. Violet raised her brows “Put it on we’re going.” 

“What?-”

“We’re doing a  _ romantic comedy  _ cliche and going after her,” Violet shrugged “I don’t want her to leave. Pretty sure she doesn’t want to leave and you can give her the reason to stay because you’re done hesitating if you can work you  _ know  _ you’ll work so let's go we can catch her and she's going straight to the train station. So take a breath, but take it quick cause we’re going.” 

Alex lets out another shaken breath as Violet walked over to the bowl by the door and took out the car keys “She won’t-”

“Stay? Alex the one thing that would make her stay is if you tell her you want her back.” 

And it settled down to Alex that she knew she needed to do this. She wanted to be with Maggie and she was an idiot in thinking that she couldn’t do both right now, she had one more chance. Of all the things she had done wrong in her life Maggie was certainly one of the things she got right, so she actually listened to the wise seventeen year old and put on her jacket. 

Alex was too nervous to drive, her hands were shaking too much so it was down to Violet and thank god she knew how to drive Alex’s car well though she may have broken  _ some  _ speeding laws but still Alex decided that could be overlooked. All she could think about was what she was going to say, if she was even going to catch her in time. 

* * *

They got to the station and they  _ ran _ . Alex had never ran so fast as she did when running into that station, so much so that she could barely feel her feet anymore. It was a rare case that out of the two of them, it was  _ Violet  _ who was just about keeping up with Alex. 

Both of them got through the barrier quicker though as soon as Alex showed her badge to the officers at hand and let them right on through. They got to the terminal and platform that went to Gotham, with a sea of people along with it. 

“It's going to be here any minute.” Alex muttered to her teen as her eyes continued to search. Violet just doing the same, until finally she hit her arm “Alex.” 

Suddenly she pointed forward which made things more clear for Alex as her eyes locked onto the back of Maggie’s head. Just as her eyes set to her, the train made its way to pull in. Violet put both her hands on Alex’s arm and nudged her harder “Alex- _ go! _ ” 

Alex set off once again, as fast as she could, soon she found herself calling out to try and stop Maggie from going towards the train “Maggie! Wait!” she came to catch up when Maggie slowly turned, and Alex’s heart broke. Maggie was now standing facing her with her eyes red and her cheeks wet.

By that sight alone, the tears in Alex’s eyes also reappeared. Maggie shook her head in disbelief “Alex. What’re you-”

“Don’t go,” Alex breathed with hardly any breath left in her “Please Maggie I know I said I wouldn't beg but I’m begging, I am  _ begging  _ you not to leave. Don’t leave me.”

Maggie started at her, even more stunned. She sighs when wiping her cheeks “Alex, please,” she shook her head to her “This is already breaking my heart.”

“It doesn’t have to.”

“Nothing has changed-”

“ _ Everything  _ has changed. The only thing that hasn’t changed is how I feel for you-and it’s never going to go away. You leaving won’t change that. It didn’t the first time.”

“Alex-”

“Wait just,” Alex held her hand up and released a sharp breath “Let me say this and if you still want to go then I’ll live with it,” she swallows thickly and brings out a rambling confession “Letting you go was the biggest mistake I ever made. I have regretted it ever since and nothing helped me get over it. No date ever made me forget. I wanted to call you every day but I was scared, but I am calling you now. You said we are on different paths but we’re not, we’ve always been on the same path- _ you _ have always been my path and at times it’s been messy but mostly it’s been incredible and it can still be incredible. Yes I have a kid now, one that you love. And yes I have plans to move forward in my life but I am done being scared I want you in those plans right now.”

Alex pressed her lips together and when speaking again, her voice came out more vulnerable “If you being back in my life has taught me anything it’s that when you weren’t in it half my life was empty, half my  _ heart  _ was empty. I never want you to give me my heart back. I want  _ you _ back because-” with tears running down her own cheeks, she walked forward and cupped Maggie’s cheeks, wiping  _ her  _ tears away “Because you are the complete love of my life. And I think maybe I could still be yours...I  _ know  _ I broke your heart but if you’ll let me I will spend the rest of my life mending it piece by piece.” 

Maggie stared at her with her eyes still filled, her voice coming out in a soft cry “Are you sure?”

“I love you.” Alex stated boldly, having not said those words to her in over two years “I am always gonna love you. I am promising you that if you’ll give me another chance we will have that life we always wanted...just don’t get on that train.” 

A tearful smile rested lightly down on Maggie’s face, shaking her head; pulling it out of Alex’s hold. Alex refrained from her heavy sigh, from the feeling she had failed. But then like a flash, Maggie’s hand went to the back of Alex’s neck “What took you so long?”

Before Alex could say anything, Maggie pulled her forward; she kissed her in the mostly deeply and passionate way. Like finally  _ coming home _ . Alex’s arms wrapped around Maggie’s waist tightly and as soon as humanly possible. 

Violet watched from afar with tears in her eyes, to then cheering like she was at a football game when she witnessed Maggie grab and kiss Alex. Slapping a guy who walked past her on the arm and then quickly apologising when realising she in fact  _ didn’t  _ know him. But who could blame her excitement really? This was her family. 

Alex’s hands remained firmly gripped onto Maggie’s waist and pulled her body harder against hers, holding her as tightly as she could. Kissing her like she felt she never had before. Maggie kept her hands pressed on the back of Alex’s neck, the kiss was deep and different from all the others. There was no anger like the first time, there was no devastation like the second. This time right now was nothing other than joy, relief and happiness. Alex kept her hold of Maggie when pulling her back and couldn’t contain her tearful smiling “You’ll stay?”

“I never really wanted to leave,” Maggie reflected the same watery look “I just didn’t know what to do anymore.”

“I’m sorry it took me so long. I swear I’ll never let you go again.”

“Good,” Maggie grinned with a light laugh, glancing to Alex’s lips for a small moment before looking back into her eyes and gently progressed “You're right by the way you still are the complete love of my life.”

Alex cried out of sheer happiness and lunged herself back forward, locking her lips back onto Maggie’s in the same deeply loving and passionate matter. This was it, this was the final piece she knew that she needed. Finally, her heart was full. She was finally back home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO after some emotional turmoil in the beginning I guess I've put you all finally out of your misery?? ha ha as you can imagine I really had fun with this one so I hope you guys enjoyed it just as much. please comment below all your thoughts on this chapter and what you think is left for them all in these last few chapters! thanks for reading. 
> 
> and it's with a heavy heart to say but, rest in peace naya rivera. you were golden.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's date night. For everyone.

It was safe to say that everyone woke up the next morning on another level of happiness. Violet ended up being back on the sofa but she literally has never cared less, she could have ended up on the floor and she wouldn’t have cared. 

Maggie was the first to wake up and spent a whole ten minutes staring at Alex as she slept. She couldn’t believe it, she couldn’t believe she was back here. Granted she may have done this the other night when she stayed with Alex when Violet was in the hospital but this time was different, it wasn’t filled with longing and self inflicted torture. Now it was filled with warmth, happiness and an  _ oh my god  _ kind of feeling in her gut, the same she used to have every morning when they were together. Alex was hers again, after so long of being apart and then after months of tiptoeing around wanting to be together but being too scared they are finally here, she finally had her back. Maggie only now remembered what happiness felt like. 

To be able to lie and hold and kiss the back of Alex’s neck before drifting off to sleep like old times and now to wake up beside her...she thought they’d never get back here. Maggie leaned herself down and pressed a sweetly soft kiss on Alex’s fair cheek.  _ God,  _ she had missed that. She snuck out of the bed and crept along past the sleeping teenager on the couch and headed into the kitchen. She tried to be as quiet as possible when putting on the coffee machine but it was clear after it made it’s rather loud waking up noise that Violet didn’t even stir that she was a clear heavy sleeper. 

Alex however lifted her head and looked over, Maggie gave her a  _ oops  _ kind of grin that melted every cell in Alex’s body and almost made her jump out of bed. As Alex now  _ crept  _ over, Maggie innocently held her hands up as she leaned on the counter and mouthed “Sorry.”

But instead Alex just shook the apology away, not even wanting one from her, she instead felt like thanking Maggie for waking her up cause now she could actually get her hands on her. Maggie stood up straight as Alex came closer and just in time as Alex’s hands went to her cheeks, both smiling to each other all the way to their lips coming together. Maggie hearing Alex’s whisper so faintly  _ “I love you,”  _

Maggie giggled between the kiss, hearing Alex whisper it again. And again and again, every gap they had in the kiss Alex found herself saying it. Making up for loss time before letting the silence settle in when the kissing continued to grow deeper; their tongues brushed harder together. Maggie’s arms wrapped tighter around Alex’s waist to bring her closer as Alex still had her hands on her cheeks in a deep control of the kiss. 

The main thing that they wanted, the thing they were craving more the most and had been ever since they not just got back together a whole fifteen hours ago but since they came back in contact in general...was to rip each other’s clothes off.  _ That  _ was yet to be something they were able to do, due to the seventeen year old crashing out on the couch. But god they wanted each other so badly. 

A sweet hum escaped the back of Alex’s throat as they pulled apart from each other, their smiles returning to each other's lips as their eyes locked back onto each other, Alex’s finger slipped gracefully under Maggie’s chin; bumping their noses together in a soft tender moment. 

“Good lord” Violet muttered in a now woken state from the couch “Is this something I’ll have to endure from now on?”

Both women just rolled their eyes whilst Maggie still had her arms around Alex’s waist and her chin resting on her shoulder before she looked over to Violet “You were the one who was pushing for this more than anyone else.” 

Alex nodded with a small hum as her hand rubbed down Maggie’s back “I don’t think you’re prepared for just how disgusting we are when we’re together.”

“She’ll be like that herself soon enough,” Maggie smirked, cocking a brow when she lightly sang her tease “With  _ Jessie. _ ” 

Violet rolled her eyes as she rolled herself off of the couch, tugging down her sweater as she walked over to the counter with her two set of gun fingers pointing up for a moment “Speaking of which,” she rested her palms down flat on the counter and looked to the couple “Tonight I am going out with Jessie...heading out at about seven...so I won’t be  _ here _ ...do you see where I’m going with this?” 

Maggie nodded and looked back up to Alex who actually looked rather traumatised by  _ what  _ Violet actually was suggesting “Means you’re going to try and make me a nice dinner,” she smirks when tucking the shorter side of Alex’s hair behind her ear as the Director now looked to her for her to raise her brows and add “And when you burn it,  _ I’ll  _ then order the takeout.” 

Violet strummed her fingers against the counter and gave a nod “Yeah. That’s what I mean.” she raised her brows and then excused herself to the bathroom. 

“Should I be horrified that my kid is suggesting that I get lucky tonight?” 

“Well-” Maggie’s voice dropped to a whisper as she took her lips to Alex’s ear and continued in the same desirable tone “I did refrain to mention in front of the kid that after our take out candle lit dinner I plan on ripping your clothes off,” she gently kissed  _ that  _ spot behind her earlobe that sent shivers down Alex’s spine and got a soft whimper to slip out of her, Maggie smiled against Alex’s skin and whispered back to her ear as her hands gripped back tighter onto her waist, pulling her body close once again “Cause I have been wanting you in that bed since I saw you again…”

Alex pushed her forehead against Maggie’s and caught her lips with her own once again for a moment, Maggie muttered between the kiss once more as she kept their hips pressed together “I’ve missed making you-” 

The bathroom door opened back again, just as Violet stepped out the room, Maggie pulled herself away from Alex and turned to the coffee machine with a smirk still lingering on her face as she left Alex just how she liked it...flustered. Alex cleared her throat and muttered to Maggie’s ear from behind as she reached for the refrigerator handle “It’s like we never left.” 

Maggie’s grin simply grew to herself when she opened up the cabinet and took out three cups and got everyone’s morning coffee ready as Alex took out the bacon. Violet sat herself down on the dinner table and looked to her phone. 

  
  


_ Jessie [9:23AM]: I just read your entire thing from last night and omg this is insane!! But I’m so happy for them and for you, I know how much you wanted to be a family...you can tell me more tonight, I can’t wait to see you  _

_ Reply to Jessie [9:24AM]: They’re all gross and in love it’s pretty awesome. I can’t wait to see you either, have a good shift :)  _

  
  


Soon she was joined with Alex and Maggie with coffee in front of them each and a bacon sandwich in front of them also. Violet took a quick second at her surroundings and couldn’t help but realise to herself that she’d be lying to herself if she said she never envisioned this. Maggie sat with them around the dinner table having breakfast, the pair in front of her exchanging loving looks. Yeah, this felt right.

* * *

Violet came out of the bathroom in her high waisted blue jeans that were rolled at the bottom, complemented with figure fitting black turtleneck tucked into them and an oversized blue flannel shirt that was less of a shirt and more so now a jacket for her and thin silver chains down her neck. This was her third outfit attempt and she was sticking with this whether she was 100% sure or not, because Jessie was due to come and pick her up any minute.

Alex looked over from her sizzling pan that was cooking a mix of peppers, raw chicken slices and onions, settling down the heat when she turned fully “We’re sticking to this one?”

“Yes.” Violet breathed as she walked over. 

“Well you look lovely,” Alex tilted her head to her and squinted with a smirk “And nervous...which is  _ adorable. _ ”

“That’s what tends to happen when you date someone who  _ isn’t  _ your ex,” Violet teased bluntly with Alex rolling her eyes and turning back to her pan as she stirred it around, Violet sat up in the stool and tried to look over “I thought you were getting take out. ” 

“No-Maggie teased about getting take out but I’m not going to have our first real date night in to be take out food.” 

There was a small silence as Violet rubbed her lips together, now her eyes squinting at Alex “You’re doing fajitas aren’t you?” 

Alex lifted her head but didn’t look over to Violet, just flashed a glimpse of her in the corner of her eye and left a pause before “Why do you say that?” 

“Because it’s the only thing you’re confident you won’t burn,” the door then knocked with Violet rubbing her hands and looking over to Alex who was now also staring at the door “Mine or yours?”

“I don’t know but neither of I are moving.” 

Violet  _ tore  _ herself off the stool, it was actually rather embarrassing how anxious she was feeling, she was seventeen and  _ not  _ been on many dates and by that she meant she had been on  _ no _ dates, none that counted anyway. Plus Jessie was a little older, when Violet turns eighteen it wouldn’t be long before Jessie was nineteen, granted their age difference was slight but Jessie was gorgeous and outgoing, Violet was pretty sure she'd probably been asked on plenty of dates. 

Violet placed her hand on the door and looked through the peephole to see Maggie standing outside; she found herself letting out a small sigh of relief, she still had time to get her bearings. Violet looked over her shoulder and raised her brows “It’s yours.” 

The teen turned her head back and opened the front door, Maggie looked to Violet and took observation of her outfit before she lightly teased an “Aw,” as she stepped forward her hand came down on the back of Violet’s neck for two soft slaps when teasing further as she walked in “You clean up nice,” 

She made a b-line to Alex and looked at her up and down much more tastefully, mumbling as she leaned up and pressed a kiss to her cheek “And so do you.” 

Alex grinned at her with a scrunched up nose and then looked down Maggie’s body; she looked back into her deeply dark eyes and whispered “You're not so bad yourself.” she bumped her nose against Maggie’s before pressing a quickly light kiss on Maggie’s lips. Neither of them could really still believe they were back here, the notion of missing each other so badly made all of this surreal to have it back. 

Maggie looked over to the pan and found herself smirking again “Fajitas?” 

“Why’d you say it like that?” 

“It’s the only thing you’re sure you can’t burn.”

A stiff  _ back of the throat  _ laugh came from Violet who was now sitting on the couch, looking down at her phone. Her point had just been proven. As Alex silently scowled a glare at her, Maggie patted Alex’s waist as she walked over to the table and took hold of the already prepped wine bottle ready to be poured. “You know I love them anyway.” 

“Exactly-can’t that just be the reason?” Alex motioned her arm to Maggie as she looked to the teen who now had a brow raised to her “I am making them because she loves them and I love what she loves?”

“Barring vegan ice cream.” Maggie muttered when taking a sip of her wine. 

“Sure,” Violet whispered in response to Alex with a small nod and looked down to her phone when she got a text. Jessie was here, making her way in the building.  _ Oh shit _ . Why was Violet so anxious? She shot up from the sofa “She’s coming up.” 

Maggie nodded her head when the glass went to her lips “Okay?” 

“She’s nervous.” Alex muttered as she now stood beside her. Maggie glanced at Alex before looking back over to Violet “You can actually feel that?”

“Why’d you say it like that?” Violet asked when her head snapped up from her phone.  _ Like mother like daughter _ . Maggie let out a small amused hum and shrugged “Because you’re usually wildly cool about most things.” 

“Most things don’t look like her.”

Alex tilted her head to the teen with a warm face on her head “You are  _ adorable. _ ”

“Quit being all motherly for one second-” Violet whispered in a frantic manner when the door knocked again. Violet just stared at the two of them for one stunned manner. Well this was happening, she was actually going on her first date with Jessie and Maggie was right it had unlocked a new case of nervousness. 

Alex quickly went over and turned off the pan before she caught Violet just as she got to the door, putting her hand on both of the young girl’s arms and saying rather quickly before she opened the door “You’re beautiful, she likes you a  _ lot  _ and you’re gonna be fine, just have fun,” she pressed a quick kiss on the top of Violet’s forehead “And just be back by ten that’s all I ask.”

“Ten thirty.” 

“Deal.” Alex stepped back and motioned the arm to the door as Violet’s cue to actually open it. Violet’s released a small breath and turned to the door, pulling it back and opening it as Alex ran back over to the table by Maggie who passed her over a glass of wine. 

Jessie stood in front of Violet and for one of the first times in her life, her breath was taken away. One of the things Violet loved about Jessie was her hair, her thick brown wavy hair that when not in work she let down and free in this gorgeous natural mane. She was wearing silver hooped earrings and a red long sleeved blouse that stopped just at her bellybutton, showing off a small part of her mid section that Violet tried  _ not  _ to look too much at. Topped off with the high waisted black jeans she looked incredible. 

Violet soon snapped out of her gaze and smiled breathlessly “Hey.”

“Hi” Jessie cooed softly, not wasting any moments in reaching for Violet’s hand as she took a step close “You look gorgeous.” 

“Thanks...you too,” Violet smiled tightly and then cleared her throat when she turned for a moment and saw Alex and Maggie  _ both  _ do that thing where they pretend like they aren’t listening or watching. “I’ll be back by ten thirty...I’ll be sure to knock.” 

Maggie damn nearly  _ snorted  _ out her wine; she covered her mouth and nose with her palm to prevent any spillage and walked over to the kitchen counter to get out a cloth, letting out a burst of laughter after swallowing down the liquid, leaving Alex there sheerly mortified. Jessie giggled and leaned a little forward “I’ll take her away now.” 

“Yes. Please,” Alex nodded, her eyes then settling back to Violet as she pushed back the teasing comment “Remember what I said.” 

Violet just hummed with a gentle roll of her eyes but really she did let the words sink in, and she had to admit they did make her feel better. With her fingers still entwined in with Jessie’s, she reached forward with her other hand and started to close to the door. 

With Maggie now back beside Alex as they both said  _ goodbye  _ in unison. When the door closed, Jessie looked to Violet with an  _ ‘o’ _ shaped mouth “They are so cute,” they walked some more down the hallway with the barista then adding in a giggle “And so can’t wait to be alone.”

“Right?” Violet chuckled as they turned the corner and got into the elevator. 

Alex and Maggie stood there in the apartment, Maggie rested against the counter as Alex stood in front of her, both of them just looking at each other intently. Alex released a small breath as her eyes glanced down to Maggie’s lips for a quick second before back in her eyes “So…”

“ _ So, _ ” Maggie breathed, tilting her head at Alex and smiling softly. It was almost just so tempting to skip dinner all together. 

* * *

Alex and Maggie sat at the dinner table, with a few sets of fajitas on their plates, soft music playing in the background and their glasses of wine in front of them. Maggie sat back in her chair and waited till she chewed down some of her food before asking Alex who was sitting at the top end of the table to her right “So. How did Kara react when you went to see her?”

“Oh,” Alex laughed breathlessly “You know Kara, a lot of that sunshine smile and clapping of hands and then just texting Lena all excited...she was happy for us.”

“Kara and Lena, when did _that_ happen?”

Alex hummed softly with the nod of her head and a faint smirk as she pondered on it for a moment “Just over a year ago.”

“Wow,” Maggie mumbled with her mouth still slightly kept company with some of her food. She finished eating and shook her head with the shrug of her shoulder “Wait-so do they live together?” 

“Practically. But Lena hasn’t got rid of her place,”

“I love Kara’s loft but  _ why _ wouldn’t they move to Lena’s place?” 

Once again Alex gently pointed to Maggie for a moment “I asked the same thing, but Lena told me it was pretty simple that Kara’s place has always felt more cosy and more like a home.”

“God if the public knew just how soft that Luthor is,” Maggie laughed breathlessly, sitting back forward and reaching again for her food “But I’m happy for them.”

“Well you always said there was something between them.”

“I have a knack for this time of thing, Danvers.” Maggie winked. She ran her tongue across her teeth and cleared her throat before she couldn’t help but pry “Did you date anyone?” she looked over and saw the cautious look in Alex’s eyes which just made her laugh “Come on Alex we were broken up for two years you’re not going to get in shit for dating.”

“Did you date?” 

Maggie shrugged “Went on one or two dates but nothing came of it...so?” 

Alex took in a breath and swayed her head side to side when she looked down to her food and mumbled “Yeah I was dating here and there was then  _ someone  _ for some short months...but they  _ all _ had the same problem.” 

Maggie gave her a curious nod and a half smirk “Yeah? What’s that?” 

Alex rubbed her lips together when she looked up over to her  _ no longer ex _ and found a soft smile resting on her lips when she cocked a soft brow and gave a simple response as she took her final fajita to her mouth “They weren’t you.” 

There was a small silence that lingered as Maggie just looked at Alex,  _ gazing  _ at her with a warm case of butterflies fluttering in the pit of her stomach...because that’s how she felt. Alex slowly shook her head and continued in a soft mutter “Couldn’t help it. Though perfectly nice and attractive but-” she paused when she looked back over to Maggie, who was well and truly listening with intent; another gentle smirk rested on Alex’s lips “With each one, I couldn’t help but think... _ no, she doesn’t have her eyes...she doesn’t crinkle her nose like  _ **_she_ ** _ does when she finds something funny or cute... _ or  _ she doesn’t talk with her hands when she’s passionate about something...” _

Maggie let out a loving closed mouth smile when looking down for a moment, giving Alex another thing to quickly add on “ _ She doesn’t have those dimples, _ ” she then looked back to Alex and they found themselves locking into each other's eyes once again. 

Alex leaned forward in her chair away from the table and reached over, her palm resting down on Maggie’s cheek; her thumb traced over that very dimple she was in reference too, her thumb then found itself softly touching down onto Maggie’s lips; she found her head softly shaking again, whispering delicately “ _ She doesn’t have those lips- _ ”

Maggie put her hand on Alex’s wrist and pulled  _ herself  _ forward and put her lips back onto Alex’s in a passionately loving manner. She held onto the back of Alex’s neck to keep the kiss controlled and deep, Alex pulled away for a moment with tears filling in her eyes as she whispered a cry “I’ve missed you so much.” 

“I’ve missed you too,” Maggie uttered back in the same shaken voice, then finding herself sliding off her own chair and sinking herself into Alex’s lap. Alex’s hands now pressed against the small of Maggie’s back whilst the Detective had hold of her face, her hip slowly brushing harder down against hers. One arm wrapped around Alex’s neck as her other hand remained still on Alex’s cheek; she rested her forehead against Alex’s when pulling her lips away to whisper between the kiss “No one ever came close to you either.” 

Alex’s lips went to Maggie’s jaw and ran soft pressed down to her neck as she pulled her even closer; leading to Maggie holding onto Alex tighter as her eyes closed and embraced the feeling of Alex’s mouth once again on her skin like they never left “There were so many times I wanted to call you,” 

Alex looked up to her, with her eyes still filled “Me too.” 

“To tell you have much I still love you,” Maggie smiled to her through her own watery eyes, tears starting to roll down her cheeks; she frowned when her composure broke when she ran her fingers through Alex’s hair; she put her forehead back against Alex’s and whimpered when closing her eyes “And to ask if I can come home and for you to never let me go again.”

“I promise I won’t.” Alex cried back before their lips returned to each other, her hands no longer pressed against her back and instead curled into a fist and gripped onto Maggie’s jeans. Maggie kept her hold onto Alex’s chin, her tongue finding itself back into Alex’s mouth and brushed over hers. She had missed Alex’s taste, it was the kind that made her entire body feel like it could go limp. 

“I want you, babe.” Maggie let slip out with her lips still gracing again Alex’s, then feeling hers curl as she whispered back “I’ve missed you calling me that.” 

The back of Maggie’s finger traced off of Alex’s jaw when repeated in yet another tender whisper “ _ I want you, babe, _ ” the kiss she left on Alex’s lips before getting up was nothing short of a tease from it’s delicacy. She slid from Alex’s lap and now stood before her, Alex’s eyes slowly opened back up to see Maggie looked at her with all the love in the world put into her gaze, her held out her hand to her “Take me to bed.” 

Alex took hold of Maggie’s hand and pulled her back towards her as soon as she was on her feet. The kiss was delicate, turning heavier but still remaining soft. It was intense, it was as always packed with passion and  _ power _ . Still tangled in with another, their feet began to move back towards the bed. 

Alex pulled Maggie’s black fitted shirt out from her jeans and slowly started to unbutton them whilst Maggie kept her head buried in her neck; kissing her skin and playing with her hair as her finger tips curled into Alex’s locks. The shirt slipped off her body and Alex wasted no time when she bent down ever so slightly and kissed the centre of Maggie’s now bare chest, her fingers sliding beneath her bra straps and taking them off her shoulder. She stood back up and whispered breathlessly when taking Maggie’s cheeks back in her hands “I love you.” 

Maggie’s smile grew even when Alex’s lips pressed back against hers, they moved again from the foot of the bed to the side. Maggie pulled Alex’s sweater over her head and pressed a kiss to her collarbone whilst Alex unbuckled Maggie’s belt. Soon they collapsed onto the bed, Alex lay on the mattress releasing heavy breaths whilst Maggie took her time and kissed nearly every part of Alex’s body, every part she missed...which  _ was  _ in fact pretty much everywhere. Her tongue ran over her stomach, on her inner thighs and kissed tenderly up her thighs; then back up till she was back to her mouth, resting her now naked body down onto hers. 

Alex pulling the sheet over them both as they soon became wrapped up within each other, it was like they had never been apart. Whenever she and Maggie made love it used to be earth shattering every single time, and this time was no different –– actually no it was, it was even  _ better _ because they were making up for every single time they should have had in their time apart. 

Their bodies entwined with each other, their fingers being no different as they locked together. The sweat built up on their chests as their temperatures rose, their breaths were caught every now and then with their moans sinking in not long afterwards. There was always a deep element of care when it was like  _ this _ , as though cradling each other. There were times where they did quite literally rip each other's clothes off and had their way with each other, and there would be no doubt of nights like that once again. But this, right now, was right. This kind of  _ their _ making love where it was sweet, tender and unbelievably powerful was right. They felt whole again, they were together as one  _ once  _ again. And god Alex had missed where she heard Maggie whisper “I’ve got you.” in her ear as she put Alex through her paces of satisfaction and pleasure. And the “ _ Oh, babe”  _ that tended to slip out Maggie’s lips when the roles were reversed, and it did...like clockwork. 

It then moved onto where they put each other through their paces at the same time, where they clung to each other tight; their kisses were more breathlessly and  _ sharp _ , their heavy breaths projected to each other as their parted lips remained touched and finally they collapsed back down, the clinging turned into more of a tight embrace. Maggie’s body rolled to rest her stomach against Alex’s side as she gazed down at her, shivers shooting down her spine due to Alex’s finger tips running through her loose locks. Maggie smirked when she muttered “We still got it, Danvers.”

Alex giggled whilst Maggie pressed a soft kiss on her collarbone and then jaw. “Yes we do…” she sighed light heartedly “I’ll never stop hating myself for putting a stop to it.”

“Well we’re past that,” Maggie whispered as she looked adoringly at Alex’s perfect and fair face as she stroked the shorter side of her hair and continued in the same still gentle voice “No more self hatred it doesn’t suit you...we’re back  _ now _ ...and that’s all that matters.”

“And this is it. You and me.” 

“You’re damn right it is,” Maggie avowed with a smirk still written across her face as she ducked her head back down and stole another kiss. After a few more minutes of cuddling, they did something that usually they  _ wouldn’t  _ do which was actually get into some clothes, now that there was a teenager living here it was better to save her from as much scarring as possible. Alex got into her navy blue vest and black sweats whilst she tossed over to Maggie a pair of grey sweats and a familiar shirt. Maggie looked down to the  _ hello sunshine  _ tee that she cradled in her hands and looked back over to Alex “Would’ve thought you’d have got rid of this?”

Alex shook her head “Never,” she then pointed to it “Violet tried to claim it too.”

“I think not,” Maggie said in the midst of stiff laughter as she put the shirt back onto her body, like slipping into familiar skin. Alex couldn’t control her smile when she saw her in it “Never thought I’d see this picture again.” she rested her hand down on Maggie’s waist as she leaned herself forward and pressed a soft kiss back onto her lips. Alex looks back into Maggie’s eyes with a smirk pressed on her lips “You ready for dessert?”

“ _ That _ wasn’t dessert?” Maggie cooed in a higher pitched voice when pulling Alex just that little bit closer, Alex hummed with the shake of her head when her tone dropped “Seriously I have dessert in the fridge.”

Maggie’s eyes tightened to a squint “What is it?”

“What was always your favourite mix at night?” 

Maggie’s eyes then widened again as an excited gasp came through her throat “Sex and store bought  _ tiramisu, _ ” she bit her bottom grinned lip “You already got me back you don’t have to spoil me so much, baby.”

“Well yes actually I do,” Alex rubbed the back of Maggie’s hand, then giving it a brief squeeze and cocked a brow as she whispered when starting to get up from the bed “But it’s not store bought.”

Maggie stared at Alex, _ stunned.  _ “You made a tiramisu?” 

“There’s no need to say it in that tone.” Alex quipped as she made her way back over to the kitchen, Maggie got onto her knees at the foot of the bed, her eyes going back to squinting “But seriously?” 

Alex turned on her heel as she was just reaching the kitchen, breaking her composure with the roll of her eyes “Fine  _ maybe  _ Kara and Violet  _ helped  _ when we went to the loft,” 

Maggie hummed with a small giggle following suit “That sounds more like it. So Violet can bake?” 

“She’s surprisingly good.” Alex nodded when turned back around “But I was  _ excellent  _ at putting the coffee powder on top.” she opened the refrigerator door and found that after a minute, Maggie’s arms were back around her waist, burying her face into the back of her neck.

“You are adorable.” Maggie kissed the back of Alex’s neck. She held her arms around Alex’s waist just that extra bit tighter for a moment, she was adorable and  _ hers  _ again. 

* * *

Violet couldn’t even remember what it was that she was initially nervous about, it all seemed to wipe away. Everything was just so easy and natural with Jessie, it was really the beauty of her that intimidated her but as soon Violet was in her company it never takes her long to realise that Jessie was human just like the rest of us. Maybe it was her nose ring, maybe that’s what used to initially scare her. 

Their date was at National City’s new opening of  _ Dave-N-Busters  _ for god sake it was an arcade bar, it was one of the least intimidating first date places to go. Both of them wanted somewhere that would bring ease and fun, this place was just the place. Neither of them were really the type to go for formal sit down meals, arcade games was the way into their hearts. They then went for burgers and shakes at the restaurant area, they sat in the booth, sitting closely. Their knees brushing against each other whilst Jessie’s finger tip stroked back and forth along Violet’s knuckle as they talked; sending shivers down Violet’s spine. 

“So to conclude. You are  _ terrible  _ at skee-ball,” Jessie teased “I thought you were meant to be training to be this badass _ officer agent _ and you can’t even aim a ball right.” 

“For the record and I am totally still going to be a badass  _ officer-agent  _ and one of the youngest in the country I’ll add. My skee-ball skills or lack of doesn’t dismiss that.”

Jessie cocked a brow which, if Violet was already sitting down, would’ve made her go weak at the knees “Oh yeah? I’ll remember that.” her leg brushed moreso up against Violet’s, her boot stroking up and down against Violet’s shin. 

“You better,” Violet pushed past the feeling inside of her and continued to try and play it cool “Besides don’t think I’ve forgot how bad you were at the racing one, I’m surprised we even made it here safely after seeing that performance.” 

Jessie stopped drawing circles on the back of Violet’s hand as she dropped her head for a moment and let out the most adorable angelic laugh that Violet thinks she had ever heard. She lifted her head back up in a shake with her eyes immediately being warm and  _ intoxicating _ , her arm curled itself around Violet’s when she uttered quietly “Well. One good thing that came out of it would be that at least  _ I’d  _ be safe with you after watching you on the shooting one...”

“Oh yeah?”

“It was pretty hot,” Jessie whispered gently “But then again I’ve always thought you are.” she leaned forward, with her lips coming in delicate contact with Violet’s before pressing together in a more firm manner. Jessie’s fingers curled against Violet’s forearm when letting out a pleased hum. 

Violet slowly pulled herself back and whispered with her eyes still closed “I always thought that about you too” she looked back into Jessie’s eyes, her lips pressing together before she nodded and admitted in a somewhat embarrassed voice by her confession “Beautiful. That was something I first thought when I saw you.”

Jessie tilted her head with a smirk on her face “Yeah? What else did you think when you first saw me?” 

“That you looked bossy,” 

Jessie’s jaw dropped as she let out a breathless offended laugh, Violet gripping onto her arm to prevent her from pulling back as she added with a still self afflicted amused look on her face “In a good way.”

“Better.” Jessie settled, gently biting on her lip for a moment as her head rested down against the booth with Violet’s gazing eyes looking back to her and nodded a challenge right back “What about you?”

“Gorgeous. _Fiery,_ ” Jessie raised her brows “So I was right.” 

Violet laughed and turned away  _ bashfully _ , stirring her straw around into her milkshake. She never blushes, but with it being Jessie the one to make her blush, she kind of liked it. Perhaps even more than kind of. 

* * *

When back cuddling on the couch after eating down the  _ homemade  _ and surprisingly good tiramisu, they curled up on the couch together whilst putting on a rerun of  _ Will & Grace,  _ something they always used to watch together. As Maggie had her head resting on Alex’s shoulder, enjoying every second she was having her hair played with, Alex found herself gazing at Maggie more than the TV screen. Watching the crinkle on Maggie’s nose that she had before gushed about make its appearance as she laughed at the show. 

Alex reached over and tucked Maggie’s hair behind her ear, causing the brunette to look at her and smile which led her to press a kiss against Alex’s shoulder, melting back into the position as Alex’s arms wrapped back around her whilst Maggie rests her arm across Alex’s stomach and the other behind her back. She hummed sweetly at Alex’s fingertips stroked up and down her arm “I’ve missed this.” 

Alex smiled wholesomely, brushing her cheek against the top of Maggie’s head “I know me too.” 

Maggie’s thumb swept back and forth along Alex’s side “I wonder how Vi’s doing on her date.”

“Well,” Alex looked at her watch, it was 10pm. “She isn't back yet so I’d call that a good sign.” 

Maggie hums again in agreement, burying the top of her head up into Alex's neck. Alex’s fingers combed through her locks when pressing a sweet kiss against her head. “I need to ask you something.” 

Maggie looked up to her, moving her head back as she sat up a little bit more so she could get a better view of Alex’s eyes “Okay?” 

“I don’t know what you’ll make of it.” 

“Good start,” Maggie gently snorted in a mumble, shaking her head “Seriously Alex, what?” 

There’s a small pause, Alex’s lips part for a moment with her words stumbling out a few seconds afterwards “You know I’m looking at a house?” 

Maggie nodded with another gentle hum. Alex nodded back to her “What would you say if I asked you if you would live with me again-well now it’d be me  _ and  _ Violet but yeah what would you say to that?” 

Maggie stares at her for a moment, stunned before she sits up a little more “Alex-”

“I’ve been thinking about it a lot.”

Maggie rests her back against the couch with her legs now crossed, she swept her hair to the side when bluntly teasing “Oh you have, have you?” 

“Haven’t you?” 

Maggie tilted her head “Maybe.” 

“So?” Alex reached for Maggie’s hands; she shuffled herself to face Maggie’s “I have been in love with you for four years...nearly two of them were wasted and that was on me, but we’re not kids, Maggie. I don’t want to steady date- _ we’ve  _ already done that.” 

Maggie remains quiet as Alex’s points sink in. Though she already had her answer she just let Alex talk more “I don't want to pressure you and if you say no then...steady date it is. It’s just-having you with me in my arms..on here or in bed...it’s  _ always  _ felt so right and feels  _ whole _ . It’s home. I feel like I have home back, I want  _ us  _ back as whole...cause we were so happy.” 

A smile cracked on Maggie’s mouth, she leaned herself forward and cupped Alex’s cheeks, pulling her in for a kiss, a deeply tender one which Alex lives in and embraces for as long as Maggie lets her, the brunette then pulls back by a slight distance “I love you. I told you before that all I wanted was for me to come home and for you to hold me.” 

“So you will?” 

“I want to carry on from where we paused, Danvers. S o let’s go from there.” 

“Yeah?” Alex whispered with a warmly loving smile on her lips, pulling Maggie further onto her lap. Maggie looked up with a smirk as she pondered “Yeah…” her hand slipped over Alex’s shoulder and rubbed down her back before she made eye contact once again “I’ll happily share a wardrobe with you again. Have a toothbrush in the cabinet and leave my underwear around the bedroom.”

“Drove me  _ crazy, _ ” Alex laughed when briefly knocking her head back, feeling Maggie’s giggling lips against her neck when turning it into a kiss and looking back to each other as Maggie cradled Alex’s jaw “But I want all that back. I want us to have a bed again and for it to be  _ ours _ ...but like you said it isn’t just you and me, Violet needs to be okay with it I don’t want her feeling like it’s some kind of invasion as soon as we’re back together-”

“Are you kidding? As soon as you went back to your place last night to grab some stuff before heading back here the first thing she asked was if you were coming to live with us,” Alex cooed; then raising her brows “Don’t tell her I told you that.”

Maggie nodded with a giggle “Does she know you’ve got a house lined up for viewing?” 

“No. I kind of want to hold off before I know for sure...I have an opening to go and see it in a few days I was thinking you could come with me.”

“And Violet?” 

“She’s back at the DEO.” 

“Wha-Alex she can’t train.” 

Alex found a small subtle smirk tug on the corner of her lips over Maggie’s sudden protectiveness, but she shook her head and laughed breathlessly with the raise of her brows and a slow nod “You really think I’d have her back on her physical training? No Winn is showing her the computers and research lab, she wants to know the tech. As well as being good with her fists she’s smart.” 

“Right,” Maggie laughed breathlessly, looking down to their hands before looking back up to her “Right well. I’d be happy to go with you.” 

“We can go on your lunch break?”

“Sounds good with me.” Maggie bobbed her head once more in another soft whisper as she leaned back forward and closed their lips together once again. 

* * *

Jessie pulled the car back up into the parking lot of the apartment building. It was now 10: _ 23 _ pm. Violet sighed as she looked up to the building when leaning forward in the seat “I  _ really  _ hope they’re just cuddling on the couch by now,”

Violet looked over to Jessie when hearing her giggle. “What?”

Jessie shrugged “It’s just funny hearing you talk like this, in a sweet way. Remember when we first met and you were still living in that god awful car, something that you decided not to tell me during the two whole weeks-anyway and you always said you wished you had a family that didn’t suck. Now you don’t,” she rubbed her lips together as she melted into a warm smile and shrugged in a softer manner “So you talking about Alex and Maggie like this, like a regular teenager daughter. It’s nice to hear.”

There was a small beat of a pause as Violet gave a nod “And funny?”

“And funny. But that’s just because I find you funny amongst other things.” 

Violet hummed in another nod as she faced forward, she then pressed her lips together as a question then rose in her mind, one she had been thinking about quite a lot lately. She then heard Jessie fill in the gap of the silence “What?”

Violet looks to her. “What?”

“You’re not very subtle when something is on your mind so what is it?”

A small sigh came from Violet’s mouth when she gently shrugged “You’re turning nineteen in a month.”

“Yeah? And you’re turning eighteen in a week...that it?” 

“No,” Violet cleared her throat “I mean you’re going to be going to college in a few months...and having that whole college life kind of thing-whereas I’m never going to college and I don’t know what you’re thinking when you think  _ about  _ college but-”

“Violet. I wouldn’t have gone on a date with you if I didn’t want to be with you,” Jessie rested her head on the seat, shaking her head “I’m not planning on going out and meeting more people. Will I go to parties? Maybe sure yeah even though raves aren’t exactly my scene but...my point is I’m not going to college to hook up with people. I know that’s the main reason why some people go but not me,” she reached over and gripped onto Violet’s hand “I want you, I like  _ you. _ ” 

“You sure?” 

“I’m sure, hell after what happened this past week I’m more than sure. My feelings for you are deeper than I’ve ever had...I’m kind of crazy about you if we’re being totally honest...if you want this-”

“I do.” Violet quickly blurted, almost embarrassingly fast, which just made Jessie smile and gently nod “Well okay then. We’re clear?” 

Violet felt the butterflies flutter further around in the pit of her stomach when feeling her head bob back to her “We’re clear.” 

“Good.” Jessie purred, glancing to Violet’s lips for a moment before back into her eyes. Violet took in a breath “You’re going to kiss me now aren’t you?” 

Jessie’s expression turned into a smirk as she edged herself forward and whispered faintly as her lips grew closer “You’re getting good at this, Vi.” 

The set of butterflies just burst even more through Violet’s body as Jessie’s lips pressed back onto hers. Her hand went up and rested down on Jessie’s cheek, her fingers curling up in her wavy hair, turning into a light grip when taking in a deep breath through her nose as the kiss continued, feeling their tongues brush together. She had  _ never  _ felt like this before. 

Jessie pulled her lips back for a small moment, eyes still shut “Maybe you should get in there. You have a curfew-” 

“One more minute won’t hurt.” Violet mumbled and pulled Jessie’s lips back onto hers as soon as she finished her sentence. Which Jessie fully complied with, as a giggle escaped her lips and projected onto Violet's before the kiss grew deeper once again.

Eventually Violet pulled herself away from Jessie and her lips and as agreed, Violet asked her on the second date and Jessie gave a profound  _ yes _ . She couldn’t help it when she gave Jessie one more kiss goodnight before she got out of the car. She was sickeningly happy, this puppy love kind of feeling was never something she thought she’d endeavour, she used to look at kids her age when she was fifteen and see all the teenage love and used to laugh at it, and though she was a little older she was still a teenager and she  _ finally  _ understood what that feeling felt like. 

Violet watched as Jessie pulled out of the parking lot, smiling when the young barista flashed her another wink before she drove away. She sucked in a deep breath and tucked her hands into her front jean pockets, she just stood there for a moment and looked up at the sky as she allowed her smile to settle in. She didn’t think she had smiled so much in her entire life like she had tonight. She looked down to her watch.  _ 10:28pm.  _ Violet turned on her heel and made her way into the building, testing herself in making her way before 10:30 hit. 

And she made it  _ just  _ as it hit 10:29pm, with forty seconds to spare. She did as she said before and knocked at the door, hearing Alex groan on the other side and shouting over Maggie’s giggling “Violet just get in!” 

Violet grumbled a small laugh and put her keys in the lock, pushing the door open and as she suspected, she saw Alex and Maggie cuddling on the couch “Well. Isn’t this a pretty picture.” 

Alex rolled her eyes as Maggie just kept her body rested down on her with a pleased warm look on her face. “Tiramisu was great by the way.” 

Violet looked to Alex who held her hands up before resting them back down, one returning to her back “I couldn’t pull off saying it was all on me.” 

“I told you,” Violet laughed as she took off her flannel and opened the closet where she hung it up. Then when closing it she turned around to see Maggie now sat  _ up  _ and both of them staring at her. Violet rolled her eyes “Stop.”

“You have to tell us how it went!” Alex exclaimed, giving Maggie a nudge as a silent way to ask her to agree which the brunette then did with a hum and the nod of her head “We’ve been waiting.”

“Yeah I’m sure that’s how you’ve been spending your night. Waiting for me to get home.”

Alex pressed her lips together and raised her brows “ _ Partly _ -so come on, go get on your comfies, come back here and tell us all about it.” 

Much like dating in general, this was also new territory. She had never had people care about what she does, this was a new part in her relationship with even Alex where she came back from a date and having someone actually wanting to hear about it. And now there was Maggie too. She remembered when she said to Jessie that she wished she had a family that didn’t suck, and Jessie was also right by what she suggested. Finally she had a real family, one that actually loved her.

So she did as Alex said and got changed into her comfies, when she returned out of the bathroom she saw that there were coffees waiting on the table for them each, courtesy of Maggie who was just making her way back over from bringing her own over. Violet looked to the  _ hello sunshine  _ t-shirt that she was wearing and broke into a small smile, giving a soft slap onto Maggie’s arm and muttered quietly to her as she passed her behind the couch “I was just keeping it warm for you, Sawyer.” 

She saw Maggie’s beaming grin in the corner of her eye as she made her way to the front of the couch and sat in the corner space that Alex patted down to. Violet found herself resting her back on the arm of the couch, her legs across Alex’s lap as she looked to the two women in front of her, noticing Alex and Maggie’s entwined fingers as they talked and that warm fuzzy feeling came back into her stomach.

  
Even though Violet already felt like she had a family with Alex...it was plain to see that Maggie was that missing piece that finally made a complete fit and it settled a warm feeling in the pit of Violet’s stomach.  _ Oh yeah, this was how it was meant to be.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maggie becoming roomies with alex again just makes sense with her looking for a house ;) as she said she just wantd to come home but also after everything I put you guys through, I figured I owed some mush. hope you guys had fun with this read! please drop your thoughts in the comments below!!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst Violet is left alone in the hands of Winn back at the DEO, Alex and Maggie go to see their potential home.

Violet could’ve kissed the ground of the DEO as soon as she stepped back into it; it had only been about ten days but it had felt so long. As agreed with Alex and now Maggie who seemingly had her point interjected in the conversation the morning after _all_ their date night, Violet wasn’t going back to physical training for at least a month, they won’t really know until she gets doctor’s approval which _yes_ Alex is insisting Violet needs to have to continue training. Violet had just put it down to Alex wanting to hold off getting her ass kicked by a teenager again for as long as possible...and because she cares, of course. 

But Violet wasn’t disheartened that she was put on training in the tech department, she actually was really excited. She might be a lover of sparring and general appropriate _violence_ but she also was a bit of a tech geek from the weapons that are made for the DEO to the pure database, she was excited to know it all. She wanted to be an all rounder in this organisation, like Alex...and what better way to fill the time she had on the bench than to learn all this stuff in the process? 

Violet strolled over to behind Winn’s chair, all nonchalant with Alex leaning against the island in the centre of the hub and just watched with a smirk as the teen leaned her head forward over his shoulder and just at the right time quickly blurted out “ _Winslow!_ ”

Winn nearly jumped right out of his skin just as Violet stood back up straight and let her giggles roll out alongside Alex's when the teen returned back to her and the pair bumped a gentle fist. Winn sighed when turning in his chair; his hand over his heavy chest “Can we... _not_ do that ever again?” 

“Fine I won’t do that again…” Violet rubbed her lips and looked down to the ground when she let out a mutter with her hands linked together as she leaned against the island beside Alex’s arm “Today.” 

Winn shot them another sharp glance whilst Alex just let out a snort, he then nodded his head at her “What’s with you not in uniform?”

“I...have an errand to run that’s gonna run over for the next hour or something-”

“She’s got a lunch date with Maggie,” Violet exposed in a gentle breath “They’re sickening.”

Winn scoffed with the roll of his eyes “And it starts up again.”

Alex tilted her head to him with a smirk on her lips and added a nod of her head “Your _favourite couple_ are back together. Shouldn’t you just be happy about that-and be happy that I am trusting you as I leave this one in your capable care,” her hands go to Violet’s arms as she stands behind her “The same girl who is still on the mend from a brain injury,” 

Violet rolls her eyes as she stands in front of the Director who carries on her passive aggressive tone as she subtly lays down the law “Meaning if I come back here and see that she is doing _anything_ other than looking at a computer screen or observing all the other tech in here, I will do that index finger thing and you will _not_ like it.” 

The teen’s brows pinched together as a curious slow mutter escaped her mouth under her breath “Index fin-”

Winn skittishly held up his hand and nodded frantically “Understood.”

Violet looked to Alex over her shoulder as she felt Alex’s hands slip off her arms “You’ve got a mean streak that you’re trying to hide.”

Alex just gave her a look that was one step away from her rolling her eyes; she gave the teen a nudge on her arm before she raised her brows “Seriously no handling of weapons. He’s easily persuaded so I’m trusting _you._ ”

“I know I need to take it easy but can _you_ take it easy?” 

“I’ll be back at around two,” Alex gently swatted the back of Violet’s arm as she swiftly ignored the comment. She knew she was being overly protective...but that didn’t mean she was going to stop being so. And deep down, Violet kind of liked it; she tried to not take it for granted. “Be good.”

“Always am.” Violet smiled tightly to her, _then_ earning a roll of Alex’s eyes as well as a smirk as she just started making her way away and out of the DEO to head to pick up Maggie for their _secret_ viewing of the _possible_ house. 

* * *

Alex pulled up into the station and made her way inside. She walked straight over to the main desk “I’m looking for Detective Maggie Sawyer. Is she dealing with anyone right now?”

“No she should be in her office.” the receptionist replied with their eyes still on the paperwork in front of them. Alex tilted her eyes slightly with a brow raise “I’m sorry. Office?”

“Yeah. She has one of those now. Just down the hall.” 

Alex’s curious expression didn’t leave her face _all_ the way down the hall when she finally saw Maggie through the window of her apparent office. Alex tapped the back of her knuckle against the door; seeing Maggie look up from staring down at _her_ desk and smiling at her when seeing her through the window on the door, motioning her hand for Alex to come in. 

“Hey.” Maggie said with a light laugh in the back of her throat as well as an _I’m so happy to see you_ grin. Alex’s expression softened but was still seemingly surprised “Hi...since when do you have an office?”

Maggie looked suddenly like an excited child as she quickly ran over to the front of her office and shut the blinds before she turned to Alex and beamed “Today.”

Alex’s brows flew up as a smile grew on her face “What?” 

The brunette let a still giddy giggly slip from her lips, nodding as she walked over and then shut the blinds on the door window, now back in extreme proximity to Alex with their bodies pressing gently together, her hands falling on Alex’s forearms and gripping to them tight as she explained with a ball of excitement “Okay so remember when i told you last night that because I turned down the job in Gotham, they wanted to put me higher up _here_ instead because basically Warren didn’t want to risk me leaving again.” 

“Of course.”

“Well,” Maggie let out a breath that welcomed an immediate smile “Gotham science division was going to be mine...Warren is giving me this one.”

Alex’s jaw dropped and soon changed into a grin, she gripped back onto Maggie’s arms “ _What?_ ” 

“Who knew that me quitting for like two hours would get me a promotion?” 

“So-you’re Captain?”

“Well no not yet, Warren is still Captain.” Maggie held her finger up and walked back over to her desk, which was still pretty empty right now considering that she had only just got this office, she took her new badge up, holding it up to her face as it covered her nose when walking back over to Alex who then soon gently took it from Maggie’s hands and looked at it herself.

**_NATIONAL CITY POLICE SD_ **

**_LIEUTENANT_ **

Alex’s head snapped back up to her “You made lieutenant.” 

“I did,” Maggie cooed softly “For now,” she looked up at Alex’s curious look returning to her face as she cocked a brow, Maggie explained furthermore “The main reason Warren has given me this office isn’t because I’m lieutenant-in fact a lot of lieutenants don’t get offices...it’s because there are talks that he could be moving up to a Chief role leaving a Captain spot wide open.” 

“And he’d give it to you?” 

Maggie smirked with the wiggle of her brows and a one shrug of her shoulder which ultimately meant _yes_. So the lieutenant phase was just a step given so that Warren could promote Maggie to Captain as soon as he saw fit, and that was amazing. Alex said when they first started dating that she deserved a promotion, she had worked so hard for it, it was about time that she got promoted to lieutenant and it was even better that she could make Captain within the next few months or the end of the year. 

Alex put her hand on the back of Maggie’s neck, now excited over it herself when she out right _exclaimed_ “That’s amazing!” she leaned herself forward and pressed a sweetly loving kiss on the _Lieutenant’s_ lips. She then looked back to her “Why didn’t you text me?”

“Because I was seeing you just an hour after this all happened so I figured I’d leave it as something to tell you now so I can see the look on your gorgeous face whilst we go look at the _maybe_ house,” Maggie’s smile grew more when gently biting to her lips “Our _maybe_ house.” 

“Nice logic,” Alex leaned back forward and laid a kiss on Maggie’s cheek “I’m really proud of you...congratulations.” her fingers curled under Maggie’s cheek as she slowly slid them back, Maggie smiled at her with warmth to match her light voice “Thank you.”

Alex then looked round to the spacious office “I can imagine what you’re going to do with this place.”

“ _That_ is actually the thing I’m most excited for.” 

“I know I was.”

“I still need to see that office, _Director,_ ” Maggie swatted the side of Alex’s hip with a smirk lingering on her lips “But right now should we get going to see that house?”

“Yes, lets.” 

Maggie slipped herself out of Alex’s hold and grabbed herself the leather jacket that was on her desk chair and slipped it back on her body before she walked back over to Alex and then slipped her hand in hers as she opened the door and stepped out of the office that was soon to have her name written on the glass, she had never felt better. She not only got a promotion that was going to take her up to her dream job role, but she also had it in the city that she loved and had back the woman that she loved, picking up where they left off and now going to pick out a house together which was something they _always_ used to talk about doing, it was meant to be their next step after getting married. But now they had just swapped steps but it all still leads to one ending that they’ll finally reach, _happily ever after_. They even kind of got the kid by the end of this all too, one that fit into their lives better than a baby would. 

They kept hand in hand through the station and didn’t let go of each other till they got to the car, even then after getting in, Alex’s hand slid back into Maggie’s whilst the other remained firmly on the wheel, every chance she got to hold Maggie she was taking. 

* * *

Alex pulled the car up on the curb to see that the real estate agent that she had been talking to was standing on the front porch of the house, Maggie got a good look as they approached. There were two roofs, one smaller on top of the porch and one behind for the main house were both a matching wooden dark brown at the face of it with white edges. 

It had two large windows, one on the left to the wooden front door on the porch and then another to the right. The porch was quaint but spacious enough for them, the one thing Maggie always wanted for a house with a porch was a porch swing and from looking at the size of this one here, they could just about _swing it_. The walls on the exterior were brick but painted a soft tanned tone. The front of the porch had three pillars across it; there was a lovely grass area that Maggie was already envisioning planting flowers and putting one of her bonsai trees, perhaps next to the large tree that was just beside the porch on the left. On the other side there was a drive which was long enough to fit two cars which would be practical for them both. 

They carried on walking towards the house hand in the hand. The real estate wasn’t going to stick around to show them the house, Alex said on the phone she’d rather do that alone. They were just there to drop the keys off and would come back in an hour. Alex put the keys in the lock and pushed open the door. It was entirely open planned, the living room area was to the right and the kitchen was at the back left, it was a large oak wooden island at it’s centre with a stove in the middle and a standard two door refrigerator freezer against the back wall. The cabinets were white, one above the fridge and two across the wall at the back with three sets of shelves between them. Then up against the wall to the side was another counter top where the sink, two set oven, dishwasher and some more drawers were. 

There was a doorway between the two counter tops to break them up which led into a laundry room. Alex stepped into the centre of the large space as Maggie gaped around and said “How the hell does it look bigger on the inside?”

“Right? That’s the best part,” Alex giggled with smugness, then slapping her hands together “Okay, Mags focus. Imagine.” she motions to the empty space that was in front of the kitchen towards the front “We can put a dining table here. A circle one y’know?” 

Maggie nodded with a soft smile at the imagery “Yeah I can see that. A big hanging light above too.”

“Yes!” Alex grinned; she then watched as Maggie’s eyes scoped around to the empty space on the opposite side which was the living room area, there was a large fireplace up against the wall, her hand motioned up in front of it “TV can go nicely up there,” she then stood facing it, her arms holding out straight down the dead centre of it, she motioned her arms back “Coffee table there.”

Maggie was always good at this, interior design always had something she had a knack for it. Alex always loved hearing her talk about what she envisioned for their home when they used to discuss it; she loved it just as much now. Maggie then held her hands up slightly more to the side in line with both ends of the fireplace “Couch there,” she says in motion to her right, then waving her left and added “Two arm chairs facing...that would look good.”

Alex came up behind her, resting her chin down on her shoulder as she let out a hum; she slipped her arms around her waist “That’s nice.” 

They both looked at the glass cabinets on either side of the fireplace wall, they were only half the height with large windows above both. Maggie’s head then wandered to the left side at the sight of the two wooden doors “What’s that?” 

Alex pulled back from Maggie and walked over to the doors that were sliding doors, she pushed them to the side and it was revealed of another smaller room. “I figured this could be a good office space.” 

Maggie joined her and stood beside her as she looked in “Yeah I can definitely see that working,” her hand crept over to Alex’s with their fingers loosely entwining for a moment when she gave her a light shake “You gonna show me where we’ll sleep?”

“Yes.” Alex cooed with a light smile, leaning herself forward and pressing a light kiss on the brunette’s lips before she tightened her hand around Maggie’s and led her round the corner and headed down the hallway past the kitchen. The left hand side was a wall that had cabinets and shelf units scaled across it. On the right side there was the bathroom and then an empty room, Alex claimed that would be Violet’s room. She then led Maggie to the room at the end of the hall which was the master bedroom, which was to be _their_ room.

It had an en suite with a bath _and_ shower which effectively would just leave the other bathroom to be Violet’s mostly. This room also had a walk in wardrobe which was music to both of their ears. And eyes. 

Maggie looked round the room, holding up a finger as she lightly bobbed it and turned herself slowly back around to Alex “Just one question?”

“What?” Alex asked, somewhat nervously by the plain look on Maggie’s face, but the nerves soon washed away when seeing how Maggie turned to a smile as she squinted her eyes “How fast can we move in?” 

Alex’s face soon shifted into a grin of her own “You’re serious?” 

“This is the house, babe,” Maggie nodded and then released a shrug “This is the house we used to always talk about...so bring Violet here, show her the place and tell her.”

Alex nodded with the biting of her lip, she stepped forward and caught a gentle hold of Maggie’s arms again, standing closely to her once more “ _We_ bring her here.”

Maggie looked up from the ground into Alex’s eyes but said nothing, she was quite _surprised_ by the comment for reasons she didn’t quite know. Alex released a light shrug and gentle smile “She might be my kid, but you’re also an important role to her. And we’re doing this together...including telling her.” 

A warm smile spread across Maggie’s face, she knew that she was obviously going to be a part in their family dynamic, but she was still feeling every now and then like she didn’t want to intrude on it, it was just the _two of them_ for months that Maggie wanted to be careful for Violet’s sake especially. And Alex knew that, she saw it clearly and found it sweet, she also knew it was down to her to reassure her and make it clear that she was in this. The _three_ of them were the family now. 

Maggie kept her hands on the back of Alex’s neck and pulled her in for a hard kiss; Alex’s hands gripped onto Maggie’s waist to pull her close, a smile slipped from both their lips before they came together once again. Alex hummed with it projecting onto Maggie’s lips and then pulled back “Okay so we have some time before the real estate comes back and we have to head back to work, what do you say we do more planning…” she ran her fingers through the side of Maggie’s locks, biting her grinning bottom lip again as she gently raised her brows and added in a near whisper “Seen as though we’re pretty much in agreement”

“Let’s get brainstorming, Danvers.” Maggie cooed in an excited chuckle, pulling Alex in for one more kiss before they toured around the house again, this time planning all the furniture. 

* * *

Alex went back to work after dropping Maggie off at the station, when she got back Violet was having a good time with Winn going over all the databases, she was so much so invested in learning it that Alex just left her to it and didn’t really see her until the end of their day and time for them to go home. 

But they weren’t heading to the apartment yet, Alex thought it was best to make a pit stop. “We’re going to pick up Maggie.”

“Sweet,” Violet shrugged “We going to grab some food or something?” 

“After, sure.”

“After what?” 

Alex glanced to the teen beside her and gently shook her head with a soft expression on her face, trying not to smirk _too_ much “We just have a stop to make that’s all.”

Violet simply shrugged and thought nothing more of it, she just looked back out the window before diving back into her phone when Jessie started texting her now that she was seemingly out of work. They texted non stop before getting officially together, now they were just obsessed, though didn’t have much room to talk, if any. “Why don’t you ask Jessie to come and eat with us?”

Alex glanced over to Violet when hearing her snort, eyes still on the phone for a moment before looking straight ahead as she laughed “ _Sure,_ ” her eyes then went to Alex who glanced to her once more with a raised brow, Violet shuffled in the seat of the car to face her “Oh you’re serious?” 

“Yes I’m serious. I knew Jessie more so when she was your friend slash secret crush _slash_ you just denying your feelings-”

“Seriously, Alex rocks and glass houses when talking about denying feelings-”

“ _Anyway_. I don’t know her as your girlfriend,” Alex held her palm up against the wheel with her eyes still on the road as she double checked “We are...we’re calling her your girlfriend?” 

Violet released a heavy breath and nodded when rubbing her lips together “Yeah we are.” 

“So I’d like to know Jessie as your _girlfriend_. All that teasing about making sure she’s good enough back when you were just friends? I meant it.” 

The teen rested the back of her head with her eyes squinting to Alex as she gave her a light point “You know, from someone who’s had more than one mom. You’re the most embarrassing.”

“I’m also your favourite.” Alex smirked, looking at Violet as she pulled into the station parking lot. Violet rolled her eyes with the nod of her head as she faced centre forward and muttered a “Yeah fine you’re right.” 

Maggie was out the door of the station within a minute of Alex texting her as she was there. As Maggie approached the car, Alex glanced to Violet texting Jessie again “Are you asking her to come-”

“Yes I’m asking her to come have dinner,” Violet overlapped as she finished up the text and dropped her phone back onto her lap. Maggie got in the back seat with Violet looked at her as soon as she didm, turning in her seat “Evening, _Lieutenant_.” 

Maggie’s head snapped to Alex, gaping at her before she reached forward and slapped her shoulder “You told her!”

“I’m sorry! I mentioned the office and when I tried to backtrack but she got it out of me she’s _really_ good at that.”

Violet smirked over to Maggie with the wriggle of her brows “I really am. Maybe I should be a cop. But seriously congratulations.” 

“Thanks, Vi.” Maggie breathed as she settled back in the seat, Violet kept her eyes on her and squinted with the same cocky smirk “Kind of ironic right now, huh? You in the back seat me at the front? Given the last time we were in a car at the station it was the other way around.” 

Maggie just shot her a sarcastic amused smile. Before they knew it they found themselves back at the house, though it was an entirely new scene to Violet. She leaned forward in her seat “Are we squatting?” 

Alex snorted as she slapped the back of her hand against the teens arm “We have to show you something.”

Violet had a guess on what this could be, when being brought to a house by your _adopted mother_ and her girlfriend, she had a hunch. But then she went right back to thinking that this was just her getting her hopes up and so went back to having her reservations, knowing Alex this could be some kind of old childhood home she wants to show Violet cause god knows Alex likes that whole sentimental kind of shit.

When Alex told the real estate agent there and then that this was the house for them and they wanted it, she was given a set of keys when asking for them as she expressed that she wanted to bring her daughter here for a surprise. Both Alex and Maggie led Violet up the porch, Alex walking a few steps ahead when she opened up the front door to the wide open space.

“Shit. Wow…” Violet’s brows pinched together as she looked around more, holding her arms out slightly due to her curiosity “How is it bigger on the inside?”

Maggie slapped her hands together with self pride and smugness when looking at Alex “Told you!” 

Alex rolled her eyes before holding out her hand to Violet once more “Follow me.” she led Violet through the house once taking hold of her hand, making her way down the hallway and stopping when coming to the two rooms at the left. She pushed open the empty room which was to be her bedroom. 

Violet walked into the room, tucking her hands in her jean pockets “Nice...nice…” she sucked in a breath and shrugged “What is all this supposed to be about?” 

“This is gonna be your bedroom.” Alex said as she and Maggie stood in the doorframe, holding hands as they both looked at a frozen Violet who still had her back to them. She tilted her head and breathed “This was the house I was looking at those weeks ago. It had nothing to do with a baby it was always somewhere for you and me to come to...we came here for a viewing today and I’m going to put a downpayment in for it” 

Violet turned herself back round to Alex, her eyes were glazed. She had a hunch, but that didn’t stop her from feeling shocked when actually hearing the words come from Alex’s mouth “This would be mine?”

“Yeah,” Alex smiled tightly with her eyes now too filling “I know we need more space out of that apartment which even I was beginning to outgrow. Because I got you,” she squeezed Maggie’s hand “There’s three of us now.” 

“Wait-” Violet turned her head to Maggie, pointing at her with her brows raising “You’re gonna live with us?” 

Maggie shrugged with a warm look on her eyes and lips “If you’ll have me, kid.”

The teens eyes flickered back and forth between the two women, Alex shrugged a shoulder with a smirk as she dryly teased “If you hate it then tell me now cause we can start moving things in as soon as the down payment is put in.” 

Violet said nothing and just practically ran over to Alex, wrapping her arms tightly around her neck. Alex released her hand from Maggie’s to allow _her_ arm to wrap firmly around Violet’s waist whilst also cradling the back of her head, her eyes closed as she embraced each and every second of the moment, with Violet doing the same. Alex rocked them both gently side to side until eventually she pulled back, and cupped the young girl’s cheeks. Watery eyes locking into watery eyes, Alex stroked Violet’s “Ever since you started living me all I’ve wanted to do is give you a real home.”

“You gave me one as soon as you took me in,” Violet nodded with a soft sweet look in her eyes. Alex returned the same look with tears still rolling down her cheeks when Violet then added with the raise of her brows “Only now I have my own room.” 

A watery burst of laughter escaped Alex when just giving a nod and pulled Violet close to press a kiss on her forehead. Violet closed her eyes with a fuzzy feeling during the exchange “I love you, Alex,” she looked back up to the Director with her bambi big eyes before they then flickered over to Maggie, pulling out of Alex’s hold and adding in a breath “And I kinda love you too, Maggie.”

Maggie smiled with Violet then taking the opportunity to poke the infamous dimples on her cheek before she went in for an embrace and muttering along the way “There they are.” leading Maggie to not help her giggles as she took the hug with literal open arms before they wrapped tightly around the teen, Maggie rested her chin down on Violet’s shoulder and looked to Alex, who was pretty much an emotional wreck right now. Maggie rubbed Violet’s back and focused back on her “I love you too, Vi.” 

“It’s roomie now to you,” Violet teased dryly as she pulled back and then looked to the two of them “We have a house,” 

Alex and Maggie nodded, their fingers linked back together. Violet then too nods “We have a house and you two are together.” 

Again, they just nod. And once again Violet nods with the shrug of her shoulders as she lets out a laugh from disbelief “Shit. Who’d have thought this?”

Maggie shook her head “Not me, that’s for sure.” she glanced over to Alex who let out a light hearted roll of the eyes before leaning forward and pressing her lips against Maggie’s temple, she turned back to Violet “You happy?”

“I’m always happy lately, Danvers,” Violet stood back up straight from leaning against the door frame “Seriously it’s disturbing I’m blaming it on my head being bashed against a wall.” 

Whilst Violet smirked, Alex just let out a small sigh. _Well, at least we can make jokes about that now._ They showed Violet more around the house and then headed back out to go grab some food, food that Jessie texted back and 100% agreeing to be there for and will meet them at wherever they decide to go. 

They all give one last look at the house when they reach the front door, warm fuzzy feelings settling in all their stomach as they walk out, because they knew that soon enough it won’t be long till they walk back into it as their forever home, something so incredibly surreal that it was still settling into their minds. None of them envisioned their lives to turn out like this, but in some funny way, it was all a dream they finally found to be coming true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this update is a little late then usual! I was feeling a little under the weather the past few days!
> 
> soft and fuzziness is basically the running theme for these last few chapters if that isn't clear enough ;) it's all coming together! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please leave your thoughts in the comment section below as always they mean a lot!!
> 
> for those who are extra curious on what their house looks like,,,this is it: https://docs.google.com/document/d/16ASkGYlMUbzoEx7k_GDp9GiQYJseFrU3VnxARfaQ_tM/edit?usp=sharing


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Violet's birthday which falls to Alex, Maggie and the rest of the family pulling out all the stops to make it special.

Maggie walked into Noonans and saw Jessie in front of the coffee machine, seemingly bored as ever; she looked over when hearing the door open and smiled “Maggie, hey,”

“Hi. Slow day?”

Jessie rolled her eyes with a soft groan as she stepped away from slouching against the counter to then proceed and slouch against the bar “It’s almost like the day drinkers and coffee addicts have hid away today. Hey Violet told me your moving in process got pushed back.”

“Yeah,” Maggie rolled her eyes as she let “Could by a couple weeks, just until the mortgage kicked through. Give us all time to pack our stuff up though I guess,” 

The door then opened to see Alex and Violet walk through the door. With  _ both  _ of them having their grins brightening right up. Maggie leaned against the bar for a moment “Speak of the devils.”

Alex went over to  _ her  _ girl whilst Violet went over to hers, leaning over the bar for a moment and pressing a quick kiss onto Jessie’s lips; Alex put her hands on the back of Maggie’s arms to then endure in the same motion and spoke in her default soft voice “Hi.” 

“Hey,” Maggie squeezed Alex’s arms before her hands slipped back and gripped onto Alex’s hands as they quickly moved their way over to one of the  _ many  _ empty tables. Maggie looked over to the bar as soon as they sat down “Oh-we lost her already.”

Alex looked over and saw Violet yet again leaning over the bar with her hands on the back on Jessie’s neck in a much deeper kiss than the one she  _ greeted _ Jessie with. Alex rolled her eyes “Violet!” 

Violet and Jessie pulled themselves back from each other, snapping their heads over to Alex. Violet shrugged with her fingers still curled at the bottom of Jessie’s locks “What? I’m getting the drinks.”

“Oh is that what that was?” Alex laughed breathlessly with a teasing nod and raise of her brows. It was then Violet who rolled her eyes when taking her words back to Jessie’s, seemingly actually telling her what drinks they wanted since she now knew all their orders off by heart. Maggie looked back to Alex with their fingers entwined on the table “They’re obsessed with each other.”

“Tends to happen.” Alex smirked to Maggie, pressing a softer kiss on her cheek that Maggie found herself leaning into. Maggie looked back into Alex’s eyes “Have you told her that it looks like we  _ won’t  _ be having her birthday party at the house?” 

“Yeah. She’s fine with it, she insists we don’t have to make any sort of deal about her birthday,” Alex presses her lips together with the shaking of her head “But something tells me that she hasn’t had a birthday celebrated since she was born...she grew up with parents who didn’t want her.” 

“Well,” Maggie brushed her forehead against Alex’s to catch her attention back “She has one now that does.” she then glanced over to the teen for a moment “And she’s got me too,” her eyes went  _ back  _ to Alex with the shrug of her shoulder “She’s got a  _ whole  _ family now. So we’re making a deal of it.”

“You can tell her that when she sits down.” 

“Watch me.” Maggie scoffed with a confident look on her face as she sat back in her chair. Alex cocked a brow to her with a smirk whilst Violet then came over, without the drinks. Having two pairs of eyes stare at her “Jesus Christ, relax. Caffeine addicts, Jess is bring them over she’s going on her break.” 

Alex and Maggie soon  _ relaxed _ themselves back into their chairs. Maggie cleared her throat “You excited for your birthday thing?”

“I told Alex we don’t-”

“We absolutely do,” Maggie raised her brows, lightly shaking her and Alex’s entwined hands when adding with a little smirk “Besides it’s in the Danvers’ blood to use a birthday as an  _ excuse  _ for a family get together.”

“It’s true,” Alex shrugged. “And remember you're Danvers now.  _ So _ we must celebrate it.”

“It’s not like it’s a special birthday.”

Alex shook her head when sitting back up in her chair and leaning a little bit forward over the table with her brows cocked “Sweetie,  _ every _ birthday is a special birthday.”

Jessie then came up from behind with a tray of their drinks on it “That’s what I told her,” she glanced to her girlfriend when bending down and sliding the tray on the table “If you’re into that positive outlook kind of thing.”

Violet rolled her eyes as Jessie stood back up straight and walked round to the spare chair beside Violet, everyone taking their hot drinks in front of them. Alex’s eyes then flickered to Jessie before back to Violet “You have asked Jessie to come, right?” 

“Of course I have. I might not think you guys need to make a big deal but I’ll still bring a date.” 

“I said I’d think about it,” the barista smirked, looking at Violet with so much admiration in her eyes as her free hand rested down on Violet’s arm; her voice then turning more softer “I wouldn’t miss it for anything.”

Violet tightened the corner of her mouth to a smile, sometimes she still had to pinch herself that there were people who did want to give her attention. She turned her head back over to Alex and Maggie “ _ So... _ I was thinking about the house and I think it’s gonna need something to make it whole,”

There was a small silence as the nerves built up inside Alex and Maggie for just a split second of anticipation with Violet then breaking the silence and putting it in simplistic terms “A dog. Can we look into getting a dog?” 

Alex and Maggie’s eyes went to each other as if Violet had just asked them if they could donate a kidney. They stared at each other as if reading each other's thoughts before Alex blew out a dramatic breath and when turning her head back to Violet and held her hands up “We have...a condition when it comes to this.”

They looked back to each other again, Jessie leaned closer to Violet and whispered to her whilst still staring at the pair “What’s happening?”

Violet rolled her eyes “I wish I knew, they do this a lot I’ve gathered over the past few months,” she clicked her fingers together “Guys. Hi-can we get to the condition?”

Maggie took her eyes away from Alex “The dog has to be called Gertrude.” 

The teen scoffed a gentle laugh but  _ then  _ saw the look on Alex’s face and soon Violet’s expression dropped “Wait seriously?” 

Alex nodded “It’s a thing.” 

“It’s a thing to give a dog a name where all the other puppies will pick on it?” 

Jessie pressed her lips together and tried to keep her laugh under her breath as she sat back in her chair and just stayed out of this to observe as she took her coffee to her lips. Maggie shrugs “Take it or leave it, kid.”

“What if I wanted a boy?”

“Then he would  _ really  _ get picked on with a name like Gertrude.'' Maggie dryly teased with a self inflicted smirk. Violet once again rolled her eyes with Alex settling once more “We can talk more ins and outs about it after work but that's the only condition we have.” 

“Deal.” Violet sighed lightheartedly with a smile then falling on her lips, if that was the only condition she had to make in getting a dog, it wasn’t a bad consolation. 

* * *

They were really hoping to mix Violet’s eighteenth get together and what would be their house warming in one, but given the delay on their mortgage approval it looks like they would have to have  _ two  _ get togethers, which in the grand scheme, neither of them really had a problem with. 

Now having Jessie’s phone number, Alex hatched a plan with her. It wasn’t exactly something Violet wouldn’t be aware of but still they liked to pretend it would be a secret plan. Jessie was going to take Violet out on a birthday date, something she had been wanting to do from the get go  _ then  _ she would bring her to Kara’s where everyone would already be, ready to give her the birthday celebration she deserved. 

But right now it was the morning of Violet’s eighteenth. Maggie wasn’t there, she spent the night at her apartment that she was practically packed up from and was ready to give her landlord her notice of leave, she insisted on doing it so Violet could have an actual bed on this morning especially to wake up in for this birthday since they were all hoping she would have in their house, she only spent the night at her apartment and would make her way to Alex’s for breakfast _.  _ She also felt it like the two of them should have a morning alone, as  _ mother and daughter _ .

Violet stretched her arms straight forward as she woke from her lip, letting out a sleepy groan as her eyes slowly opened to see Alex sat at the foot of the bed. Violet let out a muttered laugh “You’re so weird.” 

“Happy birthday.” Alex softly cooed, with Violet just hazily raising her brows with a still sleepy smile; she rubbed her eyes a little more before she sat up in the bed just as Alex bent down and picked up the cup she had resting on the floor, lifting it up to show Violet’s guilty pleasure drink... hot chocolate with  _ double  _ whip cream, cinnamon powder sprinkled on top of of course mini marshmallows at the  _ bottom _ because Violet always says it tastes good getting to the end cause they all melt. 

Violet squeezed her hands out of her beverage “Is it bad that starting off my eighteenth with possibly the most seven year old drink to exist?”

“You’re never too old for cocoa, Vi,” Alex glanced down to her phone before holding it up for a moment “Maggie’s gonna be about a half hour,” her eyes then light up as they go wide for a quick second as she adds with much added enthusiasm “Which gives me time.”

“What for?” Violet shrugs as she takes the cup from her lips; like a light Alex is away from the bed and runs over to wardrobe, reaching for the top shelf “Wait you seriously got me gifts?” 

Alex looked at her over her shoulder, somewhat offended by how genuine that question was “Would I be any kind of good parent if I didn’t?” 

“My other folks never did,”

“That’s why I said  _ good _ parent,” she takes out a box and turns to her “Be warned. Kara and the others have gifts too,” she sets herself back down on the mattress and holds the box out for her “I remember you eyeing these up. That time we went shopping last month and I logged it.” 

Violet tore open the wrapping paper to see an  _ Adidas  _ box, opening that up to see a light peach tone pair of  _ Gazelle’s  _ which now Violet remembers perfectly she was in fact eyeing up, her current pair of trainers were soon on their way out so these came at the perfect time. She looked to Alex with a bright look on her face “Thank you, Alex. Seriously.”

Alex smiles fondly, tucking Violet’s hair behind her ear before she shook her head before dropping her hand back down “I got one more thing.”

“Jesus Christ.”

“Shoes weren’t enough!”

“In the world of cliches shoes are meant to be enough for every girl!” 

Alex pointed to the teen with a light raise of brows as she said cooly “I resent that world,” she slid herself off the bed and made her way across the apartment all the way over to the coat closet, saying as she did so “Maggie has kept this hidden at hers we snuck it in whilst you were sleeping.” she  _ sneakily  _ put it behind her back. But already Violet could see what it was, and despite her loving the shoes, she dropped them on the bed as she  _ leaped  _ off and stood at the top of the steps “You did not.” 

Alex tugged a tight  _ innocent  _ grin “Maybe I did.” 

Violet raced down the steps and met Alex halfway before the Director pulled the gift in front of her, it was an acoustic guitar. And Violet felt like she could cry, she told Alex that when she was in school back in Gotham the one good thing she had was when she would sneak into the music room and taught herself how to play the guitar. She begged her parents for one for her birthday almost every year since she was twelve but they always refused to even acknowledge her birthday. She wasn’t telling Alex to drop hints at all, it was just one of her many sad stories that she had shared with Alex throughout the past few months, she never thought Alex would get her one. 

With her eyes still fixated on it, Alex held it out just that little bit more for Violet to take in her own hands as she added “It’s a  _ Martin Street Master _ , apparently-I don’t know much about guitars but the guy was really enthusiastic that it was the best of the best,” she saw how Violet looked at her stunned, to which she then added simply “Solid Mahogany-”

“You-do you know how expensive these things are?”

“My bank account does.” 

“Alex...these are over a thousand dollars.” 

“I know,” Alex cooed with a light shrug “And you’re worth every single cent.” 

Violet stared back at the guitar, it was beautiful, this  _ rich  _ dark brown wood that went a little bit lighter as it got closer to the centre. “Now I mean it, you really shouldn’t have,” her watery eyes met Alex “I really don’t deserve this.”

“Respectfully I disagree so take it out of my hands,” Alex kept her voice soft and casual as she held it out a tiny bit further “It’s not going back to the store so you may as well start playing it as soon as.” 

The neck of the guitar slipped out from Alex’s hand and directly into Violet’s palm; she cradled it as if it were a child. Alex briefly stepped away and then pulled out the bag that it came with, digging in the pockets and then pulling out a pick, she held it up between her fingers “You’ll need this.” 

Violet took the pick from Alex’s grip and slid it through the strings before she placed the guitar down against the back of the couch only to turn around to Alex and throw her arms around her neck, gripping onto her tight; her eyes screwed shut “Thank you so much.”

Alex cradled the back of Violet’s head as she wrapped her other arm around her waist, a smile still remaining settled on her lips “Like I said you deserve it...this is how birthdays are supposed to be spent,” she pulled back, smiling at the young brunette as Alex put her palm to her cheek “Being spoiled.” 

“Birthdays have never really been a thing to be celebrated for me.”

“Well from now on that all changes,” Alex’s eyes suddenly began to fill as her voice became more shaken “Because I might not have been there the day you were born, but now it is one of the best days in my life because you’re  _ here _ …”

  
  
  


> _ “And I want to tell her, that the world is a better place because  _ **_she’s_ ** _ in it”  _

  
  
  


Alex gently bobbed her head with her voice coming out in a tearful whisper “The world is a better place with you in it.” she leaned herself forward and pressed a kiss against her forehead before pulling back and nodding back to the guitar “You gonna play something whilst I get the breakfast started?”

“Might be a little rusty.” Violet muttered as she turned back to the instrument, she sat herself down on the couch and placed the guitar on her lap. As soon as her hands took their positions on the guitar she knew she wasn’t going to be rusty, it was much like riding a bike. 

Alex looked over from the kitchen and watched as Violet tuned up the strings as she used the pick against them; she noticed the soft smile that was not leaving Violet’s lips, and one didn’t leave her own either. 

Maggie walked through the unlocked door to see Alex  _ just  _ finishing up breakfast in time whilst Violet was nowhere to be seen but the guitar that Maggie had been hiding away from the past ten days was resting on the couch. Alex looked over from frying her bacon “Hi, babe.” 

“Hey, you.” she purred when stepping further into the apartment, looking around “Where is she?” 

“Bathroom.”

Maggie’s finger went over to the guitar “Well?”

And just like  _ that  _ Alex’s face brightened up “She loves it,” she took a glance over to the guitar “She’s been playing it pretty much non stop. Thankfully she is as good as she made it out to be.”

“Thank god,” Maggie breathed, leading to Alex giggling. “What're we having?”

“Violet’s favourite. Pancakes with bacon and maple syrup.” 

“She has good taste.” Maggie’s ears then pricked like a dog when hearing the toilet flush and a sudden idea came into her mind as she ran around the corner of the bathroom wall, keeping quiet as she hid behind it. Alex shook her head over to her with a whisper “You’re more of a child than she is.”

Maggie quickly just pressed her finger to her lips to shush her down  _ just  _ as the door opened and Violet stepped out of the bathroom, Maggie waited just the right time before she stepped down and pressed her fingers into Violet’s waist which caused to teen to jump nearly a whole foot in the air before she spun around and to see Maggie  _ very  _ amused face, Violet swatted her on each arm “Asshole!”

“Happy birthday.” 

“Yeah thanks,” Violet breathed as Maggie’s arms opened up to wrap around her, Violet met her for the light hearted embrace and had a gentle rock. Maggie patted the back of Violet’s hair in a gentle tassel before pulling back “I see you got spoiled and dirty rotten.”

“I bet you can’t wait for  _ your  _ birthday now.” 

Alex then called over “I heard that,” her eyes went over to Maggie and found herself smirking “But yes.” 

“Shame it’s a whole eight months away.” Maggie called back to her girlfriend. 

“I gather I suck for missing your past two birthdays but believe me I will make up for them both.”

Violet turned around with an uncomfortable look on her face “Please.” 

Alex just shot her teen a plain glare, with amusement still settling down on her expression, she rolled her eyes “Anyway breakfast is ready.” 

The pair of them enthusiastically made their way over to the plates of stacked pancakes, as Violet took one in her hands and made her way over to the table. Alex put her hand on Maggie’s arm and muttered something beneath her breath as she tapped her own lips to question why it’s taken so long for a kiss, Maggie rolls her eyes “So needy.” and still goes forth and pecks a gentle kiss on Alex’s lips before grabbing their own breakfast and going over to the table to join Violet in what was her best birthday morning, ever. 

After eating up all their breakfast, Alex and Maggie loaded the dishwasher and cleared away all the empty pots from last night when they all had late night takeout before Maggie headed back to her apartment, they were doing this all the while Violet had a shower, dried her hair and then started to pick out what to wear for her  _ day date _ with Jessie. 

It turned into some kind of fashion show as Alex and Maggie sat on the foot of the bed as Violet came out of the in various things to wear, after two  _ no’s  _ they finally got a yes...all of them were just thankful that it didn’t take as long as they thought, when it came to going out with Jessie, Violet was kind of a crazy perfectionist. But she found an outfit that they all very much liked and got a text from Jessie that she was waiting for her in the car. This time when going on a date with Jessie, Violet was much less nervous and way more just excited to see her. As she said to Alex the other night she was away that it was pretty sickening, but Alex just found it adorable. 

“So be at Kara’s for around five please.” Alex sang with a tight pleading grin as Violet headed to the door. 

“Or what you’ll send her out to go fly around to find me?” Violet laughed breathlessly as she turned to her with her handle on the door and just saw the look on Alex’s face with her brows raised as if to say  _ try me _ . Violet stumbled another laugh before assuring “I will be there.”

“Good. Have fun, love.” 

“I’ll try.” Violet cooed without even being able to try and knock the smile off of her face, catching her eye with Maggie who was standing leaning against the kitchen counter and gave her a nod with a smirk of her own “Have a good time, kid.” 

The teen turned on her heel to the front and eagerly made her way out of the door, practically running. Alex gently pointed to the front of the apartment with her eyes still the direction to the door “I thought I’d have more time before she was that excited to get away from me.”

“That’s what you get for taking in a teenager who had a whole  _ coffee shop  _ romance thing going on.” 

Alex let out a small amused huff with another roll of her eyes, glancing over to Maggie with the same humorous look, Maggie watched her as she picked up Violet’s guitar that was resting against the couch and put it in a more secure place against the wall beside the TV, then continued to watch her as she made her way back over towards her.

Maggie tilted her head “So about you missing my two birthdays?”

Alex knocked her head back and let out a stiff laugh “We’re not going to let that lie?”

Maggie shrugged nonchalantly when not looking at Alex for a moment “I was actually just thinking,” she stood up straight from leaning against the counter and took steps closer to Alex, close enough for her hands to fall on Alex’s waist and  _ lead  _ her to the table, Alex’s hands catching onto her wrists; watching Maggie as she let herself be led over and pressed against the table.

Maggie looked up to her and faintly smirked “That you can make it up to me right now.” 

Alex gently raised her brows “Oh yeah?”

“Just a suggestion.”

Alex’s smile spread into a grin, her eyes closing when Maggie leaned forward and kissed her neck, running her tongue against her skin before taking a small  _ bite _ . Her hands grip harder onto Maggie’s waist before she turns them around and now presses  _ her  _ against the table, so much so that it ends with Maggie sitting on the wooden top, Alex’s hands rest under Maggie’s thighs as her legs wrap around her waist. 

Their lips came together in full heat, their tongues brushing roughly together. Alex wastes no time in beginning to unbutton her flannel, desperate to kiss Maggie’s bare chest; she leans forward and presses hot heavy kisses against her collarbone to then the centre of her chest just between her bra. 

Alex pushes Maggie’s down for her back to be flat against the table with her shirt now untucked and completely undone, Maggie rested her hands above her head as she let out heavy flustered breaths whilst Alex keeps her hands on Maggie’s waist when leaning down and kissing Maggie’s toned stomach as Maggie arched her back; proceeding for Alex moving further down her body with one hand now resting up flat against Maggie’s chest. 

“If you even think about stopping or teasing I’m gonna go crazy,” Maggie breathed, hearing Alex giggle against her lips “The times you did that thinking you were funny were  _ never  _ funny.”

Alex kissed Maggie’s stomach once again before lifting her head and hovering it back over Maggie’s but not stopping as she continued to unbutton her jeans, a confident breathless smile “I always followed through and I plan to now...what about  _ my _ two birthdays?” 

Maggie grumbled a small laugh “Don’t worry babe I’ll give after I receive.” 

“Deal.” Alex hummed, pressing a firm wet kiss back onto Maggie’s mouth before she continued what she started and made her way back down Maggie’s body, stripping her clothing bit by bit soon ensuring Maggie to make noises that probably made the neighbours  _ well _ aware that they were back together.  _ Happy late birthday. _

* * *

Alex opened Kara’s door and smiled at the sight “Mom! Hey you made it.”

“Of course I made it,” Eliza gleamed “This is the first real chance I’ve got to even get to know your teenager.” 

Alex nods with a small smirk “You can say daughter in front of her when she’s here, mom, she isn’t going to erupt.”

“Where is she?”

“Her girlfriend Jessie has taken her out for the day she’ll be here soon.” Alex stepped to the side and as she did she glanced over to Maggie.  _ Shit,  _ she forgot to mention. Her head snaps back to her mother “Uh-mom. It slipped my mind to mention-”

But before she could even say anything else, Eliza  _ gasped  _ at the sight of the brunette herself “Maggie?” 

Maggie looked over from talking to Kara, Kara who  _ beamed  _ into a grin and nodded to her adoptive mother when her hand fell onto Maggie’s arm “I know, right!”

The brunette laughed with a bright look on her face to Kara for a moment before walking over to Eliza “Hi, Eliza. It’s so good to see you.”

“You too!” Eliza practically pushed the bottle of wine and the birthday card with money stuffed in it for Violet against Alex’s stomach, causing her to stumble a small step with a mutter coming a second after under her breath “Charming.” 

Eliza pulled Maggie in for a tight hug, rubbing her back “Oh honey you look great.” 

“You too.” Maggie laughed breathlessly, then being pulled back by the older Danvers for her to get a good look at her Eliza dropped her hands back down to her side in a light slap “I know you knew Violet but is…” she looked to Alex for a moment who pressed a smile “Is  _ this  _ what you forgot to mention to me?” her eyes go back to Maggie as they brighten “Are you back together?” 

Maggie gave a soft look to Alex who returned the same to her before she rolled her eyes and nodded when looking back to her mother “Yes. We are, we got back together over a week ago I just...forgot.” 

Kara then ran over, taking the items out of Alex’s hands as she teased “She forgot about all of us for a few days to be fair. Too busy being all happy again.”

Alex swatted her younger sister’s side before looking to Eliza once again “I’m sorry mom. Things have just been a little hectic from Violet being in the hospital to just everything.” 

“It’s fine sweetheart,” Eliza laughed, settling her hand down on her daughter's arm “I understand,” her eyes flicker to Maggie once her brows were once again raised “I’m just glad you two found your way back to one another.” 

Both their faces lit up but Maggie especially, she was welcomed back by Kara with open arms but it also meant a lot for Eliza to do the same. Eliza put her hand onto Maggie’s cheek when she whispered with the scrunch of her nose “You were always my favourite.” 

Maggie hummed a smile as Eliza passed her and then looked over to Alex and dryly teased “How many were there for me to be favourite?”

Alex scoffed a stiff laugh with the roll of her eyes and pulled Maggie close, pressing a kiss on her cheek before Maggie then mumbled “Alex?”

“Hm?” Alex grumbled as she pressed another kiss on Maggie’s soft skin with Maggie still looking over to Eliza as she added “Did you forget to tell her we got a house?” 

Alex dropped her forehead down on Maggie’s shoulder before sighing “ _ Shit _ .” and then running right back over to her mother again to give her that piece of news. She was kind of anxious that her mom would warn her that she was moving too fast again, since she and Maggie had just got back together but once she explained. That the house originally was her just her and Violet but when she and Maggie got back together it just made sense, they had been back in other lives for months before they got back together, they had built back their trust and relationship before even starting it up again. And Eliza just smiled, hugged her and made Alex promise that tomorrow she would take her on a tour before she leaves town. So all in all it went down well. 

It wasn’t too long after everyone arrived that Violet came to the apartment building with Jessie, their fingers entwined as they walked down the hall. Violet sucked in a deep breath as they grew closer to the door and just as they did she brought them to a halt and turned to her “You sure you wanna come in here and involve yourself in this insane, kind of dysfunctional family that I’ve now got?”

“They’re your family , of course I do.” 

“Cause I’ve warned you about Kara. She’s going to get so excited like some damn puppy that she’ll be asking you a load of questions and Nia is just as bad and  _ Winn  _ will just ask you about all the nerdy shit you may or may not have seen-”

Jessie squinted to her “Do you  _ not  _ want me to meet them or something?”

“No I do,” Violet pressed her lips together and sighed; she leans herself against the wall “I’m just new to all of this.” 

“Okay well the last time I did this was when I had my first girlfriend back in high school so it’s been a while for me too and I’m even more nervous now than I was then,” she bit her lip as she brought up their entwined hands as she took a step closer to Violet, her thumb stroked across the ring on Violet’s middle finger that was in fact her birthday present from Jessie. It was a thin band  _ wrap-around  _ arrow ring, with an engraving of  _ loved  _ on the inside. Violet actually almost cried at it, it meant more than she could say and could truly say she would be wearing it every single day. 

Jessie softly bumped her nose against Violet’s and spoke in a softer voice “Cause I’ve never felt this way before.”

“Yeah?”

Jessie hums and leans forward to steal a gentle reassuring kiss. “So I want to meet your family. No matter how insane they are, I like a little insanity,” a smirk crosses back on her lips as she looks Violet up and down “I mean I’m with you aren’t I?” 

Violet swatted Jessie’s arm before pulling her back in for another kiss; Jessie hummed with her hand falling down on Violet’s shoulder as she pulled back “Okay enough distractions let’s get inside.” 

Jessie took back hold of Violet’s hand and gave it a tug for them to actually head into the door. Violet gave her one more glance before she knocked the back of her knuckle against the door. Within a sheer second the door flung open to Alex in front of them “Hey, there she is.” 

“Here I be,” Violet smiled tightly whilst still holding on tight to Jessie’s hand “Did you tell them what we agreed?”

“To not be like a dog in heat with your girlfriend? Yes I may have mentioned it-Hi Jessie.”

“Hi,” Jessie laughed breathlessly, then rolling her eyes “And ignore her, she’s being over protective.” 

“I don’t have any room to talk,” Alex quickly blurted out before she stepped to the side and looked over to everyone who was already looking over “Birthday girl is here.” 

Nia almost put Barry Allen to shame as she raced over, Violet dropped her hand from Jessie’s just in time to accept the hard embrace. Nia rocked her side to side for a moment, sometimes Violet forgets how much Nia is a hugger. But she knew Nia was hugging her  _ extra  _ tight right now because she knows that Nia hadn’t seen her much outside of the hospital. “Happy birthday!”

“Thanks,” Violet squeezed the young hero back for a moment more before she pulled away and then looked to Jessie “Nia this is Jessie. Jessie, Nia.” 

Nia stares at Jessie as she shakes her hands and quickly just blurts out “Wow you’re gorgeous,” she then quickly holds her other hand up “I have a boyfriend-he’s right over there in case you thought I was hitting on you.”

As Jessie let out a light chuckle and a nod in understandment, Nia just takes a quick glance back to Violet and mouths a  _ “Wow”  _ to add to Jessie’s apparent mind blowing good looks which Violet has been saying since day one. Finally Nia slips her hand away “Anyway it’s nice to finally meet you. Violet talks about you like...nonstop-”

“Nia.” 

“Right.” Nia pressed her lips together and pointed over to the direction of basically anywhere in the loft, she was aware that she babbles. Jessie laughed breathlessly again and looked back to Violet “She’s cute.” 

“She has her moments.”

“Good thing I’m not the jealous type.” Jessie teased dryly before leaning forward and pressing a kiss against her cheek. They walked a little bit forward as everyone yelled a happy birthday to her and to save time, she both thanked them all and then introduced Jessie as one collective introduction which of course she was welcomed with open arms. As Jessie got acquainted with everyone, Violet spotted Eliza making her way over “Mrs Danvers, hey.”

“Please call me Eliza,” Eliza cooed “As my daughters child the least you can call me is Eliza.” 

“Right.” Violet breathed.

Eliza tilted her head to her with a still soft voice “I’m glad you’re okay. After what happened…” her eyes began to suddenly fill slightly “Kara told me everything. And I suppose something I need to say is thank you. For saving Alex’s life.” 

Violet looked over to Alex who was standing with Maggie and Winn but glancing over with warmth in her eyes. A smile came back onto Violet’s lips when looking back to her  _ kind of adoptive grandmother  _ and lightly shrugged “It’s what any daughter would do, right? Protect their mom.”

A few moments later, Lena creeps over with an innocent smile “Hi-could I steal her for a moment?” she takes Violet’s hand and leads her over to the kitchen island “Well first of all. Happy birthday.”

“Oh why thank you,” Violet deadpans with a smile when leaning herself against the counter top “So what’s up?”

“I have a birthday gift for you,” Lena gleams, then pausing for a moment “Well actually  _ we  _ have a-” she turns over her shoulder “Kara! Sweetie  _ tear  _ yourself away for a moment and come here.” 

Kara made her way away from Nia, J’onn and Brainy and quickly made her way over “I didn’t know we were doing this now.” 

“Jesus Christ what is it? Do  _ you  _ two want to adopt me?” 

“Tempting,” Lena nods “But no.” she pulls out of her back pocket an envelope. Alex, Maggie and Jessie were now on the other side of the counter. Jessie had no idea what it was, but Alex and Maggie did. Violet looks at the couple curiously before she opens up the envelope and pulls out a confirmation letter for a booking. “Lake O’Hara? Isn’t that-”

“Canada.” Kara nodded.

“You’re shipping me off to Canada?” Violet raised a brow before glancing over to Alex “You approve?” 

Alex just shot her an amused expression as Lena spoke back up “It’s a long weekend vacation. For  _ you _ . And someone of your...choosing.”

Violet stared at her for a moment, squinting to her for a moment and then Kara. Are these two setting her up to get laid or something? Because she had never been out of the country or been  _ with _ someone so this could quite literally be two birds one stone. “Are you guys serious right now?” 

“It’s a cabin quite literally on the lake. I’ve been once before a couple years ago with some friends. It's lovely…”

Kara then shrugged “And when we were brainstorming we wanted to get you something exciting because we know that you’ve not travelled that much so,” she nodded over to Alex “We ran the plan by Alex and she thought it was a great idea.” 

Violet looked back over to Alex “Really?” 

Alex nodded with a light shrug of her shoulder “You deserve to see a little piece of the world.”

“But-”

“Vi,” Maggie’s hand traveled up Alex’s back and started to make a soft circular rub “Do you know how much I had to wind down her over protective panic to let this get a green light? Take this weekend. Trust me vacations don’t come easily after starting work.”

“It’s not till the end of September anyway so there’s two more months to go,” Lena added “So perhaps that’ll give Alex time to deal with the fact you’ll be gone for a whole four days.”

Alex pressed her lips together when looking down for a moment when muttering “I doubt it.”

Violet then looked to Jessie who stared at her endearingly, Violet shrugged “What do you say? You and me?” 

Jessie’s soft gaze spread into a wide smile “I’d love to.” 

Violet tried to contain her grin as she turned her head back to Kara and Lena and put her arms around them  _ both  _ “Thank you guys. It’s amazing.” 

They both gave her a squeeze back. Violet put the letter of confirmation in Alex’s back before she was pulled into a conversation at the couch with practically everyone as they gathered around the living room. Barring Maggie and Jessie who were in the kitchen topping up their drinks, Maggie glanced over to Alex who had her arm wrapped over Violet’s shoulder and then turned her head back to Jessie “That ring you bought her is gorgeous.”

“Thanks,” Jessie sighed with relief “I actually got it before we even got together.”

“Very well prepared.”

“More like whenever I’ve left a present till a week or so before it’s usually gone by the time I go and buy it.”

“Fair enough.” Maggie laughed as she uncorked the fresh bottle of wine. Jessie folded her arms as she leaned against the counter, looking back over to Violet “I wonder how she does it.”

“Does what?” Maggie asked without looking up, pouring her wine into her glass, then hearing Jessie add “Make people love her so easily.” 

“I ask the same thing about Alex,” Maggie laughs breathlessly before then catching more onto what she said “Wait. You love her? Like  _ in _ love with her?” 

Jessie sighs out a small smile as she drags her eyes back over to Maggie, her voice lowers ever so often “I think I have been back when we were still friends.”

“Have you told her?”

“I wanted to... _ tonight _ but I got scared. It’s kind of soon?” 

Maggie looked over her shoulder to the teen and then back to the one in front of her “She’s crazy about you, you know that right? You’re literally all she talks about.” 

“Yeah?”

Maggie hums with a reassuring nod “So whenever you want to say it, just know the outcome would be a good one. But in the meantime I won’t say a word to her.” 

“Thanks.” Jessie laughed breathlessly, she grabbed her drink and headed back over to the living room where everyone was spread out. Maggie bent down and kissed Alex for a hard brief moment before she set herself down on the other side of Violet, Jessie sat on the floor between Violet’s legs as she got into an immediate conversation with Kara. 

Maggie turned to Violet almost immediately as everyone else was drowned out by their talking “So. You didn’t think I’d forget getting you something right?”

“I was beginning to wonder,” Violet teased dryly. Maggie hummed with amusement “Well technically I haven’t physically got you anything-”

“Amazing. A metaphor that you are gift enough.” Violet bluntly teased, Maggie gave her leg a small push “I wish-no I umm” she pushed her palms together and spoke quietly “I have been working with a charity which helps homeless teens for years now, it’s teenagers who have been kicked out for their sexuality or gender identity,”

Violet nodded, listening intently as Maggie continued “Well the charity is getting bigger and they’re starting to do branches for some cities now to create like a safe place for teens, kind of like a shelter.” 

“That’s awesome.”

“Yeah,” Maggie smiled “So they’re building one here in National City, and as someone who has been an advocate for them they’ve asked me to help them out and offer ideas, like what to call their building for this branch here...and it kind of came all at the right time.” 

Violet raised a brow “ _ Okay?”  _

Maggie pressed her lips together and broke out a tight smile “I told them to call it  _ Violet’s Haven _ ” 

It went silent between them for a moment, Alex was too busy being teary eyed to even say anything, her cheeks were wet as she tried to wipe the water away from listening in on the conversation. She knew Maggie was going to do this, and she knew she would be the mess she is right now. 

Violet stared at her completely and utterly stunned, if she was  _ so  _ stunned she’s pretty sure she’d be crying right now “Are you serious?” 

Maggie hummed with a nod “I know there wouldn’t be anything better. And there  _ will _ be something on their website and even in the housing itself as to  _ why _ it’s called that. Your story is important for people  _ like us _ to hear,” she put her hand onto the teens “I could’ve gotten you a present, sure. But I know that stuff like this means a  _ lot  _ to you...because I know you and I are on the same page with this.”

“It means everything,” Violet blurted, nodding her head as her eyes began to fill “It does,” she pulled Maggie in for a tight,  _ tight  _ embrace and cried into her shoulder “Thank you, Maggie.” 

Maggie tightened her eyes for a moment as she took in the embrace, her eyes then met Alex’s watery ones; her hand stretched out and caught onto hers, they gripped onto each other tight. After a few more long seconds, Violet back and smiled back to Maggie who nodded and added “I’ll take you to go see it when it’s up and running, it’ll be a while yet but when it does-” 

“I can’t wait...and I can’t thank you enough, it’s kind of perfect.” 

“I’m glad.” 

Violet felt Jessie squeeze her leg, looking up at her with her head knocked back as she had clearly caught onto Maggie’s gift “That’s amazing.” 

Violet just grinned down at her as her fingers swam through the sid of Jessie’s hair before Jessie lifted her head back forward as she listened into Winn’s witty remarks, when she did, Violet felt Alex’s arms wrap around her from behind, pulling her back against the couch and back against her, keeping her in a gentle hold as she muttered with her head against hers “You had a good day?”

Violet’s hands reached up and took a gentle hold onto Alex’s arms as she spoke quietly back “Think it might’ve been one my best days,” she  _ felt  _ Alex’s smile against her temple before Violet softly nodded and added “Yeah it is down to you. You’re good, Danvers.” she pressed her lips together and squoze her arms a little more before she whispered “You’re a good mom.” 

  
Alex’s eyes filled up once again; she kissed the back of Violet’s head and held onto her just that little bit tighter for a few seconds more before they pulled themselves back into the conversation with everyone else. Everything was feeling so right, everyone had met Jessie and  _ loved  _ her, Maggie was back into the fold and god knows everyone had missed her. It wasn’t just Violet who felt like she had a family, it was Alex too, she felt her family to be  _ whole  _ again. And the prospect of special occasions were now something to get excited about again from here on out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PHEW this was a long one but hopefully an enjoyable one! as I said with previous chapters it pretty much is softness right now. but what do you guys think, everyone did a good job in making her birthday special?? I was really bugging about what to have maggie do for her because I wanted it to go beyond just a gift given their similiar past so I hope that's comes through well!! drop your thoughts below!!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex, Maggie and Violet finally move into their new home. When the topic of Violet returning back to training comes up, Alex expresses to Maggie the reservations she now still has.

It took weeks but they finally got there, they finally got the deed done for the mortgage and were officially given the all clear to finally move into the house.  _ Their  _ house. The three of them. So after it was all finalised, they got everything ordered in and even splashed out for next day delivery for basically everything. Their beds, the couch, the dining table  _ all  _ essentials came first before then making it their own with the decor. 

There were obviously still things for them to do to make it their own style, but as soon as those beds were in each room and ready to be slept on they moved themselves in. Alex gave her keys back to the super of her building, as did Maggie, and then the following day later they officially moved themselves in. 

It was a very strange feeling for Alex, finally leaving that apartment after so long. That place had been her home for six years…there were so many amazing memories as well as all the heartbreaking ones, but it was time for her to move on to the next stage of her life with the people that she loved. It was  _ time  _ for these walls to be filled with new memories to echo for someone else. 

Alex made a joke in carrying Maggie over the threshold, but instead of the romantic swept off feet thing seen in movies she instead picked her up over her shoulder. Maggie was laughing so much she almost couldn’t breathe. Violet filmed it on her phone from inside the house. It was a glorious moment. What a way to officiate their new residence. Their first night in their home consisted of them ordering a feast worthy take out since none of them were ready to attempt tackling the kitchen just yet, so it was pizza and a boat load of other stuff that would see them into next week that they had delivered to their house. After that they cosied up on the couch and watched  _ COCO _ . It was a perfectly chilled first night, and they all went to their bedrooms feeling warm and fuzzy inside. 

Violet got into her  _ own  _ bed and wrapped herself up in it so tight that she felt like it might swallow her hole, but she’d be perfectly fine with that. Finally she had her own room, her own bed; a  _ double  _ bed which she never had in her life, it was pushed into the far right hand corner. She knew Alex and Maggie were just as glad to get privacy and she was a little glad of that herself if she was being real honest. 

The further days consisted of them decorating, anytime they weren’t working or  _ training _ they were at the house, turning it more into a home day by day. Alex got home one day and found Maggie helping Violet with her room...they had painted the walls  _ black.  _ She tried to smile it off as it being a great colour choice since Violet was set in her ways, but she wasn’t really fooling anyone. In the end Alex just begged Maggie not to get any ideas for their wall colour, they stuck to white. 

Violet had envisioned her dream room for  _ years _ , all the stalking pinterest was really going to pay off and in the end it did. Her book shelf unit scaled a whole wall, wrapping the large window at it’s centre. She had a long grey brush stroke painted table pushed up against one wall for her laptop and basic desk stuff to go on. A blue dresser drawer cabinet on the other side. Adding the odd poster of bands she loved and a bonsai tree Maggie couldn’t help but get her, and her dream room was pretty much done. 

With a mix of her dream bedroom, Alex and Maggie putting their room to their picture perfect envision plus all the little knick knacks to scatter around their house in between, doing everything that Maggie had suggested when she first came here; then finalising with a framed photo of the three of them by the front door that was taken at Violet’s eighteenth, the house was well and truly now a home after two weeks of it officially being theirs. All they needed now was the dog, but they were going to give it a couple more weeks before they went looking through shelters. 

But what was something they needed to do to officially break the house in? A house warming  _ get together _ ...mostly because they didn’t have that many friends to call it a party. Plus they were coming when it was still actually daylight; they haven’t had one since Violet’s eighteenth, so, it was a must right now. Everyone loved the house. Not that they couldn’t exactly say otherwise to their faces but they all  _ genuinely  _ loved it, Nia commented how she thought it was very  _ them  _ in every good way possible. 

Kara almost cried when she saw it now that it was all done up. Knowing her sister was finally getting her forever home with her  _ forever partner  _ and a daughter she never thought she’d get. She now had it all, and rightly so. Violet had texted Jessie if she could come by, and she could but not for long because she had a dinner thing with  _ her  _ family since they were in town and whom Violet was yet to meet and was happy to hold it off as much as possible. She wasn’t exactly good with parents. When she opened the door to her, you’d think Jesus Christ himself walked in the room by all the collective _ ‘Eyyys’  _ and all round enthusiasm. 

Violet raised her brows briefly when she teased her girlfriend bluntly “Well, I never get that reaction.”

Jessie did make an impression at Violet’s eighteenth, she was smart and so quick witted and she was able to keep Violet on her toes. Everyone loved her and  _ everyone  _ approved, so much so that Violet began to think that they were going to start observing  _ her  _ to see if she was good enough for Jessie. 

“I can’t stay too long,” Jessie announced with her hands held up “I’ve got this thing I need to head to but I wanted to stop by,” she then turned to Violet “Can I talk to you?” 

“Sure, come on.” Violet gave Jessie a small nudge on her elbow before twining their fingers together, making their way through the house towards the hallway for her room; hearing Lena tease in a mutter as she stood at the kitchen island with Nia and Kara “Better leave that door open.” earning just Violet pushing her free hand against her back in a nudge. 

Alex then pointed to her as she leaned against the counter top by the stove “Okay but seriously-”

“Seriously shut up.” 

“Okay.” Alex muttered back as she turned away and put her attention back on Maggie and Winn. 

Violet’s hand never left Jessie as she took her into her new room. “Finally got it done yesterday.” 

“Holy shit,” Jessie whispered, their fingers still entwined as they sat down on her bed. “This is amazing,” she then cocked a brow “I’m proud of you. I know how hard you worked on it.”

“Thanks, J,” Violet softly muttered beneath her breath, looking down at their entwined fingers. “I mean Maggie and Alex helped but I’ll take the full credit.”

Jessie hummed a sweet laugh; she brushed her forehead against Violet’s temple before she pressed her lips together and sucked in a breath as she looked over to the window on the other side of the room for a moment till finally she looked back, and  _ just  _ as Violet lifted her head to ask her if she wanted a drink before she had to go, Jessie blurted it out “I think I love you.”

Violet stared at her for a moment, completely stunned, her lips parting for words to come out but before she even had the chance, Jessie quickly added on due to her nerves “I wanted to tell you at on birthday but I chickened out...cause I felt it would’ve sounded insane since we were together for just two weeks at the time...but I actually wanted to tell you since I came to first see you in the hospital-I’m rambling I know but I’m pretty sure I just love you and have for a long time so I had to tell you,”

There was a small silence for a moment as Jessie was now the one who looked down at their hands due to her now being so nervous she couldn’t make eye contact. “So that’s why I had to just come here before heading to my thing cause I haven’t stopped thinking about telling you for weeks.”

Violet kept her eyes lingering on Jessie and soon found a soft smile settling down on her lips. It was stunning to hear at first...but now that she let it process, butterflies set off in her stomach. Violet leaned for head forward, her nose brushed up against Jessie’s forehead as her word slipped out in a whisper “Jess,”

Jessie lifted her head back up and looked into Violet’s eyes once more, seeing the smile on her lips certainly brought her at ease that she hadn’t just messed this up, then when Violet pulled herself forward and rested a loving and tender kiss on Jessie’s lips, she settled even more and started to feel warmth once again. Violet pulled herself back and returned a sweet tight smile at the corner of her lips when gazing back into the barista’s eyes and softly bobbed her head when her words came forward in the same delicate kind of tone “I think I love you too.”

“Yeah?” Jessie whispered with gently raised brows.

“Yeah.” Violet giggled bashfully, reaching her hand back up to Jessie’s cheek and pulled her into another kiss, she was  _ really  _ glad she stopped by. 

She was only able to stay for a literal ten minutes after they came back out of Violet’s bedroom and was then on her way. Given how early everyone came over, it wasn’t a late night for any of them, Kara, Lena and Winn were the last ones to leave at 10. And though she loved them all, Violet waited until everyone was gone for her to turn around to Alex and Maggie who were in the kitchen putting together a late night snack, wasting no time but to blurt “Jessie told me she loved me.”

Alex and Maggie looked over to her, then to each other then  _ back  _ to Violet. Alex bobbed her head and rolled out a slow “Wow.”

“That’s...yeah like Alex said wow.”

Violet stared at them both, her eyes then slowly turning into a slight squint as she dropped her hands that were clenched together, her voice coming out more plain “You guys already knew, didn’t you?”

Whilst Alex pressed her lips together, Maggie soon broke “Yeah a little.”

“How?” Violet chuckled with disbelief as she walked over to the island. 

“She kind of...told me on your birthday and I promised I wouldn’t tell  _ you. _ ” 

Violet’s eyes then flickered over to Alex and her tight grin that was her way of expressing pure innocence “Incredible.”

“I figured you’d have prefered coming from her than me.” 

Violet pressed her lips together and just nodded as glanced down; when looking back up she saw Alex and Maggie’s eyes still stuck to her with Maggie cocking a brow “Did you say it back?” 

The teen strummed her fingernails against the kitchen island before she rolled her eyes and started to make her way down the hallway to her bedroom “I’m getting changed.” 

Alex leaned her chin down on Maggie’s shoulder “That means she said it back.”

“For sure,” Maggie smirks, feeling Alex’s lips press hard against the back of her shoulder, she keeps her eyes forward as she mutters “You better not be crying.” 

There’s a small pause before she turns her head as Alex lifts her head back and clears her throat to look away before Maggie could look at her properly. She for sure had tears in her eyes, Maggie giggled as her hands fell onto the back of Alex’s waist and turned her around; saying in the midst of her laughter “ _ Aw _ , babe,” she takes her hands to Alex’s cheeks and strokes her thumbs against them “You’re such a mom,” 

Maggie kept her fingertips pressed on the back of Alex’s neck as she pulled her in for a hard and  _ slow  _ kiss, pulling back just by a slight distance for her to add in a whisper “I can’t wait to have you back in that bed.” 

Alex smirked against Maggie’s lips before softly bobbing her head and humming before brushing her lips back over onto hers. Maggie’s lips then travelled to soft  _ teasing  _ kisses down Alex’s throat and in the crook of her neck as she delicately pressed Alex against the counter top of the island. Alex’s eyes fluttered shut as she took in every moment. The moment was soon pulled away when Maggie reached  _ behind  _ Alex and grabbed the bowl of chips before she detached herself with a smug look on her face and made her way over to the living room. Alex shook her head with a smirk of her own on her lips but followed her anyway, soon snuggling up on the couch. 

With her arms around Maggie, looking up at the TV, Alex raised a question of something she had been considering: “Can I ask your advice on something?” 

Maggie lifted herself up from slouching against her and turned, with the bowl of chips resting in her lap “You can ask me advice on anything,” she smiled when planting a chip into her mouth “Hit me.”

“Should I let Vi start her training up again?” Alex asked in a quieter voice, resting her head in her hand against the spine of the couch “I mean the doctor said she had to  _ rest  _ for a month and it’s been around six weeks now so she’s past the recommended time.”

“Has she asked to?” 

“She’s dropped hints. Saying she can’t wait to get back on track with it all but…”

Maggie tilts her head as she hand runs up and rests itself on Alex’s thigh, starting a comforting caress “But what?”

Alex pressed her lips together and shrugs with her voice coming out in a more frail manner “I’m scared.”

“Of?”

“Hurting her,” Alex sighs and shrugs once again, speaking before Maggie gets the chance “No-seriously what if her reflexes have shifted and she doesn’t move in time and I actually hurt her...I keep imagining over and over again of her being back in pain.”

“You’re worried she’s not going to be the same?” Maggie asks in a cooing voice followed by a sweet shake of her head “Alex, the girl still has the fastest wit out of anyone we know and you saw how she stopped my  _ dying  _ from the cabinet in her room nearly falling on me. I’m pretty sure she hasn’t changed...it’s you”.

“I’ve changed?” Alex asked with raised brows when pressing a hand to her chest. 

“You have always been protective of her but you reserved yourself from considering yourself as her mom but now that Violet embraces that maybe you’ve gotten a little more parental too. Cause you’re not just her mentor and guardian anymore. So there’s something else, what is it?”

Maggie was surprised how Alex’s eyes became a little glazed, Alex took a small moment and after letting out a deep exhale she admitted furthermore “I just keep thinking about that day. When she got hurt,” she bit her lip and sucked in another breath “Kind of made me think about how much danger she will be in if becoming an agent...and is that something I’ll be able to deal with? I know she’s eighteen now and not a minor and technically an adult but,” she runs her fingers back through her hair and lets out a small broken laugh with her voice dropping into more of a whisper, looking back over to Maggie “She’s just a baby.” 

“No, she’s  _ your  _ baby. There’s a difference between it,” Maggie soothes, her thumb stroking back and forth still against Alex’s sweatpants “But she’s a badass and she can handle just about anything and what she did wasn’t an accident, she was protecting you.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of.”

“Okay yeah sure she’d die for you. So would I within a heartbeat, so would Kara and J’onn. Granted those two are aliens and could survive it but me? Fully blood human, do you want me to stop working with you because you’re scared to lose me.”

“I’m always scared of losing you but it’s different.”

“Yeah you see it as different because why?”

“Because you’re experienced.”

Maggie nods softly and lets out a simple shrug “But there was a time where I wasn’t. There was a time where I was a young adult, training at the academy and one day thrown into the firing line...I wasn’t working with any family member but I had people on my squad who felt like family and who I’d have taken a bullet for...baby you will go round in circles thinking about all the worst possible outcomes this job will lead. But she has the best teacher in the world showing her the ropes...you wanted to give her a purpose...you can’t take it away now because you’re scared. Because I don’t know if she’d forgive you for that.” 

Alex takes another sigh and nods “I know. I know I’m just overthinking it.”

“That’s natural. But think about this for a second...her  _ parent  _ is the Director. Her aunt,  _ I suppose _ , is the strongest creature on earth. Count in myself, J’onn, Nia, Brainy and even Lena-we all are going to be there to protect her every step of the way as well as letting her shine on her own...and it’s not like she won’t suited up when she becomes an agent she’ll have ways of her own to take care of herself. If she had a gun that day I’m sure she’d have used it.” 

“I guess.” Alex breathes, allowing herself to relax a little as she rests against the corner of the couch, Maggie slides her hand over to Alex’s “You know who you should really ask?”

Alex just gave her a curious nod to which Maggie then nodded to her right hand side “Violet,” she smiles softly as Alex ponders on the thought. “I’m going to head in for a quick late night shower,” Maggie presses her hands on Alex’s knees as she stretches forward, inching closer to hers lips “But I think she’s ready,” she kisses her gently “Just take it easy starting back up, is all I can add.” 

Alex just nods with a hum of agreement, taking  _ everything  _ Maggie had said into account; when the brunette pulls back to stand, Alex catches hold of her arm and looks up to her “I’d die for you too.” 

Maggie tugged a gentle smile before she teased in a bland mutter “You say the sweetest things to me, Alexandra,” 

Alex rolls her eyes to then go forward in swatting Maggie’s side. Maggie giggled to herself before she stood at the arm of the sofa, behind Alex, she put her hand on Alex’s cheeks and pulled her back before bending down and pressing a sweet  _ upside down  _ kiss on her lips, stroking her skin when whispering “I love you so much.” 

“I love you.” Alex whispers before Maggie steals one more kiss and says when standing back up straight “Talk to your daughter.”

Alex pulled her head forward as she let out a small groan. She didn’t know  _ how  _ to have this conversation with Violet, she was afraid she had built it all up in her head and would come across as the now typical overprotective mother...and then she thought that if she’d express  _ her  _ worries that it would put worries into Violet’s head that weren’t there before. But Maggie was right, Alex needed to see how Violet felt about starting all this up again. 

She  _ rolled  _ herself off the couch and made her way to Violet’s room. She gently knocked the back of her knuckles against the door. “Yep,” Violet called on the other side, with Alex then pushing open the door and seeing Violet curled up in the corner of her bed, strumming her guitar. Violet looked up when the door opened “What’s up?” she meant it light heartedly but then when she saw the look on Alex’s face, her face dropped as she sat up more and set her guitar aside “Oh seriously what’s up?”

“No nothing. Nothing to worry about I just want to ask you something,” Alex shut the door behind her as she walked in the room. Violet put the guitar at the  _ end  _ of the bed before setting her back against the wall once again and patting the now empty space beside her. “Hit me.”

Alex released a deep breath and crawled into the spot, she sat up with her legs crossed and her body turned to face Violet. She pauses for a second as she looks down to her hands until finally looking up and just asking “Do you want to get back into your training?” 

Violet’s eyes went stunned for a quick moment, she sat up a little more from slouching against the wall “Seriously? You’ll let me?”

“Is it what you want?”

“Yeah! I’m going crazy not doing anything I want to get back on track with being an agent I-” she comes to a stop, because she takes a moment and actually looks at Alex’s expression. She’s uncertain or dreading telling her something, either one. Violet cocked her head with suspicion “Unless...what’s going on? Are you not going to let me?”

“No of course I will. If you still want this then I would never take it away from you.” 

Violet nods and lets out a small shrug “It’s what I want.” 

“Then okay.”

“But what’s wrong?”

Alex takes in another breath, she looks to the ceiling for a moment as she begins her sentence “I have been able to take complete care of you ever since you got out of the hospital,” her eyes fall back to the teen, who is still looking at her intently as she continued “I kind of wrapped you up in this shield...and now you’re able to get back into training I-I’ve become nervous about something happening to you after what  _ did  _ happen.” 

Violet slowly bobbed her head and sighed “Yeah that’s crossed my mind.”

“Yeah?”

Violet hums, for Alex to then ask “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Cause I was scared you’d think I wasn’t ready...and I was scared I’d put things in your head.”

A small breath escaped from Alex’s lips as having some kind amusement, given that was the exact reason why Alex didn’t mention it to her. Violet shrugged “I do think I’m ready to get back into it. But nerves are okay too, you still get nervous too right?”

“Of course.” 

“And I get why you are thinking things too, I do,” Violet nods. “I mean you know better than anyone it took me a few weeks to get over it.”

A couple nights a week for the first three weeks of Violet being home she would have nightmares and it would take Alex and Alex only to settle with her, sometimes she got her to go back to sleep pretty quickly and didn’t leave till she was, other times it would take longer. They would sit up and talk about it all. 

  
  


_ Violet closed her eyes as she sat up against the couch in the apartment, her head tilted for a moment as she allowed her mind to go back to that moment where she was attacked, not bothering to stop the tears that ran down her cheeks “I can still feel the bricks.”  _

_ She didn’t dare to look at Alex, because she knew how teary eyed she’ll be by her words and of course she was right. Violet opened her eyes and just looked straight ahead, she kept her voice quiet due to Maggie still sleeping in the bed, she was a heavy sleeper. Violet wiped her cheek with the back of her wrist “I feel like I should be over it by now.” _

_ “It’s been two weeks,” Alex whispered, causing Violet to look at her. Watery eyes meeting another set of watery eyes, Alex shrugs gently, her fingers swim through the side of Violet’s hair for added comfort “Two weeks since you almost died. That is not something you just  _ **_get over._ ** _ I know you know that.”  _

_ “I don’t want it to affect me...so that I can never go back to who I want to be.”  _

_ “You can’t think like that”, Alex takes Violet’s hand in both of hers and holds it close to her chest “This is a battle, one in your head but still a hard battle and you’ve got to keep on trying. I will be here every single step of the way to catch you but at the end of it  _ **_you_ ** _ have to pull yourself out and you will. So don’t think like that. I know how much becoming an Agent means to you cause it meant the exact same to me, never give up on something you want, you hear me?”  _

_ Violet’s eyes stay locked onto Alex’s as she lets out a gentle nod. Alex nods in response and releases Violet’s hand to then pull her close and wrap her arms around her, staying with her for a few moments longer before giving sleep another shot _

  
  


Alex withdraws a breath once more “I meant what I said when I told you not to give up on something you want, I don’t want you to give up. I am proud of you for pushing through all that... _ trauma. _ ”

“Sounds like we both have it,” Violet said in a light hearted voice to which Alex just bites her lip and nods when her eyes cast away for a moment, she then feels Violet’s hand takes hers and that’s enough to make her look back “I don’t think I could go back without you. I know this job isn’t safe but you make me feel safe...and I know that you can help me get to the best I can be to do this.”

Alex nods as her hand tightens onto Violet “I know you still want this. But we need to ease back into it, one of the things we need to ensure is that-”

“My reflexes are still up to the speed they were?”

Again, Alex just nods with a small hum to which Violet also nods “Yeah I figured.” 

“I still believe in you. I still believe you will be an amazing agents just know that...it’s just-”

“You didn’t didn’t expect me to become what I am to you when you first took me on.”

“I don’t think either of us did.”

“Got that right.” 

“It’s not exactly normal for a parent to train their child to be a secret service agent to fight off aliens.”

Violet shrugged “Not exactly normal for said parent to have an alien sister.”

A small burst of laugh came from the back of Alex’s throat “Good point.” 

There was a small silence that grew between them, Alex looked down to their hands once again whilst Violet’s eyes softened as well as her voice as the word slipped from her lips “ _ Mom, _ ” 

Alex’s eyes filled up immediately at the word, the word that she had heard for the first time in this way. There was no teasing, it was even different from when Violet called her  _ a  _ good mom. Right now she was just  _ mom _ . Her lips pressed together to try and suppress her emotions as she took her eyes back to the teen.

  
  


> _ “I want all of it. I want to be a mom.” _

  
  


Violet kept silent for a few seconds and softly bobbed her head “I’m ready.”

Alex closed her eyes for a small moment as tears streamed down her cheeks with a tight tearful smile on her lips before eventually she nodded when looking back to her and whispering softly “Yeah, I know,” she shuffles for her back to be against the wall like Violet before her arms wrap around the young girl and pulls her body close to hers as they sink a little further to the bed. Alex kisses the top of her head before her cheek brushed down against her hair “I love you.” 

“Tremendously?” Violet lightly teased, earning an amused grin from Alex before she softly cooed “ _ Tremendously.” _

Violet hummed as her eyes closed “I love you too.”

And with that, Alex held onto Violet just that little bit together. Staying with her for twenty minutes more as they talked about other stuff, it was after all that that Alex could tell Violet was tired and so she left her to get some sleep, returning to the kitchen and clearing the few empty bottles and glasses that were still left around and disposed of the bottles in the trash before putting the glasses in the sink, ready to be left for tomorrow. 

She took the bowl of chips with her to the bedroom since she knew that Maggie tends to love a little snack in bed so she may as well finish up these doritos. When she returned to their room, Maggie was on her bed in clothes for bed as well as a grey thick cardigan just for now, her hair still wet and down. Maggie looked up and smiled gently, watching as Alex put the bowl on the side and waited till she turned back to her to ask “How did it go?”

“Fine...she had reservations of her own,” Alex bit her lip as she stood at the bottom of the bed whilst Maggie was sitting down on it “But she assured me it’s something she still wanted and said she agrees to take it easy. She said as long as I’m there to teach her that she will be the best agent she can be.” 

“Exactly,” Maggie soothed, reaching over and taking gentle hold of Alex’s hand, her thumb stroking the back of Alex’s hand “Everything is going to be fine.” 

Alex just nods and then says in a still tone of slight disbelief as it was still settling into her mind “She called me mom.”

Maggie stared at her more strictly with surprise from the statement that just flew out of Alex’s mouth, she frowned with joy, joy  _ for  _ Alex. She put herself on her knees as she rose slightly “What?”

Alex nodded frantically, still in seeming shock “And she meant it. Like  _ that _ ...she called me mom.” 

Maggie didn’t know why her eyes started to fill up so quickly. But all she could pin point it down to was the same as before,  _ joy _ . Everyone knew Violet saw Alex as her mother a while back but for her to actually say the  _ word  _ she knew would mean more to Alex than Alex herself could ever express. She loved Violet so much like any mother loves their child, and it made Maggie feel so incredibly happy for her. 

Maggie’s hands reached up to Alex’s cheeks with her voice still being in a taken back whisper “That’s amazing, baby,” she caught Alex in a quick kiss just after the Director let out a breathless overwhelmed laugh. 

They then brought each other into a tight embrace, Alex not giving a damn that her shirt was now damp from Maggie’s hair, just held onto her tight; she felt Maggie cradle her head and add in another whisper “I’m so happy for you.”

  
Alex’s grin only grew and then still in the locked embrace, fell down onto the mattress with Maggie. From the first exchange of an  _ I love you  _ to the first real exchange of the word  _ mom _ , today had been a day for everyone to remember that was for sure. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A night in with the Danvers-Sawyers is never that boring, right? As always hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter, please leave your comments below all the ones I've had from the start of this have meant so much.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As things fall further into place. Alex, Maggie and Violet have one more addition to make to ensure this little family they've become is complete.

Alex’s smile grew with her eyes still closed as she felt Maggie’s lips press down on her cheek. She liked being woken up like this, out of all of the many  _ many  _ things that she had missed from Maggie, being woken up with these soft kisses that always traced from her shoulder, neck and cheek. Right until the inevitable moment when Alex hums sweet and turns to rest of her back; with her eyes still close she lets out a sweet sigh “Good morning.” 

“ _ Good morning. _ ” Maggie reflects back in a gentle whisper before she leans herself forward and returns her lips back to Alex. Another pleased hum leaves Alex’s lips and projects against Maggie’s with the corners of her mouth curling into a smile as she whispered against the kiss “I like that.” 

“Yeah?” 

Alex hums again as the kiss continues, so slowly and  _ tenderly _ before Maggie pulls her lips back and adds in another whisper “What else do you like?” she pressed her lips against Alex’s throat as she felt her girlfriend’s hands grip onto the back of her sweats in a tight fist, pulling her body further onto hers. 

“Just about every single part of you,” Alex whispered back still against Maggie’s mouth which earned both of them to giggle as they carried on. Her arms wrapped tighter around Maggie’s back “As long as all of it is on me.” 

A giggle then escaped the back of Maggie’s throat when her lips returned onto Alex’s for a moment before she pulled herself back up for a moment, she straddled her legs around Alex’s waist and looked down to her with a smirk lingering on her face that Alex’s reflected as her hands ran up and then took a grip onto her thighs. Maggie took off her vest and leaned herself back down onto Alex’s body, pressing and brushing her hips against Alex’s which caused her to softly moan into Maggie’s mouth when it came back to pressing on hers. 

Soon Maggie’s lips went back onto Alex’s neck, her tongue brushed against her skin before not helping herself when taking a light  _ nip _ which caused another giggled moan to bust out from Alex’s mouth before she bit her lip and kept her eyes closed. Alex’s hands remained gripped onto Maggie’s hip, keeping them pressed hard down onto hers as they continued their intoxicating rolling motion. “Kiss me.” were words that breathlessly escaped Alex’s mouth as her  _ breaths  _ became more heavy from the heat riling up in her body; she didn’t have to wait even a second for Maggie to comply and greet her again with another slow and deep kiss, a kiss so deep Alex was well and truly  _ sunk _ . 

And just as they were about to get into the good stuff. There was a knock on the door before Violet’s voice came through on the other side “I’m  _ not  _ coming in cause I don’t know if you guys are awake or not but Alex get up.” 

Alex groaned under her breath and whined in a whisper as Maggie kissed her neck once again “ _ No no  _ **_no_ ** _,_ ”

But yet again another knock “Come  _ on _ . You made me set my alarm for seven so I set it for seven.”

Alex let out yet another groan as she pushed her head down harder against the pillow with her brows pinching together through her frustration when keeping her voice the same volume “Why did I have to recruit her? I should have made her go to school.” 

Maggie snorted a gentle laugh against Alex’s collarbone and lifted herself up to now bracing herself up on her hands that were pressed on either side of Alex into the mattress “Yeah cause that would have happened.” 

Another bang until finally Alex called back loud enough “I’m getting up!” 

“Good.” Violet said assertively before they both then heard another door shut which was presumably for the bathroom. They both let out a sigh, Maggie stole one more quick kiss before she sat back up still on Alex’s lap “It was your idea to restart her training with a morning run.”

“Yeah well when we used to go on our morning runs I didn’t have  _ you  _ in my bed,” Alex sucked in a breath as she gazed up at Maggie, her hands resting back on her thighs in a gentle rub up and down “God I forgot how hard it is to get out of bed with you in it,” 

Maggie pressed her lips together that ran into her biting her bottom lip as she felt the waves of pleasure hit through her at the feel of what Alex was doing before finally she pushed her hands away “You’re making me even more pent up and that’s not fair,” she slid off Alex’s lap and landed herself now down beside her on the bed. 

Alex propped herself up on her elbow as she looked to her “You can come?”

“ _ Family morning run? _ ” Maggie said in an over eager tone that was clear to be a tease, she shook her head with a scuff of a laugh “Absolutely not. You want to go for a jog at seven thirty that’s on you. I am going to enjoy my morning lie in the way God intended.”

Alex rolled her eyes and looked away, when doing so she then had Maggie’s lips to her ear as the brunette leaned up and whispered “You could have  _ enjoyed  _ your morning lie in, in  _ so _ many different ways that all included staying in this bed with me,” she pressed her lips behind Alex’s lobe before adding on in the same drop dead voice “Think about that whilst you’re running.” 

Alex turned her head back as Maggie lay back down “That was mean.”

Maggie shrugged a shoulder and gave a simple cock of her brow,  _ doesn’t make it not true _ . Alex gave her a roll of her eyes once again and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. Then came back out and changed into her running gear, all the while Maggie just watched her as she remained in bed. Alex avoided all eye contact because she  _ knew  _ the eyes Maggie was giving her and if she looked at them she would be back in the bed in far less clothing. Alex let out a small breath after getting in her clothes and only then did she  _ glance  _ over as she made her way to the door “I’ll put the coffee on for you,”

“Thank you, baby,” Maggie cooed in the same irresistible voice to which Alex cried a “Stop it.” 

“Go blow off your steam.” Maggie added as she sat up in the bed and smirked. Alex stopped as she came to the door and raised her brows when her hand fell down on the door handle “Oh yeah? And how exactly are you going to blow off yours?” 

Immediately she regretted asking that question because out came the worst possible answer for her right now as she had to  _ leave _ , Maggie knew that but said it anyway “You have your ways, I have mine.” adding the smirk and the second time of raising just the one brow and Alex stared at her for a few moments, completely struck on what to say...and just left. Maggie was  _ cruel _ . 

When Alex came out the room, Violet was already waiting. She had never seen the teen be more willing and ready to go at such an early time in the morning, she  _ really  _ was ready to get back in action. Violet stood by the door in her running attire and baseball cap; she looked over to Alex “Nice of you to join me.” 

In this rare case, for Alex, it wasn’t. Because all she could think about was how she had just left her partially naked girlfriend in her bed...to go  _ jogging _ . And she had no one but herself to blame. 

* * *

A few more weeks went by and if Violet had learned anything from when she got hurt, it was that she didn’t want to waste this chance, if anything maybe she had some sense  _ knocked  _ into her. So for the past weeks since she and Alex got training started up again, she had been up at the right times  _ so far _ . Though, the morning runs went from four days a week to three as Alex had... _ requested _ . But Violet didn’t exactly complain. 

The sparring was where they took things a little easier when getting back into the swing of things. Violet trained on the punch bags, the wing chun dummy and a salmon ladder which came recommended by a friend of Alex’s, Sara Lance who used it often and from the photos that Violet had seen it was clearly working for her. It was hard as hell and many times Violet found herself falling flat on her back but she was getting the hang of it. 

It wasn’t just at the DEO either, with their driveway being able to fit both their cars on the drive they had converted their garage into a training space. They had a punchbag in there and a training mat. It gave Jessie the chance to go and watch her train, which she apparently enjoyed to do. 

But as far as Violet’s one on one sparring went on with Alex, they were careful. Alex especially but Violet knew she had to take it slow herself. It was like she had to strip it completely back to basics, it was frustrating but the best thing to do. 

“I’ve never wanted you to swing a punch at me so much in my would you just  _ hit  _ me,” Violet groaned, earning a laugh of Alex who shook her head as she unwrapped her hand “Now there’s a sentence,” 

“Maggie would hit me.” Violet muttered under her breath.

“She would not.” Alex laughed, giving the teen a nudge “Hey listen,” she then took Violet’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze “You know I’m proud of you,”

Before Violet could say anything to dismiss the credit, Alex added on as she still held onto her hand “I’m serious. I know how frustrating it is for you, starting this whole thing practically from scratch. Even in a more basic step than we originally did but I mean it, Vi. You’re doing great.” 

Violet smiled tightly to her, warmth spread through her body deep down inside at the praise. “Thanks, Alex.”

Violet flickered between what she called Alex. Sometimes it was  _ mom _ in certain situations and other times on a casual basis she kept with Alex more out of habit than anything else. Alex didn’t mind what Violet called her, she didn’t think of it anything less when she didn’t call her mom,  _ she _ knew who she was to Violet and that’s all that mattered. 

Alex’s arm draped over Violet’s shoulder as they walked out of the garage. Alex looked down to her phone as they made their way back to the house. 

  
  


_ Maggie [4:13PM]: Hi babe. I get off at 5 I’ll meet you straight there?? Are you done with training??  _

_ Reply to Maggie [4:26PM]: Just finished up now, we’re gonna grab showers and set off. Love you. _

  
  


The two of them get into the house and get themselves refreshed. They had been using the afternoon away from the DEO to effectively just do what they  _ would  _ have done at the DEO and train. But they didn’t take the afternoon off to slouch around they had somewhere to be...in exactly fifteen minutes from by the time they got out of their showers and into a new change of clothes. 

It wasn’t long before they were heading back out of the house and to the car. Violet glanced over to her as she got in the passenger side “Maggie’s meeting us there?” 

“Yeah she should be getting off work any time now,” Alex breathes before then breaking out into a smile “I don’t know who’s the most excited about this out of the three of us.”

Violet scoffed with amusement as they both got into the car “Long time coming more for you guys.”

Alex bobbed her head with her eyes forward as she turned the ignition and started up the engine. “You can say that again,” 

“Jessie wants pictures when we make our decision,” 

“That doesn’t surprise me. I’d be asking for the same.” 

“No wonder you two get along so well.” Violet scoffed once more under her breath. Alex smirked but furthermore just ignored the comment and pulled them out of the driveway. 

Maggie got there just a little bit before Alex and Violet, but by barely a minute. She smiled and shoved her phone back into her back pocket just as she was about to text to see where they were. Alex pulled the car up on the other side of the road in the free spot and quickly made their way over. Maggie tilts her head to them “Hey. How’s it been?”

“Violet wants you to hit her.” 

Maggie and her raised brows looked over to Violet who simply rolled her eyes and waved her hand in dismissal over the  _ semi inside joke _ and let out a small breath “Ignore her.” 

Maggie just lets out another nod and then motioned her hand to the building in front of them “We ready?” 

Alex and Violet both nodded, as they did, Alex’s arm draped back over onto Violet’s shoulder “I’m glad we’re coming to a shelter.” 

As Maggie looked at her with a sweet smile, Violet hummed and nodded “Yeah. It’s in your nature to take in a stray, so.”

Alex’s jaw couldn’t help itself when it dropped, pulling her arm back and giving the teen a nudge “You can’t say that.”

Violet shrugged nonchalantly “It’s alright when I say it,” she looked to Alex’s stunned face and Maggie half amused one and just tightly smiled to the both of them “Let’s go.” As she walks in the building, Alex looks once more to Maggie who just lets out an amused scoff and tugged on Alex’s elbow before she entwined their hands together and followed Violet into the dog shelter. 

There were so many  _ varieties  _ of dogs that it went from cute to borderline heartbreaking. There were so many shapes, sizes and ages that they just wanted to take them all home, if they had a spare room maybe they would be tempted even more so to take a handful home. The one thing Violet requested as an absolute must was that they were getting a big dog,  _ no disrespect to little dogs _ as she went on to say. But Alex and Maggie agreed, whenever they envision getting a dog it was always a big one. They were clearly all big dog people. 

Violet came to a stop when she spotted a young spritely dog that leaped up the entire scale of the kennel gate almost when they came close. There was always this saying that you don’t exactly choose your dog, your dog chooses you. So if there ever were a sign for that saying then this dog was screaming out for it. Violet took a step closer and read the small laminated sign that was attached to the kennel cage. 

  
  


**SABLE GERMAN SHEPHERD**

**AGE: 4-5 MONTHS (EXACT BIRTH DATE UNKNOWN)**

**SEX: FEMALE**

  
  


All of them then looked at the pup. She was like no german shepherd any of them had seen before. Her fur was like a dark marble with being predominantly black and then having a mix of brown, mostly around her eyes in two little patches and then mixed down her neck, torso, legs and under carriage. She was a beautiful dog. Violet crouched down, pressing her fingers on the cage which allowed the pup to them attack them with her tongue, her tail was wagging like crazy. 

Alex and Maggie just looked to each other and practically shared the same thought. They had been here a total of ten minutes and it seemed they had already found a winner. Maggie was just thanking god that their  _ maybe  _ dog was a German Shepherd, she always wanted one. They then joined Violet on either side in a couch in front of the dog, now her head going back and forth to all three of them as if being spoilt for choice, it seemed she liked the two of them as well as liking Violet. 

It wasn’t long before a volunteer over at the animal shelter and offered for the three of them to spend more one on one time with the puppy without a cage between them, they opened up the cage and clipped the dog onto a leash, taking them to a play pen area for them to see if they could bond with the dog. 

“Is it a complete cliche for me to say that I’ve always preferred animals to people?” Violet as they all sat on the bench that wrapped around the entire playpen. Maggie shrugged and hummed “Maybe. But I agree.”

“She’s so cute.” Alex gushed with her eyes still fixed on the pup that came bouncing back over to them again, shaking her head wildly as she had a play rope in her mouth. Alex reached forward and tugged on it for it to eventually be released from the pup's jaw and chased for it after Alex tossed it.

Violet’s phone buzzed in her pocket, getting her response back from Jessie as she had sent her a photo of the puppy in question. 

  
  


_ Jessie [5:27PM]: GET. HER. NOW.  _

  
  


Alex sat back and looked to them both as she sat beside Violet, she squinted with a smirk “Have we pretty much decided? We’ve decided right?”

Maggie pinched her brows “You’d think we’d bring this sweet thing out for playtime with us to then throw her back in a  _ cage _ ?”

“Yeah, Alex. Good god we aren’t monsters.” Violet added on with the tease for both the brunettes to then break out into their self inflicted grins filled with amusement as Alex rolled her eyes, finding it rather humorous herself. But they were suddenly all overcome with excitement as they looked back to the dog, the way that in that instant it was kind of already decided. This was  _ their  _ dog.

The silence between the three of them gazing with excitement didn’t last long as Violet, still looking ahead, squinted slightly when mumbling “Are we  _ really  _ sticking with the name?”

As Maggie hummed, Alex looked to her “That was the agreement.” 

“One that you agreed to.” Maggie then added. 

Violet pressed her lips firmly together and let out a stiff nod “Fine,” 

Her eyes went back to following the pup as she lay on the floor and rolled around on the ground with her paws wrapped around the play rope. 

“Gertrude it is.”

* * *

  
  


_ Gertrude _ couldn’t come home with them on the very day they picked her. They had to wait a week whilst the shelter took out all the necessary precautions. Alex and Maggie cover the costs for the shelter to get her microchipped and have all the vaccinations that she needed to have before leaving, there was also the matter of the shelter taking out a policy that they come to the home to ensure it is secure enough for a dog, especially a puppy. 

However the week they had to wait was in fact useful to them since it gave them the time to get everything in for her when she finally came to live here. Violet honestly couldn’t tell who was more excited about the puppy, she was overjoyed but Alex and Maggie were on this whole other level. That promise they made to each other those years ago was finally ringing true, this was just one of their many first  _ finally  _ happening. 

After  _ passing  _ the housing test and waiting the week before she was approved healthy and ready to leave, the next trip they took to the shelter was the one where they could pick her up and bring her home. They all went to the shelter together and picked up Gertrude, when she saw them she once again burst out with a bundle of excitement and energy, practically leaping every single step. Guess the saying was true, it was clear that she did choose them just as much as they chose her. The leash was placed in Violet’s hand and the three of them walked out now suddenly with a new member of their  _ family _ . 

Violet stood back with her arms folded and watched as Alex and Maggie worked  _ together  _ in strapping their newly adopted puppy into the car with the harness they had for her to be in during the car. Violet tilted her head at the hearing of Alex and Maggie muttering when working together “ _ Awh, _ ”

Alex and Maggie looked over their shoulders to the teen who then raised her brows and smiled with her tease then spilling out “It’s like watching two first time parents trying to put their baby in a car seat safely.”

Their eyes travelled back to each other before Maggie quickly dropped her hands and held them up as she made her way to the front of the car. Alex rolled her eyes with amusement before flashing them back over to Violet when whispering a tease of her own “You know she has a fear of parenthood-”

“ _ Shut up _ !” Maggie jumped in now in the driver seat whilst just hearing Alex and Violet giggle. Alex walked to the rolled down window and cocked a brow “At least we can joke about it now.”

“Something tells me  _ that _ will always be too soon, babe,” Maggie mumbled as she tried to restrain her smile and then nodded to the seat beside her as she turned on the engine “Let’s go.” 

Alex leaned forward and planted a firm kiss on her cheek before she walked round and got in the passenger's seat, Violet in the back with Gertrude and one they were  _ all  _ securely strapped into the car, they made their way back home. 

Surprisingly Gertrude was fine in the car, they were worried that being both an excitable puppy and a rescue dog that she might find it difficult to sit still, but no she just rested her head down on the frame and the rolled down window and enjoyed the sun and wind in her face all the while enjoying Violet scratch her neck. 

Whilst in the front Maggie was enjoying Alex gently scratching the back of  _ her _ neck, her fingers curling in her locks. She leaned her head back into Alex’s hand before glancing at her with a soft look in her eyes. Soon enough Maggie pulled into the drive of their home, Violet unclipped Gertrude out of the seat belt harness and put her leash back on the ratty collar that was given to them from the shelter. 

Violet takes her out of the house, Gerturde pulls as she checks out her surroundings; with her tail going back and forth like crazy. Alex and Maggie watched sweetly as they walked further to the house, Maggie slipped her hand out of Alex’s and slapped her palms together eagerly “Come on, girl.” 

Gertrude’s head snapped over to Maggie and pulled to go to her, Violet having no choice but to let go as the pup raced over to Maggie, leaping onto her. Violet then cocked a brow when looking over to Alex “She gets that from you.” 

Alex lets out a tut and the roll of her eyes as she shoved Violet before then immediately pulling her close again as they all made their way up into the house, Maggie held onto Gertrude as she bent down and unclipped her leash, she opened the door and released the hound as she darted into the home and began to explore her new surrounding. 

Violet tucked her hands into the pockets of her jeans, glancing over to Alex and Maggie “House. Puppy  _ and  _ a teenager” she smiled with a light hearted tease still in her tone “Who’d have thought it?” 

“Not me,” Maggie lightly scoffed, then looking at Violet with more warmth as her tone softened “But wouldn’t change it for anything.” 

“That was soft, Sawyer.” 

“I have my moments.” 

Alex hummed “She does, I can vouch to many times.” 

Gertrude came running back into the living room from her adventure in Alex and Maggie’s room, they all bent down and paid immense attention to her as she soaked up every second and lay down on her back to have her belly scratch. It was safe to say she had fitted in right away, Alex then gave Violet a small nudge “You want to do the honours?”

“Oh shit yeah,” Violet muttered as she then stood up straight and made her way over to the table and grabbed the freshly bought leather collar they had purchased when getting all the essentials for their new fluffy family member. It was a light brown faux leather collar with a small golden plate on it’s side where they had her name engraved on it. So now Violet really was stuck with that name. 

She made her way back over as Maggie took the collar Gertrude had on from the shelter off, the puppy sniffed her old collar filled with curiosity before her eyes were set on the new one and if anything it was if she knew it was for her and got even more excited. Violet crouched down in front of her wrapped the collar around her, putting it on the perfect fit and nodding with approval “Suits you,  _ Gert _ ”.

Maggie sucked in a breath of amusement and whispered to Alex when turning her head to her “Oh this is killing her.”

“She’ll get used to it.”

“Yeah,” Maggie cooed, her hand going t the back of Alex’s neck “She will.” she then went on to pulling her in for a kiss. 

Violet raised her brows the pup and nodded as she pushed her forehead against hers and mumbled “You’ll get used to it.” 

Gerturde’s response was just the licking of Violet’s face, which was just about the best response to get. Violet shook her fingers through Gertrude’s fur, Jessie was going to die when she meets her, she would join them when they go to Kara and Lena’s who were already waiting for their arrival later on tonight after they had dinner. 

After Gertrude had her welcome to the family  _ ceremony _ with the new placement of her collar, they started to get on with their night. Their night as this suddenly new family. Alex watched Violet’s face light up even more so when Jessie arrived at the house, watching as they sat on the couch all  _ giggly  _ and loved up whilst also gushing over Gertrude who already glued herself to Violet. 

She knew that Violet could never quite get over how she was a girl that at the start of the year had completely nothing to now having a loving and  _ safe  _ home, a girlfriend who would do just about anything for her, a parent who adores her more than anything and a whole new family unit that she never thought she would get in this lifetime. 

Alex’s attention went away from Violet when she felt Maggie’s fingers swim through her hair, she turned her head and immediately met Maggie’s warm expression that made her melt instantly. Maggie’s eyes scanned from her hands in Alex’s locks back into her eyes as she asked in a quiet coo “You alright?”

Alex nods and leans herself closer to Maggie as she pressed her hand against the island counter, her gaze flickering between Maggie’s lips and back to  _ her  _ gaze “I’m more than alright,” 

Maggie raises her brows as she runs her hand out of the director's hair and streams it down the back of her arm to find its resting place on her hip “Yeah?”

Alex hums again; her lips brush up against Maggie’s to press a delicate kiss. She pulls back barely an inch with her eyes still closed as she whispered delicately “I love you so much.” 

Maggie’s fingers went back up to being tangled in the back of Alex’s hair, stroking her fingertips against the back of her neck “I love you too.” 

“I know I’ve said this nearly every single day since we got back together,” her eyes opened at the same time as Maggie’s, instantly locking into an enhancing gaze “But I’ll say it for the rest of my life I am  _ never  _ letting you go again.”

A small smirk rested at the corner of Maggie’s lips “I’m going to hold you to that, Danvers.”

“Please do.” Alex breathed before she leaned forward once again in another intoxicating kiss before the two fell into a tight embrace, burying their faces into each other's necks and just not wanting to let go. 

But eventually they did as they finished up the tacos, Jessie and Violet got up and helped out loading up the table. As Maggie and Jessie took their seats, Violet caught onto Alex’s arm by the kitchen just before she got away, Alex turned to her with a still gentle look on her face “ _You_ okay?” 

Violet pressed her lips firmly together before she eventually released her words “Thank you.” 

Alex cocked her head slightly with a curious smile “For the dog?” 

There was a small silence between them, Violet’s head shook ever so lightly; her voice came out into a bare whisper “For everything. The life you’ve given me and stuff,” she took in a small breath and gave Alex a gentle nudge at her hip when adding with the shrug of her shoulders “I love you.” 

Alex put her arm around her tightly as she pulled her close and placed a kiss against her forehead “I love you too, Vi,” she looked back to her and met the teen’s gaze once again, she smiled with a hum as her nose briefly scrunched when putting her hand on Violet’s cheek, she then added in a still whisper as they made their way to the table, giving her a squeeze to Violet’s hand “You gave me everything too.”

And it was true, because without Violet, Alex would not have had Maggie brought back into her life. Without Violet they wouldn’t have reopened their old wounds in order to heal them  _ together _ . Without Violet, she would not have the love of her life being her love once again. 

  
Alex never used to be someone who thought everything happened for a reason, she started thinking it when she first met Maggie because Maggie showed her who she really was. Then when she was without Maggie she had lost that feeling...but now as she was sitting here with Maggie sat on one side of her to Violet sat on the other, and their little new puppy racing around the place. Now she realised that  _ all  _ of this was meant to be. She  _ was _ meant to be a mother, just not in the way she thought but with just a greater purpose. And she was meant to have Maggie as her great love. Now she had everything she had always wanted, it just took a lot of patience and a lot of lessons to be learnt for her to get here. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gertrude is finally here! And so that's it for the penultimate chapter! Next one will be the epilogue and final one :( I hope you guys enjoyed this second to last installment, things are unwinding and fitting back into place for this now steady built family. Please leave your comments below on your thoughts. 
> 
> Question also for you guys for my own enjoyment: what have been your favourite parts of the whole story?? Thanks as always for reading, for the kudos and all your comments!


	22. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this epilogue a look into the last few months of the year for this new found Danvers-Sawyer family.
> 
> Note: I've never actually wrote an epilogue chapter per say but I feel like it's the best way to go but as it's the first attempt, be gentle ;)

More time slipped by but it never went to waste. They made every day count, Alex ensured that she didn’t take a single day that she had with Violet and Maggie for granted. Each morning she made sure she kissed Maggie in bed and told her that she loved her. She would make Violet’s coffee in the exact way she liked it and left it on her bedside table, ready for her when she wakes up. The little things in life that made Maggie and Violet start the day in the best mood possible, Alex always was there to provide it. And Maggie and Violet were always showing their gratitude in return through their own little gestures that kept their family unit pushing through strong. 

As well as Alex and Violet training together still, all three of them worked together to train Gertrude. The more she grew over the weeks, the more obedient she came. But still she remained just as energetic as ever. She was everything they wanted out of a dog and they loved her so much. Violet had to go for various check ups in the hospital as doctors still wanted to monitor her, it was all just extending her training further, but she never gave up with it and come the new year she’d be a fully trained and qualified agent for the DEO. 

In the meantime, Violet had other things to venture on. When September hit, Violet was flying the nest for a few days when the time came around for her and Jessie to go on their trip courtesy of Lena and Kara. Violet would never forget how tightly Alex held onto her at the airport, she didn’t find it embarrassing. She found it one of the most loving moments so far, because she at last had that parent who  _ cared  _ when she was leaving.

“Okay,” Violet muttered after a long three minutes, putting her hand on Alex’s waist to slowly pull herself away “At this going rate we  _ are _ going to miss our plane.”

Maggie giggled as she put her hand on Alex’s back for a quick moment “Alex, she’s gotta go.”

Eventually Alex peeled herself off and looked to Violet with her teary eyes, nodding as she cupped the teens cheeks “Okay,” she took another moment to kiss Violet’s forehead and then cleared her throat and she sniffled and pulled herself back “ _ Okay _ \--I’ll let you now I swear,” she let out a breath “Just call me when you get there okay? All I ask.”

“Course.” Violet assured her, she gave Alex’s hand a squeeze before she then said her goodbyes to Maggie, as she did so, Jessie stood beside Alex and gave her a sweet nudge “Don’t worry. I’ll take good care of her.” 

When holding onto Maggie, Violet kept herself in that embrace for as long as she could, it was also noticeable how tightly Maggie held onto her too. 

Violet had never been outside of the country before, and the place Kara and Lena put her and Jessie up in was amazing, right on the lake. They had the most amazing time. It was in that weekend that Violet had her first time. It wasn’t like either of them were expecting it, there was no pressure on the situation from either end. Violet was a traditionalist when it came to sex, she did want it to be with someone she loved and she  _ loved  _ Jessie. Jessie had done it before but she told her after they slept together that she felt like her first time didn’t count, because even though she was dating the girl she had it with, she didn’t love her. So being with Violet felt like her first time too.

Still it didn’t stop Jessie from holding Violet’s hand and looking her right in the eyes when checking in once more “You’re sure? We don’t have to if you’re not ready.”

“I am,” Violet nods “If you are.”

Jessie smiled and leaned forward to a kiss where she closed the talking part with the words that still made Violet go goey inside “I love you.” 

And that led to Violet’s first time...and back at home Alex and Maggie had plenty  _ first times  _ of their own during that time alone as well. 

* * *

It was almost an immediate thing that Violet helped Jessie move into her dorm, and god had smiled upon Jessie because she managed to abg herself a single dorm room... _ no roommate _ . Jessie was at National City University for the musical theatre programme, it was safe to say she would have a social life around campus so having this element of privacy was a gold mine. Violet certainly envisioned the perks of it, as much as they both enjoyed hanging out at Violet's. It would still be good to have proper alone time without Maggie popping her head in asking if Violet had stolen her jacket _ again _ or Alex asking if they were hungry nearly every fifteen minutes. 

Of course there was a moment of panic that ran through Violet that Jessie would break up with her once she was in college, something that Alex and Maggie both sat down with her and talked about. Maggie held her hand “I get it. I do...and it’s not easy but Vi. You can’t go through life worrying that people will always leave you, it’s no real way to live.”

With Alex then taking her other hand and assuring her furthermore “And you need to know that you are more than worthy of love.” 

Every low moment that Violet had,  _ both  _ of them were right there to pick her up. It wasn’t just Alex she had, she had Maggie too. Violet was reminded nearly every single day of her life that she had the most loving parent out of Alex and caring  _ kind of step/it's complicated to explain  _ parent out of Maggie. 

* * *

At the end of fall, just before winter was to kick in. The three of them and Gertrude went on a trip up back to Midvale and took that hike of which Alex and Violet went on all those months back and had another day and night of camping, it being the first time as the three of them and the first time Maggie had been back there since she and Alex got back together. When the sun set, the night consisted of Maggie and Violet scaring Alex every chance they could as well as roasting marshmallows, Violet playing her guitar and any other sickening cliche family thing to do that they all enjoyed thoroughly. Gertrude was even trained enough to be left off her lead without any risk of losing her forever, so clearly she loved them as much as they loved her.

Then came the winter, and from the winter came Christmas. Violet’s first Christmas in her first real home with her first  _ real family _ . From waking up to the gifts, to the family coming round for Christmas dinner, she found herself sitting back at times and thinking  _ oh, so  _ **_this_ ** _ is what Christmas is supposed to be like. _ Maggie even slipped her a sip of wine every now and then, the  _ lieutenant  _ gave her some wine, so it really was a Merry Christmas. 

Violet felt like she was living every holiday for the first time now. If there ever were a time where her family celebrated a holiday properly with her then it was certainly before a time where she could remember, growing up with her parents there was practically no Christmas. They told her it was because they were atheists but she knew that wasn’t true, plenty of atheists celebrate the holidays. It was simply because they didn’t see her as worth a dime to spend money on for gifts. But Alex really  _ really  _ did not have that outlook...as Violet’s eighteenth and this Christmas proved. 

The one who got the real gift this Christmas was Alex, she had no idea what Violet and Maggie had planned together, and though the gift within itself wasn’t costly by any means, it was truly the greatest gift she had ever recieved. Adoption papers. Alex had been wanting to get them for a while now but still had hesitance to bring it up for whatever reason, and so Violet took the leap for her.

Alex looked over to Violet when seeing the papers in her lap, her eyes immediately filling up so much that she could barely see as the tears streamed down her cheeks “What is this?” her eyes quickly flickered to Maggie “Did you know about this?”

As Maggie nodded, Violet answered for her “Yeah she helped me with it.” 

Alex pressed her tearful lips together, shaking her head as she looked down on it “I thought about it so many times...but I didn’t want you to feel like we  _ needed  _ it for you to be my daughter,” she looked back to the teen and cried “Because you’ve been my daughter for a long... _ long  _ time now.”

Violet nodded with a soft smile, she reached her hand on and gripped hard onto Alex’s, tears now running down her eyes “I know that. And you’re the only mom I’ve ever had. And I want that to be on paper, we don’t  _ need  _ it but I want it.”

It was safe to say that Alex  _ sobbed _ , and did for a long time before she just held onto Violet and held onto her tight, absolutely agreeing to  _ formally  _ being her mother. Alex then pulled Maggie close as Violet gave Gertrude  _ her _ gift and pressed her forehead against hers “thank you.”

Maggie smirked sweetly and rubbed Alex’s arms before she looked to her “For what?”

“I don’t know,” Alex laughed tearfully “For helping her I guess.”

“I’d do anything for you  _ both _ ...and knowing how happy this would make you was a huge bonus,” Maggie rested a long, tender kiss on Alex’s lips “Happy birthday, baby.”

“I’ve missed out Christmasses.” Alex whispered. They only had one together before this, but Alex never forgot how amazing it was. Maggie hummed gently and whispered back “Well, here’s to  _ many  _ more again.”   
  


"That's a promise." Alex concluded as to then leaning in and stealing one more deep kiss before they tore themselves apart to continue with their _family_ Christmas where they were soon ready to set off to Midvale for Eliza's traditional Christmas Dinner. For the past few years it had been Eliza, Alex, J'onn, Kara and Lena. But now? Now it was a full house. 

* * *

Christmas was amazing but more than anything, what they all couldn’t wait for was the New Year and  _ not  _ just because of the kickass party that the three of them were planning to host. No, they were looking forward to the New Year for the simple reason that it was going to be the first full year they were going to begin having each other in their lives. 

Maggie was starting the new year with Alex back in her life, the prospect of another job promotion waiting on the horizon and more insane times with Violet surely right ahead. Alex had the love of her life back, she had the house, the dog and the  _ child _ ...she was beginning the New Year will her dream fully intact. 

And as for Violet, she was starting the new year with a parent she never thought she would have, a family she adores as much as they adore her. An actual home that  _ felt  _ like home and a girlfriend. 

Eighteen years she had been living on an earth she always deemed as miserable, and in many elements it still can be miserable. But her  _ world  _ right now, it was like she had only just been born. It was like she had only just been able to take a real breath. And of course there were going to be more challenges ahead, there were going to be times of sadness and heartache, and fights of all kinds that were going to have to be faced that she was sure about. 

But the one thing she was also sure about was that underneath any pain that came her way, she would now have a solid root of love at the end of it. A root that will never be pulled out from her again. 

  
And on days where Violet looked at Alex and Maggie, and Alex looked at  _ Violet  _ and Maggie. The same thought ran through both of their minds.  _ My family... _ **_at last_ ** _.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's it!! honestly this has been on of my favourite things to write, I have loved creating these dynamtics so so much and have grown pretty attatched to it and to my oc violet. I can't thank you guys ENOUGH for all the support you have given me through this story from the kudos to the comments. 
> 
> I really hope this finale chapter was a sweet send off. this is the end FOR NOW but check back with me again (not sure when just yet) because I have decided to go forward and officially post a sequel to this story and I hope you all come back to for it!
> 
> as always please drop your comments below on your thoughts they truly have meant the world to me throughout this time!! thank you so so much again, stay safe and big love <3


	23. SEQUEL INFO

Hi guys!! This is just to make everyone aware that the first chapter of the sequel to this fic is now posted! It's attatched to the new series link at the top but if anyone is struggling with it, it's on my new works called Old Scars, Future Hearts. I hope everyone enjoys this new journey and comes along for the ride (or die). Sorry, I had to. 


End file.
